Dark Shines: Anabasis
by Sea Stars
Summary: Sequel to Dark Shines: Anabasis. The saga continues with the vampires and witches returning to Domino City. Will the other girls choose to follow in Anzu's footsteps? Also, someone seeks to destroy the monarchy. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Homecoming

**a/n:** The Sequel to Dark Shines: Katabasis. Hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Disclaimers:

Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi.

Gundam Wing © Sunrise, Katsuyuki Sumizawa.

Wolf's Rain © Bones, Keiko Nobumoto.

Blade © David S. Goyer, Marv Wolfman, Gene Colan.

Resident Evil © Capcom, Screen Gems.

* * *

_"Footfalls echo in the memory,_

_down the passage which we did not take,_

_towards the door we never opened._

_Into the rose garden."_

-**T.S. Eilot.**

* * *

**1. Homecoming**

* * *

Boot clad feet were running. It was a dark, clear night. An ideal setting for the vampire. And this was no exception. The only difference was, the scrape of boots along the sidewalks, in a heated persuit.

"This is Miho. The targets are heading due south on Sunrise Avenue. I'll stay on their tails, but I am probably going to need back up." The figure huffed though her hidden headset.

_"Roger that Miho, were on our way. We just have to deal with some minor details..."_ There was sickening crunch on the other end, and Miho grinned a little at such noise, before promptly turning her attention back to her prey.

The vampires noticed the witch hot on their tails, and made mad dash to their own destination to escape her wrath. This caused her to role her eyes. _Idiots, do they think I'm a novice? They won't escape me that easily.  
_  
Blowing off her inner anger, she whipped around the corner, poised to attack. She abruptly skidded to a halt in confusion when she met nothing but a decollate street adorned with dreary lights.

"What, where in the he-"

A blow to the back prevented her from finishing her outburst. Miho immediately came face to face with the concrete side walk, "Ugh..."

"Witch," a fierce female voice spoke," how dare you attempt to kill our fledglings!" The persona moved her katana swiftly toward Miho's shoulders.

Miho rapidly rolled over; blocking her attacker's maneuver with one of the large silver stakes she carried. There was a loud ring as the two metallic objects clashed. "Guess I am to fast for you?" Miho let a sated smirk wash over her features, at her assailant's face went from shock to anger. She wasted no time then, as she pushed her weight upward, kicking the vampire's stomach, causing her to stumble back.

As her attacker regained her balance and prepared her own assault, Miho quickly decided not to use the stake on this one. No, this one would be the first of many to know that she had mastered the art of fire, taking her mentor's place. This one would serve a warning to all the vampires in Domino.

Unfortunately, before she could summon her magic, the female warrior sprung at her, katana thirsty for blood. Miho once again lifted her stake to intercept, causing the two weapons to once more pierce the night with their sharp rings. Miho tried to shift her own weapon toward her opponent's heart, the one point were it would be fatal if able to make contact. But the other predicted what she what she would do, seemingly, a positioned her own weapon to protect herself, blocking Miho's onslaught. Frustrated, the purple haired witched tried several other tricky maneuvers with the stake to reach the heart of her foe, but each time she was met with equally cunning defenses.

"Hn, look's like you're the one who can't keep up little witch." The vampire sneered, triumphantly.

Little Witch.

The words registered in Miho's mind like a tremendous slap in the face. To say she was insulted would be the least, Miho was downright pissed. This vampire thought she was a novice; well she would soon change her tune of thinking. Miho now got a good look at her enemy before unleashing her fury. She stood as tall as Miho herself, and was crowned with a waist length plait of sandy blonde hair. She wore a black leather pants with matching boots. Her top was a mere black tank top also made of leather and was adorned by a strap going cross ways on along her chest that was supported a carrying case for the lethal katana she now bore. She wore no jewelry except for gold chain on her wrist and hardly any make up. Miho looked into her eyes and saw fierce brown orbs challenging her own sapphire ones. But what intrigued Miho the most, was the individual's dark toned skin. She had never seen a vampire with such tanned skin. They were mostly Caucasians; this one had skin that mirrored the King's, Ishizu's or her brother Malik's.

Miho felt her anger boil. With great fury and determination she cried out in rage, startling her foe, before the red aura manifested itself in her hands, instantly causing their connect blades to steam form the enormous mass of heat which now pulsated through them.

The female vampire's eyes grew large at the red glow illuminating from the young witches' body. "You," she stammered, "you have my lady's power!"

"I see you've come to grips with what you're facing." Miho hissed, "Do you wish to test me further?"

The heat was too much for the female vampire to bear. She flinched back, hissing in pain. Miho noticed the burnt marks on her flesh and smiled, "Time to say good-bye!" She was just about to release the ball in palm on to her target, when another blazing orb rocketed toward her from the left. Miho cried out in agony as her flesh was seared. She then heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"ESSENCE, STANDOWN!"

Eyes widening, Miho turned to where the fire manifested. What she saw took her breath away.

A solitary figure was floating to her left, in the sky. One could clearly see that the persona was female. She wore a long flowing white grown and her hair fell down just above her shoulders, chocolate locks shining within the full moon light. Azure eyes burned into Miho's very soul.

"Anzu-sama...?" She whispered in awe.

"Miho," the brunette acknowledged. Her mono-tone cut through the air like a razor. "You should've stayed in hiding."

The vampire Queen raised her arms to the night sky, concentrating. Miho watched in crystal clear recognition of such a feat, as Anzu's fists become ignited with fire. She then aimed her blazing hands toward the ground. The flames shot down, surrounding Miho in a circle of heat and fury, causing her to gasp in shock.

Anzu then turned to her companion, "Essence, we must go!"

The brown-eyed fighter nodded before jumping up into the sky next to her mistress. Anzu smiled at the vampiress, reassuring her that it was all right to let Miho live. She then turned to Miho, voice echoing with warning. The young girl was struggling, battling the flames when she heard the chilling heed.

"Yes Miho. We have returned to Domino after fifty years, just as you have. But I warn you, stay out of our affairs, or suffer the consequences!" Both Anzu and her friend disappeared then.

A clatter of footsteps could be heard coming up behind Miho, while she forced the flames encircling her under her control, putting them out. She whirled around in time to see the oncoming trio.

"Miho, what happened here?"

Miho brushed herself off, her eyes glistening with anger. "I was on routine patrol, chasing some fledglings. They went around a corner so I pursued, that's when this unknown female warrior attacked me. I was about to finish her off, but I was forced out of my fire attack by the element itself."

"What do you mean by that, Miho?"

"I didn't want to be the barer of bad news, but..." Miho trailed off facing one of the figures. "Mai they're back."

Curious eyes watched the elder witch's features darkening while asking, "Anzu?"

"Yes."

All were afraid that the fiery tempered blond would explode at such information. Ever since Anzu had chosen her love over her life, it seemed Mai had been on the edge and hungering for revenge.

Surprisingly enough though, Mai's menacing look seemed to melt away, giving way to a somewhat delighted smile. "Well then," she commented, "we best prepare the welcome committee hadn't we girls?"

Her three comrades looked at her with knowing expressions. The battle had indeed resumed just as she had predicted it would. Some fifty years ago.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	2. A Second Chance

See the first chapter for disclaimers.

* * *

**2. A Second Chance**

* * *

The vampire guard snapped their heads up as they felt two presences nearing the castle. Their eyes darting about from their positions on the towers of the royal palace, within moments they could see two figures in the air making a beeline straight for the massive fortress. Poised to attack, their outward appearances softened into that of contentment and welcome, for they could see the white dress which clothed the lead specimen and pick up the sweet apricot scent that clung to her like second skin. Their ever sharp senses also acquired a different smell illuminating from the female: cologne or rather the scent of their King. Smiling, the guards glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes: the Queen had returned from her hunt along with her companion, Essence. They watched briefly as duo flew over their heads, heading straight for the open window leading to the throne room, before turning back to their regular detail.

* * *

"I swear that I can sense them!" Jono burst out, whist pacing back in forth in the throne room, hands flung out in exasperation.

Seto glared at him from his spot next to the throne, "You sense nothing, mutt. I do not sense Ishizu's presence anywhere and neither does Malik, so therefore they are not here!"

The throne room was a hive of activity on this calm night to say the least. The occupants of the room groaned, Kaiba and Jono were at it again. On the opposite side of the "war of words", Honda rolled his eyes. Earlier in the evening, Jono had insisted that he felt the presences of Mai and his sister back in the town of Domino. Eager to report his findings, he had called everyone into the throne room. With all ears listening, he told of his discovery. Hopeful that it was true, the rest of the court had tried pick up Mai and Shizuka's auras, but failed to. Jono insisted that they concentrate harder; they did. When nothing happened, Jono told them to keep trying. It was at that point that Yami decided to consult someone who could possibly tell them if they were going to have an encounter with the long Missing in Action witches. Honda turned his gaze from the arguing numbskulls to the summoned decision maker: the sorceress Keeta; priest Otogi's twin sister.

The female version of Otogi was currently standing to the king's left, beside his throne. Honda scowled at the girl briefly. Sure Keeta was beautiful, with her ebony her and piercing jade eyes that mirrored her brother's. She stood tall and proud, clothed in her black dress, complete with lace and v-neck. One had to admit she did look regal standing next to Yami. Her gold staff in hand, red prim nails gripping it tightly—almost as if she thought she was Queen.

Truth be told, this is what bothered Honda. Keeta was too informal with Yami. Way too informal. Of course, she was of high status among them, due to her abilities and relation to Otogi. This pretty much pulled her up to Seto's and Jono's status. That didn't bother him. What bothered him was the way she'd look at Yami when she thought no one was watching. Her jaded orbs would gaze at the seemingly oblivious King with desire, hunger, and lust. It was clear to see that she longed for the ruler.

Honda smirked. He often saw Keeta's almost unnoticeable futile attempts to gain the Yami's affection and up most attention, and sometimes had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing aloudwhenever she was "rejected". Yami paid little, if any, attention to the sorceress. What Keeta desired was completely out of her reach. Yami was too enamored with Anzu.

"Ishizu could be masking her aura. She probably doesn't want to see you or Malik right now. Of course, I wouldn't blame her, what with a cold hearted bastard like you-"

"Bite your tongue, you insolent cur!"

Amidst the meaning less argument, the other court members including Keeta saw the less enthused King snap his resent aching head up, fixing his eyes upon the opened window of the large room.

"My lord, what's the-"

Yami waved his hand at her, telling her to be quiet.

His eyes then locked on Seto and Jono, who were still arguing. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed.

Jono and Kaiba stopped in mid-yelling. They turned to face their king, shameful yet curious gazes etched on their semi-red faces. Yami said nothing more, as his eyes stayed glued to the window.

Malik and Bakura stood at the door entrance to the throne room, one each side, arms folded. Both stood patiently, waiting.

The group not have to wait long. Moments after Yami had ordered silence, they felt the familiar presences hovering by the window. All heads in the room immediately shifted toward the opening.

Both Honda and Jono smiled brightly as they saw Anzu glide swiftly through the curtains, landing gracefully on the granite tiled floor. Mere seconds later Essence followed, reciprocating her lady's actions. The warrior then curtsied to the king and the higher officials. Upon her finishing, Malik and Bakura walked up behind her. Malik rested his hand causally on her shoulder. Essence smiled the gesture, putting her own hand atop his before leaning into him. Bakura stood next to them, and rolled his eyes at the sight.

At the same time, Anzu headed straight for the throne and its occupant. She glanced at her surroundings, noticing Jono and Honda smiling like Cheshire cats. The two graciously lowered heads in sweeping dramatic bows. This caused Anzu to choke down a giggle, while she briefly nodded to them. Finished, her eyes caught sight of Seto, who acknowledged her presence with a firm bow of his head, which she instantly returned. He then resumed his frequent pose of crossed arms over his chest.

Anzu's eyes then traveled to the other side of her sire's throne, and she spared the scowling Keeta a glance. The sorceress glared at her haltingly. Keeta saw Yami wave, dismissing her and and Seto from his side. Keeta inwardly growled, and stepped down from her position, just after Seto. She sulked over to the nearest corner, proceeding to stand there. Folding her arms, she glared at Anzu's back.

Bakura had been watching Keeta's display carefully, and couldn't resist the smirk that formed on his mouth at the sorceress' "pouting" That's when he saw hers eyes glare menacingly at Anzu. His smirk quickly vanished being replaced with a frown and narrowed eyes eyes. Like Honda, Bakura knew of Keeta's desire for his king. Heck, virtually everyone knew, even the King and Queen themselves; they just chose to ignore it. It was probably because they knew that Yami would never look at another female besides Anzu. He'd been in love with her for millennia and now that they were married, one could see the look in his eyes that clearly said **I am finally happy, and NOTHING will ever take my happiness away, come hell or high water**. It was looks such as these and endless bouts of affection, that constantly assured Anzu that her position as his wife was secure and she she would always have his heart.

But Bakura still frowned Keeta. He could see the wheels turning in her head. He knew deep down that those wheels revolved around with ideas on how to eliminate the obstacle keeping her from the king. And it would be up to, he, Malik, and Essence to keep a watchful eye out for Anzu's safety. Bakura knew that Yami already watched his loving wife like a hawk. Being able to communicate telepathically with her, he checks with her regularly when she hunts. Recently though, he's been letting his guard down scarcely checking with her, which in reality was a good thing. Anzu needed to grow and be on her own when hunting. At first Yami hunted with her. Having fifty years of experience on her, he made a good teacher. The real reason however, was the fact that he just didn't trust anyone else with Anzu's safety. In fact, it was only when Anzu herself finally put her foot down, (and told him quite forcefully that she was capable of hunting on her own) did he finally cave. She had to agree to his request however, of a travel companion. Someone who would accompany her to the city, but necessarily wouldn't go on the hunt with her. Just escort her from the palace to the city, and come to her aid if she got into some trouble.

As luck would have it, about the same time this little fiasco was occurring, Malik just happened to come across a pretty face in a street gang that he liked. And soon he sired her, making her his life companion; Otogi marrying them soon after. Anzu and Rebecca, seeking more female companionship in a virtually all male inhabited palace, quickly took to Essence, and vice versa. The newcomer almost immediately showed impressive combat skills; wielding a katana lethally and with force. The puzzle pieces began to fall into place and Anzu saw what she had been waiting for: an individual in which her husband may approve to be her bodyguard.

And she was right. During Essence's display for the king, she fought impressively. Yami was so intrigued by her ability, that he did indeed make her Anzu's bodyguard. But all that didn't matter now, by the look on Keeta's face

Yup, they would definitely have to keep an eye on the the queen. Or risk facing the wrath of the most power vampire in existence.

Anzu was now mere feet away form the throne. If she herself had noticed Keeta's venomous glare, she was blind to it. The the only thing that she was focused on, was her husband. Stepping directly in front of Yami, she lowered her head to show her respect.

_:You don't have to do that:_ She heard his voice within her mind.

_:It is protocol, my lord:_**  
**  
Yami gazed at her down at her.

_For them yes. For you no. Your protocol, if any, is slightly different. And don't call me 'lord'. I hate it when you are formal with me, koi:_**  
**  
_:I am sorry.:_ She lifted her head.

Yami smirked at her, crimson eyes locking on her azure ones. A glint of mischief in them. He then shifted on his throne a little, before patting the side of his leg, an action visible only to her eyes.

_:Come to me, my little kitten...:_ he crooned enjoying the mental look she was giving him.

_:Okay, that's going little over board with the pet names, don't you think?:_

_:No, I think it suits you perfectly.:_**  
**  
Anzu raised a quizzical eyebrow as she ascended the steps to his inviting arms.

Yami smirked, seeing her obvious confusion. He waited until she had finally seated herself upon his lap to respond.

_:Because you purr if I do this enough.: _He ran his fingers through her hair, and was delighted when her eyes half slitted. Anzu, realizing she'd been defeated, struggled for a comeback. She was silenced however, by Yami kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Your back early, kirei, how was your hunt?" He asked verbally so everyone could hear.

The Queen mentally glared at her husband. Oh, how she loathed, yet loved that kiss! She loved it, because she had to face the essential fact that it was a kiss from Yami. She loathed it on the other hand, since it was not one of those heavenly kisses were she felt light headed and could just float away or swoon in his arms. No, this kiss was a taunt, a tease! It was just his coy little way of saying, "I was right!" He had got one up on her in their game of love. But if thought she was going to let him live it down, he was wrong. She would just wait until they were alone in the privacy of their bed chamber...

"The hunt was ordinary; however, I do have some intriguing news."

"Oh," Yami cocked his head, still looking in her hues that reminded him of the day time sky or clear night, depending on what her mood was.**  
**  
Smiling, she twisted on Yami's lap till she faced the others. Her eyes met Jono's brown ones, the smile grew larger. "I saw Miho..."

All five males' eyes widened at the information.

If Miho was here then that meant that the other girls were here too.

Jono had been right. He _had _sensed them

Jono was pleased to hear that he'd been right. He quickly turned to Seto, and shot a look that said, **Told you so.** Kaiba just narrowed his eyes in response, not wanting to admit that the _mutt _had been right.

"You're sure Anzu?" Honda questioned, still somewhat not believing his ears. Could Shizuka really be back in Domino? His heart skipped a beat at the possibility.

"Positive. She has my power."

"WHAT?" Every male in the room exclaimed. Even Yami let out a soft burst of inquiry.

"But how could she have your power!" Bakura demaned, voice raising an octave. This earned him a hard glare from Yami. If looks could kill, Bakura would be going straight into the depths of hell.

"It's simple really," Malik replied, "she was summoned as a re-inforcement. Aside from that, Miho was also a kind of insurance, in case something happened to one of them."

"That's correct, Malik. Miho was summoned incase the circle of elements was ever broken, or in laments terms if one of us—"

"Kicked the can?" The Queen turned to face the voice that had interrupted her. Keeta stepped out of the shadows back into the light. "The witch was summoned to replace one of you in the event you were killed in battle--am I not right?"

Anzu's orbs darkened. She didn't like the fact that Keeta interrupted her nor that she seemed to know about her sisters, and not to mention her past. "Yes...but how would you know such a thing?"

The sorceress chuckled, "My lady, I know all I see all."

Anzu's lips pursed together in a thin line. She had always known she disliked the woman for many reasons and one of them had just become evident: she was nosy.

Seeing Anzu's frustration, Keeta approached the throne, bowing. "My lord, if thou shall permit me, I shall monitor, attain, and capture them, for are trio bachelors here."

The guys flushed in embarrassment at Keeta's last words, well except for Bakura. He, unlike the others,was not enamored with one of these witches.

"No, I shall deal with my sisters. I do not wish any ill will to befall them." Anzu coolly stated.

"Would that be wise, your majesty? After all, you are their sister. Although the king sired you, you are still very much a witch; they may try to restore you to their side." A sly smile crossed Keeta's features as she waited patiently waited for something.

"Listen, I-"

"That's enough Anzu."

Keeta inwardly smiled. She had got what she wanted.

"Yami?" Anzu gasped, while looking at him in semi-shock. He seldom ever ordered her to do anything. And yet, he had clearly, albeit softly, demanded her silence.

Yami met Anzu's eyes with his own, before turning his attention to the sorceress. "You speak wisely Keeta, and your plan has merit."

Anzu protested. "I do not want them..." she trailed off as his tanned fingers pressed against her lips.

"You didn't let me finish, koi." He told her softly, before turning to group below them. "Bakura," he called.

"Yes my lord?"

"I wish for you to monitor Anzu's sisters. See how much their power has advanced during their long sabbatical from us."

"You wish me to keep an eye on all four them? My King, I am afraid even I cannot baby-sit four witches. They are clever after all. Surely they will sense me."

Hearing this, Yami's brow furrowed in frustration. He hated to admit it, but the former thief did have a point.

Fortunately for the king though, his equally clever wife stepped in. "Why don't you assign each of the guys to their koibito, my king? I am sure they would enjoy a second chance to charm my sisters..." Anzu suggested with a wink at Jono, Seto and Honda.

"But what of the other witch? Your beloved protégé? Shouldn't she be our main priority? She does after all, pocess your power." Keeta purposely pointed out.

Anzu mentally seethed at the annoying girl. A coy smile instantly appeared on her face directing itself toward Keeta. "Miho will be under close observation as well."

Keeta arched a sarcastic eyebrow, obviously not seeing the solution.

"Bakura will tail Miho." Anzu's answer was matter o' fact. Hearing her remark, Bakura's head snapped up.

Yami thought the proposal over for a second at most before agreeing. "So be it. Bakura will tail Miho and the rest of you...well you know what to do." to emphasize his point he pulled Anzu closer to him, resting his chin atop her head. To the person who knew nothing about the history between the two groups, it was just passed off as sign of affection. But to the males in the room, more specifically the three high ranking officials, it was a challenge. A challenge from their King and friend that said **"I got mine, are you going to** **get yours?"  
**  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Jono's lips turned upward into a grin.

"Oh yeah, a real good plan..." Honda amended, smiling too.

Seto smirked, "Well even though it is a bit primitive for my standards, I will have to agree if it means seeing Ishizu again."

" Easy Kaiba..." Malik warned.

"Of course Malik."

Malik grunted, causing Essence to quietly scold him. "You should not interfere with love."

"Love?" Malik looked at her ridiculously.

"It is plain to see that Kaiba cares a great deal for your sister...and I am sure the feeling was once, if not still, mutual. So leave them be." A slow smile spread across his mate's face, "You wouldn't want to a hypocrite would you?"

Malik sighed. He clearly could see her point. "Alright, you win. I'll leave it be."

Essence continued to smile, satisfied by his change of heart.

Anzu and Yami meanwhile were starring down at Bakura, "You will monitor Miho, will you not?" The question came from Yami.

"Of course my lord," his eyes locked with Anzu's and a sincere smile lined his mouth, "it would be my honor."

The royal couple then nodded, pleased with his decision. Yami then addressed all of them. "Right, you all have your assignments. Keeta will keep a look out during the day and shall assist you, if needed.

"As you wish, my lord." Keeta stated, bowing humbly. "I shall begin tomorrow."

Yami gave her a firm nod. "Now if you all will excuse us, _Milady_ and I shall retire for the day." he gently pushed her off his lap, prior to placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips.

Anzu giggled at Yami's gesture slightly before she proceeded to take his hand. The court watched as the two disappeared to their bedchamber.

Smiling contently, due to the transpiring events of the eve, Seto, Honda, and Jono too left for their own rooms. For the first time in years, they would have sweet dreams.

Sighing, Essence leaned her exhausted and sweaty body onto Malik. This however did not bother the lavender eyed male. He knew that his beloved companion had indeed been drawn into a battle with Miho. He glanced down at her in understanding. She raised her head feeling his eyes on her. Both of them smiled at each other briefly before giving the remaining to occupants in the room a 'good night' nod and vanishing.

With everyone gone, Bakura glanced at Keeta. He smirked. The ebony haired woman was currently clenching her fists repeatedly until they turned white. He decided to have a little fun.

"Your _plan _didn't go as well as you hoped sorceress, did it?"

Jade colored eyes whirled, turning their unheeded anger upon him. "Oh," she scoffed hotly, "And what plan was that?" She batted her eyes innocently while asking the last part.

Bakura snorted, "You can't fool a thief with deceit and lies, for I too am a master of such art."

"How dare you talk to me with such disrespect!" Keeta snapped, glaring at him. "If the King knew he would release you with such agony, that you'll wish you were in hell!"

"Oh, how I quiver with fear!" Sarcasm flowed off the vamps words; he then smirked at her icy demeanor. "In case you haven't noticed dearie, _royalty_ is immune to your charms..." he trailed off smugly.

The sorceress opened her mouth to retort, but hastily shut it. He was right. She had gotten nowhere tonight. Her plan had failed. Her plot to drive a wedge between the King and Queen had folded. She had hoped that with the mention of the queen going out to confront her accursed sisters would cause an unforgivable argument between the royal couple. Using her mystical talents, she had seen how long it had taken Yami to 'break' Anzu's defense and sire her into his wife, by glancing into the past. She saw the reason behind Anzu's resistance also. That reason just happened to be four other witches, her beloved friends whom she loved like family. They were resentful of Yami, and he them, for they had almost ruined his chance at happiness by stealing her back. A scowl lined Keeta's features. _She had hoped_ that by opening such old wounds, it would rekindle ancient feuds between the two rulers. _She had hoped_ that such occurrences would cause a rift of hate to replace the love between the couple._ She had hoped_ with the hate, Yami would disgrace and dismiss Anzu as his wife...and she herself would become The Vampire Queen...

But no! Her plan backfired. Yami had found a way to please Anzu along with himself in the end, thereby avoiding what he considered a senseless quarrel. Keeta growled. That little wretch! How could she claim his heart? She was no rare jewel! She did not have the gift of foresight, nor experience in the dark arts. She wasn't even a pure vampire! So what good was she to the vampire race, much less to the king?

Gritting her teeth, Keeta turned on her heels and stormed out of the desolate throne room, not even glancing at Bakura. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of mocking her blunder. Walking down the interior hallway a sinister grin found its way to her face.

_Just you wait thief...I'll rid myself of that little witch and her meddling sisters and then I will be Queen!__  
_

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	3. In the Dark of the Night

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**3. In the Dark of the Night**

* * *

"So they really have returned?"

"It appears so."

Ishizu, Mai, and Shizuka were sitting in the living room of their spacious penthouse, after returning from their very interesting patrol.

Sipping her cappuccino Shizuka quietly nodded her head, agreeing with her two sisters "It's really hard to believe, but I did indeed sense Anzu's presence where Miho was patrolling. She was telling the truth."

"You didn't think she was?" Ishizu raised her eyebrow, bringing her own mug to her lips.

"Oh I trusted her, it's just like I said before it was a little difficult to believe. I mean actually seeing Anzu..."

"Speaking of our twisted sister," Mai frowned, "Miho said that she had a female warrior with her, a vampiress we've never seen. I wonder what exactly her status or purpose is. It's unlike the court just to take random night prowlers off the street."

"Miho's hell bent on finding out just who she is." Shizuka informed. There was moment's pause as her face took on a grim smile. "Apparently, she gave her a run for her money."

"So our young protégé met a worthy opponent other than those of the court?"

"Miho could have just been cocky with her power." Ishizu voiced, "She has been getting over-confident lately."

"Well what do you expect, Ishizu? The vampires still think of her as an apprentice. She has to show them whose boss." Mai declared.

"Hey girls, were exactly is Miho?" Shizuka asked, hoping to avoid an argument.

"Oh she's on the computer, doing her favorite subject." Mai grinned.

"Hacking?"

The blonde nodded, taking a drink from her cup of coffee, while Ishizu snorted irritably.

"Mai, one of these days that girls going hack herself to deep into something, she'll be in a mess of trouble!" She warned the earth witch.

"Chill out Ishizu! Gee whiz, who shoved a stake up your ass?"

"I merely stated that the girl needs to keep her nose were it belongs. Remember what happened last time? She went snooping and got her hand caught in the cookie jar!"

"Oh, please don't argue you two!" Shizuka exclaimed wanting to avoid the standard headache that came packaged with the two elder witches verbal feuding.

Mai and Ishizu dropped the issue, but not before casting glares at each other.

Shizuka rolled her eyes at the older ones' immaturity. The auburn-haired girl mouthed a silent 'thank you' to whoever was listening when Miho's voice interrupted the evident tension.

"Hey gals, I think I found something!"

Curious as to what their comrade had uncovered with her skillful ability, the three other women placed their steaming drinks down and walked into the resident hacker and computer resided."What is it, Miho?" Shizuka asked kindly, coming up behind Miho's chair. She cast a curious look to the computer screen and its contents as she waited for the young tech to elaborate.

"Well, I hacked into the vampire ranks, you know the files that tell of their statuses and any unusual skills they may have, and this is what I found on the warrior who attacked me." Miho turned the screen so the others could see it.

Mai leaned over peering at the screen, "Essence...ISHTAR!" The blonde exploded on the last name at the same time Ishizu eyes grew abnormally large in shock.

Shizuka ignored their outburst and continued reading, "Skilled fighter and expert with katana blades--Aha!" She exclaimed, coming across a key piece of info. "Queen's personal body guard! That's who she is-Anzu's personal guard. I guess Yami finally let her leave the nest." she joked, amusingly.

"Is she a relation of yours Ishizu?" Miho asked.

"No, I have never seen or heard of that woman!"

"So how does she bare the Ishtar family name? Only women born of your clan can bare that name."

Ishizu's bow furrowed slightly before realization kicked in, "Unless they marry one of the warlocks in my family and decide to live with our clan...but she's obviously not a witch so-"

"-So Malik's got himself a little honey. How charming..." Mai's voice was filled with sarcasm, "...I always thought of him as the playboy of your family."

"Now Mai, that's not fair. Malik can fall in love just like anybody else." Shizuka chided.

Mai "humphed". "Whatever."

"This is rather intriguing information; although it would in my brother's nature to do something outrageous as this." Ishizu commented, still trying to wrap her mind around the idea that Malik even married at all.

Miho arched an eyebrow, "Are you saying you would have went to the wedding to support him, Ishizu-san?"

"No! I would have gone to stop it, and kill Malik!"

"Well regardless of what you would have done, it's too late now. This girl is now our enemy and we need to be cautious until we find just what she's capable of." Mai told the group.

"She is lethal with that katana of hers." Miho adlibbed quietly.

Shizuka placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "Hey, don't let it get to you. Remember, it's not about who wins the battle, but rather who wins the war; besides, she's not just your _problem_, Miho. She's _ours_."

Hearing Shizuka's words caused a frown appeared on Mai's face, "She's not our only problem girls."

Ishizu face broke out into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes."You're referring to our _signifcant others_? Mai, you know as well as I, what they wish. It is only natural that they would seek us out and challenge us..."

Mai shook her head swiftly. "It isn't the guys I am talking about. There's word going around on the streets that Yami has a sorceress working for him. Someone with powerful abilities. There's even rumor that she can read the book of Erebus."

"It would make sense. She is vampiress after all-"

Again Mai shook her head, cutting Shizuka's train of thought off. "That's just it. She isn't a vampiress."

"What!" Shizuka cried.

"Impossible, only the most experienced and eldest of vampires can read the book of Erebus! No fledging or mortal can and very few witches have been lucky to even see the book itself!" Ishizu countered. "Even Anzu. When Yami first bit her, couldn't read the text, only understand the gist of it." She shook her head back and forth, "And even now as his as his wife and queen, I bet she still has trouble _reading_ it."

"Well, this sorceress must be very powerful. Her info isn't even in their data bases." Miho pointed out, gesturing to the computer screen.

"It wouldn't be there anyway because she isn't a vampire or other supernatural. She's only a human." Mai reminded the young witch.

"Yeah; a supercharged human! Jeez, what are the vampire's feeding Familiars these days? Magic pills?"

"I sincerely doubt she's anyone's property Miho. However, you are right about one thing..." Ishizu's eyes darkened, "...she probably is quite powerful."

"We will really have to be careful." Shizuka added, "Since she isn't a vamp, she can track us during the day if told too."

"All of you have vaild points. but in all honesty that's not why I am worried about her..." Mai crossed her arms.

"Then why are you?"

Shizuka studied Mai's face and stance for a moment. She knew her sister was contemplating something. "What is it?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

Mai's voice was tense as she answered Shizuka's question. "The streets also say that the sorceress has a rather strong dislike for the Queen and her principles."

"You mean Anzu-sama."

"Yes Miho."

"But why in the world would she dislike Anzu?" Shizuka wondered aloud. "She's done nothing but help insure the continued stability and power of The Order."

Mai shrugged her shoulders "Maybe she's a seperatist?" She offered lamely.

Her suggestion caused Miho to shudder. Seperatist was a term used to refer to those vampires that had deflected from The Order and refused to follow the vampire king and his allies. Since her siring, the newly empowered Anzu had convinced her mate to do away with certain _aspects_ within vampire caste and world. These _changes_ resulted in some vampires breaking ties with and waging war on the royal house and all of its associates. The conflict was known as The Blood Wars. And although Yami and his allies had managed to quell and crush the majority of the so-called perfectionists (seperatists), Miho knew that as long as ancients and their traditions remained embedded in the minds of select vampires, there would always be a underlying threat to The Order and to those who now ruled it. _Anzu_...

"I don't think so. A seperatist in her position would have struck long ago. And her target wouldn't be just Anzu. Remember, the seperatists, or profectionsists see all of the court as impure. Including Yami. If the sorceress were connected to them, she would kill not only the queen, but the king as well...and I don't think that's something she will do."

"How do you figure that, Ishizu-san?"

"Because, I have a distinct feeling that this woman is like half the others in this city and is merely jealous of Anzu's power."

"Jealous?" Shizuka ventured. "Of her power?"

Ishizu nodded, "Yes."

"Why would she be jealous of Anzu-sama's power. It's not like its something used to impress." Miho said.

"Ah, but it is." Ishizu told her.

"Eh, come again?"

"Well, let me rephrase my eariler question: What is it that Anzu has more of than any other persona within the court?"

"The ability to get whatever she wants." Mai huffed.

"Err...well yes...but how does she get what wants? Who was it that bestowed that power upon her?"

"Yami did." Mai answered in a flat tone.

"And how did he do that?"

"By damning her...what?" Mai snapped when Ishizu gave her an annoyed look.

"NOT exactly the answer I was looking for, but he did _sire_ her, claiming her as his bride and _Queen_ thus..."

"-Making her the most powerful and influential female in the court, and consequently, The Vampire Order." Shizuka finished.

"Bingo."

"Wait a minute...so you're saying that this sorceress hates Anzu-Sama because she gains more favor from Yami?" Miho saw Ishizu nod once more. "But they're married!" She protested.

"Ah, but that's the point, my dear Miho." Ishizu told her youngest family member with a cheshire cat smile. "The king is _married _to an influencial and quite intellegent individual, who just happens to be a white witch and _not_ a pure or human-turned-vampiress. Remember, there where a few individuals who didn't hold their peace during the royal wedding cermony. Even more who just opposed it."

"Yeah, but Yami also had them silenced." Shizuka muttered.

"That doesn't matter. The point I am trying to make here is that Anzu has something every female wants; power-yes. station-yes. But these are things any woman can attain through skill and means. However, what I am referring to is something unique. Something no other female could ever have..."

"I afraid I don't understand Ishizu-san."

"Oh for the love of-will you please just spit it out already?" Mai snapped at Ishizu. She was about to chastise her sister more for all her "riddle nonsense" when a sharp intake of breath stopped her. "Shizuka?"

"_Yami_." The younger Jonounchi whispered.

"What?" Mai hissed.

"That's what Anzu has." Shizuka's voice was a soft whisper.

"Huh?"

Shaking her head abruptly, Shizuka looked up. Her eyes going from the confused Miho to Mai. "Don't you understand, Mai? Anzu has Yami; she has his trust, his love-his_ heart._"

"And what female vampire or human, and in this case, a sorceress, wouldn't strive for the king or his affections?" Ishizu concluded proudly.

A thought suddenly occured to Mai. She snapped her fingers."Of course! Those street thugs mentioned something about the dark sorceress being enamored with The Vampire Lord! Said she was pretty obsessed too."

Miho gasped in fright. "You don't think she'd try to harm Anzu-Sama, do you?" She asked, her worry evident. Despite all that had transpired, she maintained an attachment to her fallen mentor and friend.

"She'd have to clever enough to fool Yami. That's the only way she'd be able to attempt anything thing." Shizuka's hazel eyes narrowed. "Which is a near impossible task."

"But it can be done?"

"It could," Shizuka admitted. "The person would need to have on hell of head on their shoulders, although. But even the most capable mind wouldn't try anything against Anzu. They_ couldn't _because, one, he monitors her like a hawk-"

"One cannot pull wool over his eyes when it comes to her or her saftey." Ishizu threw in, "We know first hand about that." She sighed.

"-and two-" Shizuka continued, "-is due to her security and own abilities. Not only is she protected by a bodyguard, Anzu's identity is kept out of the public eye. That is, only a select handful of vampires have actually seen her in person. As with Yami, most of the world's vampires are oblivious to her physical appearance. This is because only those who are 'deemed worthy' can see her. The 'worthy' being those individuals whom she chooses to reveal herself to."

"Couldn't one of their chosen few squeal?" Miho asked.

"They could, but they wouldn't. Not if they value their lives. And imortality doesn't save you in this case." She added as Miho started to open her mouth.

"He..." Miho swallowed hard, "H-He can kill an immortal?"

"Torture is more like it. But even the powerful or immortal can only endure so much." Mai quipped with a shudder. "I've heard stories from when they where in Europe."

"Stories?"

Mai nodded. "The last guy to try something against Anzu, Yami not only had Jonouchi and Honda beat the hell out of him, he had him castrated and tourtured in way I can't even begin to describe, before finally playing one of his _games _with whatever was left with the poor guy."

"Ouch..." Ishizu murmured.

"They say by the time Yami got done with him, the poor fool had enough and was begging for the second death."

"So what you're saying is he will keep Anzu safe, right?"

"It sure sounds like it, Miho." Ishizu told the girl.

"Yeah, well I can't help but think that this sorceress is alot smarter than you've all heard. What if Yami's completely oblivous to the rumors around him?"

Shizuka gave her a reassuring smile. "Although he isn't the type who would listen to idle gossip, I wouldn't be surprised if Yami knows of the sorceress' desire for him, and in turn, her antagonism toward Anzu. He most definitely isn't naïve."

"Then why wouldn't he kill her?"

"Because he probably needs her power or the extra help." Ishizu face turned into a knowing-grin. "Besides Yami's broken a lot of hearts. Even in the old days, he was surrounded by every daughter in the village. yet, he never fell into their temptation traps because he loved Anzu too much. I think he's broken so many hearts in the past, that's he's become immune to women's flirtatious ways and shrugs their feelings off as crushes."

"Don't worry," Shizuka amended. "I know Yami, and he wouldn't let anything endanger Anzu. Believe me, she's safe with him."

"Oh, are you saying it's a good thing she's with him?" Mai bit out.

"Mai, you know as well as I, that Yami would never let any harm befall-"

"Bullshit!" She roared. "He sired her didn't he? He took away her humanity; made her into one of those filthy bloodsuckers!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she wanted him to?" Shizuka shot back. "You where at the cathedral Mai when they came and took her back. You heard her decision!"

"I still think he was influencing her somehow!" Mai cried out. Her face was twisted in agony.

"Mai, I understand how you feel. It hurt me too when she chose to go with him, but-"

"BUT WHY?" Mai screamed at her sister. "WHY WOULD SHE BETRAY US?" SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ALWAYS SAID 'THAT WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER TO WIN THIS BATTLE'. AND LOOK WHAT SHE DID!"

Mai's voice was hoarse now. faint glistening drops of water lined her eyes, and her knuckles, clenched at her sides, where white. Exhausted, she collapsed into a nearby chair and placed her head into her hands.

Ishizu came up beside the shaking woman She placed her own hands upon the her sister's trembling shoulders. "Mai, I know that your heart is filled with anger and resentment toward Anzu right now. But perhaps if you were to see it from her view, you might understand why--"

"No Ishizu," Mai's voice was muffed coming though her hands. Raising her head, she revealed her now puffy and red eyes, which where now glistening with tears. "The only way I ever convince myself that it was own decision, is if I hear it straight from her."

"I think that's the only way will all ever be able to acknowledge fully that it was her own decision, and not Yami's." Miho said forcing a smile onto her own lips. "Our minds are too stubborn to believe anything otherwise."

The comment caused Mai to laugh outright. "You know Miho, you're absolutely right. We'll just have to make sure she's out of Yami's reach at the time..." Her suddenly turned dark, "But before we can do any of that we have to take care of some things." She said switching subjects.

"Like what?" Shizuka asked. She was relieved to see Mai wiping the tears away.

Her face dry from her tears, Mai's emotional mask slipped into its place. "A trio of darkness. Get ready for patrol girls, I have a feeling we're going have company tonight..."

* * *

"Everyone knows what to do right?" Jono inquired.

"Yup, tail our beloveds."

Jono shot a glare in Honda's direction. The brown-haired vampire just shrugged off before continuing with his pre-flight procedures.

"What about you, rich vamp?" Jono asked the persona further down on his right. "Do _you_ know what to do?"

Seto Kaiba snorted, "_Do_ _I_ look like an imbecile to you mutt? Of course I know what to do!"

"Just checking..." Jono said in a sing-song voice. He grinned in satisfaction when he heard a grunt of annoyance from Kaiba. A sudden noise to his left caught his attention, turning he saw Bakura putting on the last of his combat attire.

"You know what _you're_ suppose to do right?"

Bakura stifled a grunt, "Tail that little weakling of an apprentice--a waste of my time and skills."

"I wouldn't be too cocky Bakura." Jono warned. "Miho may just be greenhorn, but that doesn't make her a pushover. Lest you forget, she's not just any apprentice. She was schooled in the firecraft by Anzu herself."

"Lest _you_ forget Jonouchi," Bakura smiled sinisterly at the blonde, "that my skills are far more than what meets the eye." The former thief then walked toward the balcony where Mokuba, Rebecca, Malik and Essence were waiting. Seto and Honda and Jono followed.

Mokuba handed his brother a long black cape. "Here you go bro, and I hope everything goes well tonight."

"With any luck, Mokuba, it will." Kaiba responded while tying the cape around his shoulders.

Next to him, Jono was tying a similar black cape that Rebecca had previously handed to him. He stole a glance at the young one. "Hey squirt, where's Anzu?"

Rebecca gave him a big smile before answering. "Milady is tired. She is currently resting in her bedchamber."

"I see. What about Yami?"

"I am not quite sure where he is," she admitted. Just then, her smile grew bigger. "However, he did say that if you needed him tonight, he would find you and not the other way around."

Hearing her words, Jono couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on his own face. He knew exactly were Yami was or at least, where the vampire lord was _going_ to be. Shaking his head, he allowed his mind to shift to the matters at hand. Glancing around him, he saw that the others had finished tying their capes and where ready to descend into the city.

Jono was about to give the signal to go, when his eyes caught site of the balcony resting parallel to the one he was standing on. Anzu stood on the terrace. She was dressed in a simple two piece garment of white. Yet, as her azure eyes locked with his own, Jono could tell she was anything but comfortable.

_Don't worry, 'Zoo,_ he told her mentally. _We're not_ _going to hurt them._

_I know you won't Jono._ _Just please promise me that you all will be careful. Do_ _not underestimate my sisters.  
_  
_Hai. I promise._

To assure her, he cast a nod of reverence in her direction, which she returned. Then he turned to his companions. "Let's fly boys..."

At his signal, the four vampires spread their capes out with their arms and one by one, dove off the balcony and toward the city below the mountains.

"Good luck!" Malik called out watching them glide down. "They'll need it." He added. Beside him Essence, Rebecca and Mokuba agreed.

* * *

From the balcony of her and Yami's spacious bed chamber, Anzu watched melancholy, as the four vampires took flight. She knew within her heart that the night was to be a long one. For tonight her sisters would choose.

Anzu sighed heavily. She knew she should be out hunting right now. Yet, she couldn't possibly think about feeding on this night. After all, how does one eat when their loved ones are about to make a life-altering decision? Soon her sisters would choose...just as done fifty years ago. They each would either submit to their hearts or shun them. The four of them would be given the chance to join her and their long time loves. If they accepted their proposals, then Mai, Shizuka, Ishizu and Miho would be within these palace walls by daybreak. If not...well...she didn't know what would happen then.

_Steady Anzu..._she assured herself as her hands nervously clenched the railing of the balcony. _No matter what happens they will make the right decision._ _It will be alright, you'll see..._

The hairs on the back of her neck began to bristle. Instantly, she froze, her defensiveness kicking in. She knew this feeling...knew what it intailed.

She was being watched.

Something moved behind her. She could make out something at the edge of peripheral vision. A kind of misty-shadow. _Hmm...in a hide and seek mood are we? Well too bad. I prefer tag._ She thought, with a smile.

The shadow had made its way across the floor by now and Anzu could feel it preparing to strike. _Oh no you don't..._

At that precise moment, the shadow chose to strike. Anzu however, was quicker, and darted just beyond its reach before it could ensare her.

_Aha! Missed me! S_he thought smugly. Taking another glance out of the corner of eye, Anzu saw the shadow recoil away in a suprised manner, yet kept her back to it. _You'll have to do better than that, love._ A string of emotions assulted her. Agitation and confusion being the greatest. By now the shadow had sunk completely to the floor. Defeated, it began to move slowly toward the doorway in a dejected manner.

The sight made Anzu loose her composure. An audible giggle spilled out from her lips, revealing _her_ game.

That was all it took.

The shadow whipped around and headed straight for her-encircling her within its mists. Anzu allowed it to swirl around her a couple of times before falling backwards horizontally onto the nearby bed giggling. The shadow hovered over her in patient amusment, content with her mood. Smiling, she twisted her body around so was lying on the bed vertically and rested her head upon one of the welcoming pillows. Her eyes closed. Moments later, she felt the shadow settle down on the empty side next to her. Sighing in contentment, she lolled her head toward the side. "Fooled you." she whispered, sensing the shadow changing into a more solid shape. Soon afterward, she felt familiar fingers weave themsleves into her hair.

"Hello..." she greeted quietly.

"Koibito." His charismatic voice aknowledged in a murmur. "Why aren't you out hunting?"

Opening her eyes, Anzu found herself looking directly into his crimson orbs. He was propped up on his left elbow and looking at her curiously. "I just want to stay here...with you." she admitted somewhat shyly, as his right hand continued its ministrations through her hair.

"As wonderful as that sounds, you still need to feed." he told her. "You _should_ go hunt."

"I can hunt again tomorrow night. You out of all people should know, I can go up to almost up to four or five days without feeding. Thanks to your powerful blood and my powers, and besides," she added stiffly, "_you_ don't hunt anymore."

"I am old Anzu. I no longer need blood frequently, nor do I crave it as much."

"I know, I get that Yami. But even if you don't need blood, you always thrived in the kill. So why did you stop hunting?"

He smiled at her. "I guess I've always liked destruction because it was the only way I could express the void in my soul. I am angry because you wern't by my side. Now that you're here with me, I am at peace. I don't have a reason be angry anymore."

"Really?"

His head moved up and down. "But just because I no longer hunt, doesn't mean you shouldn't. You're still very young by vampire years." he added giving her a reproaching look.

"I'm okay. Really."

"Anzu..." he tried again. He stopped cold however, when she snapped.

"Oh, so you would rather me be out hunting instead of spending time with you? 'Cause I can take hint _your majesty_." She growled, ephasizing his title nastily.

Yami's eyes grew ten-fold. "I didn't say that-" She 'humphed' indicating just how upset she was. Yami tried to placate her. "Of course I want to spend time with you, Anzu." he responded.

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it _your highness_. Telling me to go out and hunt, when all I want to do is spend time with you!"

"For your infomation, _milady, _I would greatly enjoy your company this night. In fact, it's why I orginially sought you out. But then, I found that you dismissed Essence for the evening and wern't hunting. I decided to voice my _concerns_ in case you were not well. I had hoped you wouldn't hunt this eve, but at the same time, I had to make sure you were alright."

Anzu arched a curious eyebrow, "Oh, and just what was it that you were planning to do if I wasn't ill or tired?"

A coy smile manifested on his lips. "Well, as it stands...Jono and others are away on their 'missions'. Mokuba and Rebecca are hunting. Malik and Essence are keeping watch, while training...and Keeta is in her tower..." There was a glint in his eye. "In case, you haven't noticed, we're quite _alone_..." True, they wern't _entirely_ alone, but Yami knew that the three beings still residing in certain wings of the palace would not dare interrupt his alone time with her unless it was an absolute emergency.

They wern't stupid, after all.

"Hmm...you're right." Anzu agreed. "We are all alone...oh _whatever_ will we do?" she sighed dramatically.

"Oh, I have got a few ideas..." He offered grinning salaciously.

"Really? Well then, would you care to share them?"

He chuckled, bending down next to her ear. "Read my mind." He breathed, lips gosting over the shell of her ear.

"Milord, is thou trying to seduce me with thy alluring vampire charms?"

Hearing her whispered voice, Yami pulled away from her. A frown upon his handsome face. _Karma, I was hoping that would work!_ Next to him, Anzu giggled.

_:It is:_

Their eyes locked and Anzu noticed his eyes were now darker. They burned with love and a _huge_ dash something else entirely.

Anzu gulped, feelings like a deer caught by headlights. She half-expected him to say something smug at that moment, but he didn't. Instead, he took the opportunity to manuever his body, so that she was now lying completely beneath him, rather than at his side. The action caused Anzu's breathing to quicken. Yami then proceeded to place his hands in her own. Giving them a light squeeze, he leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead.

_:I believe milady has revealed that she enjoys my charms and therefore, knows what comes next...: _He then began kissing her forehead again, this time moving his lips downward.

Anzu moaned in response, causing him to smile. He then continued. Dabbing kisses on her to each of cheeks, her ears, eyelids and nose.

_:Are you ready to surrender?: _

_:Mmmm...you're not that good, dear...: _

_:Well then, perhaps I need to change my tactics in this little game of love...:_ Without warning, he sealed his mouth to her own. It took all of Anzu's will power not become putty beneath him. No--she would not give into him yet. So, she did the only thing she was capable of at that moment.

She froze.

She could feel his semi-shock at her unresponsiveness. However, it didn't last long. In a move that completely caught her off guard, he gently bit down on her lower lip. The feel of his teeth breaking her skin caused Anzu's mouth to soften beneath his. She began to kiss back. Any and all resistance flying out the window in that single moment. His tongue gently brushed against her abraised lip, causing them both to hiss in excitement.

The inital reaction caused Anzu to shudder. With a groan, her lips detached from his. "I _hate_ it when you do that." she growled, narrowing her eyes. "It makes me want to agree to anything."

"No, really?" He purred, looking every bit like the cat who just caught the canary.

"_Yes_...and it's not nice to bite." she grumbled.

"I can't help it. Your blood intices me, koi."

"That doesn't give you the right to torture me so." She pouted.

"Aah, but you like it." He crooned, his face close to hers.

"If you wern't so close, I'd bite _you_ right about now."

"That can be arranged. But, pray tell where would you bite?"

She threw him a smug look. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Hmm...is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"Hn." His eyes darkened with passion, flickered in intensity at her words. "Dangerous words, little one." He chastised.

Anzu shivered. His voice was low, threating and filled with promise. And gods, it made her want to crawl inside of him. "Are you afraid you might loose?"

"No..." He amitted, kissing her cheek. He then continued on, pressing slow heated kisses to the corners of her mouth, causing her to moan louder. "You of all people should know, I never back down from a challenge." Another kiss. Then another...

"You...won't...win." She panted out, as his lips worshipped her skin. She felt him pause. Abruptly, his right hand released its hold on her own and Anzu trembled as she felt his newly freed fingers stroke her cheek briefly.

"Oh, I beg to differ mai saiai..." In the blink of eye, he gently siezed her jaws with his fingers. Their lips were now a mere inch apart. "I _always_ win."

"And, I _always_ get what I want." She shot back.

" Hn. We shall see." He growled, taking her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. Biting her lip once more, he took advantage-this time tasting her fully. Anzu hissed, yet again when she felt him sip from her, but instead of pulling away like last time, she decided to play his game and nipped back. A low growl admitted from the back throat as she sampled _her_ favorite treat.

: _That was wicked, koi_ : She heard him hiss.

: _Turn-about is fair play_ :

Their tongues brushed against each other. By now Yami had relequished his hold on her hands and was tracing paths of fire down her body with his own, causing Anzu to tremble even more so. Sometimes, she wondered if being the wife of the vampire king was a blessing or curse. His desire for her was so instense, that she often thought she'd die again, just from the sheer pleasure he bestowed on her. Her mind hummed from sweet-nothings that were whispered into it. The charasmatic voice in her head was filled with promise that was emphasized by every caress and lick. By the gods...she couldn't take much more of this sweet torture. She wanted him now!

Throwing the last of her will to the dogs, Anzu conceeded to her husband. Her body turning to water under his minstrations, she blissfully allowed him to do as he wished for now. However, before she or Yami could properly enjoy themselves...

_: Yami...the doors :_

He growled. His mind was obviously interested in other things at that moment. Nevertheless, he didn't exactly want an audience either. Jono and others could return at anytime; and they wern't exactly alone in the palace. Although, Yami was sure that Essence and Malik were probably entertaining themselves at the moment, he couldn't be sure about Keeta. The sorceress' definition of an emergency was spotty at times. Yet, he'd let the sun fry him before he let that _nuisance_ interrupt their pleasure.

Another growl emitted from his throat, yet this time it was accompanied by a 'whoosh' of air and the slamming, and locking, of their bedchamber door.

* * *

_"Oh sister that is no reason to be upset, you know as well as I that he was fair."  
_  
Keeta glared in disgust at her brother's image.

"Well, I am getting tired of my ideas being pushed aside, Otogi." she growled. "Especially by that _witch_."

_"Now Keeta, don't do anything rash, just because your ideas aren't favored by the king..."_ Otogi warned, his voice dropping an octave._ "And you must not speak so harshly about the Queen."_

"Please, she's not worthy of the title Queen. The King deserves better than a _witch _like her!"

Otogi shot her a fierce glare. _"Sister, you speak treason!"  
_  
"I speak the truth brother! I would be much more worthy Queen and mate for the King!"

_"Keeta, it's time you put aside your little schoolgirl crush and except the fact that you never be anything more to him than an advisor! Now forget whatever little scheme it is you have concocted to gain his favor, and just do your job. The job that I sent you there to do in the first place: __Advise the king and nothing more!"  
_  
With that order Otogi severed the mystical connection.

"Sorry brother dear but I have other plans." Pouring some water into a nearby goblet, she glanced behind her. "You may show yourselves..." she hissed to the figures that were waiting.

The three silhouettes stepped forward allowing themselves to be bathed in the light of the room.

"I fear your brother may cause us a problem, milady." The first figure stated.

"Do not concern yourselves with my brother, gentlemen. He is much to naïve to comprehend my scheme." She took a drink of her water.

"But he is still a threat." The second one amended.

"One that could need eliminated." The third one added.

The globlet was slammed down. "_Listen. _We will deal with my brother later, if necessary. Right now my main objective is the destruction of the Queen. After that we must take out her sisters. Then we shall deal with my brother. Is that _clear_ gentlemen?"

"Yes milady." The first figure replied, as did the other two.

"Good. Now..." Keeta purred, drumming her red nails on the table. She swiveled her chair around to face her guests. "Tomorrow eve, Anzu will go and hunt. Only that little wrench of a bodyguard, Essence, will accompany her." Her smile coy. "Lord Yami feels she needs to hunt without him. Therefore, I have a job for you three."

Keeta reached for a bundle that was lying next her upon the table. She ran her fingers along the rough material before opening it, revealing a trio of shiny metal objects each crafted to a point.

The three shadowy figures reached attentively toward the stakes, each taking one. Keeta smiled as each one began to inspect the weapons.

"Silver is it?" The second one asked.

She nodded, smile turning into a sinister grin. "I trust that you each know how to use such a weapon?"

"Of course sorceress, what do you take us for fledglings?" The third one inquired. "We are the former court of the previous Vampire King-- Dartz..."

"And as such," the second one continued, "we shall perform the seemingly impossible task which you have bestowed upon us, and rid the world of this heretic-witch queen; for she has tainted our beloved king's successor..."

"_Our_ king would not tolerate such a blasphemous act of having a white witch upon the throne at his successor's side. She could be the downfall of the new order and all that Dartz envisioned Yami accomplishing. She is descended from our much sworn enemies. She makes him a weak king and if given time, might create a 'weak link' in a mighty dynasty chain. Her mercy filled tactics make the vampire order look like a mockery."

"I feel the same way you and your companions do, Raphael. Which is why together, we shall destroy this blimish that has tarnished The Order. What's more--there shall be a new queen...one who knows the dark arts...one who will rule fittingly beside our current king and thus fulfilling the wishes of King Dartz." Keeta informed her accomplices.

"Hai."

"Yes."

"Exactly..."

"Now, you all know what to do with the things I have given you..." She asked.

"We are to hunt the target, while she hunts to sate her thirst. Varon and I shall draw the bodyguard away, while Raphael over here takes care of Anzu."

" An excellent strategy Amelda." Keeta complemented, "However, I must warn you; Essence is a superb fighter. Do not underestimate her."

"Don't worry milady. Amelda and I will handle it."

"For your sake, Varon, I hope. Because one false move and Essence could kill you both. And, I would be very _disappointed_ if you failed me."

Varon shot Keeta a glare, but shrank back. He did not wish to taste her wrath at the moment.

"You won't need to worry milady." Raphael assured her, sliding his sunglasses on. "I will personally drive the stake though Anzu's heart, making sure we don't fail."

"Very well then you may go. But be forwarned all of you that you target bares the power of the phoenix fire. It won't be easy to slay her."

"You have our word milady, we will not fail."

"Good because if you do the consequences will be severe to all of us."

The trio then bowed respectfully before vanishing with the stakes. Upon their departure, Keeta let out a laugh. "First I shall rid myself of that witch and her assoicates. And then Yami will be mine..."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Jono, Bakura, Seto, and Honda were all perched on a tree in the park. The four of them had sensed their targets aura's nearby and were patiently awaiting the witches' arrival.

"Remember now in order to accomplish anything we must separate them. They're more vulnerable and may be easier to persuade without the influence of each other."

"We _know _fledging," Seto ground out. "Divide and Conquer."

"How can you be so sure that will work, Jonouchi?" Bakura inquired.

"I am not."

"Well then why in blazes do you want us to split up?"

"Because Bakura, they are strong as team--as the circle. However, alone they are weaker and vulnerable." Honda told him.

"Plus we might be able to convince them to join us if we talk to them one-on-one. That _is_ howYami broke Anzu." Seto pointed out.

"Right. He was alone with Anzu when he sired her. She wasn't or influenced or distracted by her sisters." Jono reminded them.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Bakura muttered. "I have better things to do than to tail some brat apprentice..."

Honda rolled his eyes at the scout, before his attention was turned to something else. "Do you feel that?" He asked no one in particular.

The others froze picking up what Honda had with their keen senses.

"Yes..." Jono murmured, his _Mai and Shizuka_ senses tingling.

"...They're here." Seto finished.

* * *

"Alright girls split up, but stay in sight of each other."

"You got it boss."

"As you wish."

"Roger that captain."

Mai rolled her eyes at the acknowledgements. The quartet had just entered the park's gate and were busy looking for any scum that might be present.

All was quiet, too quiet in fact for Ishizu's taste—the raven haired woman voiced her thought to the others—"Okay is it just me, or our things a little to calm?"

"You're right. This seems easy, way too easy."

"Are you sure the court is here? I mean, couldn't you have accidentally traced a faint fledging aura?"

"No Miho. They're here...I can sense it." Mai's voice was low.

"Funny, I would have expected them to dive bomb us about now." Ishizu scoffed.

"Hmm..."

"What is Shizuka? Do you see something?"

"No, it's just that..." she trailed off brow furrowing.

"It's just that 'what'?" Ishizu asked curiously.

Shizuka shrugged, "Well given the layout of the park, and the desolate feeling, not to mention the quietness of the situation...if they were going to spring an attack on us, they'd probably do it right about..."

"NOW!" A voice called out.

Shizuka had no time to react for at that moment, a blur more specifically Honda, came speeding toward her. The petite raised her stake to intercept her assailant's beeline toward her, but it was too late. Honda instantly tackled her to the ground. The other girls watched as the two rolled over once in summersault fashion before disappearing into thin air.

"Shizuka!" Miho cried.

The remaining three rushed over to the spot were the water witch and commander previously were.

"Shizuka, aw damn it!"

"Mai behind you!"

The violet eyed beauty turned just in time to catch Jono's surprise attack. The two gritted their teeth upon clashing and Mai glared haltingly at Jono. "I should have known! It's just like the three of you to pull something like this!"

"We had to get your attention somehow, sweetheart!" Jono ground out sarcastically.

"Well..." Mai's voice was equally sarcastic, "Now that you have it, you can tell me were in the hell Honda took Shizuka!" She then threw several kicks and punches at Jono, all of which he countered.

"Don't worry you'll be in a similar place shortly!" Jono bellowed out before throwing his entire weight on to Mai, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Ishizu and Miho watched in horror as the two blondes disappeared into nothing, just like Shizuka and Honda. Miho's entire being began to tremble.

"Ishizu-san...?" She breathed heavily.

"It's alright Miho; just remain focus of your surroundings." Ishizu then turned her attention from the panting girl to the star filled sky. Eyes scanning the area, she bellowed. "Seto, I know you're out there! So come and fight me you coward!"

The air was still for a brief moment. "Seto, I am not in the mood for your silly tactics!"

"Ishizu-san I don't think you'd should..."

"He's around here somewhere. I can feel it." Ishizu began to walk forward. "Keep your guard up."

Miho followed her closely. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, Ishizu froze.

"What is it-"

"Sshh!" Ishizu sensed something or rather someone lurking close to them.

"Miho go. Run as fast as you can..."

"Ishizu-san?"

Ishizu whirled on her, "I said get out of here!"

Suddenly something grabbed Ishizu's arms twisting them around behind her painfully. Miho starred in horror as her sister winced in pain.

"Ishizu!" She cried.

Ishizu was being levitated off the ground by the unseen force that was gripping her arms. A dark deep chuckle reached Miho's ears. She watched as Seto manifested behind Ishizu. Miho could see him holding the elder's arms in vice grip with his left hand. His right was secured around her waste.

"Well, well what have we here? A little witch who's all alone. Hmm, well just have to fix that won't we, Ishizu?"

"Seto, you bastard, leave her alone!"

"Be realistic Ishizu. She needs someone to play with whilst were out having fun."

"If you think that for one second I am going with you—"

"Calm down before you hurt yourself."

Ishizu growled. "The only one who's going to get hurt is you!"

"I find that highly unlikely."

"Seto... if you don't drop me right this instant..."

"You want me to drop you? Fine."

Ishizu screamed when Seto released his hold on her, sending her plummeting to the earth below.

"Ishizu!" Miho cried.

A coy smirk traced Seto's features before he spiraled downward toward Ishizu. "Bakura, she's all yours!" He yelled grabbing the egyptian beauty by the waist.

Ishizu opened her eyes threw the rush of wind, only to see Kaiba leering over her, hands clamped tightly around her frame. "Seto, when I get out of this, I swear..."

"You're not going anywhere..." he hissed dangerously, "...So say good bye to your little friend..."

Ishizu's eyes widened in fear. "What are you going to do with Miho?"

"Don't worry. Bakura will take good care of her..."

"Bakura...no..." With one last effort she called out to Miho. "Miho, listen you've got to get out of here while you can. Hurry before—"

She didn't have time to finish as she and Seto crashed into the soft earth. Disappearing out of sight just like Mai and Shizuka.

"ISHIZU!" Miho yelled.

Nothing...and then...male laughter.

Letting out an earth-shattering scream, she drew her weapon. "You think this is funny? Show yourself-you murder! I'm not afraid you, so come and fight me!" Her breath hitched with sobs.

"Oh so you want to play?" A cryptic voice spoke.

Miho twisted around. There behind her stood Bakura. Miho sucked in a breath, at the mere sight of him.

"Well little apprentice, it looks like it's just you and me now." He chuckled.

"_Bakura_," She spat. Her eyes narrowed. Pupils becoming rimmed with fire. "You _filthy disease..."_

"Ouch. That's harsh love."

"Really? I thought it suited you very well, because that's what all you vampires are! A disease spreading through out the world!

"Oh yes, we vamps are such nuisances. Like the common cold we are."

"And _I_, just happen to be the cure." Miho growled, raising her stake.

Bakura smiled with interest, Coiling his index finger, he motioned her forward. "Bring it on, love..."

"You're playing with fire."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...fire doesn't work on me sweetheart. Thanks to your former sensei."

His words sank into Miho's head. The former thief had a point. With Anzu's siring, the vampires had become more tolerant of the ruby substance she had grown to love. It still had the desired effect on fledglings, or mediocre vamps. Although, she wasn't so sure about this one. Bakura was not considered a member of the king's court, but he still was very powerful according her info. And judging by the way he was smiling at her...she was almost certain she couldn't burn his ass to crisp. This worried Miho, but she kept her composure. After all, there was no harm in trying. "Well, then. I guess there is only one way to find out..."

Bakura smiled as the silly girl lunged for him. _This should be interesting..._

As Miho battled it out with Bakura, her teachers were facing their own demons. For Anzu had indeed been right. The vampire court would ask that inevitable question to the witches they loved—Love or Duty?

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	4. Whispers of Love

See the first chapter for disclaimers

The flashback in this chapter that Mai has is in Italics. Also, Yami is reffered to as Atemu in the flashback. Reason being, it is the past, before he became the vampire lord.

* * *

**4. Whispers of Love**

* * *

She had always loved flowers. Ever since she was a little girl, the silken colorful petals had always fascinated her. She had even kept a garden of them next to her clan's house. The mortals of the village in which they lived would always complement her flowers, saying how wondrous her garden was. The warlocks would say her beauty matched or even surpassed that of her favorite flower, the Water Lily. Oh, how she loved to play with the moist pads and watch the frogs leap freely about them. Now, here she was amongst those wonderful feelings as she starred absent mindedly into the very garden she created centuries ago. Crouched on the grass, her slim fingers reached out to touch the Lilies on their soft pads to see if it was indeed real or if she was hallucinating. The damp moisture of the dew drops tickled her skin and she jumped back horrified.

There was no way! She couldn't be in the very garden she tended nearly centuries ago! Fear and disbelief coursing through her, she looked up and stifled a gasp. There in front of her was the very house she'd grown up in! Now utterly stupefied, she stood up almost falling backwards in shock.

"No…it can't be…"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Startled, she whipped around coming face to face with the very person whom had abducted her from her sisters. She shot him a glare.

"_You._ Where have you taken me!"

Her companion arched an eyebrow whilst smirking, "You don't recognize it?"

"It is my home I think…but that is beside the point. Now I'll ask you why you have brought me here!

"I needed to speak with you without your sisters interfering, so I had to take you someplace quiet and serene."

"Any thing you have to say you can say it in front of them, so I will ask you nicely to take us back to the real world. I don't wish to fight you in a place so dear to me…even if it isn't real." She added.

"Oh it isn't real? Then why do you have water droplets on your fingers from touching the Water Lilies of your garden?"

She snorted, folding her arms. "Well you could be playing tricks on my mind for all I know. Now, I shall ask you one more time to take me back to the park."

"And if I refuse?" The smirk was wide on his face.

"Then I shall have to kill you." She reached into the belt of the dress she now wore due to the illusion pulling out a silver stake. She chuckled lightly, "You know, you separate me from my comrades, drag me into this illusion, clouding my mind, and even changing my clothes…but you don't even bother to remove the weapons from my procession…oh you really our clever aren't you?" She huffed, aiming her stake for his heart.

If he'd been wearing a look of surprise at her revelation or his blunder, it was long gone. With a coy smile he locked eyes with her before speaking.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" She hissed softly. "You and your _friends_ have caused nothing but misery and heart ache for humanity and white witches alike!"

"You won't kill me…" he whispered.

"Come again?"

"I said you won't kill me!"

"Oh I beg to differ on that statement."

"No you don't…I can read your mind. You won't kill me, because you love me, you always have and always will!"

"Shut up…" she whispered brokenly. "How dare you say such a lie?"

"It isn't a lie." He started taking a step toward her.

"Stay away!" She cried hoarsely.

"You love me. You cannot deny it!" He took a second, a third, a fourth, and a fif-

"I am warning you!" She shouted, pointing the stake directly to his heart.

This didn't faze him at all, for he just walked directly up to her, stake tip touching his chest. "And here I thought you would remember this place. It is the place were we met all those years ago. Where we fell in love…"

She couldn't take much more of this 'sweet talk'. Her breathe was coming in gasps and the silver weapon in her hand was trembling. She shuddered and her conscious told her this is exactly what her friend went though the night she was abducted. Sweet memories of his encounters with her here came flooding into her mind. Oh Karma what torture this was! Her heart was telling her to just throw herself at him, and be his for all eternity. But her mind was screaming '_Get away!'_ In the end logical thinking won, with a deep breath she gathered all of her will power looking him directly in the eye.

"In my heart you are my love, but things cannot be as they were. I will not fall into the same trap that my sister did. I shall stand by my people and my beliefs. I am a White Witch, you're a Vampire. We could never be together. I am light; you are dark, complete opposites. You are my enemy. I have sworn myself to protect the human race."

He saw the determination in her bright eyes, and knew that he would not break her on this eve. With a sigh of frustration, he reached out to stroke her long hair with his fingers.

"I had hoped you say you'd be mine…but…" He trailed off, moving his fingers from her hair to her cheek. He caressed it softly as he bent down covering her lips with his own in a soft kiss.

Her mind was reeling. Oh Karma what a kiss! She began to feel light headed and weak, knees threatening to give out. She couldn't take much more of this…and then as quickly as it happened it was over. He lifted his mouth from hers giving her a longing look.

"…it looks as if you need another day to think about it." He finished his previous words. He then turned walking away from her.

She stood frozen to the spot. Unable to comprehend anything but the delirious feeling that chorused though her veins, his voice however soon brought her out of her daze, looking up she saw him and her surroundings slowly shimmering away.

"I'll be here whenever you're ready."

Strength gone, she closed her eyes; collapsing into the swirling images around her.

"NO!" She cried opening her eyes, only to find herself back in the park. Breathe coming in pants and sweat on her forehead. She shakily stood. Glancing around, she saw no signs of the others.

"I hope they're okay…" she murmured into the night air. With no enemies to fight, and clueless to her sisters whereabouts, (Miho having disappeared somewhere with Bakura), she headed back to the penthouse, all the while trying to clear her head of her recent encounter with the vampire she despised yet loved.

* * *

Her eyes opened only to find her captor leering over her. With lighting like reflexes she drew a stake from within her belt and sprang up.

"Whoa sweetheart, can't we talk this over?" He asked, hoping to avoid any bloodshed.

His only response was a sharp swift kick to his abdomen. "Oomph. Guess not…"

He retaliated after those words, grabbing her arm and twisting it forcefully as she aimed to drive the stake through his heart, causing her to howl in pain.

"Now," he smirked. "I want to talk to you."

"You want to talk? Fine, well talk, you can't start by telling me were the hell we are!"

"Someplace private…" he answered smugly.

"Cut the crap hon! Now you've got thirty seconds to tell me where we are, or you're dust!

"I thought you of all people would recognize your own sister's memories. After all, they are yours too,in a way."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

As if on cue, there surroundings of a house vanished. She found herself among a field of wild flowers. A view of the village greeted her and she smothered a gasp.

"This is…"

"Home," her assailant finished walking up beside her.

Her usually stern eyes glazed over for a brief moment. He took the slim opportunity to lean over by her ear.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She chose that moment to snap back into reality or at _least_ what she thought was reality.

"Get away from me!" Jumping back, she raised her stake as if to stab him.

"Hey, whoa chill out! I am not going to do anything. That is, unless you want me to." He added slyly.

She chose to ignore the latter part of his sentence and instead opted to ask him what had been on her mind ever since they'd vanished from the park.

"Is this some kind of sick joke that you three wish to play on us. Abducting us and showing us, what you destroyed?"

He shook his head, "Nah, this was just away so that we could talk to you each alone."

She narrowed her eyes, "Let me guess. You were hoping that by showing me our memories together that I would simply fall into your arms crying hysterically, begging for you to damn me so we can be together for all eternity?"

He shrugged, "Well—"

"Well you can forget that, because there is no way in hell I am going fall into your arms buster! I am a White Witch, the sworn enemy of all that is evil and those who threaten the mortal world—and you undoubtedly fit both those categories, since your new heritage has basked your birthright. And don't think I'll give into your sob stories, about how alone and depressed you are, or how much you love me either. I know your little mind games and I will not yield to them like my so-called treacherous sister, who betrayed us because some psychic bastard wooed her with his charms!"

He chuckled at her proclamation, eyes twinkling.

"What's so funny!

"She was right about the three of you. _Especially_ you…"

A look of confusion and anger crossed her face. "Who was!"

"Milady. She said that the three of you, more specifically _you, _would use your anger toward her as a shield against your own desires."

"I—"

"She also said that you _especially _were still pissed at her and her decision to be with '_he who shall not be named'_. That you deny that she agreed with him and believes she was under some sort of mind control."

"Anzu would never agree to go with slime like you guys. She always said _'do the right thing'_, and choosing Yami was not the right thing! So, clearly her mind wasn't thinking straight, which means your King was controlling her mind!"

"Deny it all you want sweetheart, but you and I both know she made that decision independently. You just won't acknowledge it because you're afraid you'll make the same mistake."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She wouldn't let him know how close to the truth he was. "She swore off her love for him millennia ago, when the six of you vanished from the village. You expect me to believe that with one encounter, one look into his eyes that she would throw away everything, including her very soul, to be with him after all that time?"

"She never stopped loving him!" He exclaimed, "Nor he her! There love is unconditional and mirrors the phoenix, which never dies, cause it comes back to life! Even now, in the midst of the sorceress' desire for him, which he is fully aware of, he does not stray! You don't believe me? Let me tell you something. I've seen the way they look at each other and it's beautiful. It's like nothing else matters in the world except them. You yourself have seen it. Remember, when Pegasus painted their picture?"

Her dark eyes flickered in realization at his statement. She stood speechless unable to say anything. His words had just hit home and he knew it too.

"You don't want to remember do you? Even though you do…" his voice trailed off taking a glance behind both of them. Hesitantly, she followed his gaze, only to find it traveling up a familiar hill. Her orbs glazed over when they locked on the tree positioned at the top and the swing which hung from the largest branch…the branch of a cherry blossom tree…the _cursed _tree as she called it…for it was the very tree were she first truly encountered the romance between her dear sister and the then mysterious Atemu…the romance that would destroy everyone's lives.

Slowly she began to fall into the memories of her encounter upon Pegasus's drawing…

_Mai, Shizuka, and Ishizu walked side by side through out the village streets. They were planning to go to the market square and do a little bit of shopping, and were on their way to Anzu's house to collect the brunette so that she could join their little outing._

_"I am so glad we found time to do something fun!" Shizuka exclaimed. "It seems like all we've been doing lately is sticking our noses into spell books."_

_"I hear you, it seems like all I've been seeing and hearing this past few weeks is spells and craft or the elemental powers. I think I am even starting to dream of spell books!"_

_"Now Mai, we mustn't forget that studying is essential to what we do. We cannot use the craft if we do not study it first. Yet, I must agree with you on the fact that we could all use a break." Ishizu voiced somewhat dryly._

_"Especially Anzu," Shizuka pointed out, "the Matriarch has been working her like a dog!"_

_"Well, what do you expect Shizuka? The fire clan contributes most to the village and they're the oldest of our four societies. It is only natural that she be trained hard since the best is expected of her and nothing less. After all, she is the next Supreme being of the phoenix, meaning she will bare the heir of her clan."_

_"Let's not forget that the Matriarch is still unhappy with Anzu about her choice of courtier…" Mai muttered. "Not that I could blame her…"_

_"Ah yes," Ishizu's voice was smooth, "the psychic one."_

_"Oh Mai, how could you judge Atemu like that, especially when he's one of the more decent men in the village!" Shizuka snapped._

_"Alright, you do have a point there…and he is your brother and Honda's friend…but still…"_

_"What?"_

_Mai clicked her tongue, "I don't know…there's just something about him…he's so mysterious you know? Girls just practically throw themselves at him. Some of the most beautiful in the village…mortals, like him, yet he goes and chooses the one girl who by society is considered off limits to any male except those with warlock genes in them."_

_"Oh Mai for the last time, their in love so leave them be!" Shizuka playfully scolded._

_"Alright, but I am still keeping an eye on this."_

_"Well if you intend to keep an eye on this you can start to your left." Ishizu said gesturing in the general direction._

_Mai and Shizuka turned to left only to see the town artist, Pegasus, dismantling his isle and paints. The silver haired gentleman then proceeded to close his carrying his case. _

_The trio of beauties watched as the elder one walked down the hill towards them. "Good morning maladies." He smiled._

_"Good day Pegasus." Ishizu quipped. "Working a bit early are we?"_

_"Yes, I suppose so for my standards, but Lady Anzu and Lord Atemu insisted that I finish their portrait early. Apparently, she has a shopping outing with her sisters."_

_Mai arched an eyebrow at the man's title for Atemu. Shizuka however disposed of any uneasiness._

_"May we see the picture?" The red head's tone was dripping with hopefulness. _

_"Now, Now," Pegasus chided, "I never show work to anyone other than my clients without their permission."_

_Shizuka made a pout noise, but never the less backed down with a smile._

_"Well I beg your pardon ladies but I have some things I need to do, good day." And with that he continued down the hill and into the town._

_"That went well…" Ishizu commented dryly._

_"Yeah; Well enough of that. Come on let's get Anzu and scram." Mai's voice snapped._

_Her two companions sighed as the blond woman trudged up the hill to the cherry blossom tree, were the lovebirds currently resided. They could hear Anzu's melodious laughter or rather giggles coming from the top. Reaching the top of the hill the trio could see why._

_Shizuka smiled when she took in the site before them. Ishizu raised a skeptical eye brow and Mai scowled. There sitting in the swing underneath the cherry tree, was Anzu laughing while Atemu pushed her lightly. The girls watched as the crimson eyed one whispered something in her ear. The brunette smiled like the Cheshire cat before moving over giving him room to set down next to her on the swing. _

_After watching the couple make goo-goo eyes at each other for about two minutes, Mai was thoroughly tired. If she didn't say something soon, they would never get to shop in the market square today. Like the others, she new of Anzu's tendency of going into another world when she was with the mysterious Atemu. Azure blue eyes would seem to drown in the crimson colored pools ringed with amethyst and everything else would become oblivious. Just like it was now._

_The feisty witch cleared her throat as she approached the swing, Ishizu and Shizuka following. "Ahem, Anzu?" _

_No answer._

_"Anzu."_

_Still the phoenix witch did not reply. Her attention remained focused on the pair of eyes in front of her own as the swing rocked back and forth due to a gentle breeze in the air._

_Mai rolled her eyes. Shizuka's muffed giggling could be heard from behind her. Ishizu shook her head._

_"Aye me, Amor…" She sighed._

_Mai turned to face the wind witch, arching her eye brow. Ishizu did nothing but motion to the couple with her head whilst smugly grinning. Mai was about to glare at her when suddenly she stiffened slightly, whipping around to face the two occupants of the swing. She could detect a slight power coming from Atemu, a mental energy that was bursting with strength. In fact it was the strongest she'd ever sensed. She quickly glanced at Anzu, noting her still clouded eyes…wait a minute…clouded? Mai snapped her head back to Atemu zooming in on the enigmatic boy's hues…which appeared to be glowing--glowing? That meant he was using his abilities! And judging by the look on Anzu's face…_

_Wasting no time, Mai attempted to get her superior's attention._

_"Hey Anzu!" She all but yelled, startling the two beings next to her._

_"Mai, what are you doing?" Shizuka hissed. Ishizu looked at the blond just as confused._

_But still, Anzu paid her no heed and continued to stare into Atemu's eyes almost if she were in a trance._

_The Earth witch's eyes narrowed as she breathed heavily. Without warning she stalked toward the couple._

_"HEY!"_

_Jumping slightly, Anzu tore her gaze away from Atemu upon the fierce outburst from her right backside. "Mai…" she breathed as she and her companion stood._

_The violet eyed beauty ignored her and instead advanced herself toward Atemu, brandishing her hand, she locked an icy grip around his arm, yanking the unsuspecting boy up. Atemu was to say surprised by her actions. _

_"Mai what are you doing!" Anzu cried._

_"You…" Mai seethed at Atemu, raising her other hand._

_Fortunately, Atemu saw what she was going to do. Mai's hand stopped mid air before it could hit his cheek. A growl manifested in the witch's throat, causing him to smirk._

_Anzu noting that her love had froze Mai's hand mid-slap proceeded to interrogate her best friend on her actions. "Mai what is the meaning of this?" She nearly screeched._

_"**He **was using his magic on you!"_

_"What?" Atemu and Anzu chorused._

_"Atemu was using his powers on you. And don't bother to deny it hon; I felt your energy and so did the others, right?" She glared at Yami motioning behind her to Shizuka and Ishizu._

_"Indeed, I too sensed his energy." Ishizu's voice was cool._

_Shizuka gave a firm nod in Anzu's direction._

_Anzu quickly saw their plight. "Oh, that! Atemu wasn't hypnotizing me or anything like that. He was just teaching me how to resist such power in case a vampire tried to use it on me."_

_"So you're not in any danger. He's not trying to seduce you?" Shizuka asked._

_Anzu threw her hands up in the air, "NO, he's not seducing me Shizuka!"_

_"Just checking, sheesh. We never know with you two!"_

_Hearing this, Mai's eyes softened a little toward Atemu. The stoic one noticed this "Would you be so kind as to release my arm milady?" His only reply was a grunt as Mai releases his limb, shoving him back lightly._

_Atemu smirked as he brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt. Suddenly he froze feeling eyes on him. Looking up he saw Mai glaring at him once again. "Yes?"_

_"Do you mind?" The blonde gestured to her still frozen arm. Atemu smiled smugly before blinking strongly. Mai's arm instantly dropped to her side._

_Anzu and the others fought to the urge to laugh at Atemu's tactics and Mai's face. Mai glared at them while Yami smiled._

_Anzu seeing Mai's face coughed slightly, "So uh what brings you guys here? Boyfriends being lame?"_

_Ishizu smiled, "That…and we wanted to ask if you still wanted to go shopping with us, sort of a girls' only trip to the market place."_

_"I'd love too!" Anzu exclaimed, "but…" she glanced helplessly and longingly at Atemu._

_Atemu seemed to sense her struggle on deciding, "Anzu go with your sisters."_

_Anzu looked at him, "But I promised I'd be with you too."_

_He chuckled, coming in closer to her, "That you did. However, I think I am willing to let this promise be broken, since I know how much you like to do girl things and you haven't been able to do much of that with your studies."_

_"But I haven't spent much time with you either…" she hugged him. _

_Atemu pulled away from her chuckling again, "Koishii…" he crooned, "go with your sisters." His fingers tucked her hair behind her ears._

_"You're sure?"_

_"Positive. After all, there will be other times…other opportunities for us…" he kissed her lips softly, "…to spend with one another." he finished._

_Anzu blushed. Normally she wouldn't when he administered such affections, but considering she had an audience…_

_"Are you two coming or what?" Shizuka inquired to Mai and Anzu._

_"Yeah," Anzu told her. The brunette then kissed Atemu's lips one last time catching him slightly off guard. "I'll wait for tomorrow…" She whispered. "Aishiteru…"_

_A smile twitched on Atemu's lips. He bent down next to her ear, "Aishiteru…" he then placed a kiss on her forehead. Anzu smiled shyly before walking over to where Ishizu and Shizuka were. She then turned back to Mai, "You coming?"_

_"Go on I'll catch up, I want to have a word with Atemu." Mai told them._

_"Oh, okay play nice you two. Mai I'll never forgive you if you kill him. The same goes for you." Anzu cast a firm gaze in Atemu's direction._

_Both gave her a nod._

_"Okay, let's go!" Shizuka exclaimed, "since where members of the witch families we get stuff at half price. Plus thanks to Ishizu's rich boyfriend Kaiba we can afford a ton of stuff anyway!"_

_"Now I'll have you all know just because Seto's my boyfriend and we love each other doesn't mean I take advantage of his wealth!"_

_"Yeah right whatever!"_

* * *

_Mai waited until they were down the hill before she whirled on Atemu. "Just what are you up to Mutou?" She inquired._

_Atemu shook his head folding his arms, "Why Mai, I believe you've been hanging around Jono to long. You're starting to sound just like him."_

_"Cut the crap Atemu! I know you were using your accursed abilities on her!"_

_"Ah yes, but as Anzu said—"_

_"I don't care what she said!"_

_"You don't trust her word?" Atemu snapped, cocking his head._

_"Of course I trust her word!" she crossed her own arms, "It's you I don't trust! I've seen you with the mortal girls of the village, using your little hypnotic spell on them for entertainment—"_

_"Is that why you dislike me?"_

_Mai nodded, "That's one reason. You use your powers for games."_

_"Games? You think my hypnosis on those village girls is for fun and games?"_

_"Yes, and I swear if you ever manage to put Anzu under such a spell, you will suffer the consequences."_

_Atemu laughed outright, "You actually think I put the girls of the village in trances for fun and amusement. That I am some type of Casanova? And you accuse me of trying to put one Anzu? Please, I would never do such a thing to Anzu. Those trances are meant to keep the girls away from me. They flaunt themselves at me! I have absolutely no interest in them. Your sister has captured my heart Lady Mai and no one else."_

_"Alright, you seem sincere…I'll give you that. However, I still don't trust you."_

_"Ah, yes…you did say my power was only one reason, no? May be as so bold to ask what the other one is?"_

_"The fact that you know confidential info also bothers me greatly Mr. Mutou."_

_"Come again?"_

_"You are mortal despite you physic powers, yet you know of the recent vampire menace. There is a strict code among the witch families that forebodes us speak of such things in outside world—to the mortals of the village. Even Jono couldn't tell you despite his blabber mouth, for there are the matter of losing one's powers and being discharged from the craft. Anzu even though infatuated with you wouldn't tell you for the same reasons. So how did you come to find out such facts? You couldn't have unless you were incubi or you had some connections to a dark demon."_

_"I am afraid you are mistaken. I am not a cohort to any demon brethren. The truth is I can sense the vampires with my power just like you can."_

_"But that still doesn't explain how you know so much about them." Mai pointed out._

_"I have journeyed into their territory…and spoken to them."_

_"Why would a mere mortal like you, risk going into their part of the woods? You suicidal?"_

_"For Anzu yes."_

_Mai's head snapped up and she glared at him. "You know of the plot to kill us witches off?"_

_Atemu nodded, "Yes, in fact they've already started looking for the chosen one."_

_"You mean the King who will stop the witch resistance by make the fire clan, the clan with the primary element to destroy vampires surrender to the vampire order?"_

_"That's exactly who I mean."_

_"No wonder the Matriarch has beefed up security around and in the village, not to mention our studies. We have to be on guard."_

_"I believe the book of Erebus said something about chosen one being an insider with great power and wisdom."_

_Mai looked at him, "That's right, I forgot you can read their bible…"_

_"Only certain passages. I have to speak the ancient language sometimes when I spy on them. I guess I picked up the lingo rather quickly…" his brow furrowed and he looked down._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I don't know exactly when I learned their ancient language. I suppose I probed one of their minds and my powers just infused me with the knowledge and the ability to blend in with them so to speak. Yet, I vaguely remember probing anyone of their minds…"_

_"If you did you probably wouldn't want to remember. I can only guess what foul thoughts and images are imbedded within their pea sized brains." Mai snorted. _

_"True Mai," Atemu chuckled. "However, I think I must have probed their foul little minds too long. Speaking and reading their ancient language is almost like second nature to me now. And I find myself able to move very quickly reflex wise."_

_"Mutou, they didn't bite you did they?" Mai asked worriedly. With Atemu's revelation of his sneaking into the vampire village he might have slipped up accidentally._

_"No."_

_Apparently this wasn't enough convincement for Mai. Without warning she grabbed him by the neck and forced his head down._

_"Mai!"_

_She quickly, yet efficiently inspected each side of his neck along with the backside. Sated with the results, she released her hold, causing Atemu's head to reel back to its previous position. Once he was able to stand he turned to face her, annoyance written on his face._

_"Why in hell did you do that?"_

_"Just checking, hon. The way you were talking, I thought you might be one of them, and I would have to kill you, but it's not my lucky day I guess. No bite marks, no gifs."_

_"What happened to trusting me?"_

_"I never said I did, now did I? And despite this conversation I still don't. I stayed to talk to you for one reason originally and I will now emphasize that reason: You best keep your distance from Anzu."_

_"Fine I will not use anymore powers around Anzu, does that make you happy?"_

_"No," Mai glared at him, "I want to you to stay away from her."_

_Atemu narrowed his eyes, "What?"_

_"I know you're a childhood friend and I know she loves you. However, you just revealed to me you've been sneaking around in vamp territory. Therefore, you risk exposing her to them if you haven't already. They can track the scents of witches, so they can undoubtedly track her since you've wondered into their regions after spending the day with her. You carry her sent on your clothing. For her safety, I don't want anywhere remotely close to her."_

_"Do you figure me stupid Mai? I change my clothing every eve that I go into their parts. Anzu's scent does not linger on me if I change clothes! And my mind powers are just as strong as theirs so they cannot read my mind as easy as you might think."_

_Mai's voice lowered. "I'm not asking you Atemu, I am _telling_ you to stay the hell away from my sister…" she trailed off removing a dagger from her cloak. "I mean it."_

_"You're asking me to do the impossible Mai…" Atemu's voice just as low. "…I love her."_

_"Your mental prowess is as strong as theirs. You can read and speak their ancient text—the book of Erebus. That's stone cold evidence right there."_

_"Mai, for the last time I am not a vampire! Now leave me be!"_

_"Your right, you're not a vampire…yet. But you won't change my declaration." Mai stretched out her hand containing the dagger placing it into Atemu's hand. "Here, this is for you. If you find yourself getting sensitive to daylight, you're thirsty regardless how much you drink, then I suggest you take that dagger and use it on yourself. Better that than the alternative."_

_Atemu looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you implying that I am becoming a vampire? I have not been bitten!"_

_"No, you haven't. But you've presented me with no alternative for you and Anzu."_

_"I will see her again Mai." Atemu firmly stated._

_"The legends, as a witch I know them vaguely, but I know enough. '_The New order Vampire King will come from this time. He will be wise and strong. He shall know the witches' weaknesses for he has seen their kind's power up close. He shall process vampire traits as a mortal. He shall kill the witch of the phoenix'." _Mai emphasized the last three points._

_"You want me to stay away from her because you think I am the chosen one, the future king of the vampires?"_

_"Bingo," she deadpanned. _

_"I appreciate the concern Mai." Atemu told her boringly, "But I think you're a bit delusional. True, I do seem to process most of those traits. However, I could never kill Anzu."_

_Mai frowned slightly at this. Atemu noticed this and smiled. "See there is no reason for me to stay away from mai saiai now is there?"_

_She didn't reply._

_"Mai?"_

_"Fine," the blonde snapped. "You won't harm her. I get the picture. But I swear, if I so much as find one tooth, claw, or even a slight vampire scratch on anyone in the this village, including Anzu and the rest of my sisters, it's your ass."_

_Atemu smirked. "I swear you and Jono get more alike everyday, Mai."_

_" Just watch your back, Mutou; and remember what I told you about that dagger. If you do get bitten, make sure you use that. Otherwise, we will kill you and I assure you, we won't be as quick and painless as that blade."_

_With that she sauntered down the hill leaving him, but the chilling coincidences of Atemu and the vampire new order king never left her mind._

* * *

_"_Get out of my head you creep!" She screamed at her captor.

"Do you see it now? He sacrificed himself for her! You yourself talked to him on that very hill as you just saw in your memories. Now tell me he didn't love her!"

"The only thing I see in this is the fact that I was right about Yami and I should have killed him!"

"You're in denial of your feelings. About them and about us. Accept it, Mai. You know deep down why Anzu chose to go with him. And I know you feel exactly same about me as she does him."

"I didn't say anything about accepting feelings for you. She made her decision. She is a betrayer to humanity. I will not make the same mistake she did! I will not let my heart get taken by the likes of you!" She aimed her stake at his heart to emphasize her declaration.

He opened his mouth to convince her once more, but her cry stopped him.

"Get away from me!"

Smirking, he advanced toward her. Grabbing the arm with the stake, he pinned her, whilst gripping her face gently with the other. This caused her to gasp in surprise.

"You know," he murmured, "Yami was right. You really are stubborn like me, and frankly my dear, that's why I like you." With that he seized her lips with his in a kiss heated by such passion she was futile to fight it.

After a few seconds, he lifted his mouth from hers, sated with her pure look of anger, yet lidded eyes. A big grin traced its way across his features.

"I'll be back for you babe." He then stroked her cheek on last time before vanishing.

Instantly, the dreamlike reality vanished and the cool night air of Domino greeted her. She stood frozen for a moment, trying to rid herself of the delirious and wonderful feelings that were now coursing through her veins because of his little lip lock stunt. Finally she snapped out of it. Looking around she saw no sign of the others and she couldn't sense any of them nearby. She silently prayed they were okay and that they were being strong in their trials of temptation, before running in the direction of the penthouse.

* * *

Dark eyes loomed over the figure which lay unconscious on the king sized bed. _She should have awoken by now…_ he thought somewhat worriedly, but then smiled, …T_hen again, knowing her she's probably doing this on purpose. I suppose I should leave the room and mask my aura, which will wake her up for sure. _Smirking, he folded his arms before vanishing from the room completely, scent and all.

A few minutes later the female's eyes hesitantly opened. Her dark eyes quickly scanned the large extensive bedroom finding no sign of her assailant. Making sure the coast was clear, she bolted for the window knowing it would much faster to escape through it rather than to try to find her way though the large mansion. Her fingers moved to push the glass panels open. She cursed silently when they wouldn't budge. He had obviously predicted she would try something like this and probably put a spell on the lock. Racking her brain of ideas she quickly thought of the door. It would be tuff to get out of this maze-like house, but it was better than the alternative she quickly decided.

"I wouldn't try. It's locked too."

She spun around coming face to face with one who brought her here. She hastily attempted to summon her power, but was shocked when her abilities failed.

"That won't work either." He smiled, "I took the liberty of suppressing your powers with an incantation."

"Bastard…" She spat.

"Now is that anyway to talk? Here I am being the nice guy. A trait that only you alone have been privileged to see, and the only thing you can do is insult me? I am hurt…"

"Enough with the pity rant! Where are my sisters?"

"They're fine. Don't worry the others are taking good care of them."

"Just what is it that you intend to accomplish by abducting us?"

"Everything we've ever wanted."

"What do you want from me? Is it my power? Well you obviously have that, thanks to your little hex." She spat.

He shook his head. "I don't want anything from you. I want _you. _And now that you are without magic, I can easily make you mine."

"Is that so…" she trailed off, stealing a glance behind her at the large fireplace while stepping backward.

"Yes, " he held out his hand, "Now come, this won't hurt a bit and it's what the both of us want."

Her fingers found what they'd been searching for, instantly curling around the fireplace poker. "No. It's what you desire, my _love_…" She hissed the final word as she thrust the poker at him.

He had been expecting her assault. Therefore he countered with quick easy maneuvers of his body which avoided the sharp point that lunged toward his flesh. After three or four attempts she began to get careless, he noted. This gave him the advantage. He waited for her to attack again and within a few seconds was rewarded as cold steel torpedoed its way toward him, surely to make an impact. He however, was ready. With one swift move of the arm, he caught her limb by surprise, seizing her own arm with his strong grip. She stifled a small cry of shock as he roughly yanked her toward him, whilst wrapping his other appendage around his prey's waist. He looked at her with stern yet loving eyes.

"You don't want to do that. It's not very nice."

"I wasn't trying to be nice."

"I guess that runs in your segregate family as well."

His lips twitched in amusement at her scowl. He decided to enlighten her.

"Anzu too, was very stubborn. It took Yami two hundred years to get her to be his queen. She was hell bent on not giving into him. However, even the strongest wills can be broken, if their desires are more potent. Case in point, your colleague. Whom you very much alike, I might add."

"I fail to see your point."

"You can't fool me. I know what you want. What we both want. Don't fight your desires, or you destiny anymore. You wish to be with me." It wasn't a question. "To experience the bliss of happiness that Anzu and Yami have—what we had ages ago?"

Her throat felt dry. She just wanted to scream and stab him to the second death right there. Her mind was shouting at her telling her too, yet she found herself ignoring her mind and instead listening to that forbidden muscle in her chest. All logic invading her brain. She would never admit it to her sisters, but she had always longed to have what her younger sister now had. She secretly wished that she had been as fortunate as Anzu on that fateful night of her transformation. She envied her friend in a way. But now here she was, in her beloved's arms, experiencing what she could only imagine Anzu had on that night. Now was her chance. She could fulfill her wildest dream of being by his side. By letting him sire her, they could live the life she'd always wanted, and she would be able to see her brother again. Yet she couldn't give in. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way. She was light and she needed to protect the world. The mortals….the girls…they all needed her!

_Oh Karma, help me! _She pleaded within.

He could see the torture on her facial features as she struggled to come to a decision and feel the stress within her cerebrum. She was so close to being his. He couldn't help the tiny smirk that formed on his mouth. Jonouchi would be mortified if he was to bring back his treasure, before he did. He quickly turned his attention back to the only object other than his own brother whom ever got his affections. He could feel her emotions battling within. Bending down, he grasped the poker in her hand all the while whispering in her ear, face inches from hers.

"You want me. I sense it. You wish to be with me. To see your dear friend and brother again. To live the luxurious you had once before. I can make that happen. I can make your wish come true. I can give you what you desire..." he pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Just say the word."

That was the final blow. She couldn't control her desires and emotions anymore. She had fallen. With a firm resolve and gentle expression she gazed into the seemingly emotional less eyes, finding herself uttering in voice she barely recognized as her own.

"Yes…"

With a smile, he brushed her long hair back exposing her neck before kissing her lips. His lips then traveled across her cheek down to her neck. She sighed in contentment as his lips continued work themselves down her neck slightly.

Her pleasure was interrupted abruptly, when she felt his fangs puncture her tender flesh and imbedding themselves into the hollow of her neck.

She gasped piercingly, eyes wide when she felt him begin to drain her.

There was aloud 'thud' as the poker slipped from her now nerveless fingers. Forgotten by the both of them.

* * *

Mai finally rounded the street to the penthouse. As she came up upon the building, she could see a wave of auburn hair approaching from the other side. Mai's eyes widened. In relief and joy, she cried out to her friend.

Shizuka turned to the voice that called her. "Mai!"

Mai rushed over to her companion, who met her at the enteryway. The two shared a quick embrace. When it was over, Mai looked frantically at her sister.

"Thank goodness! Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I am okay. Where are the others?"

Mai shook her head rapidly. "I don't know. Right after Honda took you, Jono came and I suffered the same fate as you. I don't know what happened to Miho and Ishizu. All I know for sure is that they both weren't in the park when your brother dumped me there after our little fiasco."

"I just hope they're okay. After what I've been though…" she trailed off brokenly biting her lip, bright green eyes averting to the ground.

Mai studied her friend for a brief moment before speaking, "He gave you the choice didn't he?"

Shizuka's head snapped up. "How did you…"

Mai's smile was bitter, "Your brother asked me the same thing. Obviously we both told them 'no' otherwise, we probably wouldn't be here."

"Mai," Shizuka began timidly, "I won't lie to you. I almost caved. I almost…"

"You weren't the only one."

"Huh, Mai? You mean…"

"Yeah Shizuka."

The younger witch said nothing, leaving the revelation just to hang in the air.

Suddenly an angry wail pierced the night sky startling the two.

"Mai did you hear that?"

"Yes I did Shizuka. It came from Hanover Street I think. That's just two streets down from here."

The shout was heard again by the two women, only this time they were able to distinguish it better.

"Mai, that sounded like Miho!"

"You're right. I am picking up a vampire's aura with hers. Ugh, I bet it's Bakura. I sensed him briefly eariler."

"Couldn't it be Kaiba she's with?"

"Nah, think about it. You were taken by Honda. Your brother took me…"

"Our exes abducted us."

"Right. I bet anything that Kaiba took Ishizu, which would leave Miho alone with that scum! Come on!" She yelled racing off with her companion to aid their friend from her distress.

"Oh Karma, I hope were not too late!"

* * *

"ARGH!" Miho launched two more fireballs at her opponent. Bakura did a back flip, thereby evading the raging inferno, which was so pointedly aimed at him.

"Sorry love, not fast enough." A coy smirk aligned his features.

"Damn you!"

"You know for Anzu's apprentice, you really are too tense. You need to relax, and then maybe once you're done doing that, maybe you'll focus. Then you might actually be a worthy challenge."

Miho's eyes flashed with an untold fury.

"I…am…not…an…apprentice…" she seethed, punctuating every word with malice. With zero hesitances, she picked a large beam wood. The remnants of the store window she had accidentally charred earlier in their dispute.

"Is that the best you can muster? A pathetic piece of wood?"

She smiled cutely, "Just enough to knock you down and out."

"Very well then," he held out his left hand to his side. Miho watched undaunted as a similar beam from the rubble on her right side levitated up, before swiftly whooshing over to the vampire's stretched hand. Being the supernatural being that he was, Bakura was able to hold the large beam with one hand, but he decided to humor his prey just this once by making it a fair combat.

Placing the beam into both of his hands, he adopted his own fighting stance, positioning himself directly in front of Miho. He eyed her amusingly with a dark smirk.

"Let's dance sweetheart."

Miho's immediate response was to thrust her weapon toward him, which he blocked with his own. It wasn't long before the two were engaged in a fierce match up of reflexes, strength, and wits. Miho cursed mentally as the night prowler matched her move for move. Like her previous battle with Essence, she found herself unable to hit her mark. It was like he was reading her mind. When she went right, he went left and vice-versa. When she went down, he was there to meet her with his own counter. Despite her suspiciousness of him reading her mind, she wasn't able to detect his presence anywhere within. So how was he able to predict her every move?

Bakura likewise was surprised at his seemingly uncanny ability to predict Miho's moves. It was if he knew her every move prior before she made it. This greatly bothered him in away. How was he able to sense her moves before she made them when he wasn't using his abilities? This greatly disturbed him. He had never known a vampire being psychic with a mere mortal or other supernatural being unless they were using their powers. So why is it this mere apprentice able to read him like a book?

A shout a few yards away brought him back to reality.

"Miho!"

"Miho, where are you?"

Miho turned her head upon hearing the voices of her mentors, trying to discern their origin. Unfortunately, it was this classic amateur mistake that allowed Bakura an immediate advantage. At once, Miho found herself on her back, as the wooden beam made contact with her ankles knocking her legs out from underneath her. She struggled to get up and move, only to find her self pinned to ground by two hands. Looking up, she found a pair of brown eyes glaring down at her.

"Okay, just what in hell are you trying pull apprentice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Miho hissed back with venom, struggling to get free of his grip.

Bakura leered down at her, wanting to get a closer look at the specimen who was clearly an amateur, and yet, had so elegantly fought him. He was disgusted and mortified to admit it, but he found himself sort of admiring her skill. Not very many ever stood against him as long as she had.

"You witches are all alike, using your accursed spells. Well, here is a news flash doll: your little spell tricks won't work on me, so don't bother!"

"What spell?" She glared, "I am not using any spell! Trust me, if I was you will most definitely feel it!"

Bakura shoved her back down, causing Miho to grunt in pain. He had enough. This one would indeed be put under his control. He grabbed her hands roughly holding them together, and leered over her. He began to concentrate. However, his concentration wavered the minute his brown eyes locked with her menacing blue.

Bakura found himself unable to move. All he could do was to stare. Those bright blue eyes seemed to draw him in. He felt a stirring in his soul, a feeling so foreign, yet so _right_. He barely registered the fact that he was leaning down toward her. He wanted to taste her blood. A vision flashed before him. Of Miho, helpless in his arms as her hot sweet blood poured freely into his mouth. He was nearly to her neck. Coming closer and closer with each passing second...

Miho was scared. No scratch that. She was downright terrified! She felt Bakura's breathe on her neck, but couldn't move due to his weight on top of her. _Karma, please help me!_

At that moment, a wave of water literally douced, her and her assailant.

"Miho!"

"You all right?"

Looking up, Miho saw Shizuka and Mai off to her side. The younger witch's hand held the swirling ruminates of water within it. She felt Bakura's missing from her body as the now fully drenched vampire starred ferocious less at the equally pissed witches.

"Well, if it isn't the dynamic duo." He drawled upon seeing the two. "Come to save your little protégé?"

A rumble of the earth beneath his feet was his answer. Bakura quickly levitated himself up into the air before he lost his balance. He gazed at Mai a smug smile on his face."I'll take Mother Earth's tremble as a yes."

"It'll be more than a tremble if you don't scram now!" Mai spat.

"Oh must I? The two of us were having so much fun…" He crooned, gazing down at Miho.

"It looked like you were helping yourself, thief." Shizuka snapped.

"I was simply keeping little Miho company, whilst you were off frolicking with your lovers." He paused, leveling his gaze at the two sisters. "I take it since you're both here, that things didn't go so well for my comrades…"

"You got that right." Shizuka deadpanned.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "_Really_?"

"Yes," Mai voiced. "Now get out of here. And tell your _friends _that they can stop their futile bullshit. We won't fall into the same trap our sister did!"

Bakura closed his eyes for a moment; sensing something. "I suppose you speak for all of you when you say that Mai."

"Damn straight!"

Bakura let out a hollow chuckle before throwing his head back and erupting into complete maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny?" Shizuka inquired, narrowing her eyes. Miho doing the same. The youngest member was now standing between her older mentors, starring at the white haired vamp with her piercing blue eyes.

"Oh contraire Mai dear…" Bakura crowed, "I am afraid I must disagree when you say that you speak for all of you..." A wicked smile crossed his face.

"What do mean?" Mai demanded.

"One member of your prostigious little group has already fallen, giving into temptation and her desires, and becoming our queen. And now...I sense that another has has joined her."

"Just what are you getting at, Bakura?" Shizuka yelled, anxiously.

"Look around you meddlesome woman. You will note that one of your beloved groupies is a miss!"

"What?" Mai turned her head both ways, noticing Shizuka and Miho to her left and nothing, or rather _no one_ else. They were all here except…

"Where's Ishizu-San?" Miho questioned.

"I-I don't know…" Shizuka stammered. "She should've shown up by now. I am sure giving Kaiba the slip wouldn't take this long…"

"Ah, but what if she didn't give him 'the slip'?" Bakura crooned. "What if, instead, she chose the same path as Anzu did all those years ago and stayed?" Bakura's fangs gleamed in the moonlight "What if, she gave in? Became one of us…turning to the shadows…"

"Stop! Ishizu-San would never do that!" Miho bellowed.

"You don't believe me? Check the momentum of your pathetic circle's power and you'll see. Or better yet, why don't you try locating prescence?" Bakura's grin was now ear-to-ear.

With zero hesitation, and the assurance of their feelings that Ishizu would never turn on them, the three of them began to concentrate. Scrowering the city for Ishizu's aura.

Within seconds of searching their confident faces immediately faltered. Mortified, their eyes snapped open.

"No..." Shizuka gasped.

"S-she couldn't have..." Miho's voice was a broken whisper.

"What's the matter, ladies? Why, you look like someone just died..."

"No she couldn't have…" Miho mumbled brokenly, "she would never..."

"Ishizu..." Mai moaned. Like Shizuka and Miho, she too, could sense her sisters aura. But it was different, darker. Where Ishizu's visible aura was normally a calm, soothing blue color, it was now tainted with a darkness...and _death_. Her aura, which was was once thrumming with only the purest of power alone, had been altered. "no..."

Ishizu had died. Given up. Only to rise again. As something far more sinister.

A vampiress.

"Ishizu!" Miho cried, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh Mai, Shizuka…she's…"

"_Dead_…" Shizuka whispered hoarsly. "Just like Anzu. Oh Mai..."

It was too much for Mai. First Anzu...and now Ishizu. These vampires…these blood-sucking bastards, had just taken another one of her family. An image of Yami came to her mind. _He will pay..."_ she thought fiercely. The image changed to Jono. _They all will!_

Turning to Bakura, her eyes burned with a vengeance.

"You give your King a message from me, thief." She hissed darkly. "You tell him, its open season on _all_ blood-suckers."

Bakura bowed, "As you wish, _milady_." He mocked, before disappearing.

* * *

The clash of steel echoed throughout the stone walls of the chamber. The smell of sweat and perspiration filled the air. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from the two figures as they starred each other down, awaiting their opponent's next move.

The female sprung first. Her trademark katana blade gleamed hungrily at her adversary's exposed flesh. Her male counterpart was ready for her. The two engaged in a most heated battle of strength and stamina, matching each other almost point for point. However, luck seemed to favor the male, for he soon had his attacker on the defensive. Now on the offensive side, he turned her maneuvers against her. Finally, after another deadly dance across the floor, his partner back flipped to avoid his on coming attack, landing on the matted floor in an attack ready position, thus stopping their little sparing match.

"Nice recovery, my dear."

"I am still not as strong as you are my sire."

"Don't worry you will be one day. Until then we must practice. You cannot afford a slip-up. The protection of the queen is of up most importance. If you or anyone of us were to fail, the punishment would be staggering."

Essence bowed respectively, "I understand, Malik."

He flashed a warm smile, and was just about to beckon her to him for a kiss, when suddenly the door to the room swung open with force. Startled, the couple aimed their weapons at the intruder's direction, but immediately lowered them upon seeing Mokuba in the doorway.

"Marik, Essence." He greeted. "I apologize for the interruption of your sparing, but our spotters have just reported the others returning from their missions."

"That was quick." Essence mused.

Marik's brow furrowed, "Yes and I have the distinct feeling that things did not go as planned tonight for some. If that's the case, we're going to been in for one very interesting evening."

"Either way, we should go and greet them. Wether it congratulations or condolences, we should support them."

"I suppose you're right." Malik then turned to Mokuba, "Has someone alerted their majesties? And what of Keeta?"

"Becky is one her way to inform their majesties. As for Keeta, she appears to have retired for the night after having a conference with Otogi, so I did not bother her."

"Good. Do not worry about Keeta, she will undoubtedly find out on her own considering her mental abilities. My main concern was milord and lady. They wished for no one to disturb them through any means and most likely have tuned out the outside world if you get my jest…"

Mokuba hid his smile. "Anzu and Yami's privacy is a very sensitive subject. Anyone who disturbs them without good reason makes the whole lot of us in the palace suffer with severe tongue lashing."

"Which is why I wish Rebecca well." Malik said with a grin. "Now come, let's see to the others."

* * *

Rebecca's light footsteps echoed along the walls of the hallway. She and Mokuba had just finished a round of technology instruction with some new fledglings when a spotter appeared telling them that he had seen Bakura, Jonouchi and Honda returning from their missions. Mokuba had quietly thanked the messenger sending him on his way before proceeding to the next step of relaying the word to the occupants of the palace. Her fiancée decided that he would tell Marik and Essence the news, along with Keeta.

This left her with the current task of telling the king and the queen. A job slightly more difficult than the previous two. It wasn't that she couldn't tell them or did not simply want too. No, the fact was simply the matter that she was invading the two rulers' privacy. Between Yami's regulating a nation, and Anzu's hunting, the two sometimes did not get to spend much time alone together. Therefore, when they did manage to catch precious time together, no one was to disturb them.

Like now.

By now, Rebecca had reached the double doors which led to the palace den. Her first notion had been to go by royal bedchamber, seeing how that is were she had last sensed Anzu's presence there earlier. However, upon stretching her feelings out, she discovered that niether was there. After a thorough search of each palace wing, she finally sensed a powerful pulsating within the den. Yet, she couldn't tell whether it was Anzu or Yami whom she was sensing.

_Their auras are mingled, _She realized. That meant two things: Either they were merging their auras to thwart unwanted interlopers; or they were in the process of mating. Rebecca flushed. _No, they aren't mating. If they were, we'd most definetely would have smelt the pheromones._ She deduced. _That means, they're hiding. _Not that Rebecca could blame them. The pressures of running a kingdom, made it near impossible to be alone with one's significant other at times. _That, and other annoyances...s_he thought dryly; Keeta's face coming to her mind. _There isn't a moments peace with that one around._

Timidly, the young vampire placed her hand along the smooth mahogany double doorway. Her long sleeve falling toward her elbow as she did. She then rapped softly on the door.

A few moments passed. She was about to rap again, when suddenly the doors crept inward, creaking in their wake. Leaving just enough of an opening for the young immortal to squeeze through. Seeing the invitation, Rebecca tiptoed into the darkened den.

The dim flames of the fireplace greeted her, providing little, yet sufficient light for her to see. Squinting, Rebecca scanned the den, making sure that her targets had not pulled one over on her by vanishing to another part of the palace. Her tiny bout of uncertainty was dispelled however when she heard Anzu's soft voice.

"You may come in further Rebecca."

"Thank you milady," Rebecca spoke, continuing her cautious thread deeper into spacious den. Now that she was closer to the fireplace, she could clearly see the outlines of the Vampire King and his Queen. Pausing, Rebecca took in the sight of her monarchs.

Yami, was seated in his large, plush, Victorian style chair, which he had brought over from Europe. She felt a chill go down her spine as his narrowed crimson orbs became fixated upon her. His body language, however, was completely relaxed. An insurance that he was merely irriated by her intrusion on their privacy. His left arm was resting causally on its rest, while his right arm rested comfortably on his lap. Rebecca noticed a slight movement in the right appendage. Following the limb down, she could see his fingers stroking the silky, chocolate strands of Anzu's hair.

Anzu was seated on the carpeted floor at his feet. Her legs were pressed up against her chest, while her arms folded casually across her knees. The white gown she whore flared out at her feet, revealing the toes of her also white slippers; which proved to be quite a contrast to her husband's dark clothing. She was leaning back against Yami legs, keeping her head partly lolled backwards in order to enjoy his endless caresses. Her eyes gazed at Rebecca questionably.

"What causes you to disturb us this close to dawn, Becky?" She asked, using the young girl's nickname. A sign that she wasn't as irritated by the intrusion as her husband.

"Yes, this had better be good…" Yami spoke lowly.

Rebecca inwardly gulped as she bowed down in half kneel before her deities. Even though Yami was relaxed and unmoving thanks to his predicament, his tone clearly stated that he was indeed a little upset about her intrusion into their privacy. Therefore, she wasted no time in relaying her message to them.

"Forgive my intrusion majesties," she began, "but the spotters just confirmed the others returning from their missions, and all does not look to be in their favor."

"Oh dear…" Anzu breathed.

"Hn." Yami agreed. "It that we have long night ahead of us, koishii. Think you can handle it?"

Anzu nodded numbly. Her gaze was locked on some point in the distance. Part of her felt somewhat guilty and responsible for the guys' rejections. After all, she'd been the one to suggest that each of them tail their loved ones. She should have known her sisters wouldn't give in that easily. She silently prayed that the guys would be alright and make it pass this failure without doing anything rash.

* * *

Malik, Essence, and Mokuba were waiting patiently in the desolate throne room when Rebecca appeared. She instinctively walked over to Mokuba's left side and answered the question on everyone's minds.

"They shall arrive shortly."

Her companions nodded in affirmative. The thre then stood off to the left side of the empty throne, waiting patiently for the others.

Moments later, Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura flew through the window, landing on the granite floor in front of the throne. Everyone's faces fell as they realized the males were without their female companions.

"What happened? Didn't you find them?" Malik inquired. Jono began pacing back in forth at the base of the throne steps. Honda and Bakura had opted to stand behind him. Honda's face bared a scowl of frustration, similar to Jono's dark look. Bakura wore a look that could not be interpreted.

"Oh we found them, alright!" Jono snapped.

"And?" Essence prompted.

"And what?" Jono snapped again, still pacing.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of…what happened, Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi did not answer. Instead, the question only seemed to make him pace faster and his brow furrowed more with anger. Honda however, did have the courtesy to answer his friend's curiosity:

"They refused are offers!" He spat.

Hearing this, Mokuba took the reigns of the conversation for his group. "Why would they not want to come with you?" He inquired.

"Oh you know!" Jono had now stopped pacing and was flinging his hands into the air. "Just the usual, **I'm a white witch, a force of good. You're a vampire a creature of darkness…we could never be together, and I will not end up like my sister—**crap!"

"Okay, calm down Jono. Ranting isn't going to help. The fact is, your're here and they're not." Rebecca pointed out.

"She's right Jonouchi." Essence amended.

"True…but I am still thoroughly pissed."

Mokuba sighed, trying his best to ignore the angry vampire's venting. He quickly glanced around the room at the two other vampires who seemed just as fed up with this whole situation. Well, Honda was anyway. Bakura, on the other hand, seemed to be his usual cool self. Averting his eyes around the room more, Mokuba noted something or rather someone missing from the group.

"Hey Bakura, where's my brother?" He asked the only apparent calm one of the three whom returned.

"He had some business to attend to from what I last gathered from. Don't worry, he'll be along shortly."

"Business my ass," Jono growled. "I sure the rich slob is just out blowing off his steam, BECAUSE HE'S TO PRIDEFUL TO ADMIT FAILURE IN FRONT OF US!" He yelled out the last part.

"Ha, you only wish I was, mutt!"

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, as Jono whirled around to face his rival.

"Oh really? Well enlighten me, money bags. If you weren't out blowing off steam like the rest of us then where exactly were you? Out for a drink I suppose?

"No, I was simply picking up someone…"

"Who in hell would you pick up this late, Kaiba?" Jono's eyes were narrowed.

"My wife." Seto deadpanned.

"You're _what_?"

As if on cue, Ishizu stepped off window sill to Kaiba's left and came to stand beside him. Her raven hair was being tossed by the gentle breeze. She gave Jono a look of annoyance, then her eyes found those of the family she lost long ago.

"Hello Malik…" she breathed.

"Sister…" Malik knew he must have been grinning like an idiot, but didn't care. Ishizu and Kaiba then decended to the floor. Kaiba stood still when he reached the floor. Ishizu however, wasted no time in hurrying over to brother, and pulling him into a fierce hug.

"It's good to see you, my brother." She breathed against him.

"Right back at you." he said pulling away. He then chuckled looking into her dark blue eyes, "Somehow, I knew. I knew that you would be the only reasonable one who would listen with their heart and choose to be here…to be with Seto." He finished, tucking the hair on her left side behind her ear, revealing the two little pinholes. The indication of her siring. Malik shared a mutual look with Seto. The lavender eyed one nodding his consent. Seto reciprocated the action, thereby thanking Malik for allowing him to connect his sister to him permanently.

"Silly brother, I made my decision so I could be with you as well." She smiled fully now revealing her newly acquired fangs to all for first time, with the exception of Seto.

"Which I shall be forever grateful for…but now we must get you out of these combat clothes and into something more comfortable. I am sure Kaiba will agree with me on this?" He indicated the last question to the passive vamp himself.

"Of course Malik. I would have gotten her something myself but dawn is just over a mere hour away, so getting her back here was my first priority."

"Not to worry. I am sure my lovely wife will be kind enough to loan one of her causal gowns to her sister-in-law, won't you Essence?"

It took a moment for Ishizu to register that the woman standing a few feet behind her brother was his wife. The raven haired vampire couldn't believe her eyes. The girl was beautiful! Golden skin, which mirrored her own, waist length plait of honey brown hair, and she had the most soft brown hues she'd ever seen…almost like amber. The girl smiled at her warmly.

"It's so nice to finally meet Malik's onee-sama. He has told me so much about you."

"Oh he has?" Ishizu raised an eyebrow questionably in her brother's direction.

"Yeah…I tell you about it as I get you settled in."

"Uh, Essence…I don't think…" Malik began.

"Why brother, have you been talking behind my back?" Ishizu asked playfully arching her other eyebrow as well.

Essence let out a giggle at the horrid look on her husband's face at the mere thought of his wife and sister carrying on a conversation about him behind his back. Ishizu looked downright amused at him.

"Perhaps later. Right now I just want to get out of this hunting attire." She told the body guard.

"Oh well, come with me then. I'll show you my best dresses…event though I don't get to wear them too often. Just hold on tight now. We'll give the tour later." She added taking Ishizu's hand. "Want to come along Rebecca?"

"Sure." The girl chirped, itching to get away from the boys of the room. The tension between them was as thick as fog!

The guys watched as the girls disappeared into the air. Malik calling after them "Don't take to long girls! We only have an hour before sunrise!"

* * *

The girls must have heeded Malik's warning, because a very short ten minutes later, found them back in the vast throne room. The guys immediately complemented Essence and Rebecca on their choice of dress for Ishizu.

"You think it looks good?" She asked.

"Of course it does! We wouldn't allow you to wear if didn't!" Rebecca told her.

The gown Essence had lent her was simply lovely. It was beautiful crème color and like Anzu and Rebecca's dresses came to rest at her ankles. It was cotton like Rebecca's, therefore it did not flare out like Anzu's white silk when she walked, however, it did cling to her body almost like second skin, like Anzu's gown, revealing her curves. The quarter sleeves were in a league of their own…as well as the square cut neck and back. Never the less the gown looked radiant on her.

Ishizu walked up to Kaiba, gently touching her now 'pinned up in a bun black hair'. "Do you like it?" She asked.

He nodded, smiling whilst his fingers gently tilted her head up. "You look beautiful…" He trailed off finishing his sentence with a kiss to her lips. It seemed like their lips had just touched, when they were interrupted by their audience…who were not at all happy with the display.

"Okay…that's enough out of the peanut gallery you two."

Seto unwillingly turned his attention away from his attraction to face his annoyance. "Shut-up, mutt. Don't be jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be _jealous_ of you?"

"Because, I got my girl and you didn't."

"Watch it Kaiba…" Jono growled.

"What's the matter, mutt? Can't stand seeing me kiss my girl when you can't kiss yours? Or maybe you just can except that Ishizu chose to be with me, while her sister Mai turned you down flat. This just proves how superior I am to a mutt like you-"

"Seto!" Ishizu gasped.

"You cosseted son of a bitch! You actually think your better than me?"

"I know I am."

"Why you-"

"SILENCE!" A voice thundered.

Seto and Jono immediately turned to the side door where the voice had originated from. Ishizu watched as Bakura, her brother and Essence walked to the back the back of the room. The three then lined up and folded their arms across their chests. Mokuba and Rebecca to made their way to the left side of the throne, standing just beneath it. Hands at their sides.

Seto pulled Ishizu close to him. "Just do what they ask of you." He whispered.

A large dense foggy mist was making its way toward the throne. Ishizu felt her heart skip a beat. She could sense two auras within the one mass. One was a very powerful one, brimming with darkness. The other was also powerful, yet, Ishizu could detect fragments of light intermixing with shadows. The mass of mist and fog reached the throne. Then suddenly it, split off into two halves. The first half…the more powerful of the two, positioned itself on the throne, while the second half came to a halt on the left side of it. The two separate fogs now began to change their appearance taking the shapes of two human figures. One male. One female.

Anzu and Yami.

"Anzu!"

"Ishizu?"

Anzu was about to race down the stairs to embrace her friend, however she quickly remembered her place. She was at her lord's side in the throne room. Eagerly, she turned her azures to Yami asking silently permission to vacate his side for a moment in order to see her sister, who she hadn't seen in years.

Yami too, was shocked by Ishizu's presence in the throne room, but didn't reveal it like his wife. He quickly saw Anzu's eyes beckon permission to leave his side.

_Go on,_ he mentally told her with a firm nod of his head.

Receiving his permission, Anzu practically bolted down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Ishizu is it really you!" She exclaimed, hugging the new comer.

"Mum Hum…" the elder woman nodded as she pulled away.

"Look at you! In your dress…"

"And you, my Queen! I can see Yami's been taking care of you!"

Ishizu's sudden title for her caught Anzu off guard for a brief moment. She stole a glance at Seto before fixating her attention back on her friend.

The question of truth escaped from her lips, "Did he sire you?...I mean are you a—"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh this is wonderful! I finally have one of sisters back with me!" Anzu pulled the girl into another hug.

"We have to get you settled in," she continued once they separated again, "I see my body guard has been kind enough to lend you a dress."

"Yes she is very kind, and a perfect match for my brother." Ishizu said looking back at Essence who, smiled graciously back, pleased to note that her husband's sister thought her good enough for him.

"She is isn't she?" Anzu said grinning at Ishizu and Malik, "Like you are for Seto…" she added, causing Ishizu to blush slightly.

"Ah, were technically not married yet."

"Yes…but we shall soon fix that." Anzu replied winking. "Until then, let's just work on getting you accustomed to life around here."

Ishizu glanced at Seto, "Yes, I suppose that would be best thing to do right now."

"Of course." Seto replied backing up Anzu's statement. "We can't walk without learning how to crawl my dear."

Ishizu nodded, "Right."

Smiling at the two, Anzu switched her focus back to the throne. "My love, I request permission to show the fledgling around the palace. That is if it's alight with you and Seto."

Yami starred at Anzu intently for a moments, he then shared a mutual gaze with Seto, the two glancing out at pre-dawn skies while silently communicating within their minds.

"Yes you may. But Ishizu must be back with Seto before the sun rises…as you must be with me."

Anzu and Ishizu nodded their consent. "Would it be alright if Essence and Rebecca joined us under the same conditions?" Anzu asked.

"It sounds like a plan to me." Mokuba answered. "Becky can go if she wants."

"Same goes for Essence." Marik told them.

The girls eagerly complied. The males of the room watched as the girls left the throne room, exiting to Yami's left, opting to use the doors instead of their powers. They could their soft giggles as the footsteps faded down the corridor.

"I hope she doesn't get too excited…" Yami grumbled.

A soft chuckle escaped Seto's lips, "I two hope the same for Ishizu. Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go make arrangements for Otogi to marry us."

Mokuba shook his head, "They'll be no living with him from now on…" the younger Kaiba muttered. "Well, I think I'll turn in for the day. Good day everyone."

The remaining occupants said their good byes to the young one, then watched as too dematerialized to another destination.

"The little mouse is right, there will be no living with Kaiba from now on. He's got my sister. I am sorry that it wasn't Shizuka or Mai."

"It's okay." Jono responded.

"Yeah we don't hold anything really against you, Malik." Honda added.

"Now Kaiba maybe…" Jono said thoughtfully, causing Marik to laugh.

"Yes, as I told you before, I can see why." Malik proceeded to stretch his arms. "Well, I had better go clean up the mess my wife and I made in the combat room. I'll see you all later."

"Alright then, later Malik." Honda said.

"Yeah see you later." Jono echoed, as Malik disappeared.

"You two are taking Seto's success well." Yami commented to Jono and Honda, once Malik was gone.

"Bah, money bags just had better luck then us this night. Besides, Mai's way more stubborn than Ishizu."

"Yeah, and Shizuka pretty much looks up to Mai." Honda added.

"Are are you giving up?" Yami challenged.

"Now why would we do that? We almost had them tonight."

"Their hearts were ours when we were human, and they still are now. Whether they choose to realize it or not…" Honda told him, "...and there's always tomorrow."

"Yeah; **If at first you don't succeed, try, try again**, right Yami?"

Yami chuckled, "Right Jono."

Honda and Jono then bade Yami and Bakura a goonight, before disappearing.

This left Bakura and Yami alone.

Yami could since an uneasy feeling coming from the scout so he inquired about it.

"It's nothing…" Bakura answered.

"…This wouldn't have anything to do with Miho would it?"

Bakura flinched at the mention of the name. This caused Yami to raise a dark eyebrow. The ruler stepped down from his throne, "Well?" he received no response from the snowy haired one. Sighing, Yami looked at the doorway before speaking once more. "Well, I am going to get ready to retire for the day, as should you. But remember if you need to talk about this, were all here. What you're going through, we've all been there, so don't hesitate to ask us for pointers and advice…" with those words, Yami leaving a very confused Bakura to figure out their meaning.

Bakura stood still for a moment, baffled. What did Yami say? It sounded like he knew what was wrong with him. Like he knew what he was feeling. He had to know himself! Ever since his encounter with the witches' former apprentice he had been shaky. He had good reason to be though…he almost bit her…but that wasn't the half of it…he felt as if he was complete when he looked into her eyes…oh those beautiful blue eyes! She had looked so helpless beneath him. And her body—Bakura mentally slapped himself what was he thinking he barely knew the girl! And yet, he found himself oddly infatuated with her, it seemed. Bah, he couldn't be, he couldn't have…feelings for the girl…

Bakura hated going to anybody for help. But, Yami did seem to know what was wrong...

Yami was straightening the pillows on the bed that he and Anzu shared, when Bakura entered the room.

"I take it you want to know, what I know?"

"Yes."

Yami continued straightening the pillows, moving over to Anzu's side.

"Well," Bakura asked impatiently, "are you going to tell me your opinion or are going to continue fluffing pillows?"

Yami didn't reply to the initial question. Instead, he brought Anzu's pillow up to his face briefly breathing her scent, which lingered on the soft object. "Beautiful…" he mumured. He then faced Bakura. "Are you sure you want to hear what I am about to say?"

"Probably not. But I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice Bakura-"

"Alright tell me. Why do I feel this sudden urge to taste her blood, and why do her eye hunt me so? Why do I feel like my soul has-"

"Left your body when you gazed into her eyes?"

Bakura blinked, "Yes. Why do I feel these things around her?

"She's your soul mate."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	5. Perplexity

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**5. Perplexity**

* * *

"What? You think this girl is my soul mate?"

Yami nodded.

"How do you know this?" Bakura challenged.

"Your heart beats in the presence of Miho does it not? Almost as if you were alive..."

A glower manifested on Bakura's face. Yami saw this and smiled.

"Do not worry my friend. I felt the same way when I saw Anzu for the first time upon my siring. It's natural for we vampires to still feel human emotions. Though rather than embrace those feelings, most choose to bury what's left of their humanity."

"Okay, okay!" Bakura exasperated, "I get the point. Emotions are good, and you're right. My blood does catch fire at the mere thought of the girl—Miho. But that does not necessarily make her my mate; it could just be pure infatuation."

"Then why don't you find out?" Yami countered.

* * *

Sitting comfortably on the carpeted floor of the den, Ishizu engrossed herself with the company of her female companions. Rebecca was seated upon her left, while Essence resided on her right. The trio each held a very fine glass filled with red wine. They had just finished Ishizu the grand tour, and were now enjoying recreation in the final moments before dawn.

"So when are you and Kaiba to be united, Ishizu?" Essence asked her new found sister-in-law.

"Well Seto wants to be married tomorrow's eve. I just hope Otogi can handle that, with the suddenness and all."

Rebecca laughed, "Not much time for planning eh? Otogi's good with being put on the spot however. He married Anzu and Yami on the night of her transformation, didn't he, Anzu?"

Anzu was stretched out across her husband's chair like a cat. Her feet were dangling over the left side, while her back rested against the right arm.

Chuckling, she removed her wine chalice from her lips. The substitute for her blood thirst this eve. "That he did Becky." She turned to Ishizu, "I assure you dear sister, all will go well for you and Kaiba tomorrow night."

"Thanks."

* * *

Yami finished straightening their bed. He ran his hands along the covers for a moment, smoothing out a few stray wrinkles. Task complete, he glanced toward the sky; his brow knitting in knowledge of the sun's slowly ascending behind the hills. Yami was now concentrating on Anzu.

* * *

Anzu tensed slightly. She felt a familiar charisma in the back of her mind. Her eyes glazed over and she spoke somewhat eerily, "I am afraid I must go now..." rising out of the chair, she placed her glass on the table next to her.

"He's calling you isn't he?"

Anzu looked at Essence. "Yes, he wants me with him. The sun will soon rise."

"Well in that case, I think we should call it a night. Mokuba will most likely be wondering were I am." Rebecca told them.

"Same here, Malik and Seto will probably be summoning us too." Essence indicated to Ishizu and herself. "Besides, you should probably rest. After all, you're getting married at next nightfall."

"Yes you're right." Ishizu amended.

Anzu smiled, "It was good us to chat ladies. We must do it again sometime. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall turn in for the day."

The three girls watched as she shimmered from their sights.

Rebecca scratched her head. "I see you guys later, okay?" She then took her leave the same way Anzu did.

"I should go too." Essence said. "Your brother can get pretty worried if I am not by his side before dawn."

"I wouldn't doubt that one..." Ishizu laughed. "Good night Essence."

"Goodnight. Get some rest; you have a big day tomorrow." Essence then disappeared.

With everyone gone, Ishizu took a chance to admire her surroundings a little more by letting her eyes travel around the den. She couldn't believe how beautiful or how big for that matter, this palace was. Though she never would have in her early days of fighting him, she had to admit now that Seto did indeed have good taste. He had indeed made a very fine choice for a new lair when he brought this to coincide with the European time share.

Ishizu shook her head. Seto always had a nicety for the finer things in life, even before he inherited his fortune when he was still human.

"I see you have become accustomed quite fast."

Speak of the devil.

A grin crossed the sagacious beauty's mouth. "Our courtship introduced me to such luxuries. Therefore, I am well—trodden to this lifestyle some would say..."

"I'll bet. Now come the sun shall soon rise, and we have a big night tomorrow."

She consented. Striding over to him, she waited patiently as he extinguished the flames in the fireplace, thus casting the in silent umbra. Through her keen senses, she saw and felt him take her hand. He quickly placed an affectionate kiss on it before he transported the two of them to their own chambers to escape the on coming Aurora.

* * *

Standing next to their bed, Anzu waited patiently for Yami to return. The Vampire King was currently in the mist of a wedding briefing with Otogi. He had gone to his study to engage the conversation so as not to disturb her. She would have accompanied him, but he insisted that he could handle Otogi's inevitable outbursts of disbelief, and she should go ahead and prepare for slumber since it was so close to dawn. The queen smiled and shook her head; he was always putting other people before himself, specifically her. That was one of the attributes which made him a good ruler. He was willing to put his well being on the line for others.

Truth be told, she was ever grateful on the inside that she did not have to accompany him. For some unknown reason, she felt extremely tired on this eve, which is why she allowed herself to relax in his chair during her girl-talk session.

And this night wasn't the only night she'd felt miserable like this. In fact, she had been feeling wretched ever since they'd returned to Domino form Europe, and the nights just seemed to worsen since then.

A prickling sensation in her neck drove all thoughts from her mind. Anzu hissed, her hand flying up to the left side of her neck. Her fingers could make out the scar tissue of her siring marks.

The stinging-prickling sensation was coming from there.

_Guess I should have fed..._ she thought bitterly, knowing full well that little sensation would probably spread through her entire being soon, making her blood burn like fire.

A growl escaped her throat. This made no sense what-so-ever! She was supposed to be able to go 3 days to a week without feeding because of the powerful vampire blood that coursed within her veins. His blood. The blood of the Vampire Lord.

Lately though, she'd been finding it more difficult to maintain her thirst and strength. It seemed whenever she fed all of her energy would be sucked away...as if _something_ or _someone_ was taken her energy for its own keeping. Feeding off of her like a parasite...as if it depended on her for survival...

And then it happened. The most peculiar thing of all, when she gotten the wine glasses for the social with the girls. She had a bout of clumsiness and accidentally dropped on of the one glasses, cutting herself on the hand when she attempted to catch it. It was a clean cut right across the palm of her hand. Now under normal circumstances, she would have just shrugged the pain off, bandaged it, and let her slumber heal the wound. But just when she was about to press the gauze to exposed injury...it happened.

* * *

_Anzu held the gauze in her hand and was about to press it against her newly acquired flesh wound, when suddenly she froze..._

_Wide eyed she stared dumbfounded as a sparkling, bright blue light aura shrouded her injury in a fierce glow. Her jaw dropped in wonder, however, when her flesh began to close itself back up, concealing the broken skin. Then suddenly just as soon as it had appeared the light was gone. _

_In awe, Anzu looked down at her hand were the glow had previously resided. What she saw, both amazed and shocked her._

_Her wound had healed..._

* * *

Indeed, the glowing phenomena had healed the cut. Sure vampires had the ability to regenerate, but never so quickly. Most vampire injuries would be healed in a day or so from the time they were inflicted—even Yami! How in Karma could she heal faster than her own husband? He was the King, the most powerful of them all, physically and mentally! Sure during the fifty-year hiatus, she had become force to be reckoned with in her own. Surpassing Jono and even Seto in strength and mental prowess. She was the queen after all, the only _female_ being to drink from the king's neck, thereby linking her to him for all eternity. She had the gif to prove it on the back of her neck. It was a warning to all vampires who tried to harm her, or claim her as their own. No one was to touch her in such a manner, for she was the king's, and _his _alone.

Anzu clutched her aching head in frustration, her mind reeling of confusion. _Karma, why is this happening? What's wrong with me? Is this punishment for my sins?_

Warning bells ignited themselves in her head. The pounding pain in her head due to tension and frustration was intensified by her lack of blood intake. Anzu bit her lip to prevent from screaming out loud. And though she doubted no ordinary specimen could her, considering she was in the basement of the palace, she didn't want to chance it. Vampires on the other hand, had extremely sensitive hearing, and she certainly didn't want to be heard by anyone this close to dawn...especially Yami. If she gave the slightest indication she was in pain or hurt, he would abandon his conversation with Otogi and most likely postpone Seto and Ishizu's wedding in order for her to rest or to find out what was wrong with her. No she couldn't scream! That would ruin her friends' chance at happiness and make them wait even longer to say their vows. She wouldn't be responsible for it!

Taking a depth breath, whilst clenching her teeth, Anzu attempted to calm herself. Slowly, yet surely, the pain gradually subsided...but apparently not well enough. For when she removed her hands, she was overcome by dizziness. Her body swooned slightly, while her eyes lolled back. Reaching out, she quickly steadied herself the bed post and inhaled deeply.

_Okay, maybe I had better lie down..._

She attempted to get into bed, only to find her more disoriented than previously. The room was now definitely spinning now, making her if possible, more confused and angry at why she would feel this way.

Distraught and shaking, she never felt the presence that entered the room behind her.

"Anzu, I—ANZU!"

Yami wasted no time. Upon entering the basement, and seeing her in the position she was in, hunched over their bed, breathing heavy short quips of breath and clinging to the wooden bedpost so hard her fingers could have fallen off. He knew immediately something was wrong.

Especially when she swooned.

In a flash, he was next to her, catching her petite form when she fell backwards, limply.

"Anzu, what's wrong?"

"Pain...make...it...stop..."She spoke incoherently.

Yami shook her slightly when her azure hues rolled backward. "Anzu! Tell me who's doing this to you and I'll—"

"No...pain..." her eyes where now glued to him.

Yami quickly gathered her up in his arms. He then placed a cool hand on her sweaty forehead.

"You're burning up..." he growled.

Yami placed two fingers on Anzu's forehead, right between her eyebrows. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate, thereby, entering the depths of her mind. Something had caused her this pain, and if he could locate the source and soothe her now overwhelmed psyche with his own limitless mind attributes.

"Atemu..." she whimpered.

"Sshh...it's okay..." he soothed, rubbing her head. After a few agonizing moments, Anzu face went from scrunched up pain, to relaxing calm, as she opened her beautiful orbs which had originally been squinted shut. Yami seeing this removed his fingers from her forehead. Anzu hastily scrambled out of his embrace and stood shakily, hoping to avoid any questions...

Yeah right.

"What happened?" His voice was firm, yet still harbored that affection which was reserved only for her.

"I just got a little dizzy that's all. Probably just from the stress of things. You know, Ishizu and Seto's wedding, my other sisters, Keeta—"

"Even Keeta or your sisters, wouldn't cause so much stress that you would be in agony. What's going on, Anzu?"

"Nothing...I am just tired." She watched as he came up to her, crimson eyes scanning her body for infirmity.

"You don't look so good."

"Jeez, thank you captain obvious..."

"Anzu..." he warned.

"I told you I'm fine!" She snapped, fire flickering in her eyes. Realizing what she did, her hand flew to her mouth. "I-I..."

Yami was taken back by her outburst, to say the very least. He hadn't seen a fierce expression like the one she wore just then on her face since they had fought on the night of her decent into darkness. Now he knew for sure something was wrong.

"I am sorry..." he heard her whisper.

"Anata," he reached out, hands weaving into velvet locks of hair, "You know I would never hurt you in anyway. Your safety and well-being means more to me than anything in this universe."

"I know."

"Then please tell me what causes you so much agony Have you been feeding regularly?"

"Yes..."

He frowned at her shaky tone. It was laced with uncertainty. She was lying...somewhat. Why would she do such a thing? He mentally chided himself; he would have time to ask questions later. What mattered right now was her safety. From her answer, he ducted there was a chance she hadn't been feeding properly, though she would never admit it to his face.

He would just simply have to test her, in order to find out the truth.

Crimson bored into azure with great passion and sincerity as he continued caressing her soft neck. He waited until she was completely mesmerized in his touch prior to acting out his 'test'. Once she was relaxed, he quickly and very discreetly extracted his sharp claw from his index finger, proceeding to cut his own thumb, thus letting a tiny droplet of blood make its way to the surface of his cold skin. Immediately, Anzu's eyes widened.

Yami noticed her eyes glistening with hunger. He very slowly, deliberately, brought his thumb around to her front, letting her see the source responsible for her excitement. Anzu inhaled deeply the delicious sent emitting from his thumb;her blue shaded hues lolling briefly into the back of her head. She trembled.

"Your hungry," was his simple statement.

She snapped out of her trance at his words. "Maybe just a little; but I had some red whine with the girls, so it shall pass soon."

"I don't want you falling ill of malnourishment. Drink from me if you must."

She shook her head, "No I am alright really. The wine takes awhile to settle with me, and I just need to rest."

"Perhaps I should tell Seto and Ishizu to postpone their union until you are feeling better—"

"NO!" she burst out. "Err, don't do make them sacrifice their happiness on my account. I wouldn't feel right and neither would you. So please don't! I promise you that by tomorrow I'll be fine."

He saw the pleading look in her eyes. With a deep sigh he reluctantly caved. "Alright; but you have to promise me that you'll take Essence and hunt after the ceremony."

"You know full well I am capable of hunting by myself." She scolded somewhat. "Besides, I am sure Essence will want to stay with Malik. And...I was hoping that you and I could hunt together..." she stammered shyly.

Yami smiled lovingly. Yea gods he would love to hunt with her. Aside from the fact that she was just near him, he could also be sure she was safe. Sure Essence was good...but he could never feel really sated about her well being unless she was with him twenty-four-seven. However, on this occasion he wouldn't be able too. He needed to go with Jono, Honda to check some rumors out, which were disturbing. Vampires in northern sector of the city had claimed to see the trinitylurking around the city. The trinity consisted of the thre warriors who had served the previous Vampire King, Dartz. They were considered conservationists who followed the ways of the ancients. Like Dartz, they believed there was only one race of vampire, the purebloods; those who were born vampire and those chose to become vampire.

However, it wasn't this clause that truly worried Yami. No, what worried him was the other thing these conservationists hated: Impure bloodlines. The trinity didn't like other supernatural races mingled into the royal bloodline. And he had tainted the sacred blood heritage himself by going against Dartz's plan and siring Anzu_, _when he was supposed to just kill her in cold blood, but his love for her had stopped him steadfast in fulfilling his sire's final wishes.

As for the trinity_, _they were relieved of their duties when the king they served was put to rest in order for him to take the throne. Yami had always wondered what had become of the court of his predecessor. They disappeared when he became king. He thought for sure they'd been wiped out some phenomenon, as he couldn't sense them anymore. New rumors, however, suggested his hypothesis was wrong and that they were indeed alive (well alive for vampires) and in Domino. And if that was the case, they probably knew of his court including his 'impure' queen who was a white witch by birth...which meant he had to keep a close eye on their activities and on Anzu. This was the reason he wasn't able to join her in the thrill of the hunt. He had to stop the trinitybefore they had a chance to act. If he didn't well...he didn't really want to think would happen to Anzu if those bloody perfectionists got a hold of her.

"Love, are you listening? I asked if we could hunt together?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I am sorry my mai-saiai, but I have something I need to take care of tomorrow night after the ceremony with Jono and Honda. A technicality if you will, that is very important."

"Oh, okay then..." Anzu's voice was a little more than a mumble as she lowered her eyes in disappointment.

"But you are quite right koibito," he spoke softly lifting her chin up, "Essence has been deprived of time with Malik. And, I think it's that time the two of us graced the mortal world with our combined prowess once again. I promise you we shall hunt together from the wedding forth."

A radiant grin etched itself across Anzu's face. Excited, she through her arms her husband's neck, hugging him. Pulling away, she still felt somewhat queasy and lightheaded. Although, all previous and currents thoughts of her discomfort fled her mind, when she kissed him.

* * *

The shards of glass pierced her skin as her fingers crushed the fine crystalline chalice containing her drink. Her companions noticed the look of wrath on her beautiful yet deadly eyes, as they mirrored her emotions while gazing furiously onto the image of the kissing couple. They waited patiently for her little episode to end. Finally, after a few sickening crunches of glass they heard her voice.

"Well, well, well. This is a most unexpected event, gentlemen. We must act quickly! There is no way in hell you'll be able to get near her if Yami finds out the plan! You must dispose her tomorrow night, after the ceremony!"

"Are you mad?" Varon asked. "With the ceremony, all of his court will be out hunting. It will be near impossible for us to track her, without being sensed."

Keeta growled, "Weren't you listening fool! Two of those bumbling idiots will be going with the king to attend to some matters, Seto will most likely be busy with his new bride and the others will be hunting, so therefore you should have no problem picking her off. The only threat you have deal with that meddlesome bodyguard!"

Varon hastily nodded not wanting to be the victim of anymore scolding.

"However," Keeta chuckled, "it is a real unfortunate shame the poor beloved queen is sick. Wouldn't you say so Raphael?"

"Hmm...very unfortunate, indeed. I will not be able to see if the bitch is as strong as you say she is."

"True. But this works in our favor. With her sudden sickness, Anzu won't be able to hold her fire powers out long, thus weakening her considerably. Which gives you an unfair advantage. I expect nothing but perfection in your tasks gentlemen since I have aided you considerably."

"We shall not fail you milady."

"Good now go. The dawn approaches."

The three disappeared, leaving Keeta to her thoughts. She turned back to her image projector, watching as Yami and Anzu slid beneath the covers of their bed. With a coy smile she traced Yami's image with her thumb.

"Soon milord. Soon my brother shall be joining us in matrimony..."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	6. Emotions

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**6. Emotions**

* * *

It was a good twenty minutes after the sunset, when Anzu stirred from her slumber. The light no longer pounding against the UV protection screen that covered their window **(1)**. She need not look upon her husband's face to see if he was awake. Besides the known fact that he awakens just as the sun is setting in the horizon, she could feel his grip around her shoulders tighten. With a smile, she snuggled closer to his body. Not saying a word, she allowed herself to enjoy her closeness to him.

"You're awful quiet kirei. Is something wrong?"

Anzu shook her head, "No, I just can't help but feel bad for Jono and Honda. I mean you and I have each other, Seto and Ishizu's wedding is tonight...and well..."

"I know. But do not worry, for surely soon your sisters were come around. Being separated for centuries didn't change their feelings for the guys, even though they won't admit it. I have a feeling they know that true love cannot be denied forever."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Suddenly, she flinched.

Yami noticed instantly. "Anzu?"

"I am fine. Just a little tingle. I think I just need to move around that's all.

"Yes, lying in bed for so long does have its downside." He smirked, "Then again...it does have it's advantages as well." He added, slyly.

"Hmm...sounds tempting." She agreed with a purr. "But, we have _do_ a wedding to attend."

Yami released a heavy sigh, "You're right." His face became a frown. "I was hoping that Ishizu and Kaiba could take care of themselves, and I do have business to look into afterwards." He finished, climbing out of their bed. Anzu coping his actions.

She watched him, as he began straightening their bed. "I wish you wouldn't go..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Hearing her, Yami halted in his activity. Walking over to her, he attentively raised her chin. "Anzu, you have my word that I shall return by next nightfall at the latest. Until then, you should hunt—"

"How can _you _ask me to hunt at this time?"

Yami's eyes widened. Her outburst took him by surprise. "You need fresh blood. It will make you feel better."

"Still, how you can ask me to hunt when I have no idea where you are going to be!"

"Koibito, I am just going to the north to take care of some things-"

"No!" She cried. "You never leave the palace for an entire day unless something was wrong!" She stopped, peering into his eyes. "You'd never leave _me_ unless you absolutely have too..." tears began working theirway down her cheeks.

"Anzu..."

"It's me isn't it? I am the reason for your trip. Someone's trying to kill me again, aren't they?" She snapped.

To say Yami was baffled at his wife's outbursts would be an understatement; no he was down right disturbed. She had never been so forceful when she was interrogating about his leaving. What in Karma was wrong with her? He guessed she had noted his demeanor about the whole situation. Anzu knew that he was keeping something from her, judging by the hurt expression on her face. But by all the good in the world, he couldn't tell her that her existence in danger just because some stupid bloody perfectionists wanted to kill what they saw as _impure blood_. It would only upset her further and make her more frazzled than she already was. Plus, he didn't want her to be burdened with the worry. Didn't want her to think that she wasn't worthy of him or her title. She had never felt undeserving of him or her title, yet he suspected with Mai and Shizuka's harsh turndown of Jono and Honda, and Keeta's antagonistic words about the witches and Anzu's connection to them, may have shaken her certainity.

And then there was the matter of feeding. _She could be just cranky from lack blood intake. _His mind reasoned. _I am sure she will settle down once she has fed. Even I say things forcefully or that don't mean a thing when I am hungry. Not eating can cause the psyche and emotions to go a wall in us vampires._

"Anzu," he spoke softly, "I assure you there is nothing wrong. It's just some disputes that need checking out. For your safety, I cannot allow you to attend with me or have knowledge of what is going on. It's nothing to worry about."

"If it was _nothing, _you wouldn't be concerned with my safety. So why don't you stop treating me like a fledgling and just tell me what's going on?"

Yami growled. Now was not the time to argue. They had a wedding to attend after all. "It is none of your concern _my_ _queen..._" he hissed, adding emphasis to her title. Deliberately pulling rank. "Now, you will do exactly as I have instructed and hunt with Essence."

Anzu clenched her fists tightly, "Secrets are the signs of mistrust. Am I the king's ward, or his wife?" She paused briefly before asking, "Do you...think so little of me?"

He whirled on her, eyes blazing in a fathom of emotions. "I love you! In fact, I love you so damn much that I am willing to betray my very existence!"'

Anzu eyes widened. His declaration confirmed her suspicions. Someone was after her. Someone was trying to eliminate her from his life, and it angered him. Yet, that anger was directed at himself. "I see..." she murmured. "Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you-"

"No, the fault it mine. I shouldn't have kept this from you."

"It's okay, I understand why you did."

Yami opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand to forestall him. "Enough arguing. We have a wedding to attended too."

"Hn, we do." He amended. "But know this..." he told her, sliding his arms around her waist. "You are my soul Anzu. Vampires don't have souls. As the the leader of the vampires, I am supposed to be calm and detached. I made a commitment to the Order that cannot be easily broken. Yet, your requited love allowed me to maintain my soul. Thus, some perceive you as a threat to the Order. To these few perfectionists, my emotional attachment to you, could be fatal to the vampire race. They believe you to be my weakness."

"So, they're after me because of my heritage." She deduced. "But why? My powers and influence have done nothing but strenghten and aid your reign..."

Yami shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're still a witch to them."

"But-"

"It _doesn't_ matter, Anzu. The trinity-"

"The _trinity_?"

His eyes narrowed darkly. "A trio of _powerful_ vampires. They were the main confidents of the previous vampire king, Dartz. Varon, Amelda, and _Raphael..." _Yami hissed darkly. "They, like the ancients and king they served, want the vampire race to have absolute supremacy over the mortal world. And they believe that the only way to obtain this goal is through the absolute control of humanity-and the absolute extinction of those who protect it."

"The witch clans..." Anzu realized.

"Their philosophy also calls for a _pure_ vampirism race," He continued, "consisting of only those who were born vampires, and humans who were turned by will."

"But what about-"

"Hybrids?" Yami shook his head. "The ancients forbade cross-breeding among supernatural species, and the trinity and Dartz were stauch followers of the ancients ways."

"My ancestors forbade cross-breeding as well. That's why I resigned myself to not having you when you were turned. Besides, you were the enemy." Anzu's brows furrowed in confusion, "But what about Jono and Malik? Both were warlocks before you sired them. Wouldn't the trinity seek to destroy them as well?"

"The society of the four dominate witch clans is a matriarchy is it not? Which means females have more power, because power is passed in a matrilineal succession. Jono and Malik wouldn't have the sufficient power to do any real damage to vampires. However, they are weak as warlocks, Malik and Jono are strong as vampires; Jono even more-so because he drunk from my neck and is linked to me. Ours is a patriarchal society and only male vampires can sire."

"So they see Malik and Jono as no threat, because they figure the two of them were weak as warlocks, and that their vampirism placed an ever further damper on that heritage." Anzu reasoned. "I am guessing Malik's chances of being persecuted are even slimmer, because he is not connected to you, like Jono?"

"True. Malik isn't quite as strong as Jono, because he-like Bakura-only drank from my wrist. Both of them had to earn their vampirical prowess the old-fashioned way. And though _I_ let Bakura and Malik have a say in court matters, they are _not _technically members. That "honor" belongs to those who drink from my neck."

"Yami," Anzu's voice was laced with worry, "What about Ishizu? And what of my other sisters ,if they should turn? Would the trinity come after them? Ishizu did drink from Kaiba's neck, and not yours. Yet, wouldn't Seto's blood have traces of your own within it, since he drank from your neck? If so, wouldn't Ishizu-a witch like me-have royal blood flowing in her viens?"

"Ishizu's clan element, wind, isn't a major threat to vampires; unlike your fire. Besides any traces of my blood within in her will fade overtime, since she did not drink from me directly."

"So, your point is, that I should avoid this trinity at all costs?"

"Yes. Beware of them all-especially Raphael."

"Why him?"

"He would be the one most likely to come after you personally."

"Why?"

"He has a personal vendetta against me."

"Personal?" Anzu blinked, "I afraid I don't understand..."

"Raphael was originally going to be Dartz's successor; but that was before Dartz learned of the prophecy from his Oracle. Upon learning from her, that a new, and more dominant order could be established by siring the chosen one, Dartz chose to follow vision and make me his successor. This left Raphael out in the cold. He however, accepted this, because he was loyal to his sire and it would mean world supremacy for vampires. But now, I have undoubtedly flawed Dartz's wishes by not killing you, and instead siring you for my mate, when I knew full well that mingling bloodlines between vamps and supernatural races was forbidden." Yami took a deep breath, "I am a _flawed _successor. He now has a legit reason to strike at me. And since I once took something precious of his, he will undoubtedly want to return the favor."

"He will come for _me_," Anzu murmured. "Even the town drunk knows how precious I am to you."

"I promise that nothing will happen to you Anzu." He vowed, :_I'll keep you safe, mai saiai: _

Anzu buried her head against his chest. "I know you will. But when will it stop? Will we ever be able to live without jealously and anger stalking us?"

"Jealously?"

She frowned against him. "Even if you eliminate the threat of the trinity, my husband, there is always the potential threat of the female sex."

"Keeta?" He guessed. Hearing the sorceress' name, Anzu tightened her grip on him.

"She _wants_ you," her tone was a low growl.

"My heart belongs to you." He countered, lifting her head up with his finger tips. "Not to worry, anata. Keeta is just like all those villiage girls of the past. She will _learn_."

"Not this one. She looks at you the way a huntress looks at her prey." The fire flashed in Anzu's eyes.

"Nothing to worry about."

"She drools everytime you're in the same room with her."

"I thought that was you." Yami teased, attempting to lighten her mood.

"_I _merely salivate." Anzu looked away briefly, her face hardening. "There are times when I just want to incinerate her." She growled.

"Easy my love. Play nice," he chided. "Remember, this is my oracle you're talking about. Despite her less-than-desired attentions toward me, I still need her And I am sure that Otogi wouldn't appreciate it if you burned his sister to a cinder."

"And _you're mine_!" She exclaimed, in no uncertain terms. The possessiveness in her tone was enough to make his eyes widen for a second. He could feel her love through their shared bond. The sheer magnitude of it made his heart swell. A smile played about his lips, "A little posessive, aren't we?"

She snorted, "Look who's talking." Seeing his now arched eyebrow, she added, "Don't play innocent with me, your highness. You're quite prosessive, yourself."

"I am not."

"Oh, really? I seem to recall an inccident when we were in Europe involving a young aristo, who was vying for my favor..."

"A minor inccident."

"You had him castrated!"

"He deserved it. He was undressing you with his eyes!" He protested, causing Anzu to smile satisfyingly. Seeing the expression on her face, Yami conceeded. "Alright, so I am little posessive. We both are..." he murmured, pressing his to her cheek. The sensation of his tongue against her skin was enough to make Anzu purr.

"As nice as this is, I think you should stop before either of us is tempted to go further. Otherwise, we may not make it to the wedding on time."

Her words seemed to have the desired effect, as he stopped his torture of her soft skin. "Very well," A defeated sigh escaped him, causing Anzu to laugh. He had the look of child who has just had favorite toy taken away.

"Don't worry, lover." She soothed, blue-eyes twinkling. "There's always later." She told him, before heading over to her closet to change for the evening.

* * *

"I see that you chose your angel dress." Yami commented, as she ermerged from the walk-in-closet dressed in an all-white gown with long sleeves.

Anzu shrugged, "The sleeves catch more air currents than those of my other dresses." She told him.

"Planning to use the air currents to your advantage then?" He mused.

"Hey layoff. You're not the one recovering from a headache."

He frowned at the memory of her withering in pain against him. "No."

"Hey," she chided, softly. When he didn't respond, she walked over to him, and began caressing his arms with her hands. "I'm fine." She assured him. Let's just get to the wedding. I sense the others already there. If we don't arrive soon, they're liable to send a search party." She said, now stroking his cheek.

Abruptly, he gripped the hand that was caressing his cheek and pressed a kiss to it.

"Ladies first."

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**REVISION a/n:**

**1)** I have done away with the coffin aspect of this story. (I am trying to modernize the story; it does after all, take place in 2054) Instead, each windowed room within the palace (including bedrooms), now has a special screen, that when used, keeps ultra-violet light and sunlight from filtering in and burning our heroes to a crisp. The origin of these screens, will be discussed in ongoing of the previous story (and maybe this story) at some point. For those who simply cannot contain their curosity or don't want to wait on the lazy author's updates; all you need to know is that Kaiba Corp is responsible for the invention.


	7. Deception

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**7. Deception**

* * *

The inside of the Domino City Cemetery Mausoleum was usually calm and serene on most nights for its sole inhabit, the Dark Priest Ryuji, Otogi. He would usually perform some rituals to bless the vampire race and its demon brethren, handle the paper work his sister, Keeta, sent to him on behalf of the King or any other request or duty asked of him by his ruler, hold confessions for the guilty feeling vamps, and then grab a bite to eat perhaps before turning in for the day.

But this night was far different.

Well, perhaps not too different. After all, it was only a joining taking place. Then again, this was no ordinary vampire marriage. No. This was the union of The King's most powerful ally next to the Queen. The very financial and economic backbone of vampire society: Seto Kaiba. He was being joined with the keeper of the wind, and possibly the most erudite witch to ever walk the face of the Earth: Ishizu Ishtar.

Therefore, the wedding was to be a lavish event. Not in terms of decoration, but rather in terms of acknowledgement. The entire vampire was gaining a formidable ally, despite the fact that the female of the two is decended from the white-witch line. This wedding wouldn't be as enforcing as the previous, Royal Union, but it would still be a sign and turning point of power within the court and the times.

Which is why sunset found Otogi clothed in his finest robes, book of _Erebus_ in hand, and standing in the torch-lit Mausoleum along with nine anxious vampires and his sister.

And while the bride and groom where anxious of their soon-to-be unity, the others were anxious of another thing.

"Oh, where could they be?"

Otogi watched Jonouchi pace back and forth across the granite floor. Silly fool! He was going to ware a hole in the stone if he kept doing that! Still, the priest couldn't blame him. Jono was a natural worrier for things at time, especially when it came to the whereabouts of his sergeant family. Heck, they all were getting a little vexed, including the celebrating bride, groom and himself now. And the reason behind the fretting was understandable.

The King and Queen had not yet arrived.

Under normal circumstances, Otogi would have guessed it was probably just a minor delay on the King's watch or simple impatience on Jono's behalf.

However, Otogi knew something that the nine vampires before him didn't.

The Queen had been ill.

Otogi's brows furrowed as his private conversation with the King from the previous evening played in his mind. He had just finished the end-eve ritual when Yami sent him an urgent mental inquisition. Otogi was shocked to hear that Anzu had collapsed in a fit of pain and on top of that, her blood intake was low. It was usual for such a phenomenon to occur considering the queen had only gone two days at the most without feeding. Given the timeframe, she should have been able to sustain the thirst without side effects, since they normally occur on the third or fourth day of fasting for a vampire. Especially for one who has drank from Yami's neck.

When Yami asked him why Anzu was suffering from thirst this early after a meal, Otogi had given him a simple answer. Stating that Anzu probably just needed to feed off of stronger human suppliers. She, afterall, was still very young. Only at the tender age of fifty in her vampire existence. Plus, she needed the intake of blood more than the average vampire due to her hybrid nature, which made her physical atomy and genetic makeup different than other vampires. Yami had agreed with his hypothesis (though Otogi could tell he was somewhat skeptical). Then again, Yami was always concerned when it came to Anzu's well-being. He was so worried in this case, that he thought Anzu might have contracted the **Rejection Syndrome**.

**Rejection Sydrome** was a rare condition, in which a turned-vampire's body would reject blood intake or feedings. In laments terms, the vampire's body would refuse to digest it's food. This resulted in severe vomiting, and dehydration that would result in the eventual second death. Otogi pointedly mentioned to Yami, however, Anzu could not have the syndrome because the disease only struck the fledglings and weakest of vampires, and Anzu was far from both categories. Furthermore, she showed no symptoms of **Rejection**.

Yet, if that was the case, why she so weak and hungry all of a sudden? Yami told him she hadn't suffered from extremely blood-loss or dehydration. And they'd both established that it wasn't **Rejection**...so, what was causing her body to act this way?_ It's almost as if something is draining her life force for its own purposes-an external force perhaps...?_

Unbiddingly, Otogi's eyes traveled to the person who standing a few feet next to him.

Upon seeing his eyes on her, Keeta tilted her in inquiry. "Is something wrong, brother?"

"It's nothing," Otogi replied, shaking his head. "Just going over the wedding proceedure in my head."

His sister flashed him a grin, "Surely you would know it by now, Otogi. I suspect you would have been disposed of long ago if you didn't."

"You're probably right." He agreed, before returning to his previous thoughts.

_It's almost like magic-what's happening to Anzu. _A sudden thought occured to him and Otogi found himself glancing at Keeta again. This time, out of the corner of his eye. _Sister…you have always hated the queen, and you know the vampire anatomy well. Could it be my own flesh and blood is responsible for Anzu's ailment?_

A temperature drop in the atmosphere pulled Otogi out of his thoughts. Looking around, he noted that the vampires had stopped their conversing and pacing and where now focused on the mausoleum entrance. Almost immediately he caught sight of the shadow-llike-mist.

Otogi felt Keeta stiffen beside him, yet ignored her.

The fog began taking on human-like traits. By now Otogi could see the two distinct forms, and knowing what was to come, lowered his head in respect. Next to him, Keeta did the same, albeit a bit forcefully.

Jonouchi, Malik, Honda, Bakura, Seto, Ishizu, Mokuba, Rebecca, and Essence all gave nods of reverence as Yami and Anzu now stood before them.

Standing next to Yami, Anzu's fingers intertwined with his. "Sorry we're late...we kind of overslept." She greeted the group; her cheeks flushed a healthy dose of pink at the last statement.

Otogi's eyes went wide at the implement.

Keeta scowled.

Anzu's face didn't go unoticed by her friends, either. Malik amusedly arched an eyebrow. Both Essence and Ishizu threw sly smiles in her direction. Bakura gave her a salacious grin, while Mokuba and Rebecca blushed. Seto looked impassive, as did Honda. Jonouchi on the other hand was grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, yeah; I can see right through you, 'Zoo." He said.

Yami shot him a dark look, while Anzu turned even more red. Thankfully, before things could get too embarrassing for the royal couple, Otogi intervined.

"Well, now that you're both here, shall we begin the ceremony?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Well, there you have it girls; another union made in hell."

Shizuka starred up at the star-filled sky from the terrace. "Don't start it Mai. I am not in the mood."

"Well...somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "I just don't think you should say such things; especially about our sisters," she whirled around, and starred Mai directly in the eye. "and when deep down, you know their happier now than they've ever been, with those they love."

"Love? What love?" Mai snapped. "Last I checked, love wasn't eternal damnation; it wasn't the sacrificing of you soul or becoming a spawn of evil either! You speak of them turning for love Shizuka, but I know what's real in this world. Both Anzu and Ishizu were victims of vampire charms; Hypnosis and lust."

"Anzu choose of her own free-will to go with Yami, Mai. And you and I both know that Ishizu is to level headed to be fully consumed by lust."

"No one's perfect, Shizuka."

Shizuka's eyes narrowed at the remark, "Well, then I guess that means you aren't immune to their "charms" either Mai."

"You're right; but in this game, only the strong survive."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's simple. You and I standing here, they're not."

"And that makes us strong? Because, we don't give in?"

"Exactly."

"So, you're saying that Anzu and Ishizu are weak because they chose to follow their hearts? And that you and I are strong because _we_ haven't?"

"The shoe fits..."

"You hypocrite!" Shizuka yelled at her. "You _blame_ Anzu and Shizuka for their "weaknessnes", yet you won't admit your own!"

"And, _just what_, is that supposed to mean?"

"Admit it, Mai. Katsuya got to you last night!"

Mai flushed angrily. "Don't even think that idiot brother of yours tempted me, Shizuka. I'll admit, I was confused at first. But in the end, I put my mission first and won. And your one to talk," she raged, "your eyes and body were practically screaming for Honda to make you his whore right then and there!"

Sitting on the sofa, Miho gasped in shock. "Mai-san!"

Shizuka's fists cletched; the arburn-haired girl trembled slightly as she struggled to reign in her temper. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself before speaking. "I respect _my_ sisters' decisions, Mai. It's a pity that you can't do the same."

"Shizuka-san, they're _our_ sisters too..."

"No, Miho! They're not our sisters anymore. Just vampire whores; and like all other vampires, they will _dealt_ with."

Miho lowered her head, "It's not weak to value life, Mai-san." She murmured. "That's one of the first lessons you ever taught me."

"_Vampires_ don't deserve mercy or compassion. Ishizu and Anzu sealed their fates the moment they drank the first drop of blood from their sire. We made a pact to rid the world of the vampire menance, and that means _every _vampire."

"_Every vampire_?" Shizuka asked. "Does that include my brother?"

"Yes."

Hearing Mai's declaration, Miho looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Mai-san. Your animosity toward the vampire king and Anzu-sama has created a void within you; you've become hard unforgiving. Your personal battle with Jonouchi and your grief over Ishizu's decision, have deepened it! Killing them would only make it worse! Don't let anger consume you, Mai-san! Please, show some compassion-"

"No! I told you, vampires-evil-deserves no compassion!"

"Anzu was right..." Shizuka voice was steel as she looked at Mai, "She made the _right_ choice."

"What are you on about now?"

"_Anzu, was right_. Love is not a weakness, Mai. It's what binds us together; completes us. It keeps us sane, even in our darkest hours. and can even strengthen our souls." A smile formed on her lips, and Shizuka shook her head, realizing something. "Yami risked everything for Anzu for that reason alone..."

"Huh, Shizuka-san? What do you mean, "he risked everything"?"

"It is forbidden for the royal or supreme bloodlines of spieces to cross-breed with another species. Any leader who sullies the bloodline, is considered a disgrace and unfit to rule. He or she then becomes a target for ridicule, or in some cases, assassination."

"But nothing can kill the king! Not fire, not crucifix, stake nor sun! He's the perfect vampire!"

"As Mai stated earlier, no one is perfect. Not even the vampire king; Yami's soul is his weakness."

"H-His soul? But I thought...I thought that vampires didn't have souls..."

"They can." Mai breathed, "It's a rare occurance, but a vampire can have a soul."

Shizuka nodded, "If they can love or care for another besides themselves, then they are able to keep their souls after being transformed." She looked at Mai, "And to kill Yami, you must take out his soul. To do that, you must eliminate that which allowed him to maintain his soul, upon his "death".

"Anzu-sama.." Miho whispered, eyes going wide in realization.

"Yes, Miho. In order to kill Yami, all one would have to do is get rid of Anzu. Not the easiest of tasks, but it can be done."

"H-How?" Miho gulped.

"Anzu, unlike Yami, has all the weaknessness of a vampire, save fire. A stake to the heart could easily destroy her." Shizuka's expression became dark, and the smile she had on her face, twisted into something almost...sadistic. " If Anzu is ever killed, tt is the most foolish of fools who will strike the killing blow, for he will have brought Armageddon upon us all." She then, turned to Mai. "If you can't be happy for her, because she found true love, and put aside your jealously, then you should at least, be thankful that she prevents humanity from suffering a worst fate than a vampire-dominated world."

Mai opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. After a quick glance at Miho, who was obviously agreeing with the young Jonouchi, she spun on her heels and left the room. "Humph."

"I think you got to her, Shizuka-san."

"That was my intention."

"Huh?"

"I purposely pressed her buttons."

"But why?"

"Because, I don't want to see her hurt again. Unless she accepts that she loves Katsuya and forgives the others, I fear she will end up fighting all alone."

"What are you saying, Shizuka-san?"

"I just grow weary of all this fighting Miho. It seems pointless..."

"Shizuka-san," Miho's voice shook with worry, causing the young Jonouchi to wave her hand dismissively.

"It's nothing, forget it. We should sleep why we can. With the wedding, their won't be any major activity tonight. And who knows what tomorrow will bring."

"Sure thing..." Miho watched as Shizuka make her way up the stairs, "'Night."

"Goodnight, Miho." She called, before entering her room and shutting the door.

Alone, Miho became lost in her thoughts.

_First, Anzu-sama leaves us for Yami, then Ishizu-san turns. Now, Mai-san is angry, and refuses to talk, while Shizuka-san seems sad and withdrawn..._

What in the world was happening to her family?

* * *

_Mausoleum_

"So, what do you think they're talking about?"

With wedding over, and congratulations exchanged, the wedding-party had split off into two groups. At their significant others' requests, the girls had beat a hasty retreat to the opposite side of the room. This still didn't wane their curiosity, however, prompting Rebecca to ask what was on every female's mind.

"Beats me. I am sure will find out eventually through." Essence told her.

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Why's that?"

Ishizu's eyes narrowed, "Seto's blocking me from his thoughts…forcefully."

"Doesn't that warrant celibacy on the wedding night?"

"It should. However, I don't think threatening him with the couch, is going to cause him open up."

"Good guess." Mokuba chimbed in, from behind the group of women.

"Mokuba!" Rebecca gasped, startled by his sudden appearance. "Don't do that!" She hissed, slapping him on the arm.

"Ow! Sorry Becky. You should pay attention to your surroundings more," he added, "then, _maybe_ you would sensed me."

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him.

"And pray tell, Mokuba, just what so serious, that would have your bother-even with the treat of celibacy hanging over him-block me from his thoughts?" Ishizu wanted to know.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or _won't_?"

"A bit of both. Look, you'll find out soon enough. But I will tell you this: some of us, if not all, should be careful on the hunt tonight." He cast a glance in Anzu's direction.

"I see..." Ishizu amended, catching the subtle look her brother-in-law threw at Anzu. :_Clever boy...: _She praised. He'd mangaged to hint what was going on without alerting any of the others. _So, this has something to do with Anzu,_ she thought. _I am sure it has something to do with this darkness I've been sensing. _Another thought occured, _Could it be that the darkness Ive been sensing is after her? Oh karma, I pray this is not the case. For I sense that if it were giving the opportunity, it could-and would-easily harm her._

"Ishizu, are you okay?"

Turning, Ishizu found Essence's concerned eyes watching her. "I am fine. Just got lost in my thoughts for a moment there," Ishizu then took the opportunity to question her queen and sister, "Anzu?" She asked, clamping a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Ishizu," Anzu breathed deeply, facing her. Ishizu could tell she was startled. If the flinching beneath her hand was any indication.

"You're quiet this evening. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Ishizu." She replied, turning her head back toward the guys. A somber look upon her face.

_Oh, Anzu. What are you hiding that causes you to look upon the one you love with such sadness? _Ishizu wondered.

* * *

Feeling Ishizu curious gaze upon her, Anzu shivered. She knew her sister. Knew the wheels in head were turning. And given Ishizu's track record, Anzu knew it wouldn't be long before she would figure things out. Part of her thought she ought to just tell her sister already and save herself the trouble. Yet, in her heart, she knew that now was not the time. Plus, there was always the chance she'd tell another. Ishizu was no snitch. She wouldn't _tell_ anyone, but there was always the chance she'd accidently slip-up and mentally spill the beans to Kaiba, and Kaiba she knew would tell Yami...and then...well, she didn't want to think about what would happen then.

Unconsciously, she crossed her arms and rubbed her fingers along her upper-arms. She felt uncharacteristically caged. It was if someone was watching her...

That's when she felt it.

It was a slight probing of the mind, barely detectable unless one was really focused inwardly, but it was there.

_I sense a presence...someone I haven't felt since..._

"Would you all excuse me?" She asked her company, "I need some refreshement."

The girls nodded. Thanking them, Anzu headed for the drink table near the entrance. Picking up a glass of blood, she took a sip of the sustenance, and found herself grimacing at the metalic taste.

"Blood is such a vulgar drink. This lifestyle doesn't suit you at all, sweetheart."

The voice nearly made Anzu's skeleton jump out of her skin. Alert, she whipped her head around. A silhouetted-figure stood in the mausoleum's doorway. The darkness made him near impossible for the naked and human eye to see, but Anzu's vampiric eyes easily recognized him.

"_Jiro_..." she breathed. Her wide-eyes then turned to slits, "What in _hell_ are you doing here?"

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	8. Jiro

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**8. Jiro**

* * *

"Jiro..." she breathed. Her wide-eyes then turned to slits, "What in _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Ouch. Is that anyway to greet me Anzu-kun? Look, if you're afraid of your _associates_ sensing me, don't worry. They can't. Not even that husband yours."

"You're damn lucky that he doesn't Jiro." Anzu snapped quietly. "Why are you here?"

Jiro took a step out of the shadows, enough for Anzu to now see him completely. She sucked in a breath at the sight of him. He was still the typical _tall, dark, and handsome_. Shoulder length, shaggy, black hair and intense ice-blue eyes. He wore black leather pants and boots, as well as a black tank top. But the most intriguing piece of clothing on him was the ebony trench coat, for it was similiar to the coat that Anzu herself wore back when she was still hunting vampires as a witch. On the back was a dragon.

"I missed you too." Jiro said, noting her eyes roaming over his body.

"Yeah listen; cut the sentiments and tell we why your here before my husband and the others sense you. You can't stay hidden forever."

Jiro folded his arms, "You know why I have returned from the "dead", Anzu."

"Because you were bored and missed me?"

He chuckled, "Well, that's one reason I suppose, but..." walking over, he plucked the glass from her fingers, "there is a more pressing reason." He finished eyeing her knowingly

"Really?" Anzu's tone was sarcastic.

"Funny sweetheart, real funny. But your safety _is_ my concern. As is your health."

"Yeah, well I can handle this on my own. I don't need your help."

Jiro arched an eyebrow. "Oh, and just who is going to take care of you when you loose your powers? Certainly not your vampire friends."

"Jonouchi, Malik, and Ishizu-"

"Are hybrids. No longer pure; tainted by vampirism. And none of them are of the fire-clan. They can't heal you if you're injured or turn critical, in this case."

"It doesn't matter. Sick or not, I have to stay, Jiro." She was watching Yami now, "I have to stay with him, and not just because I want too, either. Humanity's safety depends it."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Do you know why you're feeling ill?"

"Poor nutrition?" She joked.

"No. You're ill, because a seed-_his_ seed-is growing inside of you."

Anzu's eyes widen ten-fold and she starred at him disbelievingly. "Are suggesting that I am-"

"No, I am telling you. You're pregnant, sweetheart."

"I'm...pregnant?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"B-But...that...I can't be...that's impossible!"

"Apparantly not."

"No, I can't be pregnant." Anzu shook her head, hard. "Vampires don't get pregnant, Jiro!"

"But _witches_ do. That's right sweetheart," He grinned at her baffled look, "despite your transformation, your biological still functions as it did when you were alive."

"Then...my baby...is what's be draining my energy."

Jiro nodded, "You're his supplier; how the little one gets his nutrients. Unfortunately, he also needs your power to grow." He held the glass of blood in front of her eyes. Anzu grimaced at the sight of the ruby-red substance. "An undesirable trait of pregnacy among the matriarchal line of our clan."

"I should've known…" Anzu mumbled, "…I should've known. My body's reactions; unexplained need for extra blood, yet not wanting to taste it. My sudden weakness..." she looked up at Jiro, "I been feeling almost _human_."

"Witches are simply humans blessed with power. Yet, you are still far from human. You are among the living-dead now, because of your commitment to him. The living-dead can't reproduce, but the immortal witch, can.

"My heritage." She finished. "Even though I am a vampire now, I still have my craft. I still am a witch. I am a hybrid..." she realized, "...and because of this, I am able to reproduce?" She blinked, "But, I thought when turned, vampirism took control of all body functions? You said witches were simply humans with power. Though, we have magic and maybe immortality, our bodily functions still work like a human's. My vampirism should have prevented this..."

"I suppose you have your predecessor to thank for that. She's the one who cast the fertility spell on you to make sure you would never be barren."

"The Matriarch?"

"Your family is the carrier of her line. Your children were to be the heads over all the witch clans-"

"Yes, I know. She wanted to make sure the Matriarchy didn't die. That _woman_." Anzu seethed. "That's why she depised Yami so much. She wanted me to marry within the clan. But I defied her...by fallen in love with a "gifted" human." Anzu smiled bitterly, "My husband and I have more in common than I thought. He defied his master so we could be together, just I defied my own to be with him. And yet, despite my insubordinate behavior, she still let him court me. Though she did once warn me, that my happiness would come at a price...she was right."

"She knew all, Anzu." Jiro said. "She knew both your fates. She knew your beau would become the vampire lord-that you would eventually listen to your heart and become his queen. She also knew that this would ensure your safety. It would guarantee not only you protection against ours enemies, but ensure your immortality as well. She wanted to see you live more than anything; and not suffer the fate of the previous heir bearers. Even if that meant you becoming involved with the enemy, she would accept it. She did love you, after all."

"She wanted erase the possiblity of me dying during childbirth, yet she still wanted to keep the line alive." Anzu frowned, "It doesn't make any sense though. She knew Yami was going to become the vampire king...yet, how on earth did she expect me to have a child with a vampire? I mean, last I checked, it took two to create a baby..."

"The spell was placed on both of you."

"The Matriarch didn't place any spells on Yami. He wouldn't allow her too."

"Then the spell must have been sometype of transfer-spell." Jiro deduced.

"Meaning that I would have transferred the spell to him. But how exactly?"

"It's a fertility spell. My guess, it transferred through a kiss, or a deeper level of intimacy you shared."

Anzu blushed, "Oh...right." Composing herself, she continued, "But why did I not get until pregnant recently. I mean, we've been...intimate for awhile now..." she blushed bright-red. It was weird talking to Jiro about her love life. She was a uncomfortable telling him such private information. Yet, Anzu knew it was necessary in order for her to understand what was going on.

"Dare I say that the spell was time-released?" Hearing this, Anzu's nose wrinkled.

"Meaning that we had to intimate a number of times?"

Jiro shrugged, "Perhaps. Maybe your transformation retarded the spell's affect somewhat. Or it could just be that there was no prior conception to this time." He frowned, "Either way, you body seems to be at cross-fire now. There is a chance you could still die in childbirth, despite all that has transpired." His eyes found her abdomen, "We don't know exactly what is growing inside you a this point; a witch or a vampire."

"I think it's both..." Anzu admitted. "It's sucking my powers like a witch fetus would, but it's doing so by tampering with my blood-thirst. It also regenerates my injury-a trait that's found among vampires."

"And how do you this?"

"I cut my hand on glass last night. The wound healed right before my eyes. I think...he's protecting me."

Jiro scratched his chin, "Interesting..."

"What am I going to do Jiro?" Anzu whispered, hoarsely. "The vampire heirarchy is no place for a child. How am I going to protect my baby? If enemies knew of this is heir..." Anzu trailed off in a sob.

"Hey," Walking up behind her, Jiro placed his hands on her shoulders, "no tears. I hate it when you cry, sweetheart. Don't worry, I am here now. Everything is going to be fine. " He rubbed her shoulders and Anzu could feel a comforting warmth spread through her body.

"You shouldn't use your powers here, Jiro. Even if my husband can't sense you, there are those around him like you who can."

"Jonouchi and Malik..."

"Ishizu too..."

"A real pity that she chose to join the ranks of the undead. She had so much potential. Just like you."

"How you are quick to forget, my dear protector, that we are not just mere vampiresses, but the wives of the king and his confidant..." she smirked, "we could both easily kill have you killed just for breathing the same air as us."

"I'm not to chastise you decisions, Anzu. I am here to ensure your protection from things that you vampire associates or sisters can't. I considerate my duty and a privilege to protect you, Anzu-kun. I will do my best to protect and provide for you were they cannot." He turned her in his arms, so that she was facing him, "I promise that no harm will befall you or your child." He brushed her bangs back, "Don't worry, sweetheart..."

Anzu slid her arms her arms around his waist, "You're staying then?"

"You know me, I never stay anywhere long." He watched her face fall, "But I will stay as long as you need me too." He told her.

She hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his chest. "Promise?"

"I promise..." His whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. The action caused Anzu to sigh. Jiro had always been her rock when they were kids; her confidant in times of need. She was glad he would be here to kept her level in the uncertainity of the days to come. Reflexively, she burrowed against him, inhaling his scent. He smelled of soap, cologne, and something was distictively Jiro.

She was so happy to see him, that she failed sense the prescence behind her-watching them-until it was too late.

Anzu registered her husband's prescence a split-second before Jiro did. "Jiro-" she warned.

Jiro instantly broke their embrace.

Anzu whirled around, facing her the shadow that was her husband.

"Yami..." she whispered.

She saw his eyes. Saw the jealousy and fear within. Fear that was rapidly simmering into anger.

"Yami..."

Twin arms of shadow stretched out, yanking her back from the pending threat, at the same powerful telekinetic energy-blast sent Jiro crashing into the mausoleum doors. The sicking crack of his body against the metal caused Anzu to cry out.

"No!"

* * *

The sound of Anzu crying out was enough to bring the calvary running.

Ordering Keeta and Otogi to stay put, Jonouchi led the others, in a full-charge, out into the mausoleum's foyer. He was taken back by sight of an intruder struggling to his feet, a horrified Anzu, and a very pissed-off Yami. "What in hell...?"

Seto and Ishizu went into immediate defense mode, pushing Mokuba and Rebecca behind them. Malik and Essence were doing their best to calm and protect a seething Anzu, who was shouting at her irriated husband, while Jono, Bakura and Honda stood in wings ready to tear into the threat if needed.

Just then, the metal doors were thrown open, and the intruder was sent hurling outward.

* * *

Anzu watched horrified as Jiro went skyrocketing backwards. "No, stop-Yami!"

Another blast.

Jiro managed to turn the momentum against him a back-flip and land on his feet.

Anzu darted forward and grabbed her husband's arm. "Stop this at once!" She demanded. By now the other's had formed a semi-circle around both her and Yami.

"No."

"Please; he means me no harm!"

"He _touched _you!"

Anzu shook her head fiercely and tried to placate him. Jonouchi, meanwhile, began shouting at the intruder.

"Alright, bastard. Start talking. Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

"Always the negotiator, eh Jonouchi? I never would have guessed that _you_ were one of the king's generals..."

"How do you my name?"

"I know many things. I know that you were once a warlock of the water clan."

Jono's eyes widen in shock, "H-How did you...?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already? I mean, it's only been what...thirteen years since I last saw your ugly face? I don't think I've changed that much," He grinned. "You on the other hand...still the same ol' impulsive fool."

There was something about his grin and his comment. His self-confidence and the way he held himself...

Then it clicked.

It also clicked in Ishizu's mind. "It can't be..." she murmured. "Jiro?"

"The one and only." Jiro replied, folding his arms.

"No, _way_." Malik whispered.

"Son-of-a-bitch..." Jonouchi muttered, "It is _you_. But how? You're supposed to be dead!"

"You're gonna wish that I was dead Katsuya, if you and your little friends don't stand down." To emphasize his point, Jiro pulled out his sword and twirled it with one hand.

"The Dragon's Blade," Ishizu whispered. Blinking she turned were Yami was still being restrained somewhat by Anzu. "It's alright, milord. He's clean."

"She's right." Jonouchi looked at Bakura, Seto, and Honda, "He won't harm any of us."

"Whoa-whoa. Time out! You mean to say that you _three_," Honda pointed to Ishizu, Jonouchi and Malik, "_know_ this guy?"

"He's an old friend, Honda." Malik supplied.

"Yeah," Jonouchi's eyes narrowed, "A _really_ old friend..."

"I can still kick your ass, you know." Jiro told him, his own eyes turning to slits.

"You still haven't answered my question." He shot back.

"And that is?"

Jonouchi glared at Jiro, "Why are you here?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"You..."

It's not my place to tell you, Katsuya."

"He's here for me." Anzu spoke up, startling everyone. "I summoned him."

"What do you mean that you summoned him?" Yami's gaze was no longer steel, but it was still hard as he looked at her.

"It's as I said, love."

"Wait," Ishizu interrupted, looking at Anzu. "_You_ summoned _him _here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To help protect me."

"Protect you?" Yami thundered, "Protect you from what?"

"The trinity..." she answered meekly, "...and other things if necessary..."

"I told you, Anzu, not to worry about that. That _I_ would handle it."

"Yes; but even you can't protect me from everything, love." She reasoned.

"That's why you have Essence."

Anzu shook her head, "No Yami. Jiro has to protect me. He _must_."

"Why?"

"He is...unique. He has power; ablilities, that you, Essence and the others could never wield. And only that power, can truly keep me safe."

"What do you mean, milady?" Essence asked.

"Yes, what power does this..._human_ have that we don't?" Bakura wanted to know.

"Oh, he's far from human, Bakura." Malik stated.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba demanded.

Jono, Malik and Ishizu turned to Anzu. The queen looked at them briefly, something passing between the four them. She then turned to Jiro and addressed him, taking a couple of steps a way from Yami as she did so. "Show them." She said.

Nodding, Jiro held out his fist, and began to concentrate. Within moments, he began to un-curl his fingers, allowing the first vestiges of flame to appear.

"What in the gods names...?"

Opening his palm all the way, Jiro tapped into his power completely, and the fireball appeared.

"H-He can create fire..." Essence murmured, astonished. Her companions, save Malik, Ishizu, Jono and Anzu herself, all were now starring wide-eyed at the fire-producing man before them.

Seconds passed...

Finally, it was Rebecca who spoke. "Y-You're a fire warlock." She breathed.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	9. Her Protector

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**9. Her Protector**

* * *

"Y-You're a fire warlock," Rebecca breathed.

Turning his head, Jiro faced her. "A very perceptive child," His eyes glowed an etheral white, at that moment. "I have come to serve and protect you, milady phoenix." He told Anzu, now looking at her.

Anzu's eyes glistened red in response. "I thank you."

"But I thought all the warlocks were extinct, except for Jonouchi and Malik here." Mokuba interjected.

"That's what I thought too." Jonouchi agreed, eyeing Jiro. "You're not an illusion, are you?"

"I think that's a fair assumption, wouldn't you say? I survived vampire's raid and well," a grin eclipsed his face, "here I am hungry again." He fingered his sword.

"For vampires," Ishizu deduced.

"For those who threaten my Matriarch." Jiro corrected, eyeing her.

"Anzu." It wasn't a question.

"I will silence anyone who challenges her power."

"What are you, a bodyguard?" Honda asked.

"I am her _enforcer_."

The term he used, caused Rebecca's eyes light up in recognition. "You're her Dragon."

Jiro chuckled at her remark, "A bright child indeed..." he commented.

"Her _Dragon_?" Mokuba asked.

"A fancy term for bodyguard." Rebecca informed him before continuing, "All Matriarchs and their kin, are protected by a special guard; another witch family from within their clan. Yet, every generation, there is one chosen from this guardian-family who becomes the current Matriarch's prime bodyguard. He is given the title of The Dragon, and his job is to not only to protect her, but adivse her and bring her enemies to justice. Anzu is the last decendant in the matriarchal line. Jiro is her dragon."

Jiro began clapping slowly. "I must admit, I am impressed. The child does know her history."

Rebecca peered at him, "I know _some_."

"Ignore him, Rebecca." Anzu said. "He's just trying to rattle your cage; but yes, he is my "Dragon"." Anzu made air-quotes, "Chosen to serve and protect me and strike fear into my enemies. That's why I asked him to come here."

"But milady, surely I can protect you."

"Essence, I fear ask to much of you, at times."

"Milady..."

"I am not replacing any of you, Miss Essence." Jiro interrupted. "You are all superb fighters, and are quite capable of protecting Anzu. She merely thought that you all could use a little R&R."

"You will still accompany and protect me, Essence." Anzu told her. "I will just have another shadow. A guardian angel watching over me, so-to-speak."

"Though I am her dragon, protecting Anzu isn't my only talent." Jiro added.

"Oh," Bakura drawled. "Just what this talents of yours be?"

"I suppose you could say, I have a knack for uncovering things."

"Recon," Ishizu deadpanned.

Jiro's only response was a smirk.

"So, you will become a wraith?" Jonouchi asked. "Continue to play the dead warrior?"

"In manner of speaking. I have some errands to run, while here in Domino. But regardless of what I do, you have my word," he turned to Anzu, "that I do everything to power to stop your enemies. I will not fail you, milady."

"A little cocky, aren't we?" Bakura leveled his gaze at Jiro.

Jiro chuckled, then abruptly stopped. "I don't think so." He deadpanned, eyes once again flashing white.

"Humph. We shall see, warlock." Yami's voice was ice, causing the group, even Anzu, to take a step back from the vampire lord.

"Yami..." Her voice shook. The emotions he was broadcasting told her that he was carassing a dark thought. She could feel the shadows enclosing around them and shivered.

"I have business to attend to." He coldly spoke. "You should hunt, why you can." He told her, disappearing into the shadows he created. Anzu watched as he disiapated right before her eyes.

"Yami!"

"What's his problem?" Honda wondered aloud.

Anzu's eyes were now narrowed, "I don't know. But I intend to find out." She told him, before taking off in direction she felt her husband in.

"Anzu, wait-" but it was too late. She had already disappeared into the night. "Great," Jonouchi muttered, "now we lost both of them!"

"I wouldn't worry about them, Jono." Ishizu told him. "Knowing Anzu, they'll be back here in no time."

* * *

"Damn it, Yami!" Anzu exclaimed, discovering he was blocking her from sensing him. "Why you being such a _prick_?" She seethed.

Only the wind answered her.

Sighing, Anzu walked out of the thicket she'd been searching. Finding herself atop Sky Cliff. The city's twinkled at her from below. "Why are you acting like this?" She yelled. "Why do act suspicious toward my friend, when he only means is to help?"

Still no response.

"Why do you _hate _Jiro?" She cried.

"_Because he touched you_..." Anzu heard his voice behind her.

"Yami..." she moved to face him, but was stopped cold when a hand tugged roughly on her scalp, snapping her head backward. Looking up, Anzu found herself looking into his eyes.

"And, nobody touches you but me." He finished, icily. "You're _mine_." He hissed pinning her body against his, "I _made_ you, and I can easily _break_ you."

"Atemu...what are doing?"

"Just having _fun_, anata." His eyes flashed, and Anzu could see something dark within them.

Lust.

"You haven't fed," She realized, "You've ignored your body's cravings," she shuddered, eyes rolling backwards as he licked her ear. A low moan escaped her. She hadn't fed in a while either.

"No...love, not now." He crooned. "I have business, and you need to hunt. Besides, we have _company_. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting..." The last part was a sneer.

"Jiro is-"

"I don't trust him."

Anzu sighed, "When it comes to me, you don't trust _anybody._"

"I trust Essence; I trust our friends."

She rolled her eyes. "The only reason you trust Essence is because she's female; same with Rebecca. You trust Jono, Seto and our other male confidants, is because they're madly in love with my sisters, and don't have time to be infatuated with me. Admit it, you're jealous of Jiro."

"Can you blame me? I am male vampire after all. We are notorious for protecting what's ours. We don't like anyone close to our women." His eyes darkened and his grip on her tightened.

"Yes, I know. We females are pretty much the same." Thinking of Keeta, Anzu's eyes darkened similiarly. "We don't like anyone touching our signifcant others." She pulled herself upright within his embrace, so they were now eye-level. "Please..." she brought one of his hands to her mouth and kissed it, "...believe me." Another kiss to his fingers, "Jiro is just a friend. Our relationship is strictly plutonic."

His eyes softened, and Anzu found herself starring into a clearer shade of crimson. _Crimson and Azure_...she mused. Together, they'd create amethyst. The color of royalty._ Our child will have amethyst eyes._

"For you sake, love, I will trust him. I still want Essence to accompany you, even if you are with him."

She shrugged, "Fair enough." Anzu wiggled completely out of his grasp. "Now, can we please go back? I am starving!"

Yami closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. When he re-opened them, the lust that previously shone through had diminished-somewhat. "A wise idea. I am hungry too. In fact," his voice dropped an octave sending a tremor of pleasure through her, "If we stay here any longer, I'd have to _hunt _you instead." He informed her, twirling her tantilizing body away from him.

Anzu sighed, still holding his fingers in her own. "I hope you'll feed soon. The last thing I need is for you to tear my friend apart, because of misguided jealously." She teased.

"Hn."

His expression, caused her to laugh. "Boy if _you're_ feeling this deprived of me, I can only imagine how the guys are feeling."

"They're probably going out of their minds." Yami admitted.

"Perhaps that can be remedied."

"What do you propose?"

"Instead of having them go with you, let Jono and Honda hunt Shizuka and Mai. I am positive that Bakura will take this opportunity to go after Miho. Allow Jono and Honda do the same."

"Hmm...a promising idea," a pause of consideration and then, "I'll allow it."

"Good." Suddenly, Anzu halted in her tracks and Yami felt her grip his hand tightly with trembling fingers.

"What is it?"

"Hunger tremor," she replied, dark eyelashes fluttering. She then wobbled on her feet.

"Hey, easy Anzu." Yami was behind her instantly, steading her body with his own.

"I am alright." She told him, regaining her balance. "Just a bit woozy...I'm sure I'll feel better after the hunt."

Yami placed his hands on her shoulders, "Do you need to hunt now?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll be alright until Essence and I go later. Besides, we need to get back before they send a search party-" a wave a nausea wracked her body just then, causing her to moan aloud. "Oh, felt that one..." she murmured, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Enough of this," he chastised. "We're going hunting _now_."

"No-" she started to protest, but was cut short when he suddenly picked her up bridal-style. " Put me down. I _can_ walk you know."

"Like hell you can."

Anzu rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, "_Atemu_..."

"We're not going anywhere unless you let me carry you. I won't risk you hurting yourself, Anzu."

"For the last time, I am fine!" She snapped, breathing heavily. Almost immediately, she felt the burning sensation within her neck and hissed. The reaction caused Yami to eye her knowingly.

"Okay...maybe a little snack wouldn't hurt." She admitted.

"Shall I go acquire you something, then?"

"Yes-NO!" She blushed at her indecisiveness. "What I mean is, I don't think a simple human is going to cut it. It's been awhile since I last fed...I'll just wait until later."

"If its a stronger supplier you need, then drink from me, Anzu. I won't have you falling ill of malnourishment."

"No...I shouldn't. The others-"

"Can wait. This is important." The look in is eyes told her that he was dead set on helping her, and Anzu realized that he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon.

"Alright," she conceded. "But can we do this quick and somehow privately?" she blushed again, "Even though we're in alone in this forest, I still feel like we're being watched. And we really do need to get back."

"Self-conscious are we?" Yami arched an eyebrow, "Very well," Anzu watched as he lossened the fabric around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He pulled her close, and she felt him wrap the cape he sometimes wore around her shoulders, cacooning them both.

"Giving you the privacy you desire." Yami watched she nuzzled the fabric. "Enjoying yourself, love?" He asked amused.

"Well, I-uh..."

"It's alright, koi. I understand." He smiled and pulled her against him, "Now, were shall I let you satisfy your craving, hmm?"

Abruptly, Anzu leaned up and began nuzzling his neck, "There, huh?"

"It'll give what I need faster," she told him, now wrapping her arms around his neck. "plus, I've broken the skin here before."

"Ease of access," he agreed, "still, I can't see _that_ being a issue with you."

"It's not. I just want this to be quick. You can take us back to others why I feed, can't you?"

"Of course," he blinked. "But why would you-"

"If you don't take us somewhere with an audience why we do this, we risk being here all night, Atemu." She stated, pointedly.

"I see..." he murmured knowingly, feeling her nuzzle his skin once more.

"Five minutes tops." Anzu whispered into his ear, kissing it. "I only need a couple of tablespoons or more."

"Five minutes tops." He agreed, feeling her kiss him again. Anzu continued to kiss him until she reached her desired target, _:I'll be quick:_ she promised, before pressing a couple of more kisses to the heated flesh. _:Just take us back. If I take too much, push me away:_

_:I will:_

With that, she bit into his neck.

* * *

"Damn, where could they be?"

"Relax, mutt. I am sure they're fine."

Jonouchi growled at Seto, "Don't call me that!"

"Oh, I am sorry-amateur."

"Seto!" Ishizu snapped, at the same time Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Guys, come on, don't fight. We have company after all."

"Humph. If you want to consider Matushita a guest..."

"Why thank you, Jonouchi." Jiro deadpanned. "Since you think so highly of me, you'll be first vampire I'll call on tonight."

"Enough!" Ishizu exclaimed, looking at the three males. She turned to Kaiba and Jonouchi, "You two knock it off-and Jiro-" she faced the warlock, "-could you please hold off insulting and threating Jonouchi? It only encourages them both." She added, throwing a dark look at both vampires.

"As you wish, Ishizu." Jiro responded, causing Jono to narrow his eyes.

"Suck up..."

"What was that?"

"I said you were a suck-"

"QUIET, both of you!" Malik yelled, breaking up the argument.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Jono demanded, failing to notice the shadows that were now circling around them.

"They're back..."

"Huh?" It was then, Jonouchi and the others noticed the shadows around them.

"I appreciate your attention to things Malik." They heard Yami speak. Moments later, they saw the shadows part revealing the vampire king and his precious cargo.

"It's about time you got back." Jiro said. "I was beginning to wonder if you led her on a wild goose chase."

Yami hissed, causing the group of vampires to take a step back. It was then that they noticed Anzu tucked against his neck and feeding.

"Is she alright?" Rebecca asked.

"She's fine. The little one was just a bit famished, so I took the liberty of giving her a snack. We would have done this privately, but under the circumstances, we agreed that we should comeback here to prevent distractions." Yami breathed heavily, feeling Anzu suck harder. "We also didn't want to keep our guest waiting." His slited crimson eyes found Jiro.

"Well, its refreshing to know that someone amongst you has manners." Jiro quipped. "Between you and your two generals, I was beginning to think that all male vampires were rude and supicious."

"Watch it Matushita..." Jono growled, the same time Kaiba leveled a glare toward the warlock.

"It seems to me that we have right to be supicious," Yami told him. "It's not everyday, a stranger shows up claiming to know our wives and others. As for the rudeness-force of habit. I don't like it when people touch what is _mine_."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common." Jiro responded evenly. "I can assure though, your highness. I have no such intentions toward your wife."

"See that it remains that way."

Suddenly, Yami growled fiercely, startling everyone-including Jiro. Without warning, he pushed Anzu away from him, forcing his wife to detach her fangs from his neck.

Anzu, depraived of her meal, hissed violently at him, causing him to growl at her in turn. Their actions caused the others to take another step backward from the couple. A few growls were exchanged between the two, each with the slight bearing of fangs. Their audience watched patiently, yet cautiously as Yami asserted his dominace over her, effectively breaking the bloodlust's hold.

Free of her bloodlust, Anzu allowed herself to be held by him once more. _:I'm sorry, I should have let go:_

_:It's okay...:_

Still looking at him, she addressed the others. "Play nice boys..." Licking her lips, she leaned up and brushed Yami's lips with her own. "I need you to work together, so it would be nice if you co-operated." Her lips found her mate's again, and the two kissed, slowly.

"Bleh, its a wonder you two didn't stay back in the woods. You both reek of pheromones." Bakura drawled, his face scrutching up at the sight of the two lovebirds.

"My thoughts exactly." Honda agreed, wrinkling his nose. "I mean come on, would it kill you to make out later and someplace private? We have do have a guest."

His words seemed to do the trick, as Anzu immediately pulled away from her husband, her cheeks burning. "Sorry, Honda."

"Yes, our apologies." Yami hissed softly, displeased by interruption.

"Well now," Ishizu looked around at the individuals of the group, "who's hungry?"

"I am!" Mokuba and Rebecca chorused, wanting to escape the tension-filled atmosphere amongst the older vampires and Jiro.

"Alright," Ishizu turned to Seto, "shall we hunt then?"

He starred at her, "With them?" He gestured to his brother and Rebecca.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah bro, why not?" Mokuba asked with a grin.

"We'll behave." Rebecca added, looking up at him through her glasses.

Kaiba sighed.

"Fine." He acquiesced. "But your both tracking and killing you're own meals."

"Deal." They agreed.

"Okay you two," Ishizu said with a smile, "Let's get going. I am sure the others have places they need to be." She then rounded up the members of clan Kaiba. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, dear."

Ishizu turned to Anzu, "If you need anything-"

Anzu laughed, "Ishizu, I am fine. Don't worry, I've got the best security possible." She jerked her thumbs towards Essence and Jiro.

Ishizu shook her head, "Sorry, old habits."

"It's alright, sister."

"Ishizu?"

"I'm coming Seto."

_:And you're going to tell me just what the hell is going on:_ She snapped, through their link.

He blanched at her tone.

_:I'm afraid I don't know...:_

_:Finish that sentence and I will personally see to it that you will never walk again:_

He gulped, _:Yes dear: _

* * *

After the Kaibas left, Jonouchi turned to Yami. "I am ready when you are."

"Me too." Honda said.

"Actually, I have decided to give you both the night off; Malik will be accompanying me instead."

"He will?"

"I will?"

"Yes." Yami turned to Malik, "I have business with the House of Crawford. Care to join me? It would give the others a chance to complete their unfinished business."

"Fine by me; that is if it's alright with Jono and Honda."

"I am in." Jonouchi said, "Anything to see Mai again."

"Count me in too." Honda told them, eager to try and reach Shizuka.

"Excellent. Take Bakura with you."

Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura all looked at Yami as if he'd grown a second head.

"Huh?"

"Say what?"

"Milord?" Bakura asked.

"Someone needs to look after Miho." Anzu told them. Eyeing Bakura she said, "It'll give you a chance to get to know her better." She winked.

"B-But..." Bakura studdered. Anzu leveled her gaze.

"You will look after Miho, will you not? You told me you would..."

"I...I...uh..." Bakura saw Yami's eyes darken. Daring him to say no. "Of course, milady. It would be my pleasure."

"Then it's settled." Anzu smiled at the three.

"So, we dismissed, teach?" Jono asked her, with a grin.

"Yes, Jonouchi; you're dismissed. Good luck."

"Okay boys, you heard her. Let's roll."

"Yeah, the sooner I see Shizuka, the better."

"You just be sure to take it easy with my sister, Honda. Otherwise, I'll-"

"Will you two quit bickering and come on?" Bakura snapped. "We haven't got all night you know!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down will ya?" Turning to Honda, Jonouchi whispered, "Jeez, what crawled up his ass and died?"

Honda shrugged, "Maybe he's actually looking forward to seeing Miho again."

* * *

With Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura gone, Malik looked at Essence. "You sure you don't want me to hang around? I could stay long enough until you find some prey-"

"Malik," Essence stated, "Anzu and I can handle ourselves. Go and assist Lord Yami."

"Besides, Jiro will be on the same side of the city as us." Anzu put in, "He'll keep an eye on us. Won't you?" She asked Jiro.

"Sure. I have a couple of errands I need to run, since I'm here, but I'd be more than happy to play the hidden escort." He said, looking the two women.

Essence and Anzu looked at their respective others. "Well, how about it?" Essence asked. "Can he be our "escort" to the city?"

"Malik," Jiro spoke, the doubt that hung in the air around the two males, "You know I'd never let anything happen to my charges. I will bestow the same courtsey to you wife. She will treated no different than Anzu."

"If its alright with Yami, then it's alright for me." Malik told him. He then turned to Yami, "What do you think, sire?"

Yami was hesitant. Anzu noticed at once.

_:This would give you the perfect opportunity to test Jiro; see what he's capable of:_ She pointed out, appealing to his gaming-side.

_:I wouldn't count on that. But since it means so much to you...:_

"Let it be done." He said.

Anzu leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you..."

_:Hn. You owe me, koibito.:_

_:Later: _She winked, _:I promise:_

_:I'll hold you to it.:_

_:I never break a promise: _Anzu focused on the group before her, "Well, then shall we go?"

"I am ready." Essence said.

"Wait," Malik interrupted, "What about Keeta and Otogi?"

"What about them?" Essence wanted to know.

"Shouldn't they know what's going on?" Malik asked, looking toward Yami, whose face now contained a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, with everything that's happened, I'd almost forgotten..." He focused on the mausoleum doors, "Otogi! Keeta!"

Moments later, the twins appeared.

Seeing them, Anzu sent an urgent plea to her protector. _:Jiro!:_

Jiro understood. Anzu did not want these two finding out his supernatural identity. He quickly suppressed and hid his powers.

"Yes, Milord?" Keeta asked, as she and Otogi approached the group. Her eyes blinked in that slow and curious way. "Is everything alright?"

Anzu noticed her sweet tone and look immediately. The queen's blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Everything's fine." Yami answered, "The others have gone hunting. Anzu and Essence are going to do the same and Malik and I have to meet with some of the executive heads. You and Otogi are dismissed for the evening."

_:What are doing?: _Anzu was in shock. Yami had just lied to the siblings. _:I thought you had to meet with Cynthia on banking and other matters?: _**(1)**

_:I do:_

_:That's not what you told them. Since when is Cynthia just an executive head?:_

"Milord, why not let me deal with the executives?" Keeta asked, "Surely the king has more pressing matters to deal with." Her voice was smooth, almost like honey.

Anzu bristled. _You little- _

_:Jealousy becomes you, my love: _Yami wrapped his arm around her waist, ensnaring her before she could effectively throttle his oracle.

_:She may be subtle, but she's vying for your favor!: _Anzu growled lowly in her throat.

_:I believe it's called flirting:_

_:It's an invasion of territory, that's what it is! Obviously the bitch doesn't understand that you're _my_ husband:_

_:Hush, love. This is exactly why I lied to her and Otogi. I can sense the idea of her finding out about your friend over there displeases you:_

_:How did you-:_

_:Aside from his scent suddenly being that of a human, your emotions pretty much told me exactly how you felt:_

_:I can't risk Jiro's identity slipping out. Witches and warlocks, save for the one's we personally know, are suppose to be extinct. If word got out that Jiro was a warlock, it could cause trouble: _Anzu glanced in Keeta's direction, _:I don't trust her:_

_:Nor do I:_ He replied.

"Excuse me, milord?" Otogi was looking at Jiro. "May I inquire as to who your guest is?"

"This is Jiro; a Familiar. He was sent to collect me for this evening's meeting."

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jiro."

"The pleasure is mine, your holiness." Jiro said, respectively.

"A Familiar, eh?" Keeta arched a suspcious eyebrow, "Funny, I don't recall seeing you around here before?"

"That's because he's new, Miss Keeta. Just joined the ranks." Malik supplied, having caught on to the warlock and king's ruse.

"Really? Well, I must say for someone who is new, you caused an awful lot ruckus eariler."

"It was my fault, what happened earlier." Anzu informed the siblings, referring to the scuffle inside the mausoleum. "I thought Jiro was an intruder. Not wanting to take chances, I called for Yami."

"That's why I shoved him out the door. I thought he'd some how harmed Anzu." Yami finished. "The fault is all of ours for not knowing his identity sooner than we did."

Malik and Essence nodded in agreement with the couple.

"I see..." Keeta murmured. It was plain to see she still somewhat unsure of Jiro.

"Oh Keeta, stop scrutinizing the man!" Otogi chastised her. "It's hard enough being new to the ranks and this poor fellow just went through blazes trying to deliver his message. No need to for you to make it worse."

"I suppose." Her eyes roamed over Jiro. "Forgive me, stranger. As overseerer **(2) **of the royal keep, its my job to make sure no one threatens the court. I have to be cautious. Servants could easily get tired of doing their master's bidding. I had to make sure you wern't a slayer sent in to eliminate those you preceive as your oppressors."

"He's clean; I have personally checked him for weapons or hidden aliments, Miss Keeta, and found nothing." Essence told her.

"Nor does he have intention of slaying us." Malik added.

Keeta smiled, "Of course not. If he had any intentions of slaying you, he have would attempted to do so by now."

"Yes...I am sure he would have." Anzu turned to Essence. "We should go. The night is young." She pronounced, effectively changing the subject.

"Indeed," Keeta agreed. "Enjoy your hunt, my queen." _It will be your last..._

Anzu forced herself to be civil. "Thank you, Keeta. I plan too."

"Well brother," Keeta addressed Otogi, "I think it's time we made ourselves scarce. I am returning to my tower."

Otogi gave a nod of agreement and the two went their respective ways.

"Finally," Essence murmured. "I'd thought we'd never be able to escape."

"Neither did I." Anzu admitted. She faced Jiro, "You ready?"

He gave her a toothy grin. "Always."

"Alright, then." She turned, finding Essence. "How about you?"

"Give me just a moment, milady." Essence replied, walking over toward Malik. She then reached up and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "Be safe." She whispered.

"Same to you." He replied evenly. "Remember, if you need anything-"

"I know. Just ring right?" She laughed lightly when his face scrunched up at her humor. "Will you relax?" She gave him an affectionate nuzzle. "We'll be fine. We even have a "dragon" guarding us."

"I know. That doesn't mean I am not going to worry though."

"You _always_ do." Essence hugged him. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Smiling, Anzu watched her bodyguard pull away from Malik. Seeing the two of them together, she let out a content sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Yami asked quietly.

"Just how cute Malik and Essence look right now."

"Now that's something I'd thought I'd never hear," Yami told her hugging her from behind. "cute and Malik in same sentence."

"Essence uses them in the same sentence quite often."

"I wasn't referring to her when I said that."

"I know." Anzu leaned back into him, "I've to go."

His grip tightened. "Ask me again."

Anzu knew what that question meant. What it entailed. He was referring to her earlier question, where she asked him to hunt with her.

"I can't. You have your duty and I have mine. We musn't be selfish." It was a far cry from her earlier answer, but it was the right one.

"You know that I'd do anything for you right?"

"I know."

"I hate this too, just so you know."

"I _know_, love."

She felt him kiss her ear; nuzzle her with a purr. "I'll be fine." Her voice was a soft whisper. "You worry too much."

"With good reason." He told her sternly, pulling away and turning her in his arms so that she was facing him directly. "Anzu, if something were to happen to you-"

Anzu pressed a finger to his mouth. "Don't say such things."

"But-"

"Nothing's going to happen. Besides, I've got Jiro and Essence both guarding me. And though it pains me to admit it, we both know they'd die the second death before they let anything happen to me."

Yami sighed heavily, knowing that she was right. "I don't suppose the offer of a romantic flight or shiny trinket would persuade you to change your mind?"

"You were the one who suggested this. Can't go back on it now. It's what _has_ to be done." She leaned into him once more, "Perhaps after we've both completed our tasks, I could repay you for allowing Jiro to accompany us with offerings you find suitable? A drink perhaps to quench your thirst, once we are free from watchful eyes?"

Yami purred as she ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp. "Fine, you don't have to ask me again. Just hurry back from the hunt, then we can retire and you can give me this offering."

"Arigato!" She smiled.

Releasing her, Yami turned to Malik. "Let's go."

Malik nodded. The two of them then headed in the opposite direction.

"Have fun boys!" Essence called after them, "Don't worry about us, we're in good hands!"

"I hope this Matushita, knows what he's doing..." Yami growled, once they were out of ear-shot, "...if does one thing that so much warrants trouble for her, I'll-"

"I'd be more concerned of the girls causing a ruckus than him." Malik said.

"Either way, there's _no way in hell_ I am letting my senses stray from Anzu."

"Do you really think her life is in that much danger?"

"I don't think. I_ know_."

For a moment, Malik thought his ears were deceiving him. Yami sounded almost frightened!

"You're afraid..." he realized, "you're afraid something might actually happen to her. Something you're not able to prevent? That the three exiles might-"

"Though they are a threat, the trinity do not concern me at this moment."

"Then what? Is it Matushita? Look Jonouchi and I told you, Atemu-"Malik was stopped mid-sentence by a low growl.

"First off, _never_ call me that." Yami hissed. "Second, although I still don't fully trust Matushita, it's not him I am vexed about either."

"Then what are you..." Malik trailed off, noticing Yami's harsh eyes fix themselves on something or rather _someone_. Malik could've died the second death from shock right then and there, when he realized who it was. "Milord?"

"She's not well," Yami hissed, glaring at Anzu's backside. "And..." His crimson eyes turned to narrow slits, "...she's hiding something from me."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n:**

**1)** Anzu is referring to blood-banking.

**2)** Keeta is responsible for the palace during the day and some nights.


	10. My Handsome Warlock

See the first chapters for disclaimers

* * *

**10. My Handsome Warlock**

* * *

"Phew, I thought they'd never leave." Essence remarked, after Malik and Yami finally disappeared. "I thought I'd have to practically kick Malik in the rear."

Anzu smiled at the twinkle in Essence's eyes. "I am sure you would've have too, had they stayed any longer."

Essence's face broke into a smile, "Well now," her eyes shifted from her queen to the warlock, who was left to baby sit them. "Shall we take our leave? I am sure Jiro doesn't want to wait on us any longer than he has too."

"You two go ahead. I have business to attend to." Jiro politely informed.

"Business?" Essence blurted out, "Hold on a minute, warlock." She placed her hands on her hips, "You're suppose to stay with us remember? Our husbands gave you orders to-"

"I know exactly what you're husbands said Miss Essence and I intend to keep my word, but I explicitly remember telling both you and them I had other matters that required my attention this eve, and that I would keep an eye and ear open for you ladies. Shall the need for my assistance rise from either of you, I will come."

Essence was taken aback, "Yeah, but-"

"Essence, it's okay." Anzu assured. "I trust Jiro with my life. If he says he has business to attend to, then we should let him go about his routine. If we need him, he will come. Besides, I would prefer to hunt by ourselves. You know I don't like any accompaniments while hunting. Except for you and Yami, of course."

"Yes milady, I do know that…" Her brows furrowed, "...in fact, you always insist on it…" Her eyes grew wide in realization, "You wanted them to leave us! But why?"

"I need some time away from Yami in order to straighten out this whole mess with Jiro and why he's here…." Anzu's voice became somewhat weak as she glanced at her protector.

"Milady, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine Essence." Anzu perked up instantly, not wishing to worry her companion. "Let's get to it. I don't know about you my friend, but I am starving!"

Essence blinked, "Of course. Whatever, milady wishes."

"Well then, sounds like you ladies are ready to go." Jiro said firmly. "So I shall take my leave now," he paused for moment, casting a meaningful look in Anzu's direction, "that is unless milady needs me for anything more?"

"No Jiro. Go on ahead and do what must be done. Well be in touch." Anzu gave Jiro a discreet wink, letting him know it was alright for him to go.

"Alright, I am gone." Jiro bowed slightly to both of them, "Happy hunting ladies."

Jiro vanished into the night.

"Ugh, is he always this enigmatic?" Essence wondered aloud.

Anzu shrugged, "You get used to it after awhile."

"If I may be so bold to ask milady, what's the deal with you and our handsome warlock? You seem to have a connection with him…a very strong one." Essence bit her tongue immediately, afraid to even mention what she intended to say.

"What is it Essence?" Anzu asked, curiosty in her eyes.

"It's plain to see he cares about you milady. The two of you have some kind magic about you. It's almost as the two of you were-"

Anzu's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Yes?"

"Well, it's just that...um...the two of you...the bond you share...it's quite intimate, almost as if-"

Sensing Essence's thoughts Anzu's eyes flashed in annoyance, "You think Jiro and I are _involved_ somehow."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you _were _thinking it." Anzu growled.

"Please, milady. I didn't mean-"

"To insinuate that I would even betray Yami like that? That I would find solace in the arms of another?" Anzu's eyes were steel, her voice ice. "_How dare you even think that_! Yami is my heart. I could never, and will never love another as I do him."

"I know that milady. It's just your bond to Jiro, seems like that of an intimate pair. I can't seem to describe it any other way. It's not quite philia, not quite eros..."

"Yet, it is _both_." Anzu finished, realizing how much Essence was struggling to understand. "Essence, the bond between a Matriarch and her dragon is complex. We are taught to love and respect each other from the day we're born. The Dragon is the most powerful warlock within the fire clan. His power is only outmatched by the other females and the Matriarch herself. The two are like two pieces of a puzzle, yin and yang."

"Ying and yang-male and female." Essence's face faulted, "Now that sounds more like eros love."

"I suppose in a twisted way it is. Our magic compliments each others, and we do share a soul bond, though we're not blood related."

"It has all the makings of eros love, but it's not?" Essence blinked shaking her head, "Okay now I am way confused..."

"It's difficult to explain. All I know is, my feelings for Jiro aren't of a romantic or eros nature. Maybe the strangeness of it all has to due with the fact that we we're to married at one time."

"Married?" Essence squeaked.

Anzu nodded. "It was a long time ago, before I even met Yami. My grandmother wished me to be married to the finest suitor possible, and a union between the Matriarch's line and the Protector's line would reep many benefits. Among them was the idea of a healthy and powerful heir to continue the line." Unconcisiously, her fingers brushed acrossed her abdomen. "I wasn't supposed to know about the union until I turned eighteen, but found out early due to Jiro's disappearence and untimely "death"." When he "died", the betrothel died a swift death along with him."

"But he didn't die in that raid. He survived." Essence pointed out.

"A fact that I did not discover until a half century ago." Anzu admitted. "The events of the raid weakened our link tremendously-to the point were I did think Jiro dead. It was only when I ran into him on a mission in Europe did I realize he was still alive. It was there that he restablished his bond with me, completely."

"What we're you doing in Europe?"

"Taking care of a problem-Nesbitt."

"Ah, yes. Malik told me about that little fiasco. Said it was superb the way you and your sisters infiltrated his forces."

"Well, we had help-and I am not talking about Jiro either."

"Malik also mentioned that too." Essence grinned a little, "Said you smacked Yami across the face hard, and nearly punched out Kaiba when you found out. He told me Seto walked around holding his nose in pain for almost a week and that Yami had an impressive bruise."

"True on both accounts." Anzu told her. "They're lucky I didn't do any _severe_ damage. I don't like being played, even if it was to ensure my safety."

"So I've gathered. But back to Jiro, now. You said that the fact that you we're once betrothed may serve some semblance as to why your bond with him is tinted with eros love."

"I think it's because once we both knew we're suppose to be married, supposed to "fall in love", it made us a bit unsure of our feelings toward one and other. Up to that point, I had always thought of Jiro as a brother-family. And he had always thought of me as a sister. Hint the philia part of our bond. To have grown up around someone whose practically family and then find out that you are to marry them, makes you re-analyze your relationship. It sure as hell makes you uncomfortable around one another. Luckily for the both of us, our discomfort didn't last long. After a long converstation and some overdo catching up, I told Jiro of how my heart was lost to another, and we both realized the "marriage" was not what we wanted and nothing more than a figment of the past to both of us. Yet, we never could quite completely to the innocent days where we were "brother and sister" either."

"It's like you crossed a line when you found out." Essence said thoughtfully, "Knowing you were supposed to married, you couldn't exactly go back treating each other completely as siblings."

"Exactly. Instead, we chose to our current path: choosing to love each other, but not "fall in love." I think that's why our bond has reminants of both eros and philia."

"No wonder milord was jealous earlier. Jiro's not only your dragon, but your ex-fiancee as well."

"Yami doesn't know, Essence."

Essence gaped. "Doesn't know? But he was so jealous eariler, he had to-"

"His jealousy stems primarily from the bloodlust. Yet, he senses I am hiding something. This only proves that Jiro and need to be cautious at displaying our connection. Lest the cat be out of the bag. Yami's already irratated with Jiro as is." Anzu sighed, "You musn't tell the others what you now know Essence. Malik, Jonouchi, and Ishizu are the only ones pivy to this knowledge and like them, you must guard this carefully. The King musn't know."

"I understand, milady."

Yami would most likely kill Jiro, if he found out about his bond with Anzu. Male vampires were fiercely protective and interested in their female counterparts. The thrist only served to amplify these emotions.

"Now then, since you understand, shall we hunt now?"

"Of course," Essence smiled broadly, "but on one condition."

Anzu arched a quzzical eyebrow, waiting for Essence to elaborate.

"You must tell me all about your handsome warlock-dragon."

"What do want to know?"

"Everything. How you met, what he's really like; the whole story of your relationship formed, basically."

Anzu laughed, "Very well _sister_. I shall tell you all about my handsome warlock on the hunt."

With that the two vampiresses took to the sky.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**REVISION a/n:**

Not quite as emotional as the original, I'll admit, but when I re-read over the original version, I realized I wanted to convey a couple of things that wern't quite as clear or wern't in the original at all. The first being Anzu's relationship to Jiro. In my mind, I had always wanted the two of them to have that plutonic relationship, yet I also wanted to convey that they cared for each other in a way that was beyond sibling, yet not quite romantic. Love, but not "in" love. I gave them the background of an arranged marriage to add more depth to it, as well as make Jiro's role in Anzu's life more significant. I also wanted to show a glimpse at how Anzu found out Jiro was alive.

Secondly, I touched on some unseen, but mentioned events in the prequel Dark Shines: Katabasis. Namely the conflict with Nesbitt that Miho remembers in the later chapters of this story. I wanted to give a brief glimpse into Anzu's thoughts and feelings on that incident.

I hope I have managed to do all these things, plus make the story more enjoyable. If not, feel free to smack me.

_Greek word translations:_

**Philia:** Brotherly love

**Eros:** Romantic love


	11. The Ties That Bind

See the first chapters for disclaimers

* * *

**11. The Ties That Bind**

* * *

Jiro silently walked the streets downtown Domino, one destination on his mind. After tonight's encounters with the vampire court, his suspicions had been answered. The king and his followers were powerful, intelligent and well equipped to protect Anzu. Yet, they were still oblvious to her condition and the extreme danger she was in.

Anzu wanted to take her time and find the ideal moment to reveal her pregnancy to her husband and friends. It wasn't exactly something one just blurts out with a smile. No, this miracle wasn't an everyday occurrence for the vampire species. In fact, to the best of Jiro's knowledge, it hadn't occurred at all in the entire history of the vampire order.

Until now, that is.

Still, Jiro wished Anzu would hurry up and tell her estranged husband of her condition soon. She was in more danger than anyone, including herself realized. Not just because of the council of the former Vampire King, Dartz, who were bent on eliminating her for purity reasons. Nor the obsessed sorceress who wanted the king for herself. (Jiro had been around town enough to know what the sorceress was up too and who she was paying. With the proper bribing and convincingone could find out anything that was happening the High Vampire's world). No, what bothered Jiro more than anything else was the fact that the trinityhad formed some kind of pact with Keeta and were in her servitude.

Unlike the vampire court, Jiro had been about the streets of the world. As such, knew somethings that Anzu and her "family" did not.

**He **was coming to Domino. The minute Jiro learned of Anzu's condition, he knew exactly why too. Jiro made it his life's mission to try and find all of the vampires and Familiars who held ranks. He wouldn't put it past **him** to manipulate someone on the inside to do his dirty business for him. **He **was a master of deception, one who could rival the even Yami in the game of wits. Jiro knew without a doubt, considering Anzu's suspicion of Keeta and the girl's secret desire for the Vampire Lord, that he'd found the _puppet_, who had unknowingly been seduced into this game of chess by her obsession with unrequited love, and Anzu's mention of the trinitywanting her dead, only served to confirm Jiro's suspicions.

Before he could make a move, however, Jiro needed to confer with someone else on his findings. Someone whom he could trust. Someone who new of the history of both the witch and vampire and someone who was masquerading living on the streets of Domino,because they weren't supposed to even exist anymore.

Jiro needed to meet with someone _like_ him.

* * *

The bells above the door jingled, signaling that someone had just entered the shady facility. Lifting his head the bartender noticed a young man, probably no older than twenty five walking towards the counter. "What can I get ya, stranger?"

Jiro waved him off as he approached the edge of the bar. "Nothing. I am here to speak with Sakai, Jade. I was wondering if she still worked here." He flashed a smile, "I am old friend."

The bartender narrowed his eyes briefly as if he were studying the younger man, trying to sense his intentions. He then yelled back into the workroom, "Jade, there's someone here to see ya honey! Slayer by the looks of him!"

"Be right there Tom!" A feminine voice called back. Seconds later, the door back behind the bar swung open. Agirl with fiery hair twisted in a bun, wearing low rider jeans, black tank and an apron stepped out. Upon seeing Jiro situated at the edge of the bar, her vivid green, eyes lit up. "Jiro!"

Jiro smiled brightly, "Jade."

In an instant, the young waitress leapt over the bar and nearly tackled Jiro, giving him a fierce hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jade cried once the affectionate embrace was broken. "Don't tell me you got tired of chasing all the vampires and decided to come home?"

"I wish that were so, little one." Jiro responded.

"Business as usual?" I should have known. So what are the bloodsuckers pulling this time-raid, robbery?"

"No, no. It's hardly a misdemeanor like that, Jade." Jiro's brows furrowed. His tone was low when he spoke, "I come in regards of the safety of the Matriarch."

Jade's eyes leveled with significance to match his own. "I see. Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere." She told him.

"Yes, I think that would be best."

With a nod, Jade turned back to the bar, "Tom?" The bartender looked up from wiping the surface of the counter upon hearing his name, "Do you mind if we borrow your room? It's for discussing _business_." She added.

Tom immediately picked up what she meant, "Sure, head right on up." He tossed her a set of keys, "I'll make sure no one wonders up and eavesdrops."

"Thanks." She told the russet man. Jade then tugged on Jiro's arm, "Follow me."

The pair quietly made their way up the rickety stairs. Once up top, Jade made a right, motioning Jiro to follow her. He did without question, and soon the two found themselves outside a door with a number on it.

Jade quickly scanned the hallway, "Tom has extra rooms up here besides his own that he rents to travelers every now and then. All current tenants supposedly went out this morning. Tom requires them to sign a sheet when they vacate or enter the premises, but sometimes they sneak by both of us and manage to saunter up unnoticed."

"I sense no other presences accept those downstairs. Nothing is up here with us."

"That makes two of us." Jade amended, shoving the correct key into the nub of the lock. She gave it a twist and turned the knob.

Jade entered the room first, holding the door she gestured him in. Jiro entered the small room in long quick strides. Once he was inside, Jade quickly shut the door behind them, bolting the lock in the process. She swiftly tossed the keys on the dresser beside her and with nimble fingers, undid her apron. Laying the red fabric on the lone bed, she turned to confront her guest, noticing he'd all ready taken up his customary position of leaning on the one the walls of the quaintly furnished room. Licking her somewhat dry lips, Jade began the conversation.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you graced Domino with your presence, Jiro. Once the rumors of tension in the vampire ranks and a plot to kill off her highness reached my ears, I knew it wouldn't be long until you showed up. You always took your duty to her seriously."

Folding his arms, Jiro looked her in the eye. "It is more than duty that I protect her Jade. You of all people should know I have an intense bond with Anzu, since birth. It's is my duty to protect her."

"I know." Jade smirked, "So, are you going to tell me what you know?"

"First thing's first, little one. You tell _me_all about the dissention within the vampire ranks. Then well see about my sharing information."

"Fair enough." Jade shrugged, sitting down on the bed. "Alright. Word is from the sentinels of the Palace is that the sorceress-Keeta-has it bad for the king. Practically drools over him and undresses him with her eyes." Her own eyes rolled, "So naturally, like any hot-blooded female, she wants to bed him and to do that, she has to get rid of the current queen-his wife."

"Do you trust these sentinels?"

"Well, they work around the palace a lot and do have a tendency to eavesdrop. So yeah, I take their word for it."

"Then, I wouldn't doubt what you told me is true." Jiro then thought of something, "That's why she asked me to mask my identity earlier. She didn't want Keeta to know who, or what I was."

"You've seen Anzu?" Jade was genuinely suprised. This caused Jrio to frown at her.

"Now why would you assume that I was talking about Anzu, Jade?"

"It's written all over your face, Jiro." She smugly answered, before changing the subject. "Tell me, is she well? Are those vamps treating her properly?"

"You mean, you've been here masquerading all this time and you don't know how she's been?"

"Everybody knows about her well being Jiro. It's reflected in the King's mood. If she's happy, he's happy; and the city gets a peaceful night of minimal kills. On the other hand, if she's unhappy, the city gets a night smeared with blood. But hardly anyone has actually _seen_her, aside for certain indiviiduals. At least not up close in personal. Those who were lucky enough to infiltrate the palace for a glimspe of her beauty are never seen again."

"I see. Anzu is well Jade. She's far happier and content than I've even seen or known her to be."

"Even with that estranged husband of hers?" Jade asked dryly.

"What can I say Jade? Yami has done wonders in caring for her both physically and emotionally." Jiro's eyes glazed with emotion. "She's… euphoric in his presence."

Noticing his look, Jade's eyes darkened. "You sound as if you're jealous big brother. Don't tell me you have feelings for her."

His eyes flashed dangerously at her words. "That's none of your concern _little_sister." He glared, "I don't appreciate your trying to read into my feelings regarding Anzu, because in the end you always miss-interpret them as unrequited love and romanticized-"

"Isn't that what they are?" Jade snapped.

"My _feelings_for Anzu are strictly platonic. True, that may have grown into something more at one time, but that's in the past now. With the clan extinct, we decided it was alright just maintaining friendship." Jiro peered at his sister, "Our feelings have never strayed beyond friendship. Still, I should've known that you would foster hopes in my pursing a romantic relationship with Anzu, Jade. You always did believe that we would one day marry each other."

"I did." Jade sniffed, " I always _believed_you and Anzu would marry, but I wasn't the only one. Our entire clan believed you would be the one to win her heart overtime. We hoped, we prayed...only to have unanswered prayers and dashed hopes." Her eyes turned fierce, "If _he_ hadn't come along, we wouldn't be in this mess. W-we wouldn't be here!"

"Jade…" Jiro warned.

"Oh come off it Jiro!" Jade raised her voice, "You and I both know we wouldn't be sentenced to this hell, if he'd never shown up! I bet Dartz wouldn't even have heard of his little prophecy, if he hadn't traced that phychic bastard to our village. He betrayed us all!."

"What's done is done, Jade. Nothing can change it."

"Liar," She spat. "You could've changed it! You could have married her, protected her fromhim!But no! You decide to get yourself caught up in a raid and go missing in action for the next ten years, on a ridiculous crusade of killing vampires around the world, when instead you should've been with her and home preventing this mess from happening!"

"That's just it Jade!" Jiro's voice was now raised to match hers, "I couldn't stop it from happening! _No one _can stop the inevitable from happening! Fate brought Anzu and Yami together and it will take fate and something much more to rip them apart! There's a reason I didn't let myself fall in love with Anzu: because deep down in my heart, I knew we were not meant to be together. Call it intuition, premonition or whatever. I knew that Anzu and I were destined to walk separate, yet parallel paths from one another. And my feeling was confirmed tonight, the moment I saw her look into his eyes for the first time. Hell Jade, one would have to blind not to notice the spark-the connection between them.

"I still think someone should have done something…" Jade told him. " The Matriarch didn't do at thing about it either. She let Anzu damn herself. Her own heir!"

"Would have rather had Anzu die Jade?" Jiro accused, "Because she would have. We both know she would have to become the phoenix. Even if I had married her, I would have to eventually impregnate her. She still would've had to die in order for her offspring to live! There can only be one Matriarch. The old must die so the new can live. Don't you see, sister? Anzu was save. Her love for Yami saved her. That's why I couldn't marry her. Fate had a different plan..." Jiro raked his hand through his tangled locks, "...and now that plan has jeopardized itself."

Jade snorted, "The plan seems to have worked fine Jiro. Anzu's part of the living dead, she can't get pregnant, and Yami watches her like a hawk. She can't be harmed." Tanned arms folded over her chest. "Keeta poses no threat. If she tries anything suspicious, Yami will snap her neck." Jade snapped her fingers for emphasis, "Just like that."

"It's not Keeta."

"Huh?"

Jiro shook his head, "Keeta is not the true enemy, Jade."

"What? But everyone down here knows she's after Anzu. Even the street urchins!"

"She maybe out to get Anzu for personal reasons, but Keeta is a pawn in her own game." At his sister's confused look, Jiro continued, "She's "hired" the trinityto do her dirty work."

Jade paled considerably, "S-she hired the trinity?"

Jiro nodded.

"But that's impossible. No one "hires" the trinity! Ever since Dartz died, they've had ties to...they can't work for anyone but…" Her hand cupped her mouth in realization. "Oh no! Tell me it's not—"

Jiro looked at her somberly.

"Damn it-no!" Jade was livid, "What does **he** want with her?"

"The royals have consummated their marriage and Anzu has achieved her biological task that was given to her at birth because of it. That is why **he** is after her. Why he is after _both_ of them."

Jade sucked in a breath, "You mean to tell me that Anzu is pregnant?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"By the gods…how can they not sense it? They're vampires for pities sake! The King, the most powerful one of them all, cannot even since that his wife is with child?"

"Keeta is just a puppet and Raphael, Valon, and Amelda, just think they're eliminating an impure creature. Yami and the others have been too distracted with the other witches and the the general threat of danger to Anzu to sense the life form within her."

"But **he **knows…" Jade's eyes narrowed in hate, "**He **sees all, or rather that bastard of a Seer does for him."

"Which brings me to my next inquiry. What do you know of recent activities within the HIVE?"

"If you're asking me if the Seer has been down there recently, then I would have to tell you no. Tenma's not one to let his presence be known to just anybody, brother. You know that."

"Well then, that leaves just leaves me one option then. I'll just have to make myself an appointment to see Yakou and ask him what his master's been up too lately." Jiro smiled darkly.

"I am going with you."

"Jade-

"Listen, Jiro. The Dragon shows up to the the HIVE alone, all hell will break loose. If I go with you, it will decrease the chance of you getting into trouble. I have unrestricted access to the organization. Besides, I know Tenma and how he thinks-"

"And he knows your identity." Jiro told her, resolutely. "He knows us, Jade. He won't give us any information willingly."

"Well, perhaps with two Matsushita's there, he might be willing to negotiate." Jade smiled.

"Perhaps." Jiro amended. "I will definitely need your assistance if Vivian is there, which she undoubtedly will be. That _witch _always sticks her nose in Yakou's business. Being **his **hand, she is often in competition with Yakou for **his **favor."

Jade's brow furrowed at the mention of Vivian Wong, "I forgot about that _problem._ She'll really be riled up at the sight of either of us. Dark Witches have a tendency to dislike we white spellcasters. Her dislike toward us is doubled ten-fold, due to the fact she's the only powerful dark witch left."

"So it's settled. You can come, to keep Vivian at bay."

Jade rolled her eyes once more, "That's not exactly what I had in mind big brother, but I'll do it. For Anzu's sake."

She then headed for the door, Jiro following behind. "Hang on a second let me grab my jacket, will ya?" She walked over to a secluded coat closet. Opening the door she retrieved her leather garment from among the items and swung it over her shoulders. Checking her pockets, she gave Jiro the go signal, before shutting the door.

Jiro stood at the foot of the stairs and waited for her to go in front of him. Walking around him, Jade began descending the rickety stairwell. Sensing no one but the bartender was on the lower floor. "Tom!" she called as they made their way to the bottom, "I need my babies."

Hearing the last word Jiro raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow which caused Jade to laugh aloud. "Trust me it's not what you think." She said sincerely.

If Jiro was going to make any remark, it was cut off when Tom emerged from the back with a set of keys. Jiro watched the middle-aged man kneel down behind the bar. He then heard the rustling of keys as the bartender found the appropriate one and inserted it into the nub lock, and then finally the sliding of a compartment door opening. After that he saw Tom slowly bring a sleek black case up and gently set it on the counter top.

"Here ya are Jade. Both are in prime condition. I took the liberty of polishing them up at bit when ya asked me to sharpen them for ya." The gruff man wore a smile as he opened the case up to reveal what appeared to be two jagged long blades, with grooves that look like the flames of a fire.

With a grin, Jade finished pulling on her black leather bike gloves and plucked the weapons from their resting place. Her countenance revealed satisfaction as she tucked the medium length blades within her knee-high boots.

"You still use those things?" Jiro asked.

"These "things" have saved my hide more times than I can count, Jiro. And you're one to talk; you're still carrying around that precious sword of yours."

"Touché, little one, touché."

Jade cracked a grin at him as she addressed Tom, "Is the bike ready?"

"Yup, she's all tuned and gassed up. Even gave her a waxin'." He tossed a ring of keys in her direction, which Jade caught easily.

"Thanks Tom, I _definitely _owe you one. Don't wait up." She added heading for the door, Jiro in tow. "I don't know exactly when I'll be back."

Tom nodded in understanding. His employee didn't usually hunt the vampires, but when she did it was sometimes months and even a year before he would see her again and he would always hold open a cover job for her. Jade (Sakai) Matushita was a one of a kind slayer. To say she was good at keeping these sides of town relatively clean of vampire menace was an understatement.

No, Jade wasn't just good at her job.

She was _damn_ good.

Throwing a final wave over her shoulder, Jade fully exited the bar with Jiro. The two then headed for the alley on the right side of the seedy joint. Rounding the side, Jiro could easily make out the two-seater motorcycle with a red paint finish, leaning against the side of the building; hidden from bystander's eyes by the structure's shadows and the blanket of the night. Admiring the machine, he almost didn't hear Jade when she spoke.

"Real beauty isn't she?"

Jiro nodded. Eyeing the bike closely, he flashed a grin, "I see you've added the _Jade factor _to this as well." He commented the paint scheme.

She shrugged, "What can I say? I am the Spitfire after all." She tossed her brother a knowing grin, "Wanna drive?"

Jiro's lighting reflexes caught the key ring with ease as it sailed toward him, "If you insist."

Her green eyes twinkling, Jade approached the bike and hoisted one leg over the back seat and slid onto the perch with ease. Jiro approached the front and copied her actions. He wasted no time in handing her one of the sleek red helmets that were dangling on the handle bars, before retrieving the other for his self. Placing the protective device on his head, Jiro glanced behind him. "Ready?" He asked, starting the engine.

He saw Jade nod her head, and then felt her slender arms hug his waist.

Not long after, the sound of squealing tires were heard as a sleek red bike tore out of the alley way and onto the night streets of Domino City. Its destination: the inner city core and the HIVE nightclub.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	12. Truths and Lies I

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**12. Truths & Lies, Part I**

* * *

To the casual observer, Domino's interior club The HIVE on the outside looked just like an elite night club for the wealthy. But to anyone not oblivious to the night commute of the city, the notorious night club was anything but normal. Matushita, Jade was one of the few who knew the HIVE for its true purpose and nature:a safe haven and party joint for the supernatural elite - especially vampires.

Yet it was none of these factors that made her yield in her steps toward the noisy establishment's entrance.

It was her companion's voice.

"Can you sense them?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

Jade's features took on a look of slight concentration, "The Valet's one. So is the doorman…" a brief pause, "- and the whore on the corner."

"Very perceptive. Your skill has not diminished since my last visit."

"That's comforting to know." Jade said dryly to her brother. Sweeping their surroundings again, her eyes noticed something or rather someone. "Did you notice who has doorman duty tonight?"

Jiro let out a chuckle. "Of course."

"Guess we should be thanking the gods that it's Maxwell and not that chauvinist pig Chang." She remarked dryly, brows furrowing. "Still," her countenance changed from frustration to pity, "I feel sorry Maxwell, being such a legit vampire at heart and to be stuck with a crap job at this corrupted joint. I hope he cooperates."

"That is something we both wish, little one. But outside friendships that may hinder our alliance to the clan and the phoenix, must be aside for the greater good."

"I know. Look," Jade cast a solemn glance in Jiro's direction, "I don't mind if we have rough up Chang or any of the others, but promise me this Jiro: Promise me you won't rough Maxwell up too bad. Even Anzu wouldn't want you to hurt someone descent like him on her behalf."

Seemingly ignoring her request, Jiro took the conversation in other direction. "Come the night is young. If we are to get any information we must proceed as planned."

"Jiro…" Jade's tone was filled with warning. "We came here to pump information from certain sources, _not_ to harm the bystanders."

"Maxwell may be legit Jade, but the same does not necessarily go for his co-workers and most certainly not for his boss. Vivian is a she-devil and she trains her bouncers and guards to be just as ruthless. As kind as he may seem, Duo still has his job to do, as we have ours." Jiro starred meaningfully into his sister's eyes, "_If_ he cooperates, no serious harm shall befall him from me."

Jade let out a sigh. "Well, that's the closest to a promise I'll get from you, securing your word on this issue." A grin, "So shall we begin _our_ hunt?"

Jiro turned to face the club. "Yes…"

Powers heightened and senses sharpened, the siblings started treading toward the flashy club entrance. As they approached the vicinity, Jade could feel the eyes of every vampire within, a twenty foot radius (and more if she could see them) on her and Jiro. Not to mention a montage of negative feelings. Concentrating, she honed onto the thoughts.

_A light barer…_

_Two of them…_

_Here?_

_Fools really should learn proper mind shielding. _Jade thought smugly. She leaned closer to Jiro, "It seems we've been discovered."

"They won't bother us. Besides, they can only sense the light in our auras, not our elemental power or race. Pay them no attention." Her words did not deter Jiro in anyway.

"I wasn't going too." Her stride matched his evenly, despite the fact he was at least a head taller than her and had longer legs.

"Remember Jade," her brother's voice was like steel wrapped within the smooth texture of satin, "The Matriarch comes first. Do what must be done; show no mercy, if necessary."

Jade's green eyes flickered once more to her brother, but she had no time to further converse, for the pair was precariously near their destination. The club entrance just a few feet away, Jiro abruptly pealed off to his right, leaving his sister to contend with the bouncer on duty.

Squaring her shoulders, Jade coolly addressed the vampire before her. "Hello Maxwell."

The vampire, one Duo Maxwell starred at the girl before him. "Matushita, Jade. I haven't seen you around here in awhile."

"I've been busy."

"Really, I can't imagine why. The vampires have been fairly good the past few months. There have been no massacres or killing for sport."

Jade smiled slowly, "No my friend. The vamps have been good," she gestured toward the doorway behind him, "I am actually to check up onHIVE operations…" a pause, "and to see Tenma."

"Ah…well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but Tenma's not here right now, and even if he was I couldn't let you in without an appointment."

"Then I'll see Vivian instead; it makes little difference anyway."

Duo shook his head, his long chestnut braid swaying back and forth. "No can do. The boss has got some clients and no one's allowed to see her for the night - no acceptions."

"Look Duo…either you can let me in to see Vivian, or we can do this the hard way."

"I am just doing my job Jade, you know that."

"And I am doing mine. Now move it Maxwell!" Jade took a step forward, but was instantly blocked by the larger vamp. "Maxwell…"

"I said, the boss is seeing no one tonight and that means you, Matushita. Now me, I am generally the nicer bouncer around here so why don't you just turn around and walk away before I - " Duo's words came to complete stop, when he felt the immense power wave behind him and a cold sword tip at his back.

"I suggest you do as the young one requests Maxwell." The voice that spoke from behind him was cold as ice, "Unless, of course, you wanna see hell a lot sooner."

Duo's face immediately lost any coloring it still processed, "Son of a dragon…Matushita, Jiro…it can't be! It's not possible…" He stammered.

His captor gave unseen smirk from behind. "The one and only, Maxwell. Now…" Jiro pressed the tip of his sword a bit harder against Duo's flesh for emphasis, "…I'll advise you to do as my sister says and take us to Vivian."

Duo squirmed a bit, "Look, I told you the boss is not seeing anyone -"

"I don't care, Maxwell." The sword at Duo's back became a little more firmer, "Take us to her. Now." The vampire continued to squirm.

"Did I not warn you, Maxwell?" Jade's arms folded across her chest and she looked at said bouncer pointedly. "I think you should listen. I'd really hate to see Hilde a widow this early." She told him, hoping the mention of his petite wife would cause him to surrender to their wishes.

It worked. Almost immediately, Duo's countenance changed from frustration, to realization and softened a bit. "Now that's just low, Spit Fire," a sigh of acceptance escaped his lips, "but you have a point. I wouldn't want my babe to be all alone and knowing your brother," violet eyes narrowed and glared at the specimen behind them, "he'd make that a reality. All right, you win. I'll take you to the boss. But," he pointed a finger at Jiro, while looking back and forth between him and Jade, "I'll warn you, she'll be none too happy to see either of you."

"Trust me," Jade's tone was flat. "The feeling is mutual."

"I'll also tell you Chang's guarding her suite tonight. So good luck getting past him. I can't help you there."

"We'll handle Chang." Jiro told him, removing his sword from the vampire's back. "You just worry about getting us in Maxwell."

Duo shrugged, "Okay. It's your funeral. Don't blame me if Wufei Kun fu's both your asses back out the door, _Dragon_." He gestured toward the door, "Follow me."

They did just that as Duo lead them through the doorway of the illustrious establishment. Once inside, a blast of loud dance music greeting them, along with low flashing lights, and smoke; elements of the typical nightclub. Duo motioned toward the bar and lounge area, in order to avoid the rabid mass of dancers on the large floor. Walking up the ramp, Jade noticed the big shots or cooperate investors that Seto Kaiba and Yami Mutou worked with, seated at tables on the balconies above them.

_So this is what corporate vampire big shots do in there time off._ She mused silently. _Funny I thought they would be roosting in the nearest strip club, instead of a prestigious club like this._

:_Kaiba would fire them if they were indulging themselves that way dear sister. And besides, not all vampires are like the low life scum you purge off the streets: _Jade could practically sense her brother grinning, :_Some do have class:_

Her green eyes rolled, :_The day a vampire pays me respect - excluding those we know personally - is the day I believe that statement, Jiro.:_

Jiro flashed a quick wink in her direction, but the sentiment quickly disappeared as Duo led them up the final domain of stairs, to their destination. Coming to the top, Jade could see the large wooden door with intricate designs carved in it, as well as the Chinese vampire who stood off to the side of it. Chang Wufei - making sure no one disturbed the individual that resided just beyond it.

Duo looked to Jiro and said specimen nodded; Duo swallowed, blinking. It was now or never. Confidently, he strolled across the plush oriental carpet. "I need to see the boss." he addressed the other vampire. "And don't give me a lecture Chang this is important."

"She's busy Maxwell," came the starch reply; Onyx hues barely acknowledged the two siblings, who now stood beside Duo.

"Wufei…" Duo growled, "This is important. We've got a _329 _here."

Chang's eyes narrowed in annoyance, particularly at the intruders. "I said, I don't care, Maxwell. She's left orders not to be disturbed by anyone. And that means witch and warlock scum too. Now get back to your post before -"

He didn't get to finish. In a flash, Chang Wufei found himself pinned to the wall he'd previously been leaning on. A jagged blade positioned at his windpipe. "I don't advise you to finish that thought Chang. Not unless you want me to cut out your vocal cords. Now…" Jade's flashed her own steely gaze into the now wild eye vampire's, "…open the door."

She was met with silence and arrogant pride.

"Listen Chang! I don't care if she's in the middle of fucking someone, open the damn door!" The blade pressed harder into his throat.

Still no answer. Inwardly, Jade seethed. The Chauvinist bastard was wasting time! With up most calm, the feminine bearer of the fire craft loosened her hold on her captive, drawing her blade back slightly. "Well then," a feral grin appeared on the red-head's lips, "If you won't let us pass Chang, I guess my brother and I will just have to show ourselves in…"

The next few seconds were a blur. With lighting fast reflexes that could match any vampire, Jade lowered her weapon from her victim's throat and socked him in the jaw, while simultaneously spinning around. Jiro and Duo watched as her right high-heeled platform boot connected squarely with the other vamps chest. The Spit Fire's round-house kick packed so much force, that it sent the recipient flying through the doorway he'd been so hell-bent on guarding. The deep cheery frame busting off its hinges in the wake of the young one's fury.

Smiling with satisfaction, Jade stepped over the now struggling Wufei who was now like a turtle on his back trying to redefine his vertical basis, and into the room which guarded Vivian Wong from the outside world.

"What in the name of the gods?" An outraged high-pitched scream from beyond the broken door.

With a smug look in Duo's direction, Jiro followed his sister into the chamber.

* * *

Vivian Wong's chambers where elaborate to say the least. Fine silks and plush carpeting - all a sultry red color - and rare imported Chinese artwork donning the walls, not to mention the heavy lotus scented perfume that hung in the air. Yet none of this had either Matsushitas attention as they stood in the egg-shaped chamber.

In the center of her suite's main room an enraged Vivian Wong, was surrounded by several scantily human men and women, who where bound together by chains. Her knuckles were clenched at her sides and she directed her sharp gaze toward the siblings. "YOU!" She exclaimed, recognizing Jade.

"Hello, _Viv_…" Jade crowed.

"Matushita, Jade." Vivian drawled out the name, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"And I don't - Wufei!" She called for her guard.

"Oh he's not getting up anytime soon." Jade told Vivian, "Right Jiro?" She threw a glance behind her where Jiro stood beside a struggling Wufei. His right boot pressed was into the vampire's throat to prevent him from moving. Jiro glanced down at his captive, before his eyes found Vivian's still form among the slaves.

"Well, well, well." Vivian's voice dropped to a purr as she addressed the elder. "Matushita, Jiro…what brings you to my domain? Is the great _Dragon _looking for a fix?"

Jiro eyes danced with mirth, "Hardly. I am dead, remember? The dead do not indulge themselves in the fleshly pleasures. "

Vivian's ruby red lips curved upward, "My clients and the beings in my club would beg to differ."

"I am not of, nor do I associate myself with the Vampire filth you accommodate, Vivian, whose blood causes the _need_ to partake in such wanton behaviors."

"But you ally yourself with their Queen."

"The Queen and the high court are nothing like the filth you support with your "market" Vivian." Jade said, looking pointedly at the underdressed individuals beside them. "It's revolting what you do to these humans. Not to mention illegal. If the royal house found out -"

"Please! Do you honestly believe that I fear those aristocratic bloodsuckers? Incase you haven't noticed, I don't fall into their jurisdiction, Spit Fire. I serve and abide only **him; the instigator of all the dark brethren.**"

Jade said nothing. How could she? It was true. _The Source's Hand_; Vivian did not have to abide by Vampire Standards. Not only that, the Vampire Order was one of isolation. Abet, Anzu's siring, along with Ishizu's was shifting the tide, if only beneath the surface - but The Source and the Order rarely crossed paths and didn't perceive each other as threats. As long as their motives, or rather their commanders didn't clash, Jade was sure that The Source would continue to allow the vampires to be an independent branch and vice-versa. Yami (With the help of his generals) had elevated the Order to new heights and had become so skilled and dangerous in his own right. (Jade doubted the Vampire Lord feared his so-called superior) And **he** generally left the so-called Game King alone because of it.

But now…

Now, a plot had been instigated by The Source to destroy Anzu…and Jade, like Jiro, knew that if this knowledge were passed on to The Vampire Lord, it was sure to instigate a civil war between the vampires and remaining demon brethren, thus creating chaos for the mortal world.

_Which is why Jiro and I must try and stop this pending murder before it happens…humanity's fate…and the earth as we know it depends on it. _She cast a glance in Jiro's direction,_ :We must also be prepared to train, teach, and protect the child in his mother's ways, incase we are unable to prevent this from happening:_

:_First we have to protect the child's mother Jade: _Jiro's snapped. Jade cringed at her brother's mental hiss, unaware it showed on the outside as well. That is, until Vivian opened her mouth.

"Aw, what's wrong, Spit Fire? Cat got your tongue? She crowed, "Or perhaps you've just realized truth? That I cannot be harmed by either you or Vampires, regardless what my deeds are?"

"No, I was just picturing your body a bloody pulp." Jade grinned, picturing Vivian's tortured and charred body, as a result of her indiscretion.

"Now sister, we must be fair and give at least give her a chance to at least respond to our interrogation. It's as you said, Anzu wouldn't want unnecessary bloodshed..."

"She is sorely testing my patience." Jade growled.

"I am glad you are starting to share my feelings, little one," a stony glance manifested upon Vivian's slim figure, "I grow tired of conversation, Wong. We come for information about the plot to kill the Vampire Queen."

Hearing Jiro's question, the smirk Vivian had been wearing turned into a frown. "Leave us." She told the steward assisting her, "I'll give you my decision later. Maxwell, show my...stock out the back way."

"Yes ma'am." Duo replied stepping over the busted door, "This way please." He gestured the train of people toward a back door in the suite.

Vivian waited until the party of slaves was gone before continuing, "Ah, your precious matriarch," She gave Jiro a sultry smile, "Tell me Jiro, is she the reason you refuse my _services_?"

"I'd watch your tongue bitch, before it causes you to have an accident." Jade deadpanned, un-amused by Vivian's humor.

"Where's Tenma?" Jiro growled, livid by Vivian's comment. He was rapidly loosing patience.

Vivian tilted her head in amusement, "Ah, yes. It's only natural you'd seek me out in order to expose that fool's ware bouts. I'd love to tell you his location, but I am not his keeper."

"You lie," Jade's fingers itched to tear the dark one's throat out, "You know where he is _and_ you know what he's planning."

"Don't presume to read my mind, Spit Fire. I don't associate with a weasel like Yakou. Our master keeps our assignments separate and classified from each other. I. Know. Nothing."

"You master wouldn't keep you from an event as pivotal as this one. I see right through you pathetic mind shields Wong."

"I could care less about the elimination of a heretic queen, who is a disgrace to both witches and the entire brethren of dark creatures Matushita! The whore deserves too…too" - cough. - Vivian began to claw at her throat in an effort to maintain her rapidly depleting air supply. Stunned, Jade looked next to her and promptly turned pale when she realized her brother's eyes were flaring - a raw and untamed energy emitting from him.

"Keep an eye on Chang Jade." Jiro's voice was low as he advanced toward Vivian's struggling from. His eyes a blaze.

Jade could only nod mutely, while watching her sibling stalk toward his prey like a vine tiger.

Jiro approached the now wheezing Vivian, "I don't take to kind to those who insult my Matriarch, Vivian, especially when they refer to her…unusual blood." Vivian coughed violently as the invisible hand on her throat tightened, "Normally, I would kill someone for such an insult, but since you've been a good little minion and told me what your Master's plans are, and because I made a promise to Jade not to endanger the innocents in this facility - which you death very well could do - I have decided to let you live for the time being." He released her from his phantom grip, causing her to gasp and cough uncontrollably. "Let's go Jade. We have what we came for."

"Right bro." She turned to her victim, "Sorry Chang, I'd love to do this all night, but we got to scram. I know you'll survive without me, though." Removing her boot from the guard's throat, Jade grinned, "You don't mind if we use the back door, do you Viv? After all we wouldn't want anyone to think my brother was one of your clients." The Spit Fire already bounded to the other side of the room and had the door open before she could protest. "Oh and don't worry, Chang. My little anti-motion hex will wear off just as soon as we've cleared the area. After all, I wouldn't want you to try and follow us."

Jiro turned to follow his sister, when Vivian's voice stopped him cold. "Interesting parlor trick for a warlock. It seems you and the Vampire Lord share more than just the same taste in women -"

The next sound in the room was Vivian's agonizing scream. Jade turned just in time to see her brother's sword sever the witch's right hand from her arm; the limb fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Fucking bastard!" Vivian roared, clutching the bloody stump that was her hand.

"You will try." Jiro acknowledged sheathing his blade. Turning away from her pitful form, he addressed Jade. "We're finished here."

* * *

"Well don't just stand there you fool! Get me a medical kit immediately!" Vivian screamed at the recovering Wufei.

"Yes, ma'am!" the bodyguard turn and fled to one of the adjoining rooms.

"Son of a bitch." She hissed viperously, clutching her stump in pain.

Wufei returned baring bandages, kneeling down next to his mistress. "I am sorry milady, but I only found standard bandages; there was no regeneration potion within the supplies."

"The mortal's methods will have to do, until I can mix another potion or visit a healer…" Gritting her teeth, Vivian began to wrap the bloody stump, "Damn that meddlesome warlock!"

"Shall I give the order to pursue, milady?"

"No," she snapped. "Prepare my transportation. I must warn my master of _The Dragon's_ presence. Now that Jiro has recruited that twerp sister of his, they will undoubtedly seek out the Queen. Those blundering fools had better act quickly, if Jiro is allowed to reach her, this operation, even if it is successful, will have been for nothing."

* * *

"Don't you think you went a little far as to maim her, Jiro?" Jade asked once they were a safe distance away.

"Would you rather I killed her, and had all of the vicinity on our trail all night; possibly longer, Jade? That would make our job far more tedious than it needs to be."

"No…but I still don't like what I felt back in there." She chastised. "When did you learn how to choke an adversary like that?"

"Let's just say I always do my homework, before undertaking an assignment of this caliber." He noticed her eyebrows furrowing, "What?"

"You used dark powers. You behaved just like a - a -"

"A vampire?" He chuckled, "Relax, young one. I am not turning into a vampire; nor will I let this power get out of hand - and no - I have not made in backwater bargains with any dark brethren. It's natural training and observation."

"Observation?"

Jiro smirked. "As I said, I always do my homework," He waved his hand signaling a change in conversation, "Now come," his voice held urgency, "We must find Anzu before the trinity does."

"What about Vivian? And Tenma?"

"Vivian is a coward. No doubt, she will run to her master, but we need not worry, Jade. The Source will have his hands full with squabbling servants - giving us the opportunity to shed light on the oblivious Order. That is, if they haven't figured it out the situation already."

Jade scoffed. "Figure it out? They've been oblivious to the situation for quite sometime. What makes you think they are any wiser now?"

Jiro shook his head. "Forgive me. I seem to have misled you with my words. What I meant to say is that those who care most for Anzu have figured it out, most likely."

Realization dawned on Jade, "Yami…"

He nodded his head in agreement (though Jade could since reluctance, coming from Jiro at having met a worthy opponent of the mind). "He has surprising resources."

"Such as?" Jade ventured, eager for a clue to the Game King's tactics.

"The House of Crawford."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	13. Truths and Lies II

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**13. Truths & Lies, Part II**

* * *

The Crawford Mansion was an exquisite piece of real estate located in the suburbs of Domino City. An eighty-three room, bedroom, fully - furnished establishment, it had been in Domino for a long as anyone of the past generations could remember. Its origins were said to extend back as far as the late nineteenth century - when the family permenantly decided to settle in the city. Little about the Crawford's history was know to the public. Only that the family had gained their fortune through the family's legacy of artwork and rare finds.

However, the existence of vampires and the supernatural was or had been vague, yet common knowledge over the years to the human population. The Crawford's preferred to keep their legacy quite. Only the fact that the Lady of the house was a vampire aristocrat, was by far the only abnormal fact known about the family by the humans. Every other supernatural being in the universe knew the real story behind the Crawford's.

And Malik Ishtar was no exception. As a vampire, he knew the Crawford's ties to the Order and higher powers. But he also knew of their ties to the Ancient White Witch clans…and so did Yami. But unlike his superior, Malik and Cynthia Crawford both had a vast knowledge of the witch clans' history…and _certain_ spell casters of them.

"Why are we here, Yami?" Malik asked his companion. "Surely Cynthia wouldn't have the information we're looking for?"

"She is as old as we are and knows the city well. With both ties to the Brethren and the Order, she knows supernatural realm well, which is why I personally asked her to help me find Anzu's would-be assassins." Yami proceeded to ring the doorbell before them, and in the process stole a look at the persona next to him, "Surely you're not tense about meeting Cynthia? After all, you've known her longer than I have Malik."

"Yes, of course. Cynthia was one of mortals that lived in our village, until you turned her and her husband with the lot of us, as a favor for Pegasus drawing that lovely little Cherry Blossom Image of you and Anzu." Malik's brows furrowed, "But why bring her into this? You know she never really gotten over Pegasus's death, at the hands of _your _wife and _my _sister.

"Both Anzu and Cynthia have made amends, Malik. And I am sure she forgives your sister as well."

"Yeah, but still -"

The door in front of them opened abruptly revealing a silver haired man, grinding Malik's words to a halt. Yami acknowledged him with a nod. "Croquet."

"Your majesty," He looked between the two vampires, "The mistress has been expecting you." He ushered them inside the doorway.

The two crossed the threshold, into the vast entryway of the manor. They had no more walked in when a feminine voice called out to them, "Yami! Malik!"

Both males whipped their heads around just in time to the Lady Crawford herself coming toward them, hands outstretched in greeting.

"Cynthia." The smile on the tri-haired vampire's face was one of a warm greeting, something Malik noted, that was usually reserved for his female counterpart. Cynthia pressed a quick chaste kiss on her guest's left cheek; however, the pleasantry of the atmosphere quickly died when she pulled away. "I am so glad you're here," she turned to Malik, "and you too Malik. I was afraid, you didn't get my message."

"We received your message Cynthia," Malik said. He then cocked his head in inquiry noting the blue-eyed blond woman's somewhat urgent posture. "Is everything alright? You seem agitated."

"In away I am." She told her guests. "I received a visitor earlier tonight…and the encounter has left me somewhat disturbed."

"How so?"

Her eyes locked with Yami's. "My guest was Tenma." She sated simply.

"Tenma? Your brother-in-law Tenma? Malik's eyebrows raised in shock, "As in the Source's Seer?"

Blue eyes rolled beneath soot eyelashes, "Yes, Malik that's the one."

"What did he want?"

Cynthia's eyes, which rolled humorously at Malik seconds ago, flanked back to the Vampire King. "He said the source was returning to Domino to check on your progress - and to take care of something."

Yami caught onto her thoughts, "You think this has something to do with Anzu and the _Trinity_?"

Cynthia shook her head. "I don't know. At first, Tenma didn't give me reason to suspect anything. Zork does make visits to the upper-world at least twice a year. I didn't think anything of it until Tenma causally asked me, if I'd seen the trinity; said he wanted to meet with them, on Zork's behalf. The Source apparently has requested the trio's services." She lowered her head, "There is something big happening in the brethren and it has to do with the Order, that much is clear to me."

"That much is can be made certain, but how do you know this has to do with the threat to Anzu?" The question came from Malik.

"Because, Tenma told me that a change was coming for vampires. A "purification and rebirth" for the Order." She looked pointedly at Yami once more, "And that Pegasus' death would be _avenged_."

Yami's lips pursed together tightly at Cynthia's last remark. However, before he could say anything, Malik interrupted.

"What you're saying doesn't make since Cynthia. The Source could not be behind the plot if he has just now sent Tenma to request the trinity's services. This scheme has been going on for weeks as far as we know, so he couldn't be their employer their current job. They have obviously been hired by someone else to kill Anzu."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I mean there isn't anyway Zork could be behind this. It doesn't add up time wise -"

"_If _Zork has just now requested the Trinity's presence, it adds up Malik." Yami interjected.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Yami's brows furrowed. Both Malik and Cynthia recognized the look as his strategic thinking face. He was clearly attempting to put the puzzle pieces together. "Zork and I go back a long way Malik. He, like me is a tactical genius - a game player; but, unlike me, he prefers RPG's."

"RPG?" Cynthia's brows raised in inquiry.

"Role Playing Games" Malik supplied, "Essentially games in which the participants play as other people."

"But in Zork's case," Yami stated, "He chooses the participants, there roles, and plays them to his liking."

"What you mean is he controls them." Cynthia pointed out, catching on to his train of thought, "Or picks their roles them. Like a puppet master?"

"Exactly."

"So you believe that he is behind the plot and he has a puppet working for him?" Malik wanted to know.

"I am not entirely sure," the king admitted. "But this does present me with another alternative as to who is after my wife…and it does seem to coincide with your suspicions Cynthia. If that's the case, then I should get to Anzu as soon as possible. She's not safe with a bounty on her head!" He turned toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa!" Malik made a move to stop Yami from leaving, "We don't even know if it's Zork that's after her or not. We mustn't jump to conclusions."

Cynthia nodded. "I must agree with Malik on this one, your highness. Accusing Zork with out substantial evidence could lead to chaos. My brother-in-law could have misspoken."

"What would you have me do then?" Yami hissed angrily, "Just sit idly back and wait for them to turn my wife into a pile of ashes?"

"No. But let them make the first move. That way we know who we're up against."

"That Is. Not. An. Option - Malik!" Yami growled.

"It's our best move." He countered.

"You're using her as bait!" Yami snarled, baring his fangs.

Cynthia seeing the tension between the two decided to take matters into her own hands. "Oh please, Atemu! How easily you have forgotten your wife's abilities! Is she not the Phoenix? Has she not slain many intelligent vampires over the centuries? My husband included, for which you and I both bare her no ill will? Have you not witnessed her skills first hand?" The passive Lady Crawford looked the vampire king in the eye, threatening him to deny her words. "Trust in your wife and her abilities; she will be fine."

"And besides," Malik added, "It's not like she's alone. Essence is with her and my wife wouldn't let anything happen to Anzu and you know it."

"Have faith," Cynthia amended. "Your wife is not easily bested." A grin, "Even you can attest to that, my king."

"I suppose I should be more confident in Anzu's skills, and Essence is a prime fighter Malik." Yami breathed. "I guess I am just uptight about this whole mess…not to mention the presence of that damn warlock…"

Cynthia's head snapped up, "Warlock?"

"An apparent friend of Anzu's; showed up earlier tonight during Seto and Ishizu's ceremony. Said he was her protector from the old days. Had she not requested his aid, I would have slaughtered him on the spot; despite the fact that half my court and scouts seemed to know him as well." Yami shot a suspicious glare Malik's direction. "Funny…in my ten years living in the village with Anzu prior to my siring I never met this Jiro…"

"J-Jiro…" the name sputtered out of Cynthia's mouth, "…as in Matushita, Jiro?"

"Yes." Yami's voice was low and laced with inquiry, "You've heard of him?"

"He does have a high reputation for killing vampires, milord." Malik cut in. "It is common for vampires and the elite to know. Even you know him by his alias -"

Cynthia whirled on him, "_The Dragon_ is here? With Anzu?"

"Yes, but he's just here to lend us a hand Cynthia." Malik chided. _Do not open up the historical can of worms here! _He silently begged.

"At Anzu's request?" Perfectly neat eyebrows raised in question to the former warlock. "Malik, you know as well as I, that if Anzu has reestablished her bond with him in order to make contact, it must be something of a serious matter."

"Is the the threat on her life not a serious matter?" Malik shot back. "Anzu said so herself, she felt we were being overworked and needed a break and she _unconsciously _summoned him to protect her."

Cynthia turned to Yami. "He speaks the truth? These are the words of your wife?"

"Hn," a nod, "They are her words. Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't make sense for one thing, my king."

"And why is that?" Malik almost snapped. _Now is not the time for this!_

Yami held up his hand to silence him. "Enough, Malik! I would like to hear what Lady Crawford has to say." He turned back to the hostess, "Now what do you mean, it doesn't make sense."

"Anzu would never summon Jiro; at least her mind wouldn't just reach out to him, for something as mediocre as the threat of the trinity. I know your wife; she's no damsel in distress, and she wouldn't call out to her knight in shining armor, or guardian from her days as an apprentice witch unless it was the matter of survival; especially not now, when she's vampire." She looked meaningfully Malik. "Am I right Malik?"

"Yes.." The reply came out grudgingly.

"And you did not see it fit to tell the others, more precisely Yami here, of your private interrogation?"

"Cynthia, I fail to see what you're getting at here." Yami interjected. "You make it sound like my court has been keeping a separate agenda from me."

"I wasn't getting at anything milord, intentionally; but it seems from the look on Malik's face that I have."

Malik said nothing in response, making the Game King all the more suspicious. "Malik…" He warned.

"We…we were going to ask them both about it when Anzu returned from the hunt, my sister and I that is…"

"Ask Anzu what?" Yami's tone was more clipped and impatient.

Licking his lips, Malik found his throat suddenly dry at the intensity of his superior's crimsion eyes. "About the real reason why Jiro was here, if there was one."

"Real Reason?" The charismatic voice was ice by now.

"Y-You were right, m-milord," Malik stammered. "You're wife was - is hiding something. Ishizu and I were going to try and find out what it was -"

"Without consulting me?"

"I-"

"Silence!" Yami barked. Malik didn't flinch, but he immediately held his tongue. "Now," the vampire lord hissed, "Let me see if I get this straight Ishtar; you and your sister were going to interrogate my wife - post hunt to inquire as to what _secret_ she has been hiding from the lot of us- including _me. _A secret that this warlock supposedly knows?"

"I-I-"

"Answer the question, Malik!"

"Yes! Nevertheless, I do not know what's going on. Only that it is something to do with the Fire Clan. Jiro would not be here otherwise. Anzu banished him from her thoughts, broke their connection when he "died", or at least we all thought so -"

"Connection? What connection?"

Malik did not answer. Yami was about to inquire (this time more harshly) again, when Cynthia stepped in.

"There soul connection, milord," She paused waiting for Malik's outburst at betraying a sacred trust. To her surprise, one never came; instead of interrupting, his head just seem to bow in shame, eyes shut tight as if begging for forgiveness from some deity above. With a heavy felt heart, she continued. "It mirrors you own soul bond with Anzu, but there are some slight differences. After all, Jiro isn't her consort."

"He isn't her brother either, Cynthia." Malik bit out.

"I know Malik." She turned to Yami, who was trying to digest the info just given to him. She could see his brows furrowed in anger and discontentment. A quick tap into his emotions, told Cynthia a different story however.

Anger - raw and bitter - was clawing at his psyche. It was coupled with another emotion that made Cynthia's blood craw.

Jealousy.

Jealousy and Hurt.

Cynthia quickly noticed the untamed power and came to realization. _He hasn't fed. _She thought, nervously, _No wonder Malik's intimidated;_ _Atemu's_ _like a walking time bomb. A very cranky, moody, and possessive male vampire, who has just realized his wife has an intimate bond with another male - no matter if it is chaste. Oh, Anzu I hope whatever you and Jiro are hiding is worth this and that you return quickly to allay your mate's fears. But until you do I will do my best. _She had to soothe Atemu's volatile temper or else, Anzu would be placed under house arrest, confined to the King's bed chambers in order to slake his thirst, and then Jiro would really be a dead!

"Their bond is platonic, milord. No one, not even modern witches, really know why it's there. It just…is." She finished lamely. She perked up a bit. "It does, however, guarantee Anzu's safety. Jiro will watch her like a hawk - that I can promise you."

"_How?" _Yami growled.

Cynthia blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"_How?"_

"She just told you." Malik looked him in the eye, reading his thoughts easily. "No one knows why. It is believed however," Malik added, seeing that unknown wasn't going to satisfy his superior, "that the Matriarch - Anzu's teacher - helped forge their bond when your wife was born, in belief of a possible marriage between the two; Anzu knowing nothing about it, until she came of age, but that idea was quickly dropped Anzu's eighth summer…" Malik didn't finish the rest of his story; he didn't need too. Yami knew it. Nevertheless, Cynthia picked up the ball.

"In the eighth summer of Anzu's life, Jiro, who was twelve, was believed to be killed in action; protecting the village from the vampire menace. Anzu was heartbroken…" her blue eyes hid themselves behind thick eyelashes for the briefest of moments, "…but then you appeared," she gave a small smile in Yami's general direction, "the unrivaled instigator - even in childhood -Mutou, Atemu; who caught the both the eye and heart Mazaki, Anzu - the fire clan heir."

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Malik finished.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	14. Nocturnal Rendezvous

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**14. Nocturnal Rendezvous**

* * *

"_Click, click, tap, click."_

The sound of Miho's fingers hitting the keyboard registered as the only sound in house to Shizuka as she entered the kitchen through the back stairwell. Guided by the dim light of computer's screen and the near full moon peaking through the small window above the sink and dishwasher, the auburn-haired girl sauntered her way over to sink. Gentle hands plucked a glass from the nearby dish drainer. Glass in hand, she headed over to the fridge.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"It's hard to sleep when the mind is preoccupied." Shizuka said, pressing her glass against the water dispenser. "I can tell by your furious typing - you're not any better."

There was the sound of wheels squealing as Miho pushed the revolving chair back. Moments later, the kitchen light came on above Shizuka's head, as she entered the kitchen. "I can't help it," She said. "For some reason, I am restless." She perched herself on one of the nearby barstools. "I feel…edgy…like something big is about to happen."

Full water glass in hand, Shizuka faced her. "It's natural." She said, leaning on the fridge. "You're probably just feeling stressed out from everything that's happened." She took a drink her water.

"I guess so…" Miho sighed, looking toward the stairs. "Mai-san still in her room?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she's sleeping."

"I wonder if she feels it too. Out of the three of us, she's taking this the hardest. She nearly lost it earlier tonight when you two were talking."

"Mai's just going through a tough time, Miho. We all are. She just deals with it in her stubborn own way." Shizuka slid onto the bar stool opposite of her. "She'll cool down eventually."

Miho nodded, "Ishizu turning was quite a shocker. I still can't believe she _turned_, I mean, Ishizu-san. The most sensible one out of all - " She stopped abruptly when she saw Shizuka smirk. "What?"

Shizuka shook her head. "Ishizu _is_ sensible. Moreover, she was sensible when she made that decision. That's exactly what bothers Mai. That she _was_ sensible."

Lavender tresses swished lightly, as Miho cocked her head. "How is it that you can be so accepting of Ishizu and Anzu's choices, Shizuka?"

"Because, I love them, Miho, and I forgive them. The same way I forgave my brother for his decision. "Now," she added, seeing Miho's mouth open in protest, "That doesn't mean Mai is unforgiving. It's just gonna take some time for her to accept this…and she's still wrestling with her own desires."

"Desires?" Miho raised an eyebrow. "And just what desires are you speaking of Shizuka-san?"

"Why do ask questions to which you all ready know the answers, Miho?"

* * *

_Chink. _

The closet light above Mai's head turned on as she plucked the chain dangling slightly ahead of her. Wasting no time, she began parting her neatly arranged wardrobe, and pulling from the hangers and piles a various number of shirts, pants, undergarments and tossing them on the disheveled bed, next to the oversized bag that was behind her. Certain she had an adequate amount; she began stuffing the articles of clothing into the large duffel. Next, she removed the robe from her body, revealing the lavender Cami and jeans beneath, before pulling out a set of boots from beneath her bed. Reaching further back, her fingers found and pulled out an item.

Another duffel bag filled with weapons. She starred at a long moment. _Tonight, every thing changes. _Shaking her head, Mai quickly pulled on the boots and zipped the two bags up. _Let's see…the money's in the account; shouldn't be too hard to get too. I plan to be long gone, and the have money transferred before they find out the current account numbers. _Hoisting the heavy duffels over her shoulders, Mai turned off the light in her closet. She went to her window - unlocking the clasp and pushing the panes outward, thus opening them. The cool night air tossing her hair and kissing her face, she threw the bags over the ledge. She waited until her ears picked up the sound of the leather and nylon carriers hitting the ground beneath her, before hoisting herself over the ledge.

_Farwell sisters. _Taking one last good look at her room, Mai began descending the outside walls.

* * *

The sound of a haunting lullaby caught Miho's attention as she padded down the hall toward her room. It was familiar sound, yet she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. Curious, she followed her ears to the origin of the noise and was mildly surprised to find it coming from the open door of Shizuka's room. She was about to enter, in order to quell her curiosity, but stopped short when heard Shizuka emerge from her and Mai's joint bathroom.

"Miho is something wrong?" The room's occupant questioned, while drying her dampened hair.

"Not really, I just thought I heard music - or rather I hear music." She admitted, noting that the sound hadn't actually stopped.

Sitting down on her vanity, Shizuka allowed a smile. "It's a lullaby."

"It sounds familiar..."

"It should be." Shizuka picked up a comb and began smoothing out her tangled tresses. "After all," She tilted her head to the side somewhat. "It's similar to the one Anzu's music box played."

Miho swallowed heavily, recalling her unwanted infiltration into Anzu's bedroom fifty years ago, when she'd gone hunting for clues about the shared past between her mentors and the high vampires. "I-I never really paid that much attention to the melody." She admitted, craning her to see Shizuka's own cherry finished music box lid open - the tiny maiden inside twirling around - dancing to the soft chiming. Not as grand as Anzu's golden box, but still beautiful in it's own way."I've always wondered what happened to Anzu-Sama's box. For all I know, it disappeared when those reconnaissance troops ransacked the penthouse, looking for us." Miho's eyes dropped. "After she…"

"You don't need to say it Miho." Shizuka told her softly. "Yes they did take her music box. They took her clothes, jewelry and anything that was of sentimental value to her."

"Hai…" A thought suddenly occurred Miho. "Hey Shizuka-san? I have always wondered: where did you all get your boxes? Where they presents from your clans?"

"Not exactly," Shizuka paused placing a hair band between her teeth before continuing,

"We had them fashioned at a merchant bizarre we went to with…well you know who by now." Miho could detect the sadness in her words.

"The vampire court." She supplied, dodging all terms of romantic endearment and so forth.

Shizuka cracked a smirk. "Yes, I suppose that would be the best term for them, now wouldn't it? Anyway…" She waved her hand, dismissing any awkwardness. "In short, they where presents from our _accompaniers_ at the time. An artisan customized each one individually to each of our liking. But as you can see," she turned to run her hand over the smooth surface of her own plain cherry wood with finish and metal hinges, "I find beauty in simplicity."

"Did you customize your tunes as well?"

"Uh-huh. They may sound similar, but they are not the same. That's because they're traditional Japanese melodies with the exception of Ishizu's. Hers is of Middle Eastern culture - Egyptian - since her family is originally from some part over there. That's why her skin pigments are much darker than our own.

"Like the King." Miho commented, "One of the first stories you all ever told me of the King was his heritage. He's Egyptian too." **(1)**

"Aye."

"One thing gets me though," Miho puzzled. "His choice in moniker: Yami. It's Japanese. Wouldn't he much rather go by his real name, At -"

"Don't say it, Miho!" Shizuka snapped. "You must NEVER say his real name. It is forbidden; anyone outside the high ranks - those who do so without his personal permission - will suffer. Vampire, werewolf, witch, crone - it matters not. So says the law of all the supernatural races. For his name is the key to unleashing _chaos_."

"It will only bring the death and destruction you speak of if he himself says his name and even then the so-called Hell Gate - the void - or whatever, will only open if he wishes it." Miho countered. "So the legend states any way." The last part was of her statement was voiced skeptically with an eye roll. "I am still trying to decipher whether that tidbit is fact or fiction."

"No one knows for sure. Still, it is forbidden to speak his name. Though we are the only ones of our kind left, there are laws even _we_ have to obey, out of respect and the fact we are supernatural beings. Laws where species and jurisdiction don't apply. Though they are often rare, it is our obligation to do so."

"Hai." Miho consented. Raising her arm, she ran her fingers through her tresses. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Okay."

"You're not going to bed?"

"I think I'll catch up on some reading."

"Oh, okay…" Miho glanced around the room unsure of her next question, "I don't suppose I could say goodnight to Mai-san, could I?"

Shizuka frowned. "I wouldn't recommend it. She needs time alone right now _and _I am sure you wouldn't want to risk facing her wrath right now." She wrinkled her nose, indicating her obvious displeasure at the thought of dealing with Mai and her temper this late.

Miho scratched the back of her head, "Right." She said sheepishly. "Well then," She turned to walk out the door, "Good night, Shizuka."

"Good night Miho." Shizuka sighed as she watched the girl disappear around the corner to her room. Maneuvering around on her seat, she paused for a moment. "Karma please," she starred out the window at the moon, "Please protect Miho and Mai; please give them strength to make it through this."

Her eyes closed and she lowered her head. "Be strong, Miho. Mai, don't be to hard on Katsuya. Anzu, Ishizu - I'll see you soon my sisters." She undid her robe, letting the material fall onto the seat, unveiling her leather pants and olive green quarter sleeve shirt.

"Alright, come on Honda. I know you and Katsuya are near. I am waiting…"

* * *

From his spot on the tree branch, Jono noticed Honda's twitch. "What is it?" He asked, catching Bakura's attention as well.

"I am not sure…" Honda's brow furrowed. "I…think it was your sister."

"Shizuka?"

He nodded. "She's waiting for us, I know it." He clinched his fist in for-sure way.

"You're positive?"

There was no mistaking the smile on Honda's face. "Yes, dude I am telling you. She's waiting for me…err…us." He added hastily, noting the scowl now on Jonouchi's face.

Bakura rolled his brown eyes. "Oh for the love of - you mean to actually suggest that those girls are going to welcome us with open arms? There more likely run a stake up our asses."

"He has a point, H." Jonouchi said. "They've been giving us hell about our relationships ever since we turned; why should they suddenly wanna come crawling back now without a fight?"

"Look, I don't know about Mai or Miho," Honda ignored the glower on both their faces, "But one thing is for certain: Shizuka is ready; and I am going after her _now_."

"Hey, hold a minute -" Jonouchi started, but Honda was all ready gliding toward and around the penthouse. "Damn," he raked a hand through his blonde colored locks. "So, much for surprise." He shared a look with Bakura. "If there was any doubt we were coming…they sure know now."

"Keep your shirt on, were not caught yet."

"Huh?"

Bakura directed his attention toward a window on the second story of the penthouse, "Because," he paused, and Jono could see his fangs where showing. "She's oblivious."

"Who?"

"The little apprentice." He licked his lips.

Jonouchi was about to respond when he detected movement on the lower level of the house. Honing his abilities on the tiny garage window. Inside, he saw a flash of blonde working its way around the vehicles. "Mai…" he murmured, before grinning like an idiot. "I'll leave Miho to you, Bakura." He said, before taking off as briskly as Honda had.

"It'll be a pleasure..." Bakura's dark brown eyes rested on Miho's slender form as she climbed into her bed. "A truly great pleasure..."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	15. The Willing and The Unwilling

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**15. The Willing and The Unwilling**

* * *

_Why do you ask questions, to which you already know the answers, Miho?_

Miho tossed and turned in her bed as Shizuka's words echoed in her mind. She tried to sleep, but her efforts were in vain.

Frustrated, she rolled over and switched on the bedside lamp, before setting up on the bed. _Oh why can't I just sleep! _

(You know why…) The stanch voice of her paternal grandmother echoed in her head. Miho grimly recognized the voice as her own conscience. (Her words have gotten to you and now you're unsure of your decision to join them.)

Ignoring the old woman's persistent voice, Miho levitated a glass of water she obtained from the kitchen earlier, over into her hands and proceeded to drink.

(You have all the power...)The voice drawled, (...and yet, you have not made one difference, by joining these witches. You weren't clever enough to see the signs o_f_Anzu's sinful defection to the Vampire King's side, because you ignored your feelings. And now you have allowed that vampiric thief to taint your own mind with similar thoughts of sin.)

_-No wait this isn't entirely his fault…as much as I don't want to admit it…I did nothing to banish those sinful thoughts from my mind. _It was true. Since her encounter with him, Miho hadn't stop thinking about Bakura, who had obviously set his eyes on her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to claim her again. Male vampires were persistent at getting what they wanted. Especially when it came to potential mates. She learnt that firsthand from Anzu. During the few weeks before her fall, Anzu had been plagued by dreams - a sign of her own vampire's perseverance. Miho couldn't count the number of times she been roused from her own slumber by her mentor's feet pacing the halls at night because of her restlessness. Yes, Anzu had been restless…Miho realized then. She had been restless with worry about what happen to the circle after she succumbed to _him_.

(She was ready his long before then. Although she may not have realized it at first do to anger, she WAS his.)

_It's true. I wasn't clever enough to see the signs of her deflection. None of us where._

(As far as they know, you and Bakura battled and you lost. But that's not the whole truth is it, dear? You weren't putting up as much resistance as could have. After all, you are _her_ protégé and just like her, you could torch the whole town if you wanted too. It wasn't incompetence that nearly landed you in the arms of the notorious vampire - thief.)

_-All right! I admit it! I was tempted to give him myself to him. Even if he was a little rough. _Miho felt her cheeks heat up in shame, but she could no longer deny it. She found the fight with Bakura to be…arousing. It stirred within her something that she had long ago banished: The desire of finding a companion or mate. Yet, due to her nature, she let those feelings die. White Witches were warriors for humankind and the promoters of self-less action. She was married to humanity and no one else.

Her eyes caught sight of a familiar holographic picture on her nightstand. It was taken some fifty-years ago, in Paris, France, where the then _five_ sisters had gone undercover, posing as a group of female mercenaries for the European Branch of Kaiba Corp. The pro-tem of the branch, Nesbit, was one of Seto Kaiba's elite commanders and an emotionless war-crazed vampire to boot. He had been personally appointed by Kaiba to lead an underground campaign that would spread Kaiba Corp. (and essentially the Vampire King's Control, although at the time the witches didn't know it) over Europe.

As such, Nesbit had been on the search for elite and highly capable human soldiers. Thus, seeing the perfect opening, the girls volunteered for him. Miho's computer skills had really come in handy then. She forged the fake documents that "proved" the girls had served in the female branch of the French Foreign Legion, the Amazons, allowing them to be ready accepted into the K.C. troops.

A bittersweet smile formed on Miho's lips as she looked at picture. In it, the five of them were adorned in the K.C. Special Unit Uniform, standing amongst a dozen other men and women. These where the people who fought along side them, when Nesbit used unauthorized force to increase Kaiba Corps. influence (which he often did).

Sadness overcame Miho as she studied each of their faces, for nearly all of them had died in battle at one point or another and those who had been lucky to survive where eventually turned into vampires.

The five of them served undercover for three months, before Anzu had finally called off the mission, saying "they got what they came for," and it was time to launch all out attack against Nesbit. The result of which became known as the "Notorious Nature Disaster of Paris" in 2004. Although the media never got wind of what really happened. The girls had covered their tracks well and the remains of the Kaiba Corps European branch hadn't been too keen on supplying them with the real facts.

Miho let out a sigh of regret. That was their last mission (and Miho's first major) with Anzu. The five of them had returned to Domino in late September of that year. Within a week of their homecoming, the girls had received the transmission from Pegasus J. Crawford and soon after Anzu's dreams of Yami intensified ten-fold. To the point were she could no longer sleep.

Her prolonged insomnia was an ill omen at best. For by that November, Anzu would give into her dreams and accept Yami's proposal - becoming his wife and _their_ Queen.

"I wonder if Kaiba ever grilled her for ruining his plans in Europe." Miho wondered aloud.

"No, if Kaiba had so much as looked at her funny - our lord would have knocked his teeth out."

Jumping off her bed, Miho whirled around and launched two fireballs at her terrace window, but by then Bakura had vanished.

Ignoring the scorch marks on her wall and flames engulfing her curtains, Miho instantly put herself in defensive stance. Ready to incinerate anything that came remotely close to her.

"You know, we never did thank you girls for dealing with Nesbit and the two-timing-traitorous fools that where his followers."

She heard his voice, but couldn't see him. It sounded as if he was right behind her. Miho turned around twice, sensing nothing. Now she knew why sleep was so vital. It ensured complete focus - something she didn't have now. _Damn it, at this rate he'll be able to hear my thoughts._

"It was a great job. The way you handled Nesbit."

Speak of the devil.

"What do you mean?" Miho found herself retorting to the empty room. "We killed a high-ranking executive vampire and reduced his war machine to nothing. You almost sound happy about it."

"Of course we were. You did what you suppose to do: our bidding."

"What do you mean?"

Bakura chuckled. "Silly girl, we coordinated your moves from behind the scenes."

"You're lying!" Miho tried to sound adamant, but the sound of her voice betrayed her own uncertainty.

"Did you honestly believe you could bypass Kaiba Corps Security? Kaiba himself designed defense systems himself and it's safe to assume that there is no one better than he is. Although, he was impressed by your determination and resourcefulness." His tone was pleasant and if Miho didn't know any better, she could have swore he was now bowing before her. "Nevertheless, he allowed you, to process those fake documents so Nesbit would select you."

"If what you say is true, then how come Nesbit didn't bust us right off the bat, smartass? Surely he would have tried to kill us once he found out our true identities?"

"It's quite simple my dear. We engineered that too. Mokuba and Rebecca played a little bit with so Nesbit's computers so he wouldn't be suspicious."

"You're bluffing, thief." Miho threw open her personal weapons store only to find it completely empty. _Clever vampire. _Apparently, Bakura had thought ahead. "Lies - all of it!" She repeated, hoping to detour him long enough to find some kind of weapon.

She heard him clicking his tongue. "Miho, Miho, Miho," She could just see him wagging his finger at her. "You can cut the theatrics. I am a thief with over centuries of experience. You should have known; I couldn't be deceived _that_ easily. I am not like Jonouchi or Honda: all muscle and no brains."

"You don't hold the two of them in very high regard, do you?" Inwardly, Miho sent a mental plea to Shizuka and Mai. _Help me._

"It's no use calling for your sisters. They are far to busy being confronted by the aforementioned muscle brains; and to answer your question, no I don't. But it's a love-hate relationship between all of us anyway. And they do have their uses. As do _you_." He finished, appearing before her.

Miho swallowed hard at the general sight of him, but the look in his eyes sent her heart pumping a mile a minute. Rich brown orbs that contained a mixture of mischief and lust. A look she had the unpleasant experience to see many a time when she had been a simple college girl - chased by both human and supernatural men because of her looks, high IQ and empathic powers.

"Let me get this straight," She drawled, changing the subject. "You allowed us to destroy Nesbit and his followers?"

"Yes. Nesbit got a little imprudent and thought he could play for both teams. He struck a deal with the Ancients: forgiveness and power in exchange for his services. Of course, we couldn't let him get away with it, so Kaiba had Nesbit stationed in Paris as a loose end for you to tie up. Credit still goes to you for bring his little uprising to halt. So thank you."

_Shit. They've been playing us for fools this whole time._

"You can say it aloud, my dear. I can _hear_ your thoughts you know." Flashing a smirk, he allowed himself to settle down on her bed if it were his own.

"Hey, GET OFF MY BED NOW!" Forgetting her current predicament, Miho rushed forward, intending to push him off her bed.

Imagine her surprise when Bakura captured her hands within his own and began twirling her around as if they were dancing. And then had audacity to peck her on the lips - all the while successfully managing to avoided a punch from her.

Miho felt her face burn at his actions. Her fists burst into flames and she sent two more shots Bakura, who dodged them easily.

The furniture on the other hand wasn't so lucky and Miho cried out when her wardrobe burst into flame. "No my clothes!"

"Oh dear, I haven't seen you in your fancy underwear, yet."

The comment caused Miho to sweat drop as well as fuel her rage. _Not only is this creep invading my privacy, he's a pervert to boot! _Between the anger and embarrassment, she didn't think he face could get any redder. "Hentai!" she hissed.

He shrugged, "What can I say? I see such a beautiful woman. Isn't it only natural for any male to think how she would look in her underwear?" He gave the incinerated closet a longing glance. "What a waste."

"Oh well no use crying over spilt milk." A wide grin manifested itself on his face, "I'll just have to buy you a whole new wardrobe. Wait a minute - what am I saying? I am a thief. Buying stuff just isn't my thing. After all, why buy when you can steal? I was thinking about raiding the Victoria's Secret HQ for next year's line. I have a feeling you would look ravishing in them." He eyed her up and down with an appreciative grin, "_Very _ravishing indeed."

Miho took a step backwards. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was feeling excessively flattered for her own good. Anzu, Mai, Shizuka and Ishizu where all always good to her, yet she never had a man compliment her like this before. Most men just wanted her without her consent.

Even though this thief was saying things that made her tremble with rage, he also had the uncanny ability to bring out something else out completely.

Desire.

He had to be using his vampire charms cause damn it, she shouldn't feel anything at all for him, but rejection and anger. Alas, she found herself wanting to her more of his compliments. They seemed to stir a feeling within her she never fully understood before.

True Happiness.

_Ugh, what am I thinking? _She gave her head a violent shake; _This guy isn't attractive at all. He's a cold hearted, blood sucking, thieving bastard - whose brown eyes just happen to go very well with his white bangs and - Gah - snap out of it Miho! This guy is the enemy! He's part of the vampire court that YOU have sworn to DESTROY!_

_**Get a grip Anzu! He's not your fiancée anymore; he's the enemy. The one sent to kill you. The one who betrayed **__**you**_**. (1)**

Miho blinked. _Anzu-Sama?_ _What the -_

"Destroy us? Now would that include Anzu and Ishizu too?"

"I-I don't know." She blurted out. The conflict and sadness in her voice where unmistakable. The next thing she knew, strong fingers were beneath her jaw, raising her chin until she met his eyes.

Miho sucked in her breath, unable to move. Not that it mattered really, because Bakura chose that moment to cover her lips with own. The kiss was quick and he vanished immediately after so he could avoid her fist if needed, but Miho found herself doing nothing of the sort.

She just stood there frozen by the experience. It was through trembling lips that she managed to speak. "W-what have you done to me? Why can't I move?"

She felt a pair of arms snake themselves around her waist. Felt his body press against hers.

"Who me?" He crooned. The sound sent an anticipating shiver down Miho's spine. "I've done nothing…" He bit down gently on her ear.

The feeling of a sharp canine grazing her ear, snapped Miho out of her stupor. Enraged, she yanked her body out of the embrace and made a run for the door determined to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

Rushing down the hall, she found herself making a beeline for Shizuka's room. Forgetting the rules of privacy, she hurled herself into the door, making the lock look like a joke.

"Shizuka!" She cried, upon crashing through the door, but the chambers were vacant of any life. _What the...S_he stopped short, remembering that her sisters were currently dealing with there own issues. _Damn…_Pushing herself up, Miho made a run for Shizuka's weapon case. There was no way she could effectively fight off Bakura with just her power. With Anzu's siring, the vampire court had become more resilient to the flame. Trying to fight Bakura with her magic would be a waste of energy, and since the thief had relived her of _her_ arsenal, she didn't have any other options.

Keying in the mandatory access code, she grabbed the first weapon she could lay her hands on - an automatic rifle. Fortunately, the access code wasn't the only mandatory stipulation The girls also kept their weapons fully loaded and functional, so she didn't have to worry about grabbing anything that was useless either.

Miho whirled around - cocking the first round of silver bullets into the weapon - and hurriedly pointed her sight at the broken in doorway.

Only to find no one there.

"Here we go again, love!"

At the sound of his voice, Miho let loose a few rounds in each direction, but she hit nothing but wall and air.

"I am behind you!"

Spinning around, Miho launched three rounds of explosive firepower in the direction of his voice. The result was once more the same, only this time she'd managed to destroy Shizuka's wardrobe as well.

_Shit!_

Laughter. "I think you should put that thing down. If you torch any more clothes, you and your sisters will have to run around naked; although I must say, I wouldn't mind the notion to much, and neither would Jono or Honda."

Something inside Miho snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. Shaking uncontrollably, she sank to her knees. The firearm hitting the floor beside her with a thud of its own.

"Please," She begged with a sob, "just leave me alone…I…"

"You what?" Bakura was in front of her, kneeling just as she was. His face inches from hers. "You're afraid," he told her. "Afraid of me…yet you _want_ me."

_Yes._ She did want him. She wanted to held like before, to hear more endearing compliments - but her fear was making her numb.

_**You want this...**_

In her mind's eye, Miho could see the past taking shape.

_Anzu arguing with the Vampire Lord - the ankh necklace around her neck clutched in her hand._

**_I can't..._**

"I can't." She echoed her mentor. It was all she could say as the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"And why not?" Bakura's brown eyes seemed to delve into her blue ones as he leaned even closer to her.

_**You're the Vampire King - we couldn't possibly be together!**_

"You are darkness…"

"And you are the light…" he finished her thoughts. "...true, but what is the light without the darkness? Nothing. Without the light, there is no darkness. They co-exist to empower and balance each other."

"I know what it is you desire the most…" He continued. "You want someone whom you can trust, besides your sisters. In other words," His breath ghosted across her skin, "You want love - among other things."

_**One brief moment of pain - and we can be together forever.**_

_**My sisters...**_

Miho choked out a sob. "Like what?"

"You want your family reunited -"

**_You will be reunited with them in time. This I promise… _**

_Yami smiled, leaning toward Anzu's neck._

_**Have faith my love. Everything will turn out all right.**_

"—I can make that happen, and with a little luck, the five of you will be reunited tonight."

"Reunited." Miho repeated. At that, moment Bakura's hands caressed her tear-streaked face. Her hands grabbed his own, but were too powerless to do anything.

Sensing her lack of resistance, Bakura took her hands in his and interlaced their fingers together, and brought their arms down to the side of their bodies.

Lost in his eyes, Miho felt the last shreds of resistance fade away when Bakura's lips capture her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by pulling her closer.

Delicious sensations coursed through her entire body and for once, Miho couldn't describe how she felt. After all, this was her first _real_ kiss. That last little peck he'd given her had been nice, but nothing - absolutely nothing compared to this. Karma, she wanted to devour him - and that's just what she would have done - had the need of oxygen not forced them apart.

"Now, tell me, what do you want?" Bakura repeated his earlier question, while gazing directly into her eyes.

**_The decision is yours, Anzu._**

Miho shivered. "You…" she whispered softly.

**_Yes..._**

Nodding, he embraced her before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Then you know what I must do, then."

"Yes…" she whispered, angling her neck to offer him better access. She could feel his hands roaming her body, caressing and squeezing gently—causing her to moan aloud. She then felt him nibble on her neck, careful though he was not to break the skin.

_Yami tore the ankh necklace from Anzu's throat_ _causing her to gasp. **I will make you a better one. **He whispered, taking hold of the nape of her neck._

Bakura continued his careful ministrations until he felt she was ready for siring. Yet all Miho could concentrate on was the way his hands were working magic on her arms, shoulders, breasts hips and thighs. So absorbed was she by his arousing actions, she almost didn't feel it when he bit into her neck and began to drink her precious life sustaining liquid.

And somewhere within her mind, Miho could see Yami doing the same to Anzu.

* * *

The redheaded woman was loading a backpack into her car that was currently parked on the street. A state of the art Walther was holstered on her hip. Still that did little to detour Jono from going to her. Filling his lungs with determination, he cautiously began to tread toward her.

Almost immediately, her back tensed. "What do you want, mister?" She tried to fool him with causal conversation, but it didn't work.

"Don't play with me, babe."

"Who said I was playing?"

Jono's countenance was unwavering as he replied. "Come on Mai. We both know you couldn't fool me, by just altering your appearance. Your smell alone is maddening. I'd still be able to find you even if you where buried under a mountain." He started to walk toward her. He heard her sigh and watched as she flicked the device on her wrist - reverting to her own appearance. "That's better." He said flashing a smile. "Now come, the others are waiting." He was just about to offer her his hand, when suddenly he found himself starring down the barrel of her Walther.

"Sorry hon," Mai flicked the power level of the gun up to maximum. "You're not taking me anywhere.

Jono was shocked to say the least. "What? Are you gonna shoot me, Mai? Come on, we both know you'd nev -" He was cut off when a bright red ray singed past his left arm. Luckily, he managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid any major damage. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What I must." Came the even reply. The emotionless look in her eyes nearly caused Jono to back up a step. For the first time since he could remember, Jono was actually scared of the witch before him. At first, he thought he could just sweet talk her into coming with him, but judging by Mai's face and the gun in her hand, that option was now futile at best. _Damn. Oh, well there's more than one way to win this game._

Calling on his vampiric powers, Jonouchi vanished and reappeared at Mai's back, intending on unarming her. However, his actions were just what Mai expected. For when he had vanished, she quickly spun around and caught the reappearing vampire by surprise - knocking him in the face with the butt of her gun. The impact was enough to make Jono rear back in pain and spat blood.

Jono had just begun to reposition his footing - dizzily - when Mai's left leg connected with his chest. The force of her steel plated boot was enough to send him flying like a rag doll - and crack at least couple of ribs.

With great effort, Jono managed to get up. Trying to ignore the stinging pain that now burned through his jaw and chest. Pain blurred his vision, but he managed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair on his left, and jumped out of the way before Mai's retractable silver stake could bury itself in him. He cursed himself for not wearing his armor tonight. At the very least, he wouldn't have to suffer from broken ribs.

Cursing, Jono continued to dodge the earth witch's blows. He had to muster all of his martial arts techniques to escape, as Mai pursued him relentlessly.

"Damn it, will you stop it all ready!" He roared, managing to put some distance between them. "Shit, how much does that blasted Walther of yours weigh? Eight pounds? Your nearly broke my jaw!" he breathed heavily, before coughing out more blood.

He suspected that part of his newly broken bones had managed to puncture his lungs, and though injuries such as the one's he now had sustained were only a minor annoyance to high level vampires, being face to face with a pissed off white witch didn't help matters any. It was now painfully obvious that he wasn't going to able to talk sense into her, and judging from her vicious attacks, defeating her was the only way he was going to be able to make her listen to him. But Jono did not intend to harm Mai at all. In fact, he knew he could kiss his only chance at happiness goodbye if he so much as harmed a hair on her head.

Yet, he also knew Mai was a specialist at hand-to-hand combat. Even though he was too, Jono realized that in his current weakened state he'd be no match for her. Inside, he was nervous, though he managed to hide that little fact through his pain. Things were going much worse than the last time he tried to talk to Mai. At least then, he could talk to her. Now she wasn't even allowing him that privilege.

Any confidence he had left dropped significantly, when he saw Mai reach into her nearby car window and pulled a nasty looking gun from the back seat. The shiny point-like objects visible inside the barrel's nozzle were surely made out of silver leaving no question as to who or what the gun was created to target.

Looking down, Jonouchi could see the laser sight's beam focused on his chest. "You're seriously gonna shoot me with that? Won't you even listen to what I have to say?" The look of hurt was on face was genuine.

"I don't care what you have to say." She barked.

"You're scaring me. I thought I meant more to you, Mai."

"You did once." She shook her head slightly, "But not anymore." She took aim once more, "Now get lost, before I turn you into dust." To make her point, she diverted her weapon slightly and let loose a round, which slashed Jono's right shoulder, causing him to let out a small yelp of pain, but nothing more. The shot was meant to warn him, not hurt him and he knew that. Mai then re-aimed the gun, once again focusing the laser sight on Jono's heart.

"You've got me cornered, you know?" He told her. Still panting, he gestured to the gun. "That thing could kill me. I wouldn't have enough time to dodge another one of those blasted stakes, but then again," He smiled, taking a step toward her. "I wouldn't care." When she didn't pull the trigger, he took another, more encouraged step, followed by another. "You won't kill me," he told her. "You love me."

"_Loved_." She corrected. "I _loved_ you - past tense." He just shook his head.

"No, you still love me; otherwise, you would have shot me all ready. Face it - you don't wanna kill me. So, why would you?"

"Because, you and your kind have killed so many innocent people." She responded in a somewhat reasonable voice. "You have caused too much pain and grief."

"Yeah, so what? Show me a single person who hasn't killed in this world? Besides, most of the people we kill deserve nothing but that!"

Mai shook her head angrily. "Words. Nothing but empty, vain, words." She hissed. Her actions causing Jono to smile. He'd finally gotten her to show some emotion after all. If he kept this up, then maybe - just maybe he still had a chance to convince her.

"If that's the case, then why are your sisters with us now?" He paused, catching her surprised look, before continuing. "That's right. I can feel my baby sister and Miho - they're with Honda and Bakura, and I am certain that the choice wasn't forced upon them." He took a labored breath, "Not like what you're doing. You aren't giving yourself a choice. You're forcing me to leave, by pointing that gun at me, aren't you?"

"So what? I am only protecting myself."

His laugh turned into a painful cough. "From who? Me?" he asked, spitting out blood. His ribs hurt like hell, but he could care less as his spirits were rapidly beginning to soar. "Do you honestly believe that I would hurt ever hurt you - or your sisters for that matter? Please, you're _hurting me_ suggesting that I would ever harm them. I love them. The four of them mean more to me than everything - except you."

Mai starred at him. Her face devoid of any emotion. A bitter smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth. "I won't fall for this trick - not a chance! So, don't even think about giving me that crap. Telling me how lonely you are - or that you still love me Jonouchi - because I won't believe it!"

Jono let out a groan that had nothing to do with the acute physical pain he was in. "Ugh, would you just think about what I am saying before jumping to conclusions?" He looked her dead in the eye. "Think about it, Mai. Would I be here if I didn't want to be with you? What kind of scum do you think I am? Why are you so afraid of your own feelings?" He stopped to take a breath, only to have it come out in a moan as his busted ribs sent another wave of pain wracking through his body. "You honestly think that I am acting right now?"

"It's crystal clear that you are." The harsh reply spilled out of her mouth. However, in her heart Mai knew that he _really_ was in pain and not only because of his broken ribs. She knew Jono would never buy her answer, and she wasn't expecting him too either. She was just trying to buy time. Something was nagging in the back of her skull—something that told her if she let him speak much longer, then she would be trapped by him and would give in; and odds were he knew it too. That's why he was being so damn stubborn. "You're just trying to charm your way into my heart with your filthy parlor tricks." She retorted. She _could not_ loose this fight!

"Am I?" When she didn't respond right away, he shook his head. "You call yourself the strongest of your sisters - and I agree that you are - but if that were the case, then you should be able to detect when a vampire is using his charms, no?"

His words caused Mai to bite her lip. He'd forced her hand. _Damn!_ She cursed herself for underestimating Jono's use of uncharacteristically use of tricky words. She'd never peg him as one who was good at rhetoric. Atemu had always been the rhetoric one, not Jonouchi. Yet, it seems both, the observing of his sire and his time as a Shogun General had sharpened his tongue. He just locked her in a clever verbal trap.

Sensing her hesitation, Jonouchi continued. "Now tell me, Mai. Am I using mind tricks or illusions on you?"

"No." she finally admitted after what seemed like an eternity.

"Then why don't believe that my love for you is real? Give me a break babe - opps, I am almost forgot," He grinned, while motioning to his ribs, "You've already given me one or more here." He laughed at his own lame joke. The pain in his midsection was getting stronger due to his constant speaking, but he was determined not to let that bother him. Not when he was close to breaking through her defenses. That was _all_ that mattered now. He was willing to let her break his every one of his limbs - if it meant she would return to him later.

"What must I make to make you believe me?" The question was a simple one, yet Mai knew the only answer she could give him would break both of their hearts. Tears began to course down her cheeks.

"You must _die_." She wailed, pulling the trigger. Fortunately, for Jono, her aim was hindered by the hot tears her eyes were shedding, causing the stake to go clean through his body in an area just below his right shoulder. Still, the initial force of the projectile was enough to send him spiraling to the ground - landing in a pool of his own blood.

Groaning in pain, he managed to sit up, taking a glance at his shoulder in the process. Blood was pouring out of the new wound at an alarming rate, but not fast enough to threaten _his_ life.

Jonouchi could've cared less though. He was smiling, and the smile only grew when his slightly blurred vision landed on Mai, who was sitting on her knees, crying silently. Her weapon lay on the pavement forgotten. Her actions told him that he'd finally beaten down the last of her defenses.

She was ready for the taking.

Slowly and without a word, Jono gingerly got onto his feet and with renewed confidence, started to walk forward; intent on claiming his soon-to-be bride. The small puddles of blood he left behind with each step and the over all pain his body felt melted into pure elation. He could feel his heart beating faster with each step. After two-hundred and fifty years of agonizing separation, they were finally going to be together! He was a only a few feet away from her now…just a few more steps -

A strong mental scream tore through his brain. The sheer force of it knocking him onto his knees.

He knew that voice!

_Anzu!_

Her scream was followed by the name of the Vampire Lord - _his true name - _cried out in such terrible pain and anguish -

_:ATEMU!!:_

The fact that she screamed his sire's true name was cause for alarm, but the tone - the complete feeling of helplessness that he felt emanating from her - was what sent the warning bells off in his head. The way she screamed Yami's name - it was something Jonouchi knew Anzu would never do unless she was certain she was going to die.

Jono didn't have time to think of what to do. His body began to move of its own accord; taken over by predator and soldier within - demanding that he protect his Queen at all costs. Within seconds, he was in the air, flying toward the source of the scream at an insane speed. In his mind and heart, he was screaming, yet his lips were shut tight. He just flew over the city. Leaving a trail of blood and Mai behind him.

Only one thing mattered now - and that was Anzu. He had to get to her before it was too late!

The rage in his heart didn't die. It only became stronger, and strangely, it was giving him power. Oblivious to Jonouchi, the wounds on his body slowly began to heal themselves.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n: **

**(1): **Miho is hearing and seeing glimpses of Anzu's own confrontation with Atemu within her mind. The bold italics are pieces of Atemu and Anzu's conversation that happened fifty years earlier in Dark Shines: Katabasis. I only used a rough outline of the dialogue I am planning use in the final version of that story though. Therefore, it may be subject to change. In the event that I do have a different dialogue between Atemu and Anzu that does not contain the phrases written in this chapter, or goes on a completely different tangent, I will come back and edit this to comply.

Oh, and incase anyone asks: I _intentionally_ left out Honda and Shizuka's confrontation, as well as Atemu's reaction to what Jonouchi felt, from this chapter. Both of these aspects will be revealed or resolved in a later chapter.


	16. Danger!

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**16. Danger!**

* * *

_NO! How could this have happened?_

Essence screamed painfully. The electric shock charring her skin, forced her to drop her katana. She cursed herself for what seemed the up-tenth time. _Damn, how could I have been so careless?_ She had let these three lure her away from her mistress. _Karma please let Anzu-sama be safe._

One of the subjugators interrupted her entreaties. "So, what should we do with this bitch?" The male vampire was a tall redhead clad in a trench coat. His dark eyes gleamed as he looked at her with sick amusement, clearly enjoying the fact that he had her squirming.

His companion - slightly shorter and brown haired toady - bent down so he was eye level with her. "It's too bad she didn't get to use her blade. I am sure it would have been better sport if she did." His accented voice dropped to a purr as lecherous orbs roamed over her body in approval.

"Cute bitch. I wouldn't have minded keeping her, if she weren't _tainted_." On the last word, he kicked her katana away.

"Ah, best not take chances with her, Varon." The other smirked, "And to think, we were told to be careful with her - that she's deadly with her blade." He struck a mocking pose with his taunt. "Oh, I am so _scared;_ I am laughing my ass off!" He punctuated his words with a swift kick into her side.

"_Bastards…_" Essence hissed in shame. She was mortified that she had failed to protect her charge. This Amelda and this Varon - no- these _vampires - _managed to not only lure her away from Anzu, but trap her as well! _I have shamed myself._ _Malik will never look upon me again…_

Her more rational side kept telling her differently. That what happened would have confused even the most experienced supernatural, but even that did nothing to quell the anger she felt towards herself. _If I hadn't been so clumsy - _

Another painful kick reached her, this time striking her legs. Followed by more condescending laughter.

"C'mon let's leave her and catch up to our old pal Raphael." Varon nudged Amelda. "Wouldn't want to miss him screwing that filthy bitch's head off."

Amelda shook his head. "We have to keep an eye on her. She could pose a threat if she escaped."

"Yeah right; fact chance of that happening," Picking up Essence's signature katana, Varon executed a perfect kata with the blade, and thus showing that he too knew how to use such a weapon. "Hmm…I think I'll keep this as a trophy." He starred at her a moment before his face twisted into a malicious grin. "Or better yet, I'll give it to my buddy Raphael - so he can use it to chop the queen's limbs off!"

Essence let out a scream of fury. "SCUM! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING HER!" Using all her strength, Essence struggled to her feet and attempted to charge the two. Safety be damned! She was going to kill these maggots with her own two hands. Alas, the force shock had drained too much of her energy and her fist was easily dodged by Amelda. Her attempt was foiled further by Varon's quick blow to her jaw.

"C'mon let's go, Amelda."

"Cowards! I'll chop off your dicks!" She declared, trying to keep the two freaks were they where. She could at least give Anzu a better chance at fighting off her own assailant by detaining his partners. _I have to keep them from getting to her! _Unfortunately, Amelda saw right through this.

"Don't even bother to strain yourself girly. It's no use in trying to buy time for that wench-queen of yours. Our pal, Raph has her trapped." He gave her a smirk. "He's probably got her wits end by now. She must be as stunned as you are, what with your being captured so easily."

Her brown eyes narrowed into slits as Essence digested his words. "How did you find us? There is NO way you could have known our hunting spot, much less sense our presence…"

"You can thank your sorceress for that." Varon replied smirking. "She was all too eager to supply us with the means to finish the two of you off."

"Keeta…" Came the growl. "That traitorous bitch, we should have killed her long ago."

"Fide, sedu cui, vide!" **(1)** Amelda cooed showing his fangs and annoying Essence to no end.

"Yeah, next time, I'll see who I am gonna trust." She growled launching at them once more.

Neither Varon nor Amelda were expecting attack, both believing she was too weak, but they quickly recovered and pushed her back to the ground, but not before the bodyguard managed to slash Amelda's right arm with her sharp claws.

"Ugh, stupid bitch!" He roared, making a move to kill Essence. He was stopped by Varon. "Damn it, let me go! I am gonna kill this little slut!"

"Whoa, whoa take it easy there mate. No need to get all hostile…" a pause, "…besides I have a better idea." Varon said, producing a small controller, some wiring and an unseen object from one of his pockets. Using the wiring, he connected the small controller to the object, before placing the latter on the ground before Essence.

Seeing his proximity, Essence barred her fangs and snapped at him. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…" Varon wagged his finger, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." To prove his point, he pressed the little red button on the remote with his thumb. Within seconds, a bright green light emerged from the ground device, illuminating Essence with its glow. "This baby is a portable UV generator and that green field surrounding you is its eye. Make one move, and it'll send out a wave of synthetic sunrays." A malevolent grin, "Although they're not as effective as the real thing, they still pack enough energy to cook you to a nice crisp." He backed off, laughing at his genius.

_No - Malik! _

"Sayonara doll face!"

Essence felt the blood drain from face as she watched Amelda and Varon vanish. _Damn it, he's right. This is a motion detector. Not only that, I can feel the heat coming off it in waves - which means one move and I am history. Ugh, I am too weak to teleport away…_Fear gripped her heart as she realized her predicament.

_That leaves only one option. It's a risky move, but I have no choice. Anzu's life is at stake._

With that thought in mind. Essence did the only thing she could do. Closing her eyes, she sent out a pleading cry of help to _all_ her fellow vampires, desperately hoping someone- anyone would hear her before it was too late.

* * *

A few hundred meters away from Essence's position, another woman was crying out. Anzu Mazaki - the vampire queen, struggled to outwit her own assailant. A huge blonde vampire named Raphael. The whole area around her was in flames - burning, as she'd been forced torch Mother Nature in self-defense. If anyone had witnessed the battleground, he or she would have thought were witnessing the eternal fires of hell itself.

_Oi, how_ _did I get into this mess? _Everything had been fine. She and Essence had been hunting for about an hour, when suddenly out of nowhere, three vampires had surrounded them. At first, Anzu thought that there had just been a misunderstanding on hunting boundaries - something she could easily settle by pulling rank. She quickly realized, however, that this was more than a territorial dispute when the three male vamps revealed deadly, retractable, silver stakes from behind their backs. An all out ambush had followed. She and Essence were doing surprisingly well at fending off their attackers, when suddenly the two smaller vampires rushed away. Anzu was caught of guard when, Essence, not one to let a potential threat to her queen's safety run amuck, had quickly given way to the chase. The vampire queen recognized the decoy, yet before she could even make a move to follow her bodyguard, the vampire known as Raphael was on her, with the obvious intent of killing her. His attacks were so vicious that Anzu had to use all of concentration to counter them. She couldn't even call Essence back. Therefore, she did the only thing she could do. She used her witch powers to turn the landscape into a raging inferno. The distraction worked, as she was able land a hard kick to the oversized vampire's face. Her triumph was short lived however, as Raphael quickly retaliated by a roundhouse kick that sent her through the concrete wall of a nearby building. Anzu cried out in pain as she slid across the barren earth, but managed to get up and counterattack. The two exchanged a few more blows, but Raphael always seemed to get the upper hand.

_This creep is absorbing everything I am throwing at him…_

The sound of laughter cut thru her thoughts and for the first time in decades, Anzu felt a shiver of fear go down her spine, when Raphael smiled at her wickedly. It was if he was going easy on her and restraining himself on purpose…

By now, Anzu was panting. The combined use of her vampiric and witch powers, hunger - coupled with the excretion of having to physically defend herself, was beginning to take a hefty toll on her body. Were as, her subjugator displayed no exhaustion what-so-ever.

In front of her, Raphael smirked, noting his prey's state. He decided playtime was over.

With reflexes that reflected his vampiric nature, he punched Anzu in the jaw so hard and so fast that it sent her body flying straight through the room. She the opposite wall - hard - before collasping on the ground in a heap.

_Damn it… _Anzu knew her chances of survival were now slim, but her pride and determination of convincing Yami, that she was capable of defending herself, kept her from giving up. With a surge of strength that was pure adrenaline, she pulled herself up and unleashed a new wave of flames - determined to incinerate her attacker. Scowling the area for a means to amp her powers, her eyes quickly caught sight of some explosive canisters with a very familiar logo: _Kaiba Corp. _Anzu didn't hesitate. She pushed her palms in the direction of the pressurized containers. Then running towards a nearby window, she released a second wave of flames more powerful than the first. The heat was so intense, she had close her eyes as she smashed through the window seconds before the structure erupted like an active volcano.

Halting her rolling body, Anzu's head snapped up and watched as the flames of her handiwork touched the black outline of the sky. Tenderly, she stroked her jaw and winced at the pain. Raphael hadn't made it easy for her. Her jaw and stomach hurt like hell…

_NO, Karma what if he… _She let out a strangled gasp, tears welling up in her eyes. What if the kick she received to her midsection had hurt her baby? _Please… S_he prayed. If something had happened to the baby - She struggled to her feet, only to collapse to the ground in pain. She could feel a hot searing feeling within her abdomen...it almost like her body was burning from the inside out.

_NO!_

_Damn it, _To hell with pride - she needed help.

She needed her husband.

_:ATEMU!: _

Unfortunately, her scream was too uncoordinated and was sent out on all levels, meaning anyone with supernatural power could hear her. It was a dangerous move, Anzu knew, alerting friends and foes, but she really didn't have much of a choice.

As if to prove her point, a sudden telekinetic blast knocked her back - and this time Anzu spat blood when her weakened body collided with the solid wall - but she did not fall. _What in hell? _

A loud explosion sounded in her ears and Anzu looked up just in time to see the side of the burning warehouse blow apart. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the burning silhouette step through the wreckage. _No,_ Azure hues that had previously been rimmed with exhaustion were now wide with fear. Struggling to get down, from her airborne prison, Anzu felt the searing pain rip through her. _NO! _She could see that, although, the fire had severely burned Raphael's body and face, his injuries were healing. Shit, she hadn't been strong enough to kill him and what was worse - her baby wasn't responding to _her_ injuries. Instead, her insides once more felt like they were on fire.

_Little one - _

Anzu let out a strangled cry as her invisible bonds on her wrists and ankles violently constricted and bit into her flesh with vengeance as they pulled her upright. A moment later, Raphael was standing before her unscathed. Anzu remained unnerved as he bent down and pulled a shiny object from his boot.

A stake.

"I hope you enjoyed you're fun, you little slut." He hissed. Anzu watched as he idly twirled the stake in one hand, while dusting off his now tattered trench coat with the other. "You ruined my coat."

"Too bad it was only your coat." She huffed.

"Hn." He let out a sinister chuckle and raised his hand. Anzu felt her head twisting painfully to the side until her bones where popping.

"I like this coat very much." He told her, smiling when she let out a yelp of satisfactory pain. "That's more like it." His voice was low as he walked up to her, making it so they where just inches apart. "Helpless and weak, just like the impure slut you are. Now…what should I do with you?" He caressed her heart with the stake, "I suppose I could make it quick and painless," he mused. "But then that would hardly satisfy me or my employer."

"E-employer?"

"Killing you is something I've planning for a long time, my dear. Only I had no getting close enough to you to do it. What with that squirt husband of yours and his rabid dogs; but thanks to my employer and her helpful information, I can finally finish you off."

He pressed the stake a little harder against her. Not enough to puncture her skin, but strong enough that she felt the sharp point. "I still don't understand what Master Dartz could've possibly seen in that little filth that made him choose him over me. Perhaps the old geezer finally lost his mind."

"Or that "old geezer" saw that you were a pathetic looser and realized that he had _better_ candidates for his throne."

Unaffected by her remark, Raphael slid his fingers over her chest, thus demonstrating he could do anything he wanted to her. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. It's a shame such beauty is wasted on a slut like you."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Anzu roared, launching her foot at his groin, but Raphael was wise to her move and evaded her attack with ease. Frustrated, azure eyes burned with fire and Anzu let out a low growl.

"You better run while you can, you slime. Because when Yami, Jono, and others find out about this - and I guarantee you they will - there won't be a place in the universe that can hide you from their wrath. And when they do find you, you'll be begging for the second death."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! That looser husband of yours and those half-wit mongrels of his couldn't find us when we were right under their - "

Abruptly he stopped, his eyes going stern. He turned toward the western half of the city - The Crawford District.

Anzu felt the tremor the same time her captor did. Rage, despair, possessiveness, and _lust_ assaulted her senses. A shiver of anticipation racked her spine. _He hasn't fed yet…either._ Her eyes darkened with glee at thought and despite her helpless situation, her lips directed a feral grin at Raphael. "Do you feel _that_? Her voice was low, the last word coming out in satisfied purr. "That tickle - that pressure in the back of your mind? That's Yami; and if you want a quick, painless death, I suggest you leave _now_."

"I don't think so." He scoffed. "As long as I hold your life in my hands, your husband and his little pets will do nothing." A smug smile graced his face. "I know our _king_ to well. He values you above _all_ else. He would not hesitate to sacrifice anything or _anyone - _including your sisters or his entire court to ensure your safety. Which means, he'll do what I tell him, or he'll find himself widowed."

"If you kill me now, you'll not only doom yourself and your comrades, you'll doom the entire world. Not just the mortal half either."

"Like I'd believe you." Raphael spat.

"You should…" Anzu warned. "I am the _key_."

She was about to say more when the sound of tires caught her attention. A few seconds later, two sleek black S.W.A.T. trucks where pulling up to the ruined Kaiba Corps. Warehouse and Anzu could see soldiers - wearing the Kaiba Corp insignia jump out of them. Instantly, hope rose in her chest. _Kaiba's Special Forces…_

The units quickly surrounded their queen and her subjugator, but to Anzu's surprise, her captor didn't even flinch. He just stood there within the laser sights of their guns. Then to her horror, Raphael smiled yet again. This time at the troops, yet this wasn't his typical smug grin that spoke of impending torture. No, it was much more deceptive.

"About time," He told the troops nonchalantly. He turned back to Anzu. "I assume _milady_," He spat the title degradingly, "Is acquainted with the Kaiba Corp Special forces squad."

One of the soldiers stepped forward and bowed mockingly to the queen. Then removing his helmet, he proceeded to pat her on the cheek like a child. "Your highness," He cooed.

"Commander Johnson?"

"Long time, no see," Johnson flashed an icy smile before turning to Raphael. "Your orders, sir?"

Anzu's slanted eyes widened as she registered what was going on. _A trap_. These manipulative bastards had set a trap for her. And it involved the worst and most unimaginative possibility - mutiny. Which meant, they not only wanted her out of the picture, but Yami and the entire court as well.

_Damn_. She made a mental note to personally, rip off the head of mutinous slime who mocked her. _I should have incinerated his sorry ass, years ago, when I had the chance. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Raphael's barked orders. "Surround the area and set up the emotion probes - hurry! We don't want to risk her calling for reinforcements!" His head craned once more in the direction of the Crawford Manor. "We have little time as it is!"

Johnson bowed. "Yes sir. You heard the man, move it!" He barked to his soldiers, then turning to Anzu he said, "You see? Your precious husband thinks his got everything and everyone under his control but he doesn't."

"Hmm…yes and Kaiba would be furious if he found out that are moles in his empire." A new voice laughed. "Isn't that right, your _majesty_?"

Anzu's eyes turned dark with rage as she recognized both the voice and aura that irked her since it first stepped foot in the palace. _"Keeta…" _She growled in a tone that didn't resemble anything human.

* * *

Keeta couldn't keep the satisfaction out of her voice when she beheld the sight in front of her. "The one and only." _Oh, could this be any better?_ She thought gleefully.

The once proud and elegant vampire queen was currently held in an invisible hold by Raphael. Her once beautiful, white gown was smudged with ash, dirt - and what Keeta considered to be the most pleasing sight of all - Anzu's _own_ blood.

_You're not invincible now, are you? _Her lips curved into a smug smile as she approached the soon-to-be "crucified" monarch; her luxurious black dress swaying in the breeze. Placing her hands on her hips, she stood in front of her adversary, sizing her up. "Well, well…what do we have here?" She sneered, slapping Anzu across the face. Her satisfaction intensified ten-fold when the force of her blow, caused the weary queen to spat more blood.

"Good job." Keeta addressed the hulking vampire at her side - her eyes never leaving Anzu's form. "I knew you were the right man for the job, Raphael."

"Thank you, your highness." Raphael bowed politely, making a gesture to the silver stake still pointed perilously at Anzu's heart. "I wanted to finish her myself, but I thought you would like to do the honor, yourself."

"How thoughtful of you." Keeta's green eyes flanked back to the struggling Anzu. "I am more than happy to carry out this request." Her prim red nails tightened around the potential dagger, as Raphael extinguished its control over to her. Then, with a devious smirk, she leaned close to vampire queen's ear.

"I am gonna drive this stake into your heart and I am gonna watch you turn to a pile of dust. Then, I'm going to seek out your husband and tell him of your "tragic" death. After that, I think I'll _persuade_ him to kill those sisters of yours and those pathetic imbeciles who make up his court…"

Anzu let out a low growl and Keeta could feel her struggle violently against Raphael's hold, but continued none-the-less. "Oh, I'm afraid there's more. You see, after I've killed you, and taken your place - I'll revive your spirit. Using my _limitless_ power, I'll lock it in my crystal necklace. That you can watch day and night as I revel as queen and enjoy the warmth of King's bed…"

This time, a feral howl tore from Anzu's throat. Keeta found herself having to take a step back as a wave of raw, intense, heat emanated from the queen's body. "Ooh, have I struck a nerve? Too bad; it's time to die."

"Wait a minute your highness."

Keeta's head snapped up at the sound of the voice.

Only to find Varon and Amelda now standing behind Raphael; it had been the latter who spoke. "Yes?"

Amelda flashed a smile. "We would like to witness this fabulous sight with our own eyes." Gesturing to Varon, he continued. "You know the saying, better to see something once than to hear about it a hundred times."

"I see. And what of the bodyguard?"

"Taken care of.

"Left her tied to UV generator." Varon explained, sharing a sinister look with Amelda. "Either way, she'll be dead by dawn, because if that doesn't kill her - then the sun's rays will."

"Hmm…how devious and cruel of you. Well done." Compliments rewarded, Keeta turned her attention back to her prize. "Watch closely gentlemen," She told her onlookers. "This is how you kill a _queen_."

She then drove the stake forward.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Anzu sent out a final thought to Yami.

_I love you. _

She prepared for the worst.

**Clang!**

_Huh, what in the world?_

The sound of metal hitting metal, quickly followed by Keeta's yelp of pain, forced the vampire queen to open her eyes. _What in hell?_

She then heard a deep voice.

"No, I won't allow it."

_Jiro!_

Sure enough, he was standing on a pile of debris only a few meters away from Keeta, who was now clutching a bleeding right arm. The stake nowhere in sight.

Hope suddenly filled her.

* * *

Meanwhile, atop the pile of rubble, Jiro was livid. _That was too damn close. _Taking a deep breath, he sent a silent thanks to Jade for teaching him how to throw his sword when they were younger. _It saved her life - for now._ Aside from the now peeved and injured sorceress, he hadn't accomplished much. _The attack did nothing to faze the others. _Narrowing his ice colored hues, Jiro focused on the three vamps clustered around the sorceress. His eyes settled on Raphael. _They're too calm._

It was almost as if he was expected.

Varon causally popped a piece of chewing gum into his mouth. "About time someone showed up," He drawled, chewing his treat. "This was getting really boring."

The cocking of firearms was the only sound heard as the twenty or so crooked troops quickly made Jiro their target.

"Easy boys," The command came from Raphael, who signaled that they should hold their fire. "That was a brave yet foolish attempt to save this bitch's life, Matushita." He told the newcomer.

"So…you know who I am." Jiro's face was neutral as he jumped down from his perch. the soldier's weapons followed his movement.

"Of course. Do you think us stupid? We have our own chain of intelligence agents spread throughout the country. We make it our business to know, what or whom the royal house is associating with; Matushita, Jiro: Warlock of the fire clan, infamous slayer and sacred protector of the Phoenix." His shady eyes found at Anzu before continuing. "Elder brother of Matushita, Jade - the Spitfire." He finished pleased to sense a look of shock, albeit a small one come over Jiro's face. Smiling, he released his telekinetic hold on the Anzu, leaving her panting on the ground.

Beside him, Keeta lunged for the fallen queen. _Idiot_! Not wanting to take any chances, Raphael shoved her away from her target. Keeta, of course did not take too kindly to his maneuver.

"Have you lost you're mind, you oversized chicken shit!" She raged. "How dare you strike the future Queen of the Night?"

Raphael glared at her - affectively silencing her tantrum.

"If we don't kill her right now, then she'll call the rest of those imbeciles." Keeta stated, in a calm and reasonable tone. "I don't doubt you can take out this prick, Matsu - whatever, but can you handle Yami and his homicidal pets? Let us not forget the two generals: Kaiba and that bloodthirsty hound Jonouchi? I sincerely doubt it. We must eliminate her now, before she summons them!"

"There is no need to fear them, so long as we keep her ALIVE." He said pointedly. "If she's alive, Yami will keep his little cronies on a leash; he adores this whore and would never allow anything to compromise her safety. Therefore, we still have the upper hand. So, if I were you, milady, I'd concentrate on shrouding her mind with your magic instead of flapping that mouth of yours - understand?" He growled.

* * *

The sorceress' mouth hung slack. "You…you…" However, Jiro could tell that although Keeta was outraged by Raphael's insult, she ultimately agreed with him. _Damn, he's good. _Jiro didn't want to admit it, but Raphael was a brilliant tactician. _He's calculated every possibility and forged his plan accordingly._ He watched passively as Keeta obediently sat down in front of Anzu and began chanting. It seemed as if all the cards were stacked in Raphael's favor.

_Not true_. Jiro still had one ace up his sleeve. Yet, he was reluctant to resort to it. _It won't change much. Those two would still have Anzu's life in their hands. Even if the others arrive, Raphael is right. Yami would not let anyone endanger her - even his own court. Although, I am sure even that impulsive fool Jonouchi wouldn't risk her life at this rate. Shit, this is not good! We need a diversion and a big one._ He racked his mind for a solution as he surveyed the situation.

Jade was in position. All he had to do was signal her. She could easily take out the soldiers. _That would still leave the other two vampires._ Jiro was certain that between the two of them, he and his sister could easily handle Varon and Amelda; but that would still leave the main threats: Raphael and The Sorceress.

Jiro wasn't stupid enough to think that Raphael would just standby and watch his allies fall; and even if by some miracle, he and Jade managed to eliminate the three of them - that still left the sorceress. Although, human - she was by no means a pushover. She knew vampire anatomy…and given the circumstances, most likely the anatomy of witches too. There was no doubt in Jiro's mind: Despite her fluffy appearance, Keeta could easily kill Anzu with her magic.

Then _all_ would be lost.

After weighing all the facts, Jiro came to grim conclusion. He, Anzu and Jade were locked in stalemate with the tables against them. _I need to think of something, and we need help. The two of us can't possibly do this alone._

Then he felt _it_.

A brief wave of energy, brimming with power.

_What the - Yami? __No, wait. It's not him…_

The surge was brief, but to Jiro it was clear as daylight. Something was rapidly approaching them from the east - the penthouse district - and Jiro had feeling that whatever it was it would be here in a matter of minutes. Worry crept up his spine. He hadn't expected new comers so soon. Judging from the looks on his enemies faces, they weren't either.

"What is that?" Keeta's voice was underlined with fear and for a moment, she let her guard down.

It was all Anzu needed.

In exact moment Keeta's defense lowered, the seemingly unconscious vampire queen's leg came up and caught the sorceress' face, sent her sprawling to ground some feet away, with a broken nose.

Jiro reacted at once. Following his instincts, he leapt forward and his knee caught the unsuspecting Raphael in the forehead. The vampire was huge, and Jiro was sure he heard his knee crack on contact, but the kick did its job as Raphael stumbled back and fell. His barely left Raphael's head when Jiro heard the troops behind him take aim.

_Fools._

"JADE, NOW!"

* * *

The special units cried out in surprise when a wall of flame surrounded them. Though their amor protected them from the heat, the sudden light was too much for their helmet visors and the troops where forced to shield their eyes with their hands.

"ARG, WHAT THE DEVIL IS THIS!" Johnson roared.

An audible thump, followed by the unmistakable sound of blades unsheathing, signaled the arrival of The Spitfire.

"Hello boys…" She purred. "Mind if I play?"

"Get her!"

Blades in hand, Jade charged head long into the group of disillusioned warriors. The computers warnings did nothing to aid them, as she had made sure her prey would be unable to see the screens.

Screams filled the air as Jade ran around dancing in and out the group of soldiers like a mad ballerina, striking with her swords each time the opportunity presented itself. One by one, the traitorous vampires fall - each becoming victim to her deadly blades. Their technology unable to save them. Swords were a weapon of the past; unrecognized by most of the newer generation of supernatural, whose arsenal consisted of more advanced weaponry and computerized mechanics. The futuristic computers were unable to come up with an effective strategy to combat such an ancient and primitive weapon. Even the few who were lucky enough to activate their shielding devices, still tasted the end of her blade - Jade having forged these _particular_ blades out of a unique alloy that was able to penetrate weak force fields, in order to combat the modern world armory.

Within minutes, the entire squadron - including the commander - was reduced to blood or ash; killed by the fierce warrior who vanished as soon as she was done.

* * *

As his sister finished off the K.C. Units, Jiro found himself being ambushed on both ends by Varon and Amelda. He managed to counter one of them with a hit, but the other (he couldn't see which one) landed a strong punch on his face. The blow made Jiro dizzy, but far from beaten. The warlock executing a quick spin, catching his second attacker's legs, making him fall. He was unable to finish the job, however, as his first attacker had recovered and was on him again. This time with a kick to the back, that sent him sprawling forward. Jiro hit the ground, sliding across the earth on his side. His quick reflexes prevented him from hitting his head.

_That was close._

"JIRO!" He heard Anzu scream - then felt invisible hands tug on his feet as she used what was left of her dangerously weakened powers to yank him forward. Looking up, he saw Varon's fist smash into the earth where his head had just been.

* * *

"Oh no you don't, bitch."

Pulling a strange dagger out from within the folds her dress, the Keeta charged Anzu. Aiming the rune-marked blade directly for the queen's heart. "YOU DIE!"

She never made it.

Before her blade could hit its mark, Keeta was halted by Jade - who seemed to come out of nowhere - flatting Keeta and her weapon against the tree.

* * *

Jiro was about to thank his sister (and Anzu for that matter), when to large arms clamped around him from behind.

Raphael who had recovered from his fall, was now using an old reliable trick known as the bear hug on him. Still somewhat disoriented from his earlier attack, Jiro quickly began to loose consciousness.

_NO! If I black out, it's all over. I am not through yet, though. _

Channeling his remaining strength, Jiro let the essence of fire flow throw him. _If this guy wants to play with fire, well then he's going to get himself burned!_

Seconds later, Raphael howled in pain, as Jiro's body began to burn. His grip loosened enough for Jiro to jerk his head back, giving the large vampire a fierce head but. It wasn't enough though, as Raphael responded with a bone crushing kick to Jiro's backside that sent him crumpling to the ground.

* * *

"JIRO!" The painful cry exploded from Jade's lips. Every cell in her body was demanding that she help her brother. Furious, she raised one of her arms and unleashed a wave of flame at the three vampires. The surge of power allowed Jiro a moments pause, but it also caused her to loosen her grip on Keeta.

It was a move the sorceress exploited to the fullest.

The next few moments were a blur. Within seconds of loosing her hold on Keeta, Jade felt her abdomen explode in immense pain as the rune blade slashed a path across her belly. The Spitfire found herself being pushed roughly aside, as the insane Keeta lunged herself at still weakened queen.

Anzu countered by grabbing the oncoming appendage, but Keeta was much stronger and Anzu's strength was waning. The blade got closer and closer to Anzu's chest.

Keeta knew the victory was hers.

"NOW YOU _WILL_ DIE!"

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n:**

**1): **"Trust, but be careful whom."


	17. Loss

See the first chapter for disclaimers.

Apologies on the tardiness of this update, but life happens and muses disappear. Please forgive any grammatical errors as my eyes can no longer stare at the screen. Also, the ending may seemed slightly rushed, but I really just couldn't type anymore. This is long chapter; twenty-two pages long. Thanks again to my wonderful and anonymous beta, for helping me make it through these tough scenes. As always comments, thoughts, and suggestions are welcome. Check out my bio for the link to my live journal for news, updates, and answers to your questions.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**17. Loss**

* * *

Anzu's blood freezing scream was the only thing that registered in Jade's mind as Keeta drove the dagger into Anzu's chest. "NO!" Jade roared, at the same time Jiro let out his own howl of rage.

"NOOOOOO!"

Jiro, who was slowly getting up from the ground, let out a wave of flames at the sorceress, but Keeta was quicker. In an instant, she raised a shield with her mental powers and deflected the blast.

"You will see her in hell, you little rat!" In a testament to her own magic and lighting fast reflexes, Keeta changed the energy's from so that the shield was now a spear and sent it hurling in the injured Jiro's direction.

Jiro didn't even see it coming, until it was too late. The magical spear embedded itself within his chest.

"Jiro!" Jade cried. However, she had little time to anything. Through with her brother, the enraged Keeta once more turned her sights onto the shaking Anzu - intent on finishing her off.

She didn't get very far.

With a viciousness that bespoke years of solid training, Jade grabbed the sorceress from behind and in a single movement, twisted her right arm. A sickening crack sounded, but Jade wasn't through yet. Exploiting the advantage, she kicked the sorceress in the ribs with a single plated boot sending her sprawling to the ground in pain.

_:Jiro!:_

_:N-Never, m-mind me…get Anzu.:_

Ignoring the pain in his voice and the hysterical cries of Keeta, Jade kneeled down next to Anzu and in a swift yank, removed the rune-blade from the other woman's chest. Anzu let out an agonizing yelp as blood began to pour from the fresh wound. Placing her hands over the inflicted area, Jade concentrated - channeling all her energy into the fallen Queen. She had no idea what the blade did, but Anzu's state just seemed to get worse. Jade watched helplessly as Anzu withered in pain beneath her hands and coughed up another bout of blood.

"No, come on! Heal!" _Damn, it. _Frantic, she sent another wave of her energy into Anzu.

Laughter broke out from behind them. "You're too late," Keeta cowed. "My rune-blade has ceased her body's circulation. Her cells are starting to break down even as I speak; and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" She let out a hoarse cough, amidst her laughter. "She will break down and fall apart - just like a puzzle!"

"You…"

More laughter, "I always get what I want." Keeta's dark eyes landed on Anzu's pitiful form. "Sooner or later, I win! Sayonara, you bitch!" She called disappearing into a whirlwind of her own dark magic.

"Damn it!" Jade wanted to pursue, but knew she had to stay behind to help Anzu, as much as she could; but soon discovered Keeta was telling the truth. Anzu was getting weaker and weaker with every passing second, coughing up more and more precious blood with every labored breath. This rendered her vampiric regeneration abilities useless, while fatigue and loss of strength plagued her witch powers.

_Come on, Anzu. _"Please…" Jade prayed.

"Well, the game does end eventually, doesn't it?" Jade heard Varon drawl behind her. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Jade suppressed the urge to slice the bastard up. She could do nothing against his snide remark, since Anzu needed her.

"Hey Varon? A little help here?" Amelda called from his spot on the ground. Jiro's leg spins having done a number on him. When he was finally on his feet, he had to support himself on the remains of a nearby wall. Even if the bones in his legs managed to remain unbroken, he could still hardly stand. Varon himself didn't get it that bad but he did have a nice bruise on his cheek, courtesy of Jiro. The leader, Raphael was still recovering from the severe burning and head butt the warlock had given him, the expense of his mental energy retarding the healing process.

From his spot on the ground, Jiro carefully watched the trio. Clutching his bleeding stomach, he panted heavily. Although the wound itself wasn't life-threateningly deep, it left him incapacitated and that angered him to no end. If that accursed bitch had not stabbed him with her spear, he would most definitely have the advantage right now. Even without his sword, he could've still fought the three weakened vampires. But things had definitely taken a turn for the worst. The trinity was slowly regaining their energy, while he remained severely wounded, and his sister's abilities were out of the question as she was using what energy she could spare to stabilize Anzu.

"Damn, I sure wouldn't mind if some of those jackass court members popped up right about now…"

"Don't count on it, you little shit!" Raphael snarled. His face almost healed, the hulking vamp stepped toward his prey. "No one is going to save the three of you, this time." His lips twisted into a cruel smile, "We'll finish you first, followed by that bitch sister of yours and then…it's on to the main course." His eyes reverted to the convulsing Anzu for a moment, "We don't trust Keeta and her sorceress ways. We prefer to do the job ourselves." He added, cracking his knuckles, signifying just how much he was going to enjoy tearing his three enemies apart. "You coming, Amelda?" He called to his comrade who was still supporting himself.

Amelda waved his hand, motioning his decline. "Nah, I need a few more minutes to recuperate. That little shit head nearly broke my legs." He said, giving Jiro a withering look. "You and Varon can have the honors. I'll be your audience."

"Suit yourself." Together Varon and Raphael picked up the weakened Jiro, who was like a rag doll in their hands. They held him out like a tattered piece of clothing. "What's say we give this guy a taste of _real_ power, Raph?" Black energy began to manifest around his free fist, as it did Raphael's.

"I think it's a fine idea, Varon." Raphael exclaimed.

The two simultaneously thrust their closed palms into Jiro's chest. At first, he did not feel anything; but that all changed when the two vampires began to remove their now open, palms back from his body. The injection of their energy, combined with the sheer physical strength of the two was enough to make Jiro cry out. His scream echoing throughout the district for several seconds.

Raphael and Varon could only smile in satisfaction as they heard the sickening crunch of bones and tear of organs and flesh.

* * *

Jiro's eyes began to darken.

He didn't feel anymore.

_: I failed…I failed to protect her…:_

_:JIRO!:_

_:Jade. I am sorry…I can't…:_

_:NO JIRO!:_

"Let's finish him." Jiro heard Raphael order.

_:JIRO!:_

_:Goodbye, little sister- goodbye.:_

Closing his eyes, Jiro felt his mind surrendering to the darkness.

Raphael and Varon tore their hands away.

Jiro braced himself for the pain of the second death. Even immortals could only take so much, and he had reached his limit.

The pain never came.

In the instant that Raphael and Varon would have killed him, the two vampires found themselves catapulted by an unknown force. The sound of bones cracking (Not his) assaulted Jiro ears, followed by cries of pain and Varon's voice admitting a few choice words. Simultaneously, the warlock felt air returning to his previously strained lungs. Once more, he felt the burning pain, but this time he welcomed it. After all, those who feel pain are alive - and alive he apparently still was. Abet severely wounded, but alive nonetheless.

Shocked by his good fortune, Jiro's head snapped to attention. Curious as to whom or what had saved him. When his eyes beheld the figure before him, he scarcely could believe his eyes. The figure - a male - was tall as he was. Jiro couldn't see man's face, as his back was to him. However, the dirty blonde locks, black attire, and power signature were unmistakable. Recognizing his savior Jiro let out a little laugh.

"What kept you, amateur?" He intended to it be a little joke, a playful verbal jab in the vampire's ribs. He was glad to see his friend, after all. "I was wondering when you would show up."

His savior didn't react at all. Just growled deep in throat - like a wild animal. This caused Jiro's smile to vanish promptly. _Something's wrong._

Jiro wasn't for sure, but he thought he could see drops of blood falling from the vampire's right arm. Jiro blinked as the General slowly opened his fist before re-closing it. Drops of blood trickled down to the ground. Yet, Jiro could hear their impact with startling clarity. _What the hell? His blood is freezing in his hands..._Just what in the underworld was going on here? What frightened Jiro even more so was the vampire's lack of reaction to his earlier comment. The Jono he knew would immediately snap or jump at him for the name-calling, but the person before him didn't even budge or turn around to acknowledge him.

* * *

Raphael and Varon had recovered from their meeting with the Kaiba Corp. fortified wall. Upon, standing their eyes caught sight of their attacker. Instantaneously, their faces went from anger to confusion and perhaps even a little nervousness.

"What in hell?" Varon blurted out.

Now, even Jiro was starting to worry. In no condition to stand, he went with the next best option and managed to pull himself up into a sitting position - just in time to see Raphael and Varon (now over their shock) each heave a sliver dagger at Jonouchi. Jiro heard the disgusting and all too familiar sound of metal piercing flesh, but barely had time to register it, as Jono lunged forward and landed a punch on Varon's face, sending the brown-spiky-haired one back into the building behind him. Raphael countered this action at once. Landing a right hook to Jonouchi's face, but the smaller vampire didn't go down. Instead, he used the force of the blow to his advantage and executed a quick spin maneuver, his right leg catching Raphael in the side, sending the bigger vampire after Varon.

Stunned by the display of physical power, Jiro could only watch awe-filled as Jonouchi turned his attention onto him. A chill ran down Jiro's spine as normal brown eyes clouded over with a faint blue light. _By the gods_…If he didn't know any better, Jiro would have guessed that Jonouchi was sleeping and a stranger had taken over his body. A stranger who was impervious to pain. Both Raphael's and Varon's knives were each sticking out of one of his arms. Jono had apparently used both of his arms to shield himself. Yet, Jiro also noticed another fresh and more serious wound on his right side. Now Jiro couldn't be for sure, but it looked as if something had previously gone straight through his friend's body. _Still by all accounts, he shouldn't be able to move, much less fight…_

The sound of a moan brought Jiro back to the present. Startled, he looked over to see his sister adjust her hold on Anzu. The latter had made the noise. Jiro could see Anzu's blue eyes focus on the display before her. The look in her eyes said all. She had witnessed everything, yet nothing could mask the horror he saw within her hues. She was horrified. Horrified at what Jonouchi had done.

* * *

Anzu forced her eyes to focus on Jono. _What's happened to him? He looks so beat up - Oh my God;_ Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _Mai, __**what have you done**__? _Her eyes met Jonouchi's and she flinched. Gone were the warm chocolate irises she knew. They were replaced by dead lifeless, darkened eyes mirrored with a hint of ice blue.

"Jonouchi…" she whimpered.

Hearing her voice, Jono jerked at once. It was if he'd awoken from some dream.

:'_Zoo_?:

_:Jono_-:

"Behind you!" Jiro cried out.

Jono had just enough time to bend backward. Amelda's knife missing its mark only by a few mere centimeters. Jerking his head up, he caught Amelda's head with his own. The move was similar to the one Jiro had pulled on Raphael moments earlier. Only this time, two foreheads met. Blood exploded and bones cracked, before the two vampires collapsed on the ground. One a few feet from the other. Moments ticked by, and for little bit, neither Jono nor Amelda moved a muscle.

Jono stood first. Wobbling slightly as he did so. It was obvious that his wounds and loss of blood had drained him, yet something still kept the General from falling down, and all three of his friends suspected that it wasn't just adrenalin, but rather, the burning desire to sate his anger.

Once more, Jono let out an animalistic growl.

In one swift motion, he yanked out both the knives that had been previously lodged into his arms and thus, allowed the blood to flow.

"No, you fool. You'll bleed to d-" Jiro's reprimand was cut short when he saw Jono's wounds cease bleeding. _What in the seven hells_? He wasn't the only one who was shocked by this phenomenon. Both Jade and Anzu were too.

_It's not possible. _Jiro thought._ Vampire or not, those injuries would take a fair number of days to heal. He just closed them in five minutes? Impossible! Unless…_

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this!" Raphael bellowed. Anger was starting to cloud his reasoning. He had always been known to keep his cool when under fire, but thanks to Jono, he was rapidly loosing his temper. How dare this little nobody ruin all his carefully forged plans!

By all accounts, his intelligence claimed that this guy - Jonouchi, Katsuya - was the most useless member within the entire vampire court. Where everyone else had their field of expertise, this guy never excelled in a single area or at one little thing. Other than being a temporary figurehead in the vampire government while Yami had been in stasis. "Not much of brain". "No knack for stealth or planning." "Not much of a fighter either." His intelligence reports claimed.

Bah!

Raphael nearly combusted from his anger. _I was wrong_. He fumed. _He may be a dolt, but what he lacks in brains he makes up with muscles and tenacity. _Just what in hell was he doing here in the first place? _He was supposed to be out trailing that witch he likes! NOT watching and protecting the Queen from the safety of the shadows!_

Protecting…shadows…

Realization began to dawn on him.

_Shit._

It was if a veil was suddenly removed from Raphael's eyes.

_Hmm…well, well, well. It looks like you had one more ace up your sleeve, Pharaoh. _**(1) **A trundle of power caressed him as the shadows whispered something to him. _Of course! Oh, what a fool I was not to see it before! This guy is of warlock decent. Yet, he still chose to serve you, Pharaoh? _Raphael was perplexed. Yami should have known better than to take a potentially dangerous person into his inner circle.

Then again, he did take the witch as his bride…

_That's it!_

_You sired this guy, _Raphael's eyes traveled over to Anzu's form, _n order_ to_ give your precious wife one last line of defense from enemies. Very clever, Pharaoh. _

It all made sense now. The female bodyguard Varon and Amelda captured, the warlock and his sister - they had all been summoned by the Queen.

_Well, well, well...it would seem Yami wasn't convinced by the abilities of these losers. No wait. The three we dealt with, they were all assigned to protect the Queen, but AFTER Yami had already sired this guy! __Now, I get it! This guy was the original failsafe…and judging from the look on her face…Yami has yet to tell his little wife of this arrangement._

Outward, Raphael's eyes turned steely. _Damn it, we need to finish her now before this gets even further out of hand. Still, it won't be easy. _He starred Jono down. _I doubt we could lure him away like that bodyguard wench. No wonder he's known as the pharaoh's little "bloodhound". This guy wouldn't risk the queen's safety for anything. Not even his potential mate it seems…_

The sound of his name spoken in the dialect of his sire **(2)** ripped Raphael from his thoughts.

"_Were running out of time, Raph_." Varon hissed in the ancient idiom that only the two of them, and Amelda understood. _"We need to do something about this guy. His buddies will be here in a matter of minutes."_ He added hastily.

"_Yeah, and I got no desire to tangle with the Pharaoh right now, and I doubt Amelda wants to deal with Kaiba in his present state. Best if you handle this guy, I'll finish off the Queen."_

_"Right."_

_"Varon, don't over do it. If he's too much, back off. Remember all you have to do is keep his attention on you. Once I've killed the queen, we're out of here, understood?"_

Reaching into one of his many pockets, Varon pulled out an ultra sonic switchblade and flicked it on._"Affirmative."_ He responded. Eyes falling on Jono, he switched back to Japanese. "This guy is mine."

A low growl admitted from Jono's throat. Holding out his hand, the smaller blonde flexed his fingers and in an instant, his nails became claws. "Do your worst," he hissed.

Varon charged Jono.

Raphael headed straight for the defenseless Jade.

They never made it.

* * *

When he was only a few feet from Jade and the critical Anzu, Raphael was intercepted by yet another, unwelcome kick. This one connecting him square in the chest. The force was enough to make him crash into the ruined K.C. building once more. This time, sending him _through _the concrete wall.

"Raph!" Varon didn't have time to feel sorry for his friend though. Not even seconds later, he himself was knocked aside by powerful telekinetic blast.

* * *

Despite the intense pain he felt, Matushita, Jiro had to grin at the situation.

_Finally…_

His ice blue orbs found Anzu's drooping ones.

_Help is here._ He told her silently.

Yami, Kaiba, Ishizu and Malik had arrived. Now, he could focus on recuperating and Jade could concentrate on saving Anzu.

* * *

Varon jumped to his feet, ready to slice the fool who shoved him, and anyone else who got in his way. However, his confidence vanished when he beheld the figure that now stood before him. With zero hesitation, Varon switched off his blade, knowing it wouldn't do him any good now. _"Raph,"_ he barked in their dialect, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be understood by the vampire king. _"We gotta get out of here - now!"_

The words had no sooner left his mouth, than Yami, who had been looking back and forth between Anzu and the trinity aghast, snapped all his attention to Varon. One look into the King's eyes spoke volumes.

He had understood.

And his eyes, well, they were the eyes of a beast. A beast that would stop at nothing to avenge his mate.

_"Indeed,"_ Amelda called out from where he was at standoff with Kaiba and Ishizu, who looked ready to tear into him. _"We are outnumbered."_

The sound of rubble shifting drew everyone's attention. A giant slab was hurled to the side, and from underneath it Raphael emerged. Battered and bruised, it was clear that he had completely lost his cool. He gritted his fangs together at the sight of Yami and the others, but it was Jonouchi whom his hate filled eyes lingered on. The General had maneuvered himself between the oversized vampire and Anzu, insuring that neither she nor Jade would be harmed. Raphael knew at once that he had lost his chance at finishing off the Queen, and it was thanks to these pieces of shit - these warlock filths - Matushita, Jiro and his halfwit, but tenacious ally Jonouchi, Katsuya. The latter having managed to ruin his plan completely.

_Just you, wait. I'll get you for this, you little worm._ He promised.

Jono seemed to understand his expression. Not one to take threats lying down, he launched himself at the much bigger Raphael, intending on silencing him forever-when all of sudden, Yami appeared before him, blocking his target.

"No!" Yami growled, glaring daggers at Raphael. "This bastard is _mine…"_

"Not so fast, Yami!" Amelda snapped. He lifted up his hand revealing a small remote. "One move and the Queen's bodyguard, gets fried to a crisp!" Grinning nastily, he praised himself for listening to Varon and leaving Essence alive as a probable barging chip. It indeed had paid off, as the whole court immediately backed down.

"What have you done with her, you son of a bitch?" Malik shouted. Teeth grinding together, he gripped the handle of his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Amelda smirked, "She got a little held up. And if _any_ of you moves a muscle, she gets it - _and_ don't think I am bluffing either!" To prove his point, Amelda pressed the tiny button on the remote, and Essence's painful scream could be heard in the distance.

"You bastard!" Enraged, Malik made a motion to charge the redheaded vampire.

"Malik no!" Ishizu cried, grabbing his arm. "That's just what he wants you to do!" Ignoring her, Malik ripped his arm from her hands. Essence's life was in danger! He had to get to her!

As if he sensed Malik's thoughts, Amelda aimed the remote in his direction, making the device seem like a loaded weapon (which it essentially was). "Easy, Ishtar! She only got a little burn, nothing permanent." He flashed a dark smile, "That was just a warning. Next time-"

Amelda stopped abruptly when he noticed a little red light blinking on the remote, "Huh, what in hell?" And then it dawned on him. Cursing, he turned an angry glare in the direction where he and Varon had left Essence. "Those little brats!" Not wasting anytime, Amelda took off, heading in the course of the disturbance.

Seeing his chance to rescue his wife and have vengeance, Malik bolted after him. Kaiba and Ishizu hot on his tail.

* * *

_Damn it, _Raphael growled, putting two and two together. _It must be those little twerps, Kaiba's brother and that wench of his. They found the bodyguard_! _Now, they're attempting to free her…_ Things where not looking good at all. Moreover, on top of it all, Amelda had bolted, and with Malik, Kaiba and the wind-witch hot on his tail, Raphael knew Amelda wouldn't last long on his own_. _Especially since given the previous injuries he sustained fighting against Jono and Jiro.

Damn it all!

Things were definitely getting out of control. If that sorceress bitch or those traitorous Kaiba Corps. Troops were still around, they just might have the advantage right now!

Then again…

Things had just taken a promising turn for him and Varon. With immediate Ishtar-Kaiba family gone, he and Varon now only had Yami, and the half-dead Jonouchi to deal with. _We can still win this,_ He thought. All they had to do was take out the Queen. Although, the continued action would certainly mean Amelda's death. It was a sacrifice Raphael was willing to make.

_"Varon,"_ he barked in their dialect. _"We need to move fast. We need to end this."_

_"Wait, what about Amelda? He has no chance to fight off those aristocratic bloodsuckers by himself."_

_"I know,"_ Raphael closed his eyes only to snap them open a moment later. _"But if we act fast enough and kill the Queen, he won't have too. Either way, we have to trust him on his own."_ Not saying another word, Raphael pulled out his own, ultra sonic switchblade. His partner got the message and copied his movement.

Across from them, Yami and Jono stood firm.

* * *

Mokuba and Rebecca were busy trying to disable the UV generator that held Essence captive. As the youngsters worked frantically to disable the device without triggering it, Essence herself was trying her best to remain motionless so that the beam wouldn't inflict any further damage than it all ready had to her body.

Both the younger Kaiba and is fiancée were trying hard to free her, yet despite their best efforts, the device Amelda and Varon had commissioned was turning out to be more sophisticated and foolproof than they had originally anticipated. In fact, if it were under different circumstances (and Essence wasn't trapped by the blasted contraption), Mokuba was certain that he and Becky would be awed by this technology, instead of loathing it.

It was truly one of a kind.

Soon, it was clear to both of the young vampires that that opening the device's projector would trigger the blast. Using x-ray goggles, Mokuba began scan the device's internal structure for clues on how to disable it. Rebecca, under his careful guidance began picking apart the weapon with her telekinesis and tools. It was a hard and painstaking job, but together the two of them managed to pull it off.

"Almost done Becky." Mokuba told her. "Just one more piece and-"

Suddenly, both he and Rebecca were knocked painfully onto their sides by unknown force.

"Well, what do have here?" Amelda drawled. "A couple of little brats who can't seem to mind their own business." He starred at Mokuba, a cruel smirk playing on his features, "Didn't your brother ever teach you manners, boy? It's not nice to touch other people's things without permission-"

This time, it was Amelda, who didn't get to finish as Kaiba, Malik and Ishizu appeared out of nowhere. Kaiba and Malik instantaneously jumping the unsuspecting vampire, while Ishizu rushed to protect the two youngsters from the initial danger.

* * *

Throwing her body over Mokuba and Rebecca, Ishizu could only pray for their safety. Over her head, Malik and Kaiba were pursuing Amelda with a vengeance. Rocks and debris flew everywhere, as their telekinetic energy penetrated the air. Still, Amelda proved to be quicker than either Malik or Kaiba thought.

Although he was unable to attack, Amelda knew that as long as he remained on the defense and dodged Malik and Kaiba's attacks, he could win. _Provided_ that the Kaiba brat and his girl didn't disarm the generator.

Turning suddenly, Amelda caught both of his attackers by surprise. His right arm smashing against Malik's face. Simultaneously his left leg caught, knocking Kaiba down too. Knowing this would allow him only a few seconds reprieve, he aimed to finish Mokuba and Rebecca.

His plan would have worked, had Ishizu not been shielding them with a barrier of wind and debris; allowing them to resume working on the generator.

Cursing the situation, Amelda weighed his options. He realized that his best chance was to detonate the blasted thing. It would easily silence the bodyguard and her little rescue squad forever. Amelda was no fool. He knew such an action would mean being stalked by two vicious vampires for the rest of his days; and while he would have loved nothing more than to get revenge on Seto Kaiba by killing the ones he loves, he knew it wasn't the best option. There was still the chance that Malik and Kaiba would return to their king's side to aid in the fight against Raphael and Varon.

That left him only one plausible option. He had to keep the brats from ruining the projector. By doing this, he could still force Kaiba and Malik to back off.

Decision made, he reached for the old-fashioned handgun resting on his belt. Not concerned by the wind Ishizu was creating. After all, this gun not only contained silver bullets, it had been modified so that the slugs were seekers. A little wind would not stop them from hitting their target.

Amelda took aim and fired twice.

The shots never hit their intended targets: Mokuba and Rebecca, because at the last moment, Ishizu was there, shoving the two out of the way. But she wasn't fast enough to maneuver herself out of the danger. She let out a scream of pain as the silver bullets pierced through her clothing and skin.

Amelda wanted to laugh at the foolish witch for her interference, but couldn't due to Kaiba's fist suddenly in his gut. Kaiba's punch was soon followed by Malik's kick to his back, which caused Amelda's bones to crack. The situation couldn't be worse in Amelda's mind. He had his opportunity and he missed it. Deciding it was better to be a coward than fodder, he quickly pulled a Houdini on the two unsuspecting vampires and vanished before they could do him anymore harm.

Malik and Kaiba didn't bother to chase him. Instead they went straight for Ishizu. Fury and worry etched on each of their faces. Recovering, Mokuba and Rebecca rushed to their sides, and after a few moments, Mokuba managed to placate the two males.

"It's alright, Nii-sama. Neither of the shots hit anything important." He informed them.

One bullet had gone straight through Ishizu's upper left arm, while the other merely grazed her right side. But the resulting impact to her head from where she'd protected both he and Rebecca, had caused her to lose consciousness. However, her breathing and heart beat were still normal and strong. "She'll be fine." Mokuba deduced, finishing his examination. "Now let's get Essence out of here, before anything else happens."

* * *

Yami and Raphael clashed in mid-air. Each time sent off a tremendous shockwave. The power was so intense, that it rendered those buildings that were still standing to near rubble.

Below them, the battle between Varon and Jono matched that of their superiors. But were as Yami and Raphael were battling with their intellectual and supernatural abilities, Varon and Jono were engaged in a battle of pure physicality. No quarter and no regrets. Jono's injuries from earlier put him at a disadvantage, yet he managed to hold his own against Varon, who had managed to land a couple of kicks and blows - but failed to use his ultrasonic blade once. Jono in turn, had given Varon a couple of good slashes with his talons - but neither party had managed to strike serious blows to their opponent. The fight seemed to be a stalemate.

Then, in a move that was completely unexpected, Varon ceased his attacks on Jono and turned his attention to Yami. Caught up in his battle with Raphael, Yami failed to sense the on coming attack, enabling Varon to punch his jaw. Raphael followed through, landing a second punch on Yami's face and sent him crashing to the ground near Anzu and Jade.

Their triumph was short lived as seconds later, Jono was in their faces yet again. This time making them pay the same price as earlier when they attacked Jiro and more. The move was similar, but this time Jono attacked the two simultaneously, and as an added bonus, embedded his talons into each of their stomachs.

Raphael countered with what strength he had left. Using his left arm and knee, he caught Jono's arm at the elbow, smashing at least three bones in the process. Jono howled in pain as his arm now hung limply at his side - useless. Varon wanting to capitalize on his partner's success sent a hard kick to Jono's chest, sending him to the ground once more. This time knocked out cold.

Raphael and Varon collapsed roughly on the scorched earth, clutching their stomachs. Blood stained the ground beneath them as it poured from their abdomens. Their eyes, now filled with a mixture of agony and hate, locked on to Yami, who was already standing between them and Anzu. Ready to put an end to the two once and for all.

_:I'll take care of this. You go for the kill:_ Raphael instructed Varon.

_:What about the witch?:_ He inquired, pulling out a sliver stake to replace his blade. He had dropped the other somewhere during the fight with Jonouchi. _  
_

_:Don't concern yourself with her. She can't break contact with the Queen and Matushita is too weak to do anything. Once you've plunged that dagger into her chest, get the hell out of here.:_

_:What about you?:_

_:We'll meet up at the usual spot. I'll follow. GO!:_

As one, Varon and Raphael rushed forward. Not wanting to give Yami a chance, Raphael quickly jumped and tackled him and like an American Football linebacker, forced him to the ground, giving Varon the clear.

"Anzu!" Yami cried out. He punched Raphael in the jaw but it was useless. The larger vampire had him pinned down. He was too far away…he couldn't get to her! "ANZU!"

"Die, you bitch!" There was a sickening puncture of flesh as Varon drove the stake forward into an already bleeding chest.

"You're too late!" He cowed at the vampire king.

"Think again." A masculine voice rasped causing Varon to turn back around. His triumphant expression melted when he beheld the bloody and bruised face of Matushita, Jiro. Looking down, Varon saw the stake embedded in warlock's chest instead of Anzu's. He had just enough time to scream into Jiro's face, before the warlock opened his mouth and like a dragon, spat fire. Varon yelped as the flames engulfed him. Releasing his weapon, he began dancing around and screaming for help.

"RAPHAEL!" His voice carried so loud, that it echoed for several seconds. Raphael, having no other choice, abandoned his hold on Yami and ran to his flaming ally. Yanking him up by the collar of jacket, before vanishing into the night. Varon's screams continuing to echo.

Yami, who had witnessed the entire scene, could not believe it. The warlock…that damn meddlesome warlock…had intercepted the blade that was meant for Anzu with his own body. Yet any gratitude that he may have for Jiro was soon quickly undermined by his worry for Anzu, as he rushed to her side; ignoring the collapsing Jiro and unconscious Jonouchi.

"Anzu!"

* * *

"JIRO!" Jade screamed. At the same time, she heard Yami call Anzu's name. At the sound of her name, Jade felt Anzu's body convulse beneath her hands. However, before she could elaborate on the matter, Yami was there.

_:Jade…:_

Hearing her brother's no-non-sense tone, Jade unconsciously removed her hands from Anzu's body, stood up, and took a step backwards. Away from the fallen queen as Yami came near.

_:But Jiro, the connection!: _She protested.

_: There's nothing you can do, sister. Leave it alone:_

_:Jiro-:_

_:Leave it, alone.:_

"Anzu!" Yami cried. He kneeled down and gathered her against him. She felt so cold, so weak. Every breath she took was labored. Her life force was dwindling. She had also lost a lot of blood and Yami knew that if she didn't get a transfusion soon, she would die. He had no time to find out what exactly happened or what caused the severe wound to her chest cavity. Instead, he smoothed her hair back from her face, wiping the tears away. "I'm here, Anzu. You're going to be alright…I am here." He then placed her mouth on his neck. "Drink from me so you can heal. Come on, drink."

With great effort, Anzu opened her eyes. "I-It's no use…A-Atemu. No a-amount of b-blood could…s-save me…n-not even…J-Jade's healing c-could…the r-rune blade…"

"I won't let you die Anzu - I won't!"

"I-It's o-out of y-your hands…"

"Don't be stubborn, Anzu. Just drink from me!" He pleaded, forcing her face down his neck.

Another convulsion ripped through her body, causing her to bite down on his neck - hard. Yami could feel his blood flowing from him to her, but with no effect. She continued to drink but her body wasn't regenerating. It was like every drop was she consumed was being channeled elsewhere.

When Anzu finally released him, she gazed upon him with eyes that were filled with pain, love and acceptance. "I-I c-could drink from y-you until you w-where d-dry…a-and it s-still w-wouldn't m-make any d-difference. H-Her r-rune blade…" Another tremor swept through her. This one more violent than any of previous ones, causing her to scream louder.

"Anzu!"

She looked at him, eyes fluttering. "I…I l-love…" Body shuddering once more, her eyes closed. She then went limp in his arms.

"Anzu?"

She didn't answer. Panic started to seep through him. "No…Anzu…"

* * *

Jade bit her lip. She couldn't feel Anzu's life-force anymore. Tears began coursing cheeks. _Oh, please no..._She cast an anguished look in Jiro's direction.

Jiro, who by now had pulled himself into a sitting position, starred solemnly at Anzu's limp form. Unlike Jade and Yami, however, he could still sense Anzu's life force pulsing strongly yet somewhat differently.

_Determined to keep your mother alive are you little one? _He mused silently. _Wish to save her do you? You and your father are strong little one, but not strong enough. _

Across from him, Yami was still kneeling. Jiro watched as the vampire king gathered Anzu against him once more. This time holding her even tighter. His lips were pressed against her forehead. One of his hands held her by the waist. The other was buried inside her chocolate locks.

Yami's face was a mask, but his eyes were a battlefield of emotions. Finally, a tear fell. Then another.

_And so it begins…_

"ANNZZUUUUUU!!!!"

Lightening flicked across the sky Followed by a crash of thunder.

* * *

Elsewhere…Mokuba, Rebecca, Kaiba, Ishizu, Malik, Essence, Miho, Bakura, Honda, and Shizuka all stopped what they where doing. Not because of a mere feeling of dread, but because they had clearly recognized their king's pain and consequent rage.

* * *

"Jade…" Jiro rasped. "H-help me get to Anzu…"

"Why?" She breathed.

"She's not dead yet. Take me to her."

"Jiro…there's nothing you can do -"

"Yes, there is."

"What are you…" she trailed off seeing the look of remorse in his eyes, "No! Jiro -"

"If we don't do something now, the whole planet is going to suffer!" He gestured to where Yami and Anzu were. Another lightening bolt trekked across the sky. "Besides, my life…my immortality… seems so little compared to the well being of humanity don't you think?" He gave her a crooked smile.

Jade looked positively horrified. "No! I…" She shook her head rapidly. "No. There has to be another way!"

"You know there isn't, Jade. Now take me to her!" Jiro snapped.

"That wasn't a request, sister." He growled lowly. "You know what has to be done, now help me do it. For all of our sakes; let me save innocent lives before they are taken."

"…"

"Jade…"

"Alright…" she whispered brokenly. She then helped him to his feet.

"Yami?"

His crimson eyes snapped up and Jade had to resist the urge to run. There was eeriness about his eyes. A most unnatural phenomenon. There was no emotion within them. No light. Nothing but emptiness.

This didn't faze Jiro however. He looked down at Anzu's unmoving body, before moving his gaze back to the distraught king. "Let me take her, please."

His response was a low-animalistic growl, coupled with a hard glare.

"I can help her." Jiro assured him.

"_Please_," he added, when Yami still refused to move.

Unwillingly, Yami handed Anzu over to Jiro. He watched closely as the warlock placed her gently on the ground beside him. Jiro then placed his hands over Anzu's heart and began to chant softly.

* * *

Jade watched tearfully string of light appeared between her brother and Anzu, connecting his heart to hers.

"I promised that I would look after you sweetheart," she heard him murmur softly, "and I intend to make good on that promise."

Jiro then bent down to Anzu's ear. "My life is yours, milady. I shall be with you always."

The fate string connecting their hearts began to glow fiercely, and Jiro could feel his energy begin to deplete as it flowed from him to Anzu. His very life force surging into her. Willing her to live. With each passing moment, he grew weaker and weaker. Finally, he could no longer sit up and collapsed forward.

"Jiro!" Jade screamed. She moved to help him.

"No!" He barked, "This is the way it has to be!"

"Jiro…" Tears began coursing down Jade's cheeks and she sobbed openly. "…please don't…"

His eyes found her own, and Jiro pierced her with a hard glare. "Kneel…" He told her.

"Jiro-"

"I said kneel!"

Jade forced herself to obey him and kneeled on the barren earth on the other side of Anzu's body.

Jiro's breathe was labored now, but he willed himself to speak clearly. "Do you, Matushita, Jade swear by the lives and power of our ancestors of the fire clan that you will protect, defend, and provide for your Matriarch Mazaki, Anzu at all costs until the death?"

"Yes…" Jade sobbed.

"And do you solemnly swear to protect her family with your life and soul?"

"Yes."

Smiling sadly, Jiro gripped his sister's hand. _:It's alright, little one.:_ He then faced Yami. "We need another spell caster's seal to complete the ritual and changing of guardianship." Jiro looked pointedly at Jonouchi's unconscious form. "You must wake him now!"

Not needing to be told twice, Yami walked over to where Jono was laying and grabbing his legs, proceeded to pull him closer to the group.

"It's no good." He told them, checking Jono's vitals. "He's out cold and in a near comatose state. I can't wake him."

"Can't you get inside his mind and tell him to wake?"

Yami looked at Jade. "His entire body, along with his mind, has locked down in order to prevent further damage to the injuries he sustained."

Jiro eyed Yami thoughtfully. "You speak of him as if he had... an organic failsafe mechanism."

"In a way, he does." Yami replied. "Jono is not like you or me. Long story short, I can't wake him for that reason. Not unless I transfer some of my mental energy into his brain to give it a "kick start"."

"Then do it!" Jade screamed, "My brother's time is running out, and that means your precious Anzu's is also. If we don't finish the ritual soon-"

"Do you realize what it is that your asking me to do, witch?" Yami roared back. "My nerves are shot, I haven't fed in months, and you're asking me to perform an extremely tricky operation when my wife's life is in jeopardy? One mistake - one slip up - and I could cause permanent damage to Jono's brain! And that's not the only risk." Yami told her fiercely, "With his brain on lockdown and his mental defenses up such a mental surge could be fatal to me too!"

Releasing Jiro's hand, Jade flung herself at Yami. Shaking him. "What's more important? Anzu's life, or Jonouchi's mind?"

Yami threw her off. "Don't make me answer that!" He snapped, kneeling down over Jonouchi's unconscious form. "This is not the way I would repay someone for his heroism. But...if I must choose between you or Anzu...then I knew what you would want, Jonouchi." He said solemnly then pressed two fingers to Jonouchi's head, before closing his eyes in concentration.

Jono's body convulsed, and then there was a horrific gasp – almost like a choke – as he came back to life. At the same time, Yami removed his fingers from Jono's head and stumbled back. He winced as if he had a headache and a thin stream of blood ran down from his hears.

"What happened?" Jono murmured setting up. He groaned as his muscles protested the movement. "Remind me to get the number off that freight train that hit me."

"Varon," Jade supplied.

"I thought so – the bastard."

"Never mind him. Anzu needs you _now_." Yami snapped. It was then Jonouchi noticed the scene before him.

"Damn it," He muttered.

"Hey there mutt," Jiro half – teased, half –winced. "A little assistance, please? I am in a lot of pain here and we can't finish the transfer – ritual without some outside help."

"Anzu…" Jono was at hers and Jiro's sides in an instant. Concern on his face. Yami next to him.

"I-I've al-already passed the t-torch to the half-pint here…" Jiro wheezed. "A-All that's needed is a-approval from another…"

Looking down, Jono could see Jiro's hands: one on Anzu's chest, the other now gripping Jade's in a feeble way. He also saw the fate string connecting Jiro's heart to Anzu's.

"Please, Katsuya…" Jade begged. "There isn't much time…" Jono could see the tears trickling down her cheeks as she starred helplessly at her brother. "It's the only way to save Anzu-Sama."

"Are you sure?" he asked, turning to Jiro, seeing that his injuries were even more severe. "Even try to outdo me now?" he extended his working right arm as a thin string emerged from his chest and connected into Anzu's heart.

"Protect the Matriarch and feature generations at _all_ costs. That is the duty of the Dragon line; the duty of _our_ people." Jiro told Jono fiercely, looking him dead in the eyes. "The way I saw it, that fucking includes _you _too!"

"No matter what." Jade added, with equal fervor.

Jono gave a nod before swallowing hard. "Then I ask you, Matushita, Jiro – Dragon of Mazaki, Anzu – at what cost will you save your matriarch's…life?" he winced the last part as his limp left arm hit the ground.

"My immortality and my life itself."

Jonouchi placed his hand over Jiro's hand and Anzu's heart. "Then in the eyes of the ancestors – let it be done!"

The fate strings began to burn brighter than ever. Jiro shook uncontrollably. "Milady, Anzu – _hear me_! Hear me, and _live_!"

_One – two, one – two, one-one –two_. Anzu's body convulsed once more. Jiro's energy acting as an electric shock from a paddle would. She took on an ethereal glow as her dragon's life became her own. Her physical features shifting as his essence intertwined with hers. Her shoulder length hair extended to above her breasts as sharp, fire-red, single strand of highlight interwove itself within the strands. Her polished nails – neat and plain before – now looked like someone had splashed their corners red.

The light around Anzu and Jiro dimmed. Time seemed to stand still for a moment…

Jade cried out, as Jiro's now lifeless body tumbled back against her. "Jiro…" She sobbed, burying her face against his shoulder.

Jonouchi and Yami checked Anzu for life signs. "She lives," Jonouchi said, touching her skin. "Although, she isn't out of the woods just yet. Jiro's sacrifice stopped the break-down of her cells; the attack drained her of a significant amount of blood." He looked at Yami. "If she doesn't get a transfusion within the next hour…"

"She'll get one." Yami growled. Leaning over, he gently gathered Anzu to him, before standing up. "I'll make sure of that."

Jonouchi's communicator chose to squawk at that moment. Looking down at it, Jono growled in distaste. "It's Kaiba. Code red; our enemy's in our home. That can only mean one thing: there's a Judas in our midst." The communicator beeped again. Jonouchi read the incoming message. "Ishizu was shot by that slime Amelda. Mokuba's patched her up. She should be fine. Moneybags has called in a clean up crew to deal with the damage done to the warehouse by Raphael and Anzu's tryst. The authorities will be here in five and he's timing them."

"Then tell him that he can deal with them. We have more important things to take care of." Yami hissed.

"Right." Jonouchi keyed a response to Kaiba, letting him know the situation. "What about the home front?"

"We'll have to trust our defenses for now. Anzu needs medical attention." He looked Jono up and down. "You too." Yami gestured to Jono's busted left arm and bleeding chest.

"You're taking her to the hospital?"

"I don't have a choice."

"I am coming too." Jade spoke up from behind them.

Yami tensed. A low hiss came from his throat.

Jonouchi looked back and forth between Yami and Jade uneasily. "I don't think that's a good idea. You should stay here. I'll have someone take care of the body."

"That won't be necessary." Jade's voice was low. Suddenly without warning, the shell that had once been Matushita, Jiro erupted into flames.

Mild surprise registered in Jonouchi's eyes at the arson act. Jade had surrendered her brother to the fire herself. A tradition usually reserved for the matriarch or clan head. Jono could see hardness in her eyes. Gone was the youthful carefree girl that had existed back in the village; years of innocence eroded away in five-minutes – the time it took for her brother to make the ultimate sacrifice. Yet, Jono knew that underneath that warrior-like exterior currently lurked a walking emotional time bomb. Anzu's near demise had put Jade and Yami on the brink of breakdown, and Jonouchi wasn't sure if he could handle two raging tempers…especially given his own condition. Despite being awakened by Yami, his body still hurt like hell from both his fight with Mai and the confrontation with the trinity. Plus, he had lost a lot of blood along the way. Still, Jade's eyes said volumes. There was no way she was going to let Anzu out of her sight. Not when she'd already lost someone dear to her. No, she wouldn't lose anyone else. She had a promise to keep after all.

Jono sighed inwardly and braced himself for what he was about to do. Very slowly, he spoke. "Alright," He held up his hand in defense as Yami growled behind him. "But try to hinder our objective in anyway and I will not hesitate to remove you from the situation." His brown eyes darkened in warning. "Also, if my boss here," he gestured to Yami, "perceives you to be a threat – you _will be_ dealt with. Do I make myself clear, spitfire?"

* * *

**tbc...**

**

* * *

**

**a/n:**

**1): **My little tribute to the Original _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Series Doma Arc. Raphael calling Atemu/Yami, pharaoh. In the story, it's just a reference to his heritage. Atemu = Egyptian Decent, and a is a king, thus Raph calls him 'Pharaoh'.

**2): **Just as there are many dialects of languages in the human world, the vampire language also has dialects. Raphael, Varon, and Amelda speak a different dialect of vampiric tongue than Jonouchi, Kaiba and Atemu & the other current court members.


	18. Code Red

See the first chapter for disclaimers

You shouldn't get used to updates happening this fast. I just had this piece ready to go, along with the last chapter. Since I am trapped in chairs due to surgery, I thought I'd at least be productive and attempt to edit this to post. Alas, the antibiotics and painkillers mess with my head, so editing may not be a hundred-percent. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Happy New Year, everyone!

* * *

**18. Code Red**

* * *

_Domino General Hospital:  
30 minutes after the attack on the Vampire Queen_

"Oh gods, do I feel miserable."

"Bad night Hilde?" Doctor Sally Po inquired as she entered the break room of Domino Hospital.

"You have no idea…" came the half-muttered reply from the table.

"Dry shift?" Sally guessed, while resolutely retrieving a coffee mug from one the room's cabinets.

"Yeah, but that's not the problem." Hilde Schbeiker replied in a listless tone, rubbing her temples. "It's this damn headache. It's killing me."

"Oh really," Sally mused, pouring herself some coffee from the fresh pot. "And here I thought vampires couldn't die unless they were either staked or burned." She commented retrieving a couple of sugar packets from the nearby container as well.

Hilde stopped rubbing her temples long enough to shoot her friend a glare, "Ha. Ha. Very funny Sal." She watched the doctor lean against the counter, "I ought to bite your wise ass for that remark."

"Okay. I get the message, no jokes. Care to elaborate why you're in such a foul mood then?"

Hilde waved a dismissive hand. "Forget it. So what brings you down here Doctor? Don't tell me your shift is dry too?"

"A little. I just finished making my rounds for the evening, so there is not much going on. The whole graveyard shift in general is dull these days."

"Not much to do but file paper work, eh?" Hilde ventured with a grin.

"Yeah. Guess I have the vamps to thank for that."

Hilde nodded in understanding. "The royals have managed to keep a tight lid on any unnecessary violence. The percentage of drug use, crime, murder and rape are all down for both vampires and humans."

"I am impressed." Sally mused dryly. "Err no offense." She added, seeing Hilde's now raised eyebrows.

"None taken."

"Aw, Hilde. It's not as if I am sore at you or you kind. Hell, I'm happy the vamps have done what they have. It makes it a lot safer to walk around at night…well for some of us, anyway." Sally spoke, gesturing to the gif on the underside of her wrist. "It's just I hate working on this dull atmosphere."

"I hear ya." Hilde agreed. "It would make my job here a lot more interesting if we once and while had an emergency. Not that I am wishing any ill fortune on anyone. It would just be kind of nice to have something exciting happen once in a great while ya know?"

Sally nodded. "Mum, hum…" A sudden thought then occurred to her. "Hey Hilde?" She waited until the vampiress finished taking a sip of her drink before continuing, "I am curious: why did you take the security job here in the first place? I mean, doesn't Duo make enough money working at the HIVE? Wouldn't you rather wait tables at the club where he works? Or at least work in vampire establishment like the police station, bank, or even Kaiba Corp instead of a human medical center?"

"Job prestige doesn't bother me Sal. I do have a part time job as a phone receptionist waiting for me at Industrial Illusions as a fall back, should Duo's paycheck suddenly bounce. But I wouldn't be caught alive in that corrupted joint he works at."

"Working for Vivian has its perks, eh?" Sally's eyebrows rose with the sarcasm in voice, then her tone became somber. "Seriously though Hilde; I thought the boss wanted all his vampire subordinates work in the HIVE under Vivian for the time being."

"Yeah well, let's just say, like the boss, I ain't to fond of Miss Drama and her ways." Hilde said with her own bout of sarcasm. "Needless to say, he understood my wishes and we struck a deal. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here chatting with you at the moment."

"What about Duo? Last time I checked, he wasn't too fond of Miss Drama either. Didn't the boss see eye-to-eye with him too?"

"He did. But as per the terms of the deal, Duo has to stay in Vivian's employ."

"Hold on, just what exactly was this deal you struck?"

"It simple really," Hilde told her friend. "The husbands work for Vivian and wives are allowed to continue living normal, happy lives. Tell me Sal, in your one time inside the HIVE, did you ever see Merian, or Midii working there?"

"Well, no…"

"Exactly. That's because they're out holding "normal" jobs like me, while their husband's work in Vivian's service. Merian is a martial arts instructor and Midii is a phone receptionist at I2. Our husbands do the dirty work, while we play homemakers. If the boss needs us, he'll whistle…" She rolled her eyes, "Of course, he has a lot more subordinates at his disposal instead of just us and he tends to use the _worms_ to do most of his _errands_."

"Haga and Ryuzaki." Sally shook her head in disgust at the mention of the duo. "I still don't understand how someone as clever and resourceful as the boss would sire the likes of two."

Hilde shrugged. "You got me. They maybe annoying as hell Sal, but at least they keep me, Merian and Midii out of harms way. I have never been one for recon work anyhow and I don't think the others like it either…Midii maybe, but I know Merian definitely doesn't. That's why she chose the job she did. A small civilian martial arts school is the least likely place for one to get tangled up high authority affairs."

"About as least likely as a human hospital?" Sally asked innocently, with a grin. Hilde flashed her own smile and pointed her finger at the Chinese doctor in response.

"You're the doctor my friend. You treat the humans' vampire related injuries. Therefore you're the one who deals with the vampires indirectly. I am just the head of security around here."

"Sure. You just keep telling yourself that Hilde." Sally said with a level gaze. "One of these days, one of the huge human aristos is gonna come in with a big bite mark and you won't have a choice but to help me."

"That'll be the day." Hilde deadpanned, giving an impatient wave of her hand. "I've got to get back now. Got a couple of slackers on patrol with me tonight. I don't want them to think I've gone and jumped ship." She stood up, and with a single gulp, downed the contents of her own Styrofoam glass. She was about to bid her friend a proper good bye, when Sally's pager chose to awaken, filling the air with its annoying little chirps.

Swearing, Sally shot Hilde an apologetic glance, before retrieving the annoying, yet necessary device from its resting place on her belt. "Huh, that's weird." She muttered.

"What is it?"

"Ariel is sending a Code Red over the pager."

Hilde arched an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't the only one on duty tonight."

"I wasn't supposed to be." Sally hustled to get her things together as she spoke. "Cher is the one who was originally signed this shift, but her husband pulled her out about an hour ago. Something about an accident downtown and she needed to look at some evidence."

"Really?

"Does that surprise you, Hilde?"

"A little; considering she actually agreed to Hubb's request. They're in the process of getting a divorce you know. I didn't think Cher would be in a hurry to jump into one of his investigations - let alone be same district with him. The divorce proceedings haven't exactly been pretty. At least that's what I heard through the grapevine." Hilde shook her head. "Lebowski must have one hell of an investigation on his hands, because there is no way, otherwise that Cher would take his call, let alone haul her ass halfway across town and risk being within ten feet of him." A frown eclipsed her pretty face as the pager in Sally's hand refused to quit squawking. "Shouldn't they be calling you over the PA by now? I may not be a doctor, but it sounds urgent."

"Rookies." Sally sighed. "Look, I talk to you later Hilde. Right now, I've got to tend to an emergency…" the pager beeped yet again, "…and teach my aids how to use the intercom system."

* * *

_Domino General Hospital:  
Present._

"God in Heaven…" The words spilled from Sally Po's mouth in a whisper as she surveyed the sight before her.

One of the top surgeons in all of Eurasia, and a familiar to boot, Sally had expected very little activity to occur in The Domino General Hospital on this night. In the past three years, her medical duties and encounters had carried her from Beijing, China - a city with limited vampiral control - to Domino, Japan; the very heart of the Vampiric Empire. She had gone from a city where sickness and injury were average at best, to a place were neither aliment prevailed under nocturnal skies.

Sure, she had expected a few routine check-ups and vaccinations. Even an emergency or two…but there was no way in hell she and the staff on duty where prepared for this an emergency of this caliber. Nor did she expect the whole of Domino General to become what amounted to she termed a "vampire paradise".

After all, this shift had been like all the previous ones. _Or at least_, _it started out that way_.

It had been a normal evening at Domino General. Not much had come through the revolving emergency doors, save for young mother and her three-year-old, who had come down with a hundred-and-two, temp. Sally had just finished her evening rounds and had been on her way to the break room for a much-needed cup of coffee. It was here she had done some catching up with her fellow co-worker Hilda Schbeiker.

Hilda or 'Hilde' as she liked to be called by her friends and family was an aspiring nurse in training, who also happened to be the hospital's Chief of Security and resident vampiress (although Sally could count the number of staff, including herself, who knew about the last two facts on one of her hands) was Sally's best friend. The two had known each other for the good amount of three years now and the fact that the always smiling, spunky German woman was a vampire didn't change much. After all, Sally herself had sworn allegiance to the Order and by coincidence the very same vampire master, which Hilde herself served; and although only Hilde had met their "boss" in person, Sally knew that their master was of high rank.

Just like the bunch standing currently standing before her.

Pressing herself against the nearest wall, Sally desperately fought down the tremors of fear that had been crawling up her spine, since she first stepped foot into the now desecrated lobby.

_Shit, this can't be good._ Not taking her eyes off the intruders, she sent a plea to her friend. _Hilde._ She thought grimly as the leading vampire, a male with strange, yet unique colored hair began to once more, shout at the now horrified staff, while clutching the body of an unconscious woman to his chest. The woman, from what Sally could tell was covered in blood, from a chest wound that looked like it had been hemorrhaging not too long ago.

A tall blonde male was standing next to them, looking like he'd just come back from a war. The injuries to his body were severe at best. Many of which were still bleeding Sally noted, and his left arm hung limply at his side. The doctor inside of her screamed to help him and the girl, but one look into his brown eyes stopped her from doing so. The hostility in those orbs told her that he would attack at the slightest sign of movement or provocation.

Provided if his injuries didn't bring him down first.

Around her, Sally could feel her co-workers fear skyrocket as the tri-haired one stepped toward them. The atmosphere was borderline hysteria. If Hilde didn't get her soon…

Without warning, a red haired girl, (whom Sally hadn't noticed earlier) positioned herself between the tri-haired vampire and the petrified nurse's station. Then, pulling a gun on the three, she declared. "Stay where you are, you filth!"

Recognition spread across Sally's features, as she got a good look at weapon. _Was she a slayer?_

The "Slayer" paused for a moment, sending everyone to the back, before boldly continuing. "You won't be hosting a bloody massacre here!"

The tri-haired vampire began to shake in rage and seconds later, most of the fluorescent lights above exploded into a billion pieces. Glass falling to the ground in a heap.

Then the offending vampire spoke. His voice was deep and menacing. It made Sally's blood run cold. "Get out of my way now! I don't have time for your antics. My wife is in dire need of help. You've got about two seconds to comply, girl - or I'll have my friend here stuff you in a body bag!" He growled, jerking his head at the injured persona on his right, who flanked him.

The "slayer" cast a nonchalant glance in the tall blonde's direction, before adverting her attention back to her initial adversary. "As if I am afraid of this corpse," she scoffed, gesturing at the blonde male. Her green eyes hardened and she pressed her gun forward, simultaneously cocking it. "Leave the Queen here. She will be safe. But you and your _lackey_," she all but spat the word, "should get the hell out. _Now_." She growled when neither moved. "I am gonna count to three, and if you're not gone -"

She was cut off by another menacing growl; this one from the blonde. "You heard the boss_ kid_," his voice was raspy and full of pain, causing Sally to deduce that at least one of his lungs was probably punctured, if not both, "Get lost! We do _not_ have time to deal with you!" He took a step forward, only to stop short when the redhead pulled out a second firearm. This one was aimed at _his_ head. It didn't seem to discourage the taller vampire though, as he positioned his body protectively in front of the other two vampires. A human shield to deflect any fire that may come their way.

The "slayer" let out a growl and Sally waited with baited breath. Would the girl back down? _Please…_if she opened fire in a medical facility…

Sally was prepared to shove the young orderly beside her to the ground, when like a gift from the gods, Hilde's voice rang out.

"Jade, stop!" Hilde burst through the side door, with her two guards in tow.

* * *

In the split second it took for her to look at the new arrival, Jade found herself starring into the barrel of an HK LT 20. The most devastating laser gun ever designed. Baffled, she could only stare at the culprit. _Katsuya…_

* * *

_Damn_.

Hilde Schbeiker swore under her breath as she took in the scene before her. She knew that if she didn't act quickly, then the clean, sterile hospital and all the co-workers she'd grown fond of over the years would disappear in an instant. As Jade and the well-known General of the Vampire Lord himself, were mere seconds away from giving the facility a bloody makeover. The self-appointed bodyguard seemed particularly eager to silence the threat before him.

_Oy, what the hell happened to him? _She may have been a novice nurse, but Hilde could easily see the pitiful state the General had been reduced too. His arms were bleeding. One was most likely fractured at the elbow, given its angle. Multiple wounds graced his torso. Hilde could see a particularly nasty one along his right side. Judging by his heavy breathing, she also guessed he had also acquired some broken ribs.

Any normal person would have probably died (and the strongest vampire would have at least have collapsed by now, she was sure), yet this guy just stood his ground; determined to remove any obstacles in his path. Even at the expense of his life. But why in the nine hells was he risking so much here and now?

Jade stood her ground (and Hilde couldn't help but notice that the silver magnums she was sporting looked liked toys compared to the LT—20 the bodyguard was packing). Detoured yet not discouraged. "I told you to leave the Queen here. You have my word she will be treated at once and with prompt care."

_The Queen?_ There was no way. It couldn't be. It was impossible. No royal would set foot in a human facility.

Hilde's eyes looked behind where Jonouchi stood and widened when they saw the unconscious woman.

Smooth alabaster skin…

Soft pink lips…

Rich chestnut locks…

A shimmering white gown…

All bloodstained and marred by dirt.

"Gods above!" She exclaimed in a whisper, cupping a hand to mouth. She felt Sally's fear wash over her.

_What is it Sal? Why are you…_Hilde trailed off, feeling eyes on her. Alert, her head snapped up.

Only to find herself being watched by a pair of crimson eyes. _Oh gods…_

Crimson eyes…

Dark Skin…

Unique tri-colored hair…

The signature of untamed, lethal power rolling off him almost caused Hilde to choke. Realization barreled into her like a 747 jet.

"Lord Yami." She whispered. Automatically, her eyes went back to the beautiful siren in his arms.

Her Queen.

The King of the Vampires was standing in the middle of the hospital lobby. And clutched tightly in his arms, as if she where made of fragile glass was the Queen.

The unconscious, non-moving Queen, whose dried blood, was all over the _distraught _looking King.

The distraught King who was ready to tear into them all.

If someone didn't help the Queen soon…

"I said leave!"

"Nothing doing _spitfire_. Now get out of my way!"

_Shit._

Jade and the General were still arguing.

Worriedly, she glanced over at the two. Matushita, Jade was her friend. But Yami was her king; and if Jade continued to stand in his way, she most likely would pay for it with her life. Hilde knew enough of the Vampire Lord to know that he wasn't one to trifle with by no means. Especially when it came to his wife, whom he valued above all else. Hilde was no fool; she had heard the stories. She knew the Queen's safety was paramount to not only to her husband, but to the entire world.

She shifted her eyes back to the royal pair. _And if she doesn't get medical attention soon, _A shiver of pure fear trickled down her spine at the mere thought. If the Queen died here, in _his_ arms. _I must end this! _Her eyes locked onto Jade's figure. _Before her stubbornness signs all our death warrants!_

Swift as a fox, Hilde reached out to lower each side's weapons.

* * *

Jade felt her weapon lowering without her consent. Irritation washed over her and she smacked the perpetrator's hands away. "Stay out of this Hilde!" She warned.

"NO you stay out of it!" Hilde retorted. "You're making a big mistake, Jade."

"The only mistake I would make would be to let these _vermin_ disrupt this hospital."

"You already made that _one_, spitfire." With the flick of a thumb, Jonouchi had switched on the HK's computer on and officially locked onto her head. The sound caused Jade to freeze in place. Her throat clenched. She was seriously beginning to regret her choice of guns. 45' Caliber Magnums had many advantages of over modern guns, such as simplicity. They were easy to operate among other things, yet they had one serious flaw as well.

No on board computer sight.

Now Jade could care less about on board computers. She was an excellent sharpshooter after all and knew better than to rely on any machine when it came to aiming; this computer however had many special advantages. Such as the one Jonouchi just activated.

"Hn, I guess you realized your predicament." A haughty smirk was on Jonouchi's face.

"Don't get cocky bloodsucker." Jade snapped. "One round and you're dust."

"And then I'll vaporize you're pretty head. For even if you blow my head off my Fruelien **(1)** here will still kill you."

Jade cursed. Her hunch was right. He had activated the **Retaliation** system on his weapon. Something only desperate fools with nothing to loose would do. In the Retaliation mode, the gun would fire on its own as soon as it detected an enemy firing. "You're crazy Katsuya. Fucking insane even."

"Perhaps," He took a step forward so that both of their gun barrels were inches from each other's temples. "Go on and shoot me, Matushita. We will both die and there will be no one here to defend the innocents from milord's wrath."

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" This time it was the Chinese doctor, who demanded armistice. "This is a hospital, not a shooting range. We are saving lives here - NOT taking them!"

Jade turned her attention to the woman. A look of disgust promptly settled over her features. "A servant to the devil has no right to lecture me!" She snapped. A stunned gasp flew out of the doctor's mouth, but Jade could careless. What did the Familiar expect from her? Sympathy? Well, she certainly wasn't going to get any. As far as Jade was concerned, the female doctor was a traitor and a sellout to her people. If anything, she deserved condescension.

The sound of heavy breathing caught her attention, and Jade forced her burning green eyes away from the doctor and onto the now trembling Jonouchi -

_Wait a minute; trembling?_

Indeed, he was shaking, ever so slightly, but the tremor was definitely there. She noted his heavy breathing pattern: a sure sign of physical exhaustion.

_He's reached his limit,_ She realized. Jade was surprised by how grim her internal voice sounded. It wasn't that she wished for his physical meltdown, but she had been building on it. She knew that if Jonouchi were to loose consciousness, she'd be in a hell of lot better position. Yet it could take several more minutes, something Jade knew they didn't have.

_Damn_.

**Jade…**

_Jiro!_

**You must protect Anzu at all costs!**

Jiro. Her dear brother. He'd sacrificed his body and remaining life force to stop the cellular breakdown of Anzu's body. He died so that Anzu would have a chance to live and spare the world from Yami's wrath. But now, _she_ was the one putting Anzu in danger and for what? She should just let Yami and Jono take her to the doctor, but she let her anger and her pride take control.

**Let it go sister…let it go.**

She had let Jiro's death cloud her better judgment and had nearly broken her promise because of it. _Oh gods!_

**Anzu needs you…promise me you will protect her.**

_Big brother I am so sorry!_

"I'm sorry…" The broken whisper came form Jade's lips. Her green eyes which were laced with the sparkle of tears, dropped to the floor and the magnums in her hands lowered slightly.

As soon as she wavered, Hilde was on her. Taking the guns in signal swift move that bespoke years of self-defense training.

* * *

Jade's '45 Magnums in her hand, Hilde made move to relieve Jonouchi from his as well. To her surprise, when she turned around, she found it already lowered. His brown eyes blinked wearily.

Jonouchi rocked on his feet and Hilde knew he was seconds away from collapsing.

She turned to her friend. "Sally!"

"Code Red! Prepare the O.R.!" The Chinese woman barked to the staff. "Get me some blood and transfusion equipment down here STAT!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Jono!"

Hilde heard Yami cry out from behind her, and turned on her heels in shock.

Just in time to see Jonouchi slump to the floor, falling forward onto his face, the HK sliding out of grip and clattering to the ground at her feet.

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n:**

**1) : **"Little Lady" in German.


	19. Revelations I

See the first chapter for disclaimers

Two for one special ahead; here's part one. Part two will be coming up shortly. Please note, after I post part two, there will be some time before I can post again. Spring season means a graduation banquet and ceremony. That's right folks. I now have my bachelors. I received it in December, right before I underwent minor surgery – from which I have recovered from nicely so far. Alas, this means it is time to take the next step in this journey I call life – job hunting and decision on the master's program. Factor in the family and you have a recipe that is sure to impede my writing time and inspiration. Hang in there though – it isn't over until the word fin appears at the page bottom. To keep an eye on my progress in both the writing world and life, simply friend me on livejournal – the homepage link in my bio.

My beta and I haven't been able to connect due to busy schedules. Concrit is most welcome. A fresh pair of eyes can do wonders. If I make a mistake somewhere along the way, let me know. Since I sometimes go without writing a thing for extended periods of time, details occasionally become fuzzy.

* * *

**19. Revelations, Part ****I **

* * *

_Oy, and here I thought it was going to be a peaceful shift. _

Those where the thoughts of Doctor Sally Po as she leaned over the examination table, trying to make an exact assessment of her patient's injuries. _This is insane._

It was nearly two in the morning and she had made little headway helping her current patient, as the male vampire was still out cold. Still it was no surprise to her, _Vampire or not, it's a miracle he's even alive. This guy has some unnatural tolerance for pain if he was able to remain conscious for as long as he did…then again, the incident in the lobby was probably just the icing on the cake…_

Wiping her forehead, she allowed herself to begin examining the patient, whom she had ordered into one of operating rooms. Her assistants where sitting behind her at two extensive control panels. The panels were each wired to control an individual robotic arm - which would perform the actual surgery under her watchful eyes.

* * *

_Two Hours Later…_

Stifling a yawn, Sally forced herself to down the last of her coffee, before throwing the paper cup into a nearby waste can. A couple of hours had gone by since she had begun working on the bodyguard and his condition had yet to improve. It didn't help matters that she had been called away on other business either. Luckily, she had been able to redirect the new emergency to her fellow colleague, and familiar Dr. Alex Brisbane - whom had been called in to replace Cher Degre, who was still out on a mandatory investigation with her soon to be ex-husband - Detective and Familiar Hubb Lebowski.

A sigh escaped Sally's lips as she turned her attention back to her patient. The vampire was still critical and she and her aids had been working hard to make sure his condition didn't worsen, yet she knew her staff was rapidly tiring. As such, she had sent most of them home and was now awaiting their replacements.

When the fresh hands finally arrived, she was surprised to find a haggard Hilde amongst them.

"Damn Hilde," she breathed, upon seeing her friend. "You look as bad as I feel."

"Hardly," Hilde replied, as she sat down in front of one of the monitor screens. "After you left with this guy, and the queen was taken into surgery, another group of vamps showed up."

"_Another_?"

Her friend nodded. "Four all together with two of them injured. The injured parties where both female and both were Middle Eastern from the looks of them."

"I see," There was a brief silence as their eyes met and Sally couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. "Tell me Hilde, is she really the Queen?"

"Yup."

"Then, the vampire who was holding her -"

"Yes, Sal."

"Shit…"

"Yeah, I know. Fortunately, for us, her condition wasn't as bad as we originally thought. She's just extremely exhausted and dehydrated by the thirst."

"How is she?"

"They were taking her out of the recovery room when I left. They're moving her to the private wing on the third floor. One thing's for sure though: someone or something has accelerated her healing process."

"What makes you think that?"

Hilde frowned. "Apparently, she was stabbed by a rune blade of some kind - hence the evidence of hemorrhaging around her chest. Yet, by the time she got here, it stopped."

Sally was astonished. "Is she awake now?" Hilde gave a resolute shake of her head.

"Nope. Her body's too dehydrated. As far as we can tell, she's in a thirst-induced coma. We've given her a transfusion, but so far she isn't responding to it…"

"Wonderful…" Sally found herself muttering, "Please tell me the two new additions are fairing better."

"Keine Ahnung…" **(1)**

"No idea, huh?"

"None, except that their state is not too serious. Not like his," she gestured to the unconscious body before continuing, "By the way, his name's Jonouchi, Katsuya. He's one of Yami's right hand men and closet confident next to his wife. It's safe to assume that we can start writing our wills if anything happens to him or the queen. The royals are tight nit group. Therefore, we'd better able to save his ass…or else Yami will have our heads served up on a silver platter.

"That's not exactly going to be easy Hilde. He's suffered many crucial injuries. So far, all my efforts to aid him have made little progress." Sally shook her head. "It's going to take a miracle to get this guy back on his feet."

"Still -"

A knock on the door roused both women from their conversation, and Sally shared suspicious glance with her partner, who nodded. "Yes?" she called out, noting that Hilde's fingers were now resting on the small Cobra laser that she kept hidden on her person at all times.

The door opened, revealing a beautiful white-haired woman with sparkling blue eyes. "Hilda Schbeiker?"

"Speaking." Hilde's fingers tightened on the gun. "Who are you?"

The girl gave a small smile. "There is no need for hostility," She said. "My Master, Seto Kaiba sent me to find you. I am the Healer Kisara."

Hilde wisely removed her hand from the hidden holster. She knew better than to cross Kaiba, who owned half of the city. "How may we serve you, Lady Kisara?"

"Just Kisara is fine…_Hilde_, and I am actually here to help you. However, my Master has requested an audience with you. He awaits you in the foyer outside the Queen's room. I shall assist Doctor Po with Jono's recovery while you are away."

* * *

_Domino Hospital:  
__Third Floor  
__VIP/Private Wing_

"Hold still Essence!"

"'Hold still'? How can you ask me to hold still, Malik when Anzu is in there, in that recovery wing because of me. I have to see her…OW! Damn it, Malik! Let go of me! I want to see her!"

"You're not going anywhere - until every last one of those burn marks is healed. NOW SIT!"

"Don't you order me around with that testosterone bullshit talk -"

"Oh for the love of - will you two knock it off!" Seto Kaiba thundered. He was sitting in a chair in the small waiting area, nursing his own battle scars. Ishizu was next to him. A bandage graced her head, while, her right arm was in a sling from where she'd taken a pair of bullets for Mokuba and Rebecca. The two of them had arrived at Domino General within the past hour, along with Essence and Malik. Both parties had received a medical examination upon their immediate arrival. During their examinations, the night watchwoman, a vampiress by the name of Hilda Schbeiker had been kind enough to update them on the situation. A situation that couldn't be any worse.

Both Jonouchi and Anzu had undergone extensive surgeries do to their injuries from the tangle with the trinity…and both were currently in various forms of stasis and facing a questionable recovery.

Upon learning of Anzu's status, Essence had all but demanded to be taken to her side at once. Malik and Ishizu on the other hand, insisted that they should see Jonouchi. An argument broke out between the three then - one that in the end favored the bodyguard as she had pulled the "sister" card on Ishizu. Ishizu had caved then, but not without some reluctance in her voice.

Now, Kaiba knew that it wasn't that Ishizu didn't want to see her own sister. In fact, she desperately wanted to. However, unlike Essence, his wife knew when to take the lesser of two evils.

If they'd gone to see Jonouchi, they'd only have to tangle with grumpy hospital staff.

The lesser evil.

Instead, they risked seeing their injured queen, which meant tangling with a pissed off vampire lord.

NOT the lesser evil.

Apparently, Essence had yet to get that through her thick and stubborn skull. Still, Malik's hold on her was tight. It appeared she was not going to get anywhere near the door to Anzu's room…

_SLAP. _

Then again…

"GET OUT of MY way, Malik. I am seeing Anzu now!"

Malik remained unmoved, despite his now throbbing cheek. "Essence! You can't go in there now! Yami will kill anyone who comes within two feet of her, who isn't certified medical personnel - and even, that isn't a guarantee."

"And how in Ra's name do you know that?"

Seto chose that moment to intervene. "You didn't see his face when we found her, bodyguard." It's in our best interest to stay well away for now."

"Besides," Malik added, "We should wait for the others. They'll be here soon and we can all go see her together."

Essence snorted, "What happened to 'Yami is killing anyone who comes within two feet of her'"?

"Well, he can't kill us all if we dog pile him." Malik joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Riiight."

A cell phone chose that moment to peal loudly.

"The hell?" Essence starred at Kaiba, who had stood up and was currently pulling the offending instrument from his trench pocket. "I thought those things weren't allowed in here." She gave him a look, "You're gonna get us thrown out."

"Do you think anyone here is that brave?" He watched her shake her head, "I didn't think so," Kaiba paused for a moment taking in the caller id. "Relax bodyguard. I asked my brother and Rebecca to do a background check on that vampiress we met earlier and her familiar friend."

"Background check? What in hell brought that on?"

"The night's events. This attack proved that we have enemies and that _no one_ can be trusted. Not even our fellow vampires." He answered, flipping open the phone. "Hello? Yes…uh-huh, uh-huh…" There was a lengthy pause and they could all see Seto's eyes narrow. "I see…how interesting. Right - Domino Hospital at the moment; we're on the third floor. Outside a private Recovery unit. Jonouchi's in intensive care right now." There was another pause as Mokuba said something. "Right; see if you can locate the others, and tell them what's going on. Be careful, okay?" With that, he snapped the phone shut.

"What is it?" Ishizu asked, noting his obvious irritation.

"It seems that the good doctor and security chief have side jobs." He answered darkly.

"Side jobs?"

"As recon agents."

"For whom?"

There was a long pause as his eyes met hers.

"Tenma Yakou."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *

**a/n:**

**1):** "No Idea" in German.


	20. Revelations II

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**20. Revelations, Part II**

**

* * *

**

"Hilde!"

No answer.

"Hey Hilde."

Still no answer.

"HILDA!"

There was a loud puff of air Hilde let out a sigh of impatience, halting in her tracks. "What is it, Jade?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, will make it quick. I have an audience with Seto Kaiba and he is not one to be kept waiting."

"That's exactly why I need to talk to you." Jade said, coming to stop beside her. "I need to see Anzu."

Hilde's face turned into a frown. "The Queen? Why do you need to see her?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't shit with me Schbeiker. You know exactly why."

"I am sure our own medical staff and supplies are more than enough to care for her."

"Regardless, I must see her."

"Jade -"

"No Hilde. I can't wait for Yami to cool off like Kaiba and the other vampires. This is top priority I have to see her now - and you're gonna ensure that I do."

"What makes you think I am ready to offer up my un-life for you, Matushita? I sure as hell am not intruding into that room now - the King would slaughter me!"

"I am not asking you to go in. I am asking you to back me and in return, I'll back you if needed."

"Jade…"

"PLEASE Hilde. She's not just your queen, she's also my Matriarch. And right now, she has needs that the vampire could never understand."

"AND I don't think _you_ fully understand vampire behavior." Hilde sighed. "Listen Jade, the Queen has been hurt severely. Now I don't know details, but the fact remains that she almost died at some point and is currently in a coma. Meaning, Lord Yami almost _lost_ her; and when a vampire looses something, precious to them, the result isn't pretty. Particularly when the _something_ is their mate and consequently their _soul_. So, uh-uh - not happening, Jade. You're just gonna have to wait it out like the rest of her friends."

"Anzu still exists, Hilde." Jade deadpanned. "The second death didn't claim her. Surely he'd have enough sense not to go ballistic on those who are trying to help her."

"Don't bet on it." Hilde shook her head when Jade's countenance remained unwavering. "Ugh, Jade, listen. No matter how human Yami seems to be, you have to remember that he's not. The same goes for Anzu too. The two of them may look and behave like a normal human couple - but the fact remains that they are both vampires - _mated_ vampires."

"Which is exactly why I should think he'd want to save her at all costs?" Jade fumed, placing her hands on her hips.

"You still don't get it do you?" Hilde waved her hands exasperatedly. "Male vampires are the most territorial species on the planet. In the vampire mindset, it's 'male dominant - female passive.' Yet, even that law comes with an unusual twist. For although the female traditionally the passive one, she also acts as buffer between her mate and the rest of the world." She paused for a moment before adding, "According to Sally, Yami hasn't fed for quite sometime now, Jade. That makes him unpredictable and dangerous. With Anzu unconscious - there is nothing to reign in his volatile temper should he snap."

Jade snorted. "Surely his court would prove efficient enough."

"No, Jade; the court is not efficient enough. Look, why are even arguing with me on this? You should know better."

"Jiro saved Anzu, Hilde. He stopped the cellular breakdown of her system. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. And although the staff assures me that she is healing nicely, I still must see her.

"Jade -"

"Look, Yami can shred me if he wants, but I MUST see her!"

"And I can't let you do that, Jade!" Hilde roared back.

"WHY?"

"Because," Hilde breathed. "I can't take the chance of you provoking the King again. If you mess up, and repeat the incident in the lobby, you could very well be signing not only your own death warrant, but those of innocents as well."

"I see no reason for a repeat as long as his royal-ness let's me do my job and help her."

"That kind of tone will get you killed for sure, Matushita. No one and I mean _no one_ orders the King around; especially when he's pissed off."

"You forget Hilde. I have friends in the vampiral court. General Kaiba's wife and I go back a long way. She will understand my need."

"No," Hilde hissed. "Even the General's wife won't be able to save you, regardless of her influence or position. The only one who could grant you clemency from the King's wrath at this point is the Matriarch you so desperately wish to help."

"Even so Hilde, I will see her. With or without your assistance."

"You're a stupid fool, you know that? Brave, but stupid." A sigh of defeat escaped Hilde's lips, "All right."

Jade's eyebrows rose. "You're gonna help me see her?"

"I can't guarantee you anything, Jade. However, I can take you to Kaiba."

"I don't wanna see -"

"I know you don't; but Kaiba and some of the court members are stationed just outside the Queen's room." Hilde looked at Jade. "If want to see her, you'll have go down the totem pole for assistance. With both Anzu and Jonouchi unconscious, Kaiba is your best bet at securing an audience with the King."

* * *

Malik was the first one to catch site of the two females headed towards them. "Sister, look!" he called to Ishizu, who was still seated in her chair next to Kaiba.

"Hmm…right on time." Kaiba drawled. He then motioned to Essence. "You can still defend yourself if necessary, can't you?"

"Of course. 'Twas not my dominant arm that was injured." Essence replied coolly. Reaching over, she picked up her husband's discarded blade, which immediately earned her a scolding from Malik.

"Essence -"

"Malik, I am hurt - not dust. Besides," Her brown eyes narrowed as they caught site of Hilde's figure. "Anyone who wishes to attack milady will have to get past _me_."

"But you're injured." Malik admonished, kneeling down in front of her, while gently placing his hand on the handle of his own katana over her own. "Let Kaiba and I handle this."

"I realize that Malik; but are either of you as one as tenth pissed off as your sister and I are?"

_Probably not._ Thought Malik. However, instead of verbally chastising her, he turned to Ishizu who was palming her own secluded blade. "Look, I understand that both of you want justice for what happened tonight, but you just can't go rushing into a brawl right after you've been injured. Kaiba and I will handle Schbeiker while you two rest."

"_If _she poses a problem." Kaiba amended, holding out his own hand to forestall Ishizu. "We need not shed blood in this _human_ facility unless absolutely necessary." He looked pointedly at his wife, who backed down a bit.

"Seto is right, Essence." Ishizu said removing palm from her blade. "Anzu wouldn't want the hospital turned into a massacre ground for her sake. We should interrogate the vampiress - not harm her."

"I suppose you're right." Essence admitted, loosening her grip on the handle in her hand, before returning to Malik. "Still…" Her eyes burned with contempt. "If she so much as moves a hostile inch towards this door or looks at me funny - I'll kill her."

"So will I." Ishizu affirmed.

"Moot point ladies," Seto said, "Because _I _will be the one interrogating her."

"Yeah? Well who's gonna interrogate her little friend?" The question came from Essence. "You sent Kisara down to keep an eye on that Familiar doctor taking care of Jonouchi. It looks like Schbeiker has a _new_ lackey with her." Essence squinted as she peered at the slender form walking next to the approaching vampiress. "Huh? She's sporting some heavy artillery."

"What is it, love?"

Essence glanced at Malik before averting her attention back to Hilde's sidekick. "'45 magnums from the looks of it." A grim smile crossed her features. "Standard issue amongst slayers."

Ishizu looked at Essence. "Lucky Number Seven?"

"Huh?"

"Silver Hallow Points." She clarified.

"Uh, not sure about that. But she's also packing a pair of nasty looking blades on her boots. Jagged edged. Ultra shiny too. Must have some type of special alloy to them."

"Did you say 'jagged edged'?" Ishizu's attention was fully on Essence's observation.

"Uh-huh. The blades have patterned groves cut into them."

"Do the groves look like flames?"

"Kind of…" Essence starred at Ishizu, who was now getting out of her chair to see the new girl for herself. "What's up? Why are you -"

"_Jade_." Came the whispered breath from Ishizu's mouth as her vision landed on the woman next to the petite vampiress. "Malik…it is Jade!"

"What?" Malik gave his sister a ridiculous look.

"It's Matushita, Jade. The woman with Schbeiker, it is Matushita, Jade!"

"WHAT?" Malik was on his feet in an instant. "That's impossible…" his words died out when he caught side of the familiar waves of red hair and the piercing green eyes headed toward them. "I'll be damned again…it is her!"

"Jade!" Ishizu called out to the strange girl, who'd spotted them and was quickening her pace.

"Not to reign in on your little party, dear…" Seto's tone was mono, "…but do want to tell me who in hell that slayer is? And how you know her?"

"She's no slayer Seto. She's a witch. I thought that was her I saw out of the corner of my eye, before we ended up chasing Amelda."

* * *

"Jade!"

Hearing the call, Jade hurried toward the dark female at the head of the group, leaving Hilde behind her.

"Ishizu!" She cried. Upon reaching her, Jade through her arms around Ishizu and vice-versa.

"Oh, Jade…" Ishizu breathed clinging to the younger and shorter girl.

"Ishizu…" Her green eyes began to fill with tears and Jade felt Ishizu her gently back.

"I can't believe you're actually here. I thought you dead."

"Yeah, well you know us Matushitas. When the Matriarch is danger we respond."

Hilde, Seto Malik and Essence approached and surrounded the two women. "Hmm…I see you run with a different crowd now, Ishizu."

"So do you." Ishizu raked her eyes over Hilde's form, while releasing Jade completely. "Forgive my rudeness, it appears we have not been introduced properly, Ms. Schbeiker." She told the new vampiress. "I am Ishizu Ishtar; this is my husband, General Kaiba and my brother Malik and his wife, Essence."

"I know who you are, Lady Ishizu." Hilde responded, keeping her eyes on the ground. Ishizu had to give the vampiress credit. She did show respect after all.

"Hmm…yes and I know who you are. My brother – in –law has told us quite a bit about you, and your _master_."

"Easy there Ishizu," Jade's voice was low. "Hilde was summoned by your husband, here. She means you all no harm."

"We will be the judges of that." Essence hissed. Malik meanwhile directed his blade at Hilde.

"Please, sit down Ms. Schbeiker." He told her. "You too, Matushita."

Jade glared at Malik. "What are you doing, Ishtar? I came here to help your Queen."

"Liar! You're a spy just like her!" Essence accused, jabbing a finger in Hilde's direction. "How much is that master of yours paying you to eliminate our Queen? Huh? What has he promised you? Fame, fortune?"

"I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Essence." Hilde responded with wide eyes.

"Your master is Tenma Yakou, correct?" Seto asked.

"I-"

"ISN'T HE?"

"Y - Yes, Lord Kaiba - yes!"

"And do you work as an agent for him?"

"Yes, sir...but - "

Seto smacked her across the cheek. "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"HANDS OFF YOU SLIME!" There was the unmistakable cocking of a gun and Seto Kaiba found himself starring down the barrel of Jade's magnums. The owner of the guns having rooted herself between Hilde and him.

"Jade…"

The gun in her left hand swiveled to origin of the voice. "Don't make me use this on you, Ishizu."

"You're either just plain stupid or your just don't fear death, Matushita."

"And you're plum off your rocker, Malik, if you think I am going to let you all accuse Hilde of attacking Anzu. So someone better tell me what in hell is going on here, because if pretty boy over there pulls another little stunt, he's gonna find that smart cranium of his lined with silver."

"You'll be dead before you can pull the trigger, brat." Seto growled back.

"Don't push your luck asshole. Your King and fellow General have already tested my patience to the limit when we brought Anzu to the hospital. If it wasn't for Hilde here, I would turned them into dust on the spot."

"Wait a minute; you came here with Yami and Jono?" Ishizu's tone was disbelieving.

"Of course. You didn't think I would abandon my _charge_, did you Ishizu?"

The word 'charge' struck a cord in the eldest Ishtar, causing her to purse her lips into a frown. "Anzu isn't your charge Jade. She's Jiro's."

"_Was_ Jiro's. _Was_. Now she's mine."

"That's impossible." Malik stated. "According to the witch's code, the role of Dragon is one for life." Malik stopped cold when he saw the veils part in her eyes and reveal the hidden sorrow. "No…Jiro…"

Ishizu caught on too. "You're brother…no he can't be! I thought he came here with you…" She cupped a hand to her mouth in horror.

Jade shook her head. "He's gone. My brother's dead." Jade's voice trembled and she continued. "Jiro died protecting Anzu. He gave his _immortal_ life so she could live. That sorceress Keeta stabbed her with a powerful rune blade. One that caused her cells to break down. I tried to heal Anzu-sama myself, but even the healing powers of the fire-clan alone weren't enough. So, my brother did the only thing he could do: transfuse his own remaining life force into her to stop the breakdown of her body so that humanity could live." _So that _they_ could live. _She added silently.

She continued, "Before he died, Jiro made me promise that I would take care of Anzu no matter what. He passed his guardian mantle to me. Jonouchi can confirm it," Jade let out a melancholy laugh, "The big lug was still conscious until we came here - thanks to Yami's magic. Then he collapsed onto the hospital floor. I would have killed us both, had Hilde and Doctor Po not interfered…" Jade shook her head. "Even he couldn't resist Anzu-Sama's call and I suppose I should be thankful for that. After all, if weren't for him abandoning his mission, I wouldn't be here right now." Her eyes hardened. "And because of our family's incompetence, both Jonouchi and Anzu are now hurt. I can't help him, but I can help _her_."

Jade faced Ishizu. "Anzu wouldn't want innocent blood shed on her behalf. Hilde is innocent of the autocracies committed on this night. The trinity and _your sorceress_ are responsible."

" Keeta may have had the motive and the trinity may have carried out the attack, Jade." Malik told her. "However, it was Tenma who orchestrated it. Yami and I spoke with Cynthia earlier. She has incidental proof that Tenma was the one behind this."

"Yes. And you're friend here works for him. If you truly are loyal to milady, then you wouldn't be protecting this traitor…"

"Don't question my loyalty," Flames began to sprout in Jade's eyes. "You just might regret it."

"She is loyal, Essence." Ishizu confirmed.

"Thank you." Jade responded.

"Humph." Ishizu folded her arms. "That doesn't mean I believe that your friend isn't an enemy."

"Since when do witches judge a book by it's cover? You of all people should know that things are not always what they seem, Ishizu."

"Perhaps; but thus far you have failed to us exactly why we should spare Ms. Schbeiker."

"She wasn't in on Tenma's plot."

"And how do you know this?"

Surprisingly, it was Hilde who answered the question. "Because…lady…although Tenma is our master, Sally and I have nothing to do with his schemes. That's the worms department - not ours."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "The worms?"

"Haga and Ryuzaki. Two spineless little toads that work for the boss. They do the dirty work - all of it. The rest of us either have jobs at the HIVE to keep an eye on Vivian, or operate in sleeper cells, in case the worms go down."

"So you knew about the attack!" Essence was outraged.

Hilde shook her head resolutely. "Only those who are active know what's going down."

"The worms." Seto deduced.

Hilde nodded. "I swear to you, General, Sally and I are innocent. We know nothing!"

Seto studied her closely for a moment. Finally, he said, "I believe you. However, you and your Familiar friend must now make a choice. Since your master and handler is _supposedly_ behind the assassination attempt on the queen, you both must either swear your allegiance to throne and their majesties or be _eliminated_."

"Y- You're giving us a choice?" Hilde was shocked.

Seto nodded firmly. "As the women have so eloquently put it tonight, the Queen would not innocent blood to be spilt for her. Therefore, I am offering you and Doctor Po, amnesty in return for your loyalty should you choose to take it."

"Does this amnesty require Yami's blessing?" Jade deadpanned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Essence challenged.

"Nothing. I am just curious as to whether Hilde and Sally will be protected from the King's wrath should he find out their relationship with Tenma?"

"The pardon ensures their safety from all angles." Seto replied flatly. "What Yami doesn't know, won't hurt him either."

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean, dear?" Ishizu questioned.

"It means _anata_, that Hilde and Sally - should they choose to serve the throne - will have their current gifs removed and replaced with Malik's, Bakura's, or my own. That is, if Malik will agree to give them the option of serving under him."

"Hn." Malik folded his arms.. "It doesn't matter to me who they work for just so long as they can follow orders." He cast a stern look Hilde's way.

"Oh yes. We can follow orders quite well."

"Fine," Seto said. "Go tell your friend of our offer. If she accepts, then the two of you have three days to make you're decision on a master. If she does _not_ accept…"

"Oh, I know she will, sir. Neither one of us would want to betray the throne. If we'd known that Tenma was planning this, we would have deflected immediately. We know just how precious _she_ is." She added softly.

"Then go."

"Yes, sir." With a bow, Hilde shuffled down the hallway.

"Schbeiker!"

Hearing her name, Hilde whirled back around. "Yes, General?"

"Do you know of everyone in our group?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. If anyone of them shows up by chance would you see to it that they find their way to the designated areas."

"Certainly."

"And tell my healer, not to strain herself."

"Yes, Lord Kaiba."

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Well that went well." Essence remarked dryly after Hilde left. "A pity really; I was so looking forward to chopping _someone_ up. Instead, we have new allies. At least, I _think_ we do."

"Hilde is loyal to fault. She and her mate, Duo, both support the Order regardless of their circumstances."

"For someone who supposedly despises all vampires, you say that with confidence." Ishizu remarked.

"Let's just say I've learned a thing a two by living in this city."

Essence peered at Jade. "_Uh-huh_…so what's your story? You said something about being Anzu's new guardian…"

"Hai." Jade's eyes lowered briefly. "With Jiro gone, I have become her Dragon."

"You mentioned Jiro's sacrifice healing Anzu's wounds from Keeta's rune blade?" Malik raised his head quizzically.

"Uh-huh. That is precisely why I fought with Jonouchi and Yami in the lobby in the first place. Aside from protecting humans, I needed to access Anzu's injury for myself and make sure my brother's magic did the work he said it would. I knew that would be impossible with Yami and Jonouchi around." She looked at Ishizu pointedly, "I still haven't got the chance to see her."

"And you aren't going too." Seto concluded.

"Seto!" Ishizu hissed. "Jade is a member of the fire-clan! She has the right to see Anzu!"

"Of course she does. However, I can sense in her little mind that she intends to see Anzu now which is not an option."

"I will see her Mr. Kaiba. Make no mistake about that." Jade leveled her gaze him. "On my terms too."

"Humph. If you think your going to get Yami away from her, then you are sorely mistaken."

"This is exactly why _you're_ going to get him out of that room for me."

* * *

"I can't believe we actually agreed to this!" Malik took one look at Jade and fumed. "You're fucking insane, you know that? Entering into her chambers now is ludicrous. Entering into her chambers _uninvited_ and with the intention to separate him from her is suicide!"

"Relax," Seto said. "Everything will be fine."

Malik gave him a stare. "Oh, really. Well tell me then, _genius_, just how exactly you were planning on convincing him to leave her side?" He gave a gesture to Jade and Ishizu who were behind them. "Matushita not only wants to give Anzu a check up, but she's also now convinced my sister that they should hold a vigil in order to strengthen Jiro's magical hold on her, and the last time I checked, vigils required complete isolation in order to work."

"So I've heard." Kaiba replied. "Hopefully, he'll wanna go check on Jonouchi and maybe if we get lucky, we can convince him to hunt or at least take some medical blood."

"Uh, news flash; he hasn't fed in months."

"I know." Seto closed his eyes. "But the attack on her has pushed him to the limit - physically and mentally. You said he looked ready to tear into Jiro when he found out about his special relationship with Anzu?"

"Hai. And when he found out she'd been attacked…" Malik trailed off in a shutter.

"Say no more." Seto said. The two came to halt before the door that guarded Anzu Mazaki from the outside world.

Malik gave his brother-in-law a nod before motioning to his sister. " Stay close." He warned. He turned his attention to Ishizu, "Seto will enter first…I must warn you though sister, it will be your task persuade _him_ to leave, since it is you who wants this."

"I understand, Malik."

Nodding, Malik turned to his wife. "You and Jade wait out here with me. Assuming that they are able to convince him to leave willingly, you will be in charge here security wise." He cast a suspicious glance Jade's way. _Make sure she doesn't overstep her boundaries…_

_Yes, Malik._

_Are you going to be all right?"_

_Let's just get this over with. _Essence carefully crossed her arms over body to ward off a chill of anxiety_. I don't like the idea of separating them from each other, now._

_Neither do I, love. Neither do I. _

* * *

The room was dark. The hot florescent lights dimmed, in order to keep the luxurious, yet cramped space cool. A steady beep of a monitor punctuated the air with it's assuring sound. He could see Anzu's slender and unconscious form lying on the bed.

Seto Kaiba took a step forward.

Only to be stopped by a low growl.

"Yami," He greeted the figure in the bed side chair.

"_Kaiba_," A pair of crimson eyes starred at him from the shadows that seeped about the room.

Seto knew better to ask how Anzu was doing. Therefore, instead he opted to cut to the chase. "The fire witch, Matushita, Jade is here. She _requests_ that she and Ishizu be allowed to hold a private vigil over the Queen -"

"No."

"She claims that this will strengthen Jiro's magic and assure Anzu a speedy recovery."

"No."

"Ishizu seconds the notion -"

"I SAID NO!" Seto found himself flattened against wall by a mass of shadowy trundles, but was unable to retaliate because Ishizu had now entered the room, her eyes steely and determined.

"Ishizu, don't!" He warned.

Ignoring his protest, Ishizu gave the raging Yami a humble bow. "Milord."

"_Ishizu_," His eyes burned into her form, ready to tear into her at the slightest hint of provocation, but it did nothing to detour her.

"Milord, I beg of you to allow us to hold vigil over Anzu. She's not just your queen, but also my sister. You know I would never put her in danger."

"_You_ may be trusted," Yami snarled. "But not that _witch_. She was doing everything she could possible to keep me away from Anzu!"

"A misunderstanding, I assure you. Jade means no harm to Anzu. She only wants to _help_."

"She's MINE, Ishizu. Not YOURS." By now, Atemu had stood and positioned his body in front of his injured bride, effectively blocking Anzu from Ishizu's view.

"I know," Ishizu admitted softly. "She's always been _yours_, milord." Her eyes hardened, "But Jade doesn't intend to steal her from you! She just wants to help. The vigil would sustain Anzu's spirit and help her recover more quickly."

"Can you not do this vigil on your own?"

"I can, but it would be better if I had a fire-caster with me. I am no expert in the magic Jiro gave Anzu."

"All I ask is your majesty is for time." She continued. "A short time alone with her; to strengthen her spirit and to check her wounds to ensure proper healing. You have my word as a both a sister and a loyal subordinate to Anzu. She will be safe."

Yami's eyes turned away from Seto and Ishizu and drifted over Anzu's body. "No…" he growled.

"Atemu…" Ishizu began to protest, but was stopped dead in her tracks when the vampire king whirled around and she found herself pinned to wall next to her husband.

"Never. Call. Me. By. That. Name." Each word was accented with barely restrained fury.

"Yami -" She tried again. Only to find her words cut off by a shadow around her neck. "Please…" Ishizu flinched when she felt him flex the inky leash around her neck. "We must hold vigil over her…it's the only way to…"

"_I said no_."

A crackle – hiss noise pierced the air and Ishizu saw Yami's eyes go wide for a brief second before resuming their normal shape. Instantly, his head snapped up, angry eyes landing on the culprit. "_Malik_…" he growled.

Shocked, Ishizu turned in the direction the charge had fired from. There stood her brother. Malik's face was grim and his lavender hues relayed a look of sympathy in Yami's direction. Within his right hand was stun gun equipped with a silencer. "Do forgive me…"

He then released another charge – this time into his target.

* * *

Essence anxiously paced back and forth. "Too long, too long…" she mumbled. "They're taking too long." It had a good seven minutes since Seto and Ishizu entered the room and three since Malik had disappeared behind the door after them. He hadn't intended on going, but when they both heard the audible thumps against the wall, Essence knew it meant trouble and Malik was left with no choice but to intercede.

"Calm down. I am sure everything is fine." Jade drawled.

"Ha. That's easy for you to think witch. You obviously don't know Yami. His temper is easily provoked, especially when threats to milady are -" Essence was cut off by a familiar bellow.

"_I said, no!_"

Both she and Jade turned their attention to the door at the sound of Yami's voice. _Oh gods…_

Moments later, another thump could be heard. Although this one was lighter and sounded like it was against the floor instead of the wall. _What in the world?_ Essence thought.

As if to answer her the door to Anzu's hospital room suddenly opened. Essence was about to go check on everyone when Ishizu suddenly appeared. "Ishizu, what happened?"

"Get back, Essence." Her sister-in-law told her firmly. Ishizu's voice was quick and precise and left no room for an argument.

Essence blinked in confusion, "Huh? What are you -" She stopped cold when she saw Malik emerge from the hospital room, supporting an unconscious Yami on his right shoulder. Her brown eyes widened ten-fold. "No, no, no…" She shook her head violently in protest.

"It's alright, Essence."

"Oh my God! Are you crazy, Malik? This is a public place! When he wakes up…ugh! Have you any idea -"

"Yes. Now come on. Kaiba's arranging for a helicopter to meet us on the roof in twenty minutes. It's gonna take us to the K.C. bunker. Mokuba, Rebecca, and the others are going to meet us there."

Essence starred at her mate as if he'd sprouted a second head. "What? No way Malik! You can't take him to Kaiba's bunker! What if Anzu wakes up?"

"Kaiba's making arrangements for both Anzu and Jonouchi to be transferred to the bunker in separate choppers. He's also acquiring the services of Doctor Po and Miss Schbeiker to ensure we have enough adequate and certified personnel. Now come."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	21. Regrouping

See the first chapter for disclaimers

* * *

**21. Regrouping**

* * *

Deep within the Kaiba Corp. security bunker, Ishizu waited. She watched as the stretcher that contained Anzu's unconscious form was wheeled into the med-lab.

Ishizu shivered. _It shouldn't be like this._ Her blue eyes gazed on Anzu's limp form through the lab's glass window.

"The second chopper should be arriving in a little over an hour. I have ordered Doctor Po to accompany Kisara in order to assist with Jonouchi." Kaiba came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I've had Yami moved to a restricted area for the time being." He told her.

"I see. What of the others? Miho and Shizuka? Does…" Ishizu swallowed thickly. "Does Shizuka know about her brother?"

"Mokuba told her. The last I heard, she and Honda were on their way hospital. They'll be coming over on the chopper with the doctor, Kisara, and Miss. Schbeiker. They're bringing Jonouchi here. I've asked Hilde to fill us in on all she knows about Tenma and his little operation."

"And what of Bakura and Miho?"

"En-route to here as we speak. They should be arriving anytime."

"Good. Miho's presence will increase the chances of a successful vigil."

Seto nodded. "I have…a room ready. No one will bother you. I've ordered Anzu to be moved just as soon as everyone else has arrived. Your _friend_ is already down there making preparations. I've asked Essence to keep an eye on her."

A beeping noise interrupted, prompting Kaiba to press his earpiece. "What?"

"_Sir, Bakura and his companion have just arrived."_

"Send them down." He told the voice that was Isono, before disconnecting. He then turned to Ishizu. "That would Bakura and Miho."

* * *

Ishizu stood her ground as she waited on the lift that would bring her youngest sister and Bakura to them. Anzu's injuries were critical and she had no doubt in her mind that both Miho and Bakura had heard and felt Yami's rage earlier.

_Miho, _she thought sadly. Out of all of them, it had been Anzu whom Miho loved and could relate to the most. Not that Ishizu was jealous. She knew just how bonded the two of them were. Anzu and Miho were connected not only by the bond of sisterhood, but also by the bond of master and apprentice. Something that Ishizu knew she, Mai, and Shizuka could never experience with Anzu.

The sound of the lift arriving drew Ishizu from her thoughts. She watched as the steel doors parted revealing a worried Miho and a disgruntled, yet concerned Bakura. Ishizu watched grimly as Miho's eyes were instantly drawn to the window behind her and Seto.

A sound, somewhere between a shreik and a sob tore from Miho's throat. Bakura seeing her anguished look tried to restrain her. But Miho wasn't having it and she yanked herself from his embrace. "Anzu!" she sobbed, charging toward the glass. But Ishizu was quicker and managed to intercept her.

"Miho - Miho!" Ishizu cried wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "Miho, look at me!" She snapped. "It's alright…"

"Ishizu…Anzu…s-she's…" Miho babbled out, her fingers stretching toward the glass pane and Anzu. Tears coursed down her cheeks.

"IT'S ALRIGHT." Ishizu repeated, turning Miho to face her. "Listen to me, Miho - LISTEN!" She shook Miho roughly, forcing the hysterical woman to make eye contact with her. "Anzu's hurt, yes. But we can fix her Miho - we can fix her -"

"H-How?" Miho sobbed.

"By holding a healing vigil over her. I need you to help me heal Anzu. _Can_ you help me Miho?"

* * *

Bakura felt Kaiba approach him.

"You turned her." It wasn't a question.

"Got a problem with it?"

Seto shook his head. "No. Although, now I understand why you didn't exactly respond to Yami's rage."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just figured out what Mokuba meant when he said you were _busy_."

"Hn."

"You didn't get a chance to fully claim her yet."

Bakura snorted. "How could tell?"

"Fear and concern aside, you and Miho both reek of pheromones. I hope you weren't too hard on Mokuba."

"Had the circumstances been different, I would have kicked his ass over the balcony." Bakura admitted, his eyes traveling from Miho's form to the window. "How serious is it?"

"It could have been a lot worse. Thanks to the warlock, we were able to stop Keeta's poison and sustain her long enough to get some blood pumped into her. She's still in a coma though."

"Thirst dehydration." Bakura replied, catching on.

"Hai. Once the medical team is done looking her over, Ishizu is planning to hold a vigil over her with the warlock's sister…" Bakura arched an eyebrow at the indirect mention of Jade. "…I know it caught me by surprise too." Kaiba admitted. "I've arranged to have Anzu moved to a private area once everything is finished so that the healing vigil can take place. But enough about that. Our significant others can take care of Anzu. We have a more pressing issue at hand. I need a favor."

"Yes?"

"I need you to go hunting with Malik."

"What? Why? Surely there are enough supplies to feed us all here?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I need live prey."

"Live prey?" Bakura blinked then sobered. "Listen Kaiba, I may hot and bothered because Mokuba interrupted my _petting_, but I can handle being away from Miho for the time being. I don't need fresh blood to calm me."

"It's not for you."

"Then who…" Bakura trailed off, the light bulb going off in his head. "Shit, you didn't…"

"It was the only way Ishizu and the others could get to Anzu."

"Fuck…" Bakura muttered. "Where is he?"

"Unconscious in the smaller unit. I had Malik take him while I handled the pomp and circumstance."

"You've separated them?" Bakura was surprised by the revelation that Yami and Anzu were being kept apart. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"No. But I've made the arrangements in the event they both awaken."

* * *

Several minutes later found the two male vampires and their respective others heading down the bunker's left corridor. Kaiba led the group to the outside of what appeared to be another medical lab. Although, unlike the one before, this lab wasn't teaming with medical equipment or mediocre medical staff; instead it contained only a lone stretcher on which Yami lay motionless. Yet it wasn't the smaller medical lab, or the unconscious king that held everyone's attention. It was the re-enforced steel door that now stood before them. Bakura's eyes lit up in reorganization.

"A restoration chamber?" He mused. "My, you are clever."

Behind him Miho gaped. "This," she paused to study the cage like structure, "Is a vampire restoration chamber?"

"Designed to subdue even the most malnourished and enraged vampires. It enables even the weakest vampires to recover quickly. It allows for complete isolation and privacy." The group watched as Kaiba placed his hand on a palm reader, not even flinching as a group of needles descended into his knuckle and took his blood as a means of identification.

"Isn't this just a little…confining?" Miho voiced, as the door to the chamber opened inward.

"That generally is the purpose." Kaiba told her. Leading the way, he motioned for the others to follow him into the stark cavity. "But as you can see," He pointed out once they were all inside, "My staff and I have tried to make it as…comfortable as possible."

"A bed?" Miho blinked. "That's your idea of comfort? A utilitarian bed?"

"Complete with mere insulating sheets." Bakura grinned lecherously, while wrapping an arm around Miho's waste, causing her to blush. "Oh, Kaiba, you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't." He drawled.

"And here I thought we were going to able to finish what we started in her bedroom." Bakura shrugged. "Oh, well." He leered at Miho. "Looks like you and I will have to wait a bit longer darling to cool our desire."

Miho's cheeks which had only been a mild red previously were now positively on fire. Embarrassed, she quickly changed the subject by drawing attention to the chamber's other distinguished feature.

"Um...we came through the main door right?"

"Yes."

"Then how come there are two other doors on each side of the back wall?"

"One leads to the adjacent lab. The other to holding facility." Kaiba answered.

"Holding facility?"

"Where the prey is kept."

"Prey? As in live prey?"

Kaiba nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. This is what both Yami and Anzu will need once they awaken. Fresh blood will help state their thirst more quickly, among other things."

"_Other things_?" Miho eyed Kaiba skeptically.

Kaiba was about to answer, when without warning the door opposite to the one that lead to medical lab slid open revealing a glowering Essence, and very pissed looking Jade. Standing behind the two women, an equally stressed Malik could be seen pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I don't care what this is! What's the idea putting Anzu in this cell! I mean, you can't possibly expect her to heal in atmosphere like this!"

"Jade -"

"She's not even dressed properly! Her skin shouldn't be exposed Yet you have her in just a pair of shorts and a tank top, without undergarments. Do you want to make her condition worse?"

"For the last time Jade, the clothing she wears is irrelevant to the situation." Malik snapped.

"How can you say that? It will do more harm than damage - Ishizu!" Jade exclaimed, catching sight of the elder Ishtar, "Will you please back me up on this? This _friend_ of yours," She pointed to Essence's rigid form, "Has chosen the most scandalous attire for Anzu to recover in."

"It's appropriate!" Essence roared.

"Appropriate? The outfit barely covers her. Not all of her wounds healed properly. Vampire or not, she still risks infecton!"

"It's light weight material and can be removed easily!" Essence shot back.

"How is that irrelevant?"

"You obviously have a great deal to learn about vampire healing -"

"ENOUGH!" Seto roared, effectively breaking up the two women's squabbling. "Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes; but I must protest Kaiba." Jade told him. "You're asking me to heal Anzu in what amounts to a containment cell. Surely one of the living quarters would have been more appropriate."

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps. But not now."

"HOW is this not normal?"

"Because Jade," Ishizu replied, "Anzu's going to need fresh blood when she awakens in order to subdue her body's languidly. And we don't want to necessarily kill in the quarters."

"Then put her in the medical ward upstairs. Kami, Ishizu! Any place is better than this cage you want to place her in!"

"This confining area is necessary. It is going to prevent her from going on a rampage when she awakes. Anzu's been unconscious for a while now Jade. The blood transfusion from the hospital has managed to heal most of her wounds, but she's dehydrated. She hasn't fed since Jiro arrived, and that was just a small portion to tie her over until she could properly hunt. However, thanks to Raphael and the others, she never got the chance. And we're not taking any risks. The bloodlust can not be ignored. The longer a vampire goes without feeding, the stronger it becomes. If ignored long enough, it can overpower reasoning and alter one's state-of-mind."

"BUT still -"

"Damn it, Jade - no more buts!" Ishizu bellowed. "This is the way it has to be and that's final!"

"_Ishizu_…hey!" Jade growled. Essence had locked her fingers around Jade's left ear and elbow and was dragging her across the Spartan chamber.

"You want to why Anzu is recovering in a cold metal chamber and wearing minimum clothing instead of a warm bed and covered head to toe?" Essence hissed. "Well, _sweetheart_…" She mocked, pushing Jade against the other side door.

"Essence…" Malik warned.

"…Here is your answer." Essence finished. Abruptly, the door before them slid open. Upon seeing the still unconscious Yami, Jade's eyes went wide.

"Take a good look, you silly girl." Essence seethed. "Look at him!" Removing her hand from Jade's arm, she gripped her fingers about Jade's jaw and forced the spitfire to gaze at Yami's still form. "THAT is your reason for _everything_. _She_, her revival, this chamber, her attire…are all to placate _him_."

"You sadistic vampire," Jade growled, catching on to what they were doing. "You would risk Anzu's safety by locking her in this tin can with your emaciated king while the thirst alters his mind and impairs his judgment?"

"You're beginning to catch on…"

"He could hurt her even more than she already is!"

"He could…" Essence admitted softly. "But I don't think we have to worry. Anzu is more than capable of holding her own against him when it comes to the chase. She tamed him after all. In fact," Essence grinned. "I think she'll get a thrill out of the whole situation."

"You make it sound like she's going to enjoy being stuck in here with him."

"Oh, dearest Jade…" Essence crooned the witch's ear. "…There is no greater satisfaction for a vampiress than the _hunt_. Especially, those were we are both the hunter and the hunted. Being mated to our assailant only makes it more _delicious_." Essence licked her lips for emphasis.

The sight caused Jade to jerk out of her captor's hold. Once free, she twisted around to face her. "You are sick…" She muttered, glaring when Essence gave her wicked smile, barring her fangs in the process.

"I am just telling you it like it is. You're the one who wanted to know why Anzu has to be down here, so I told you. Like her mate here, she must sate the thirsts."

Jade clenched her teeth. "Anzu would never…"

"Behave so perversely or wantonly?" Essence let out a laugh. "I beg to differ."

"You -"

"Let me break it down for you sweetheart. She and Yami are both dehydrated by the thirst. She hasn't fed in days; he, in months. They were this close," Essence curled her index finger and thumb, "to loosing each other. Not only that, some jealous-psychopathic bitch and narrow-minded bastards actually had the guts and balls to try and eradicate their union. Said bitch also challenged Anzu's right as Queen."

Essence chuckled, continuing. "You think she's beyond vampiric impulse? You're wrong. I've seen her hunt. I've seen her kill under the bloodlust. No vampire can resist the call. Let me tell you how the rest of this evening's gonna play out: You're gonna go hold your vigil over Anzu. In the meantime, that stun blast we gave Yami is going to wear off and he's going to wake up. The first thing he's going to want is a food source and then he's gonna want her. As for Anzu, when she wakes up, she's not going to want a damn thing to do with you, me, Ishizu, Miho, or anybody else in this bunker. Like her husband there, she's only going to want two things - a food source and her mate. This _cell_," Essence gestured to the area around them, "is going to ensure yours, mine and everyone else's safety as they feed. And if you even think about interfering - she _will _kill you - and anyone else who hinders the fulfillment of her needs."

"You interfere with dinner; you're likely to become dinner." Bakura grinned. "Interfere with mating -"

"-There won't be any way to identify you post mortem." Seto finished.

"So hurry up and hold your vigil, little witch." Essence cooed. "The night is young…and _our_ _family," _she gestured to the vampires around them, "Needs to be whole again."

* * *

**tbc...**

* * *


	22. Down With The Sickness

See the first chapter for disclaimers.

* * *

**22. Down with the Sickness**

* * *

The sound of the drip was madding, yet comforting at that same time. It meant that Anzu was getting blood into her system, and that was a good thing.

Miho, seated next to the stretcher, clutched the unconscious Anzu's hand. On the other side of the small confining chamber, Matushita, Jade stood against the wall. Miho paid her little attention. She was mainly focused on Anzu.

"So, you're Miho."

Startled, Miho looked up at Jade. "Yes, I am."

Jade continued to stare at Miho as if she were some puzzle to decipher. Finally, she smirked, as if understanding something.

"What?" Miho demanded, becoming slightly peeved. Jade's probing eyes were making her feel s uneasy.

"You are much blessed Miho Nosaka."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It is rare for the Matriarch to take outsiders under her wing. Her teachings are traditionally reserved for the immediate bloodline and the dragons. _You_ are very fortunate indeed to have learned from her personally." There was a slightly bitter tone in Jade's voice, as she said the last part.

Miho eyed Jade carefully. "You…don't like vampires very much do you?"

Jade's lips twitched. "You have nothing to fear from me, Miho. Anzu considers you clan – and therefore I do as well."

"But you don't feel the same way about Yami-Sama." Miho stated pointedly.

"Your king is responsible for the destruction of my home."

"But he later rebuilt into a glorious city. Surely that would deplete some of your misgivings."

"He damned my leader; brought her down to his despicable level. He took humanity's white knight and stained her."

"You sound like Mai," Miho shook her head in disappointment. "Neither of you can admit that Yami-Sama turning her was a good thing. Anzu-Sama is the link between vampirism and humanity. She has the power to change things for the better and she already has. Crime is down, hunting is regulated, and alliances between the humans and other daemons are stronger than ever."

"Yeah, tonight showed me just how strong those alliances were." Jade drawled.

"I am not speaking of those bloody fools," Miho snapped. "They are boyars whose heads are too fat and filled with silly, old notions. His majesty and the generals will put them in their place."

Jade's lip curled into a sneer. "You've been undead, what for two hours now? Yet, you are complacent enough to bow down at Yami's feet - to call _him_ your lord and master," Jade shook her head is disdain. "Why?"

"Because he is _our_ leader."

"Is that fact drilled into your brain upon siring?"

"No." Miho admitted. "It's just… well…he is Anzu's consort. He makes her happy. My allegiance is to the matriarch – as yours is. However, I recognize the bond between them and know that for better or worse, she chose him. That and well…they smell like each other," she said with a blush. "Before my siring, I could sense them separately. There scents were different. Now, it's hard to tell were she ends and he begins. I suppose it is part of the bond between mates –"

The door to the chamber suddenly slid open, revealing Ishizu. She entered the room and proceeded to check to drip. As she did, she gave Miho an encouraging look. "She'll be alright."

"I know," Miho said, frowning slightly. "I just wish I her mental defenses weren't so tight."

"What do you mean?" Jade questioned.

"It's like part of her mind has suddenly become off limits."

"She is healing, Miho." Ishizu said. "The mind often retreats when one is recovering."

"This is different. It's only part of her mind."

Jade approached the bedside. She placed a hand on Anzu's head - concentrating. She immediately felt the curious feather-like brush against her own conscious.

_Hello, little one_, Jade mused. _Mommy's keeping your presence concealed, is she? It's probably for the best. I don't think they're quite ready to know just yet._

_No, but they will be, soon._

Jade froze. _Jiro_, she asked, in disbelief.

At once, she could see him within the plane of Anzu's mind, clearly. He was dressed in white robes and holding a bundle.

_Hello sister, _he greeted her causally, despite the black shadows surrounding him. _Don't worry, you're not crazy. It's just a manifestation of our presences – me and the little one, that is._

_What…what are you doing here, in Anzu's mind?_

_Making sure this little guy stays a secret._ As Jiro said this, one of the shadow trundles made a crack the shield surrounding him and the babe. _No. She's not ready for you to know, _he growled. The shield glowed brightly, repelling the shadows. _Thank heaven Ishizu nor Miho is this persistent, or I'd really have my hands full. _

_That isn't Miho?_

Jiro chuckled. _Nope. You've met though already, in the real world. And he was just as worried then. _

Realization lit Jade's features. _That's Yami…_

Jiro smiled radiantly. _Bingo, sis'. Fortunately, his mind sees me as part of Anzu. Otherwise, I'd be mincemeat. Not to worry, I shielded you the moment you established contact. _

_How…how are you…?_

_My essence is hers now, Jade. I am forever a part of Anzu Mazaki._

Jade choked in awe, as another realization made itself clear. _The sealed part of her mind…it's not just her shielding the obvious is it? It's _you. _You've made her your vessel!_

_Relax, Jade. I don't intend to take up permanent residence. However, I have established my own little corner in her mind, should she ever need my advice or assistance in the future. It also insures she has full access to her full powers and mine._

_Your powers, _Jade murmured. _The blue fire. It burns hotter than any other flame and is produced by the dragon line. When you say her powers, you mean the source?_

_Yes._

Jade frowned. _You said that was a _trade_ secret. _

_It is a trade secret – for the matriarch. Besides if you want to get technical, she is the embodiment of the element. And that is the most powerful and natural source of fire. She would have eventually learned it, had her training not been cut short. Mariana would have eventually taught her. I just picked up were she left off. _

_So when she wakes..._

_Better not piss her off too much, little one, _Jiro's grin was ear-to-ear. _Or she's liable to give you a shock, literally. In the meantime, you'd better get on with the ritual. She needs to be in top form; for the enemy and for the little prince. I'll hold his royal-ness off until she's conscious. _

* * *

Back in the real world, Jade removed her fingers from Anzu's brow. "She's fine, just healing," she told the others. "It would be best to proceed as soon as possible with the healing ritual."

Ishizu nodded. "Unfortunately, we will have to do without Shizuka. The chopper carrying Jonouchi and the hospital staff isn't due for another hour or so."

"Don't worry, Ishizu. Anzu-Sama will be good as new by the time Shizuka arrives."

"I have no doubt, Miho." Ishizu cast a glance at the door. "However, we must work quickly. Time is against us. With each passing second, the stun blast Malik inflicted on Atemu wears thin. We must rouse her before he awakes completely, or else Seto's going to have some hefty repair bills for the bunker." She motioned for the other two women to set on the floor around the bed. They did so, Indian style in a semi – circle. Miho and Jade on the sides, while Ishizu took the end.

"Let us begin."

* * *

"Whoa, what is this? Some underground lair? What the hell we doing here for, mate?"

"Yeah, I thought you said we we're going someplace classy. This is like sterile town."

Bakura pinched his nose in irritation. Why-oh-why couldn't emaciate vampires feed on medical blood was beyond him. Good, living prey was so hard to come by these days. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Malik roll his eyes at the two buffoons they had selected to be royals' entrée that evening. A couple of teens who seem to aspire to Bonnie and Clyde, with a penchant for all things illegal and taboo.

"You better not be jacking with us." The male informed them. "The greatest high we've ever experienced, right?"

"None better," Bakura insured. He wished he could do better for Yami and Anzu, but this was the best he and Malik could find outside the city limits this time of night. A couple of hooligans out joyriding. Not that they were completely innocent. He and Malik had caught the duo as they were running from an alley way – an old woman's purse in their procession. Malik had smelt the elderly one's blood on the knife the male carried. Bakura nostrils twitched in anger. Killing a defenseless person in cold blood for a couple of dollars did not sit well with either of the vampires. A thief Bakura may be, but he still abided by some morals.

"Oh, I can't wait!" The girl exclaimed.

"This way." Malik gestured to hall before them.

_Children without morals or faith - you disgust me,_ Bakura thought._ Don't worry; there is much satisfaction to be had._

* * *

They were nearly thirty-minutes into the vigil before Anzu started showing signs of improvement. Ishizu, Jade, and Miho had been persistently and patiently channeling soothing waves of energy into her body, when they felt a flicker of life, as Anzu's essence recognized that of her sisters and new "dragon".

Ishizu was up at once. Drawing herself around to the right side of the bedside, she motioned to Miho. The younger quickly vacated the space and slid around Ishizu and to Jade's side.

Ishizu loomed over Anzu. Without a word, she took Anzu's closest arm and rubbed it soothingly. _Don't keep us waiting, Anzu. Miho is worried_," she sent through their link.

The arm beneath her fingers tensed and Ishizu heard a tiny moan of protest from the otherwise prone body on the bed. Black eyelashes fluttered on closed eyelids.

"Anzu-Sama?" Miho whispered her eyes wide and expectant. She gripped Anzu's free hand in her own now.

Another groan from the bed. This time, however, the eyelids fluttered and then opened completely.

"Anzu-Sama!"

* * *

Blinking, Anzu forced her gaze to focus on the sweet voice. "M-Miho?" she choked out - and winced. Her throat was raw. A sure sign she was thirsty. Dimly, she registered pain in her limbs. It was like someone had crushed her against an immovable object. Dull, but painful. For a moment, she wondered just what in hell would make her feel this way – and then like a flood, it all came rushing back. The battle with the trinity. Raphael beating her into a near pulp. Jiro and Jade coming to her rescue. Keeta plunging the cursed dagger into her. Jonouchi going berserk and the fear of what had caused such a state in her normally kind friend. Yami's arrival – and then cold, empty, blackness.

Worried, Anzu attempted to sit up and immediately regretted it. Her limbs were stiff with languidness and she hissed from the soreness.

"Easy, Anzu…" Ishizu murmured, pushing her gently back among pillows. She then looked at Miho, who nodded once before crossing the room disappearing out the side door.

Anzu watched the younger girl disappear, before turning to her elder sister. Ishizu just smiled faintly. "I've sent Miho to fetch the lab technician, so she can give you a look over. You took quite a nasty beating out there, tonight," she said.

"Where are we?" Anzu asked hoarsely, hand cupping her throat as she did so.

"A Kaiba Corp. fallout bunker." Ishizu's eyes turned dark. "We have a rodent infestation at home."

"K-Keeta?"

"Yes, but don't worry about that right now. Here," Ishizu pointed to Jade, who brought a glass of clear liquid over. "drink. It is medical blood mixed with antibodies and restoratives – to help cleanse your body."

Anzu eyed the drink skeptically.

"Don't worry, milady. I mixed it myself." Jade assured, sensing Anzu's uneasiness. "It's safe." _It won't harm the little one,_ she added, silently.

Giving Jade a grateful and knowing look, Anzu accepted the drink. The cool water was refreshing, yet it did little to quench her burning pallet and raw throat. "Thank you," she said, when the glass was empty. The words had double meaning, and it was clear to Jade that she wasn't just thanking her for the drink.

"My pleasure."

The side door opening hailed the arrival of the lab tech and the return of Miho. The former went to Anzu's beside and sat on the edge, while the latter took up residence at the foot. Miho smiled whole-heartedly as she addressed Anzu. "I told the boys you were awake."

"Atemu –"Anzu started, but Miho shook her head resolutely.

"I am under strict orders to have Monica give you thorough examination. **(1)** No moving from this bed until you've been cleared for physical activity."

Anzu made to get up, but Ishizu stopped her. "You'll see your mate soon enough, Anzu. This is necessary."

"Ishizu…" Anzu half-begged, half hissed, as her sister restrained her.

Ishizu could see a faint red ring around the queen's blue irises and detect slight perspiration forming on her skin. _Control Anzu, _she chastised mentally. _Don't let it consume you – not yet._ She then turned to Monica, who was proceeding with the examination. "How is she?"

"Well, aside from her slightly elevated temperature, she seems to be in good condition." The little lab tech responded, as she pressed a few key points on Anzu's body. "No broken bones or fractures. Other than a few deep bruises on her arms and scarring on her chest, she's healed quite nicely. Blood will subdue the languid limbs, as well as heal the bruises and her dry throat. But, I am afraid the tiny diagonal scar on her chest might be permanent."

"I see. Thank you, Monica."

"There are also some heated blankets upstairs that might help relax her muscles."

"Sounds good, Monica."

As the lab tech left, Ishizu faced Miho. "Would you mind showing Jade the kitchenette? It's just down the left stairwell and I am sure she's hungry. I'll stay with Anzu."

* * *

Malik and Essence were in the tiny kitchen when Miho and Jade entered. Essence, who had been sipping a packet of medical blood, shot up at once. "How is she?"

"Awake and alert. If you want to see her I suggest you go now, while she's cordial."

It was all Essence needed.

"She's worried, if you can't tell." Malik mused, after his wife left.

"I think we all are." Miho responded.

Malik grunted before heading to one of the cupboards. "Yeah," he opened the doors and pulled out a foiled package and brought it to Jade and motioned for her to set at the island. "Better eat while you can. They'll be no rest for any of us once he's awake."

Jade wrinkled her nose at the MRE.

"Eggs and bacon," she drawled.

Miho hid a smile as Jade tore into the package with little enthusiasm. "Malik, have you seen Bakura?"

"He's busy ensuring a proper meal for later," Malik said, his eyes drifting knowingly toward the hall.

* * *

Anzu fidgeted in her makeshift bed. Essence held her hand tightly.

"Milady," she whispered. "I am so sorry that I failed you."

"You didn't fail me, Essence." Anzu responded, with one eye closed. The thirst was grating on her. It took all of her will power just to focus on Essence.

_Relax, precious. _Jiro's voice told her.

_Jiro, where are you?_

_Around. But I am not the one you really want am I?_

"Milady, you're bruised!" Essence exclaimed.

"Eh?" Anzu gazed down to where Essence was indicating. Deep bruises, black and blue marred her skin. The marks were evenly placed and looked suspiciously like fingerprints. It was if someone had squeezed her…

"Those bastards," Essence growled. "I can only hope Malik and the others server their heads."

Anzu paid little attention to her bodyguard. Seeing the marks triggered something in latent her memory.

"_If something were to happen to you…"_

"_Nothing is going to happen to me. You worry too much."_

Keeta's dagger piercing her flesh.

Atemu's fingers crushing her to him._ "Open your eyes, Anzu!" – "Drink from me!"_

Her fangs piercing his neck. The taste of his blood…

The hallow feeling as the blood was channeled to her baby; but most of all, resignation.

"_I-I l-love y-you."_

And then blackness.

Anzu starred at the bruises – the bruises her husband had made when he crushed her to him tightly before her. "No," she whispered, horrifically.

In panic, she turned, her eyes finding Ishizu's. In a tiny voice, she gasped. "I stopped being."

Ishizu said nothing. Her silence was damning, as it confirmed Anzu's fears. A cold sweat broke out all over Anzu and her pupils shrunk. She trembled like a leaf in the wind and licked her dry lips. "Yami," she whispered. The red in her eyes grew, nearly covering the blue irises completely.

"Hush, Anzu. It is alright." Ishizu pushed her back onto the makeshift bed.

"Atemu…"Anzu mumbled, struggling.

Ishizu stiffened as Anzu whispered the king's birth name again. This time more firmly "Atemu,"

"Essence, help me hold her." Ishizu said.

* * *

_Seto!_

At the exact moment Ishizu contacted him through their link, Kaiba noticed Yami's fingers twitch. A half of a second later, his eyes opened and Kaiba fought to remain still as blood-red eyes, glowing like embers nearly seared his soul.

"_Kaiba," _Yami growled in their native vampiric tongue, pushing himself off the table. Seto made a move for the door to the chamber.

_Atemu…_

His head snapped up at the sound of her inner voice. _Anzu…_

_Atemu!_

It was all it took.

Seto intercepted him. "Not yet."

The fiery embers turned on him. "Get out of my way, Kaiba."

* * *

"Anzu…" Ishizu pleaded. Frantically, she turned to Miho and Essence. "Fetch Malik and Bakura, now!"

"But Ishizu -" Miho protested, starring wildly at Anzu's increasingly raging form, and Ishizu's struggling hold on her. By now Anzu was withering on the bed, arms and legs kicking in protest at the figure holding her down.

"NOW!" Ishizu roared. "I can't hold her for much longer –"

To prove her point, a high-pitched animalistic howl tore through Anzu's throat. Ishizu yelped as nails, sharpened like claws and to the point, dug into her flesh.

The action was enough to get Miho moving and she tore out the side door, in search of Bakura and the prey. Essence was right behind her.

Another growl came from Anzu and with the span of a half a second, Ishizu found herself flat on the floor from a powerful kick to her side, as one of Anzu's legs managed to escape her hold.

"A-Anzu…" Ishizu choked, watching as her sister yanked the drip out of her own hand without mercy, before facing her.

Anzu's normal, passionate, azure eyes were hidden by blood-red irises and fiery embers. "Forgive me, sister." Her voice took on an ethereal growl.

Jade chose that moment to enter the room. The young witch took one look at the wincing Ishizu and the persona hovering over her and drew her fan blades. Bloody eyes turned toward her and the thing – no Anzu – hissed at her.

Jade had to remind herself that creature before her was indeed Anzu Mazaki. Yet, at the moment she could hardly believe it. Blood – red eyes, blank tank and matching short – shorts, defensive crouch, bleeding hand and visible fangs were a far cry from the friend and confidant she remembered.

A crash sounded on the other side of the door that separated them from the restoration chamber. A different, more severe animalistic growl echoed through the complex. Jade whipped her back from the direction she'd heard the commotion in just in time to see Anzu propel herself at the mass of steel that now was the only thing that separated her from Yami. The force of her body slamming against the deadweight of the door was enough to leave a dent. In fact, Jade was surprised Anzu didn't break the door in. Judging from the look of it though, she'd have it down on the next go or two.

Slumped against the wall, Ishizu gasped at Anzu's actions. One of her hands rose to caution just as Anzu readied herself for another go. Jade was quicker though. With zero hesitation, she launched herself between Anzu and the door. A sickening thud was heard, as her back met hard steel, when Anzu's body collided with hers. It didn't detour her though. Using her own immortal strength, Jade shoved Anzu away from her. As the queen howled in protest, Jade attempted to placate her.

"Anzu, look at me. You're not a monster! Don't do this. Not like this –"

"_Move…_"

"Milady..."

"_I said move_…"

"But –"

The sound of metal being ripped apart forestalled the rest of the conversation. Jade felt the cool pressure at her back disappear, the same time she felt herself being pulled backwards. She screamed. Cold black snakes of shadow surrounded her limbs. Then, she felt weightless as she was hurled one-hundred and eighty degrees and met reinforced titanium alloy wall. A cry exploded from Jade's mouth as her already injured back was slammed yet again against an unforgiving surface. Blinking away the pain, Jade focused the culprit and hissed at him. Her eyes flashing fire. She felt cold trundle coil around her neck and squeeze. The action caused her to choke. Just when blackness creped to the edge of her vision, it stopped. The mass of shadow retracted itself from her larynx and body and she was dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

For a moment, Jade wondered why Yami had been so generous, and then she heard the familiar growl-hiss from earlier, and knew.

Anzu was the only thing that stood between her and destruction.

"Anzu…" Jade whispered, in awe.

Hearing her new dragon's voice, Anzu hissed through her now visible fangs, catlike. "I told you to move, did I not?" She did not turn around to look at Jade. Her eyes were focused on Yami, and he alone. Anzu could see the strain etched throughout his entire body, as he fought to control the thirsts and his temper. It was like looking into a damn mirror.

"You…you're…" Jade stuttered disbelievingly. "You're alright? But just moments ago, with Ishizu..."

"I was NOT in control." Anzu finished. Her tone was somber and uneven. "It was regrettable. But Ishizu knew the risks going in and it wasn't a critical hit…"

Jade responded, but Anzu didn't hear it. Her mind had shifted elsewhere…

_Get her out of here, Anzu._ The mental command was accompanied with a hiss of impatience.

Tensing, she starred her mate down.

_NOW._ He ordered, ready to pounce.

Anzu shivered. It wasn't in fear though. "Jade, can you move on your own?"

"Yes…"

"Then get out."

Jade made a noise of protest.

"Now! Before it's too late."

The main door to the chamber opened then. Behind it stood Malik. He was accompanied by Essence, who glared menacingly at Jade. "Well don't just stand there," she snapped. "Move your ass!"

Jade scurried up and headed toward the door.

Malik addressed Anzu hastily. "Ishizu is fine. No damage."

"OUT!"

Jade glared at Essence as the vampiress gripped her arm and led her away from the cavity's entrance at Yami's command. Jade could hear Malik closing the heavy door shut behind them. Then, he was right beside her, following his wife. Jade was beginning to wonder just where in the hell she was being taken, when Essence came to a halt before the elevator door.

"Get in," she ordered when the door suddenly opened. Once the three of them where inside, Malik pressed the control button. The doors closed and Jade felt the floor give a jolt as the elevator started downward. One floor later, it came to stop and the doors parted revealing a massive conference room. A fair-sized oval table greeted them, surrounded by twelve to fourteen chairs of impressive oak furnish. A fifty-two inch plasma screen television on the opposite wall. On the table were a couple of high tech laptops. Seated before the glowing screens was Seto Kaiba, and surprisingly, to the left of him watching the screens with an intent eye was Ishizu, who looked fully recovered, despite the incident upstairs.

Jade felt Essence pull her toward the pair and grudgingly complied.

Ishizu's head snapped up at the oncoming footfalls. "Jade," she greeted the youngest of the trio with genuine relief. "I take it Anzu was able to snap to her senses for a moment or two then."

"Fortunately," Essence snorted. "I thought it was best to bring her here, instead of leaving her upstairs."

"What is this place?" Jade questioned. "I thought this was a fallout bunker? Not the actual Kaiba Corporation."

"Welcome to the central control room, kid." Malik supplied, with mild humor. "This is where the Order's key players convene in emergency situations. Hence the big oval table, fancy chairs and state of the art equipment."

"Have the others come in yet?" Essence asked Ishizu, while walking around to get a better look at the laptop screens.

"Not yet, though we expect it will be anytime now."

"Do you need both monitors?" Essence wanted to know.

"Technically no. Isono's got eyes on the perimeter, and Seto is just trying to download the schematics to home." Ishizu gazed at her sister-in-law questionably. "What do you –"

Essence sat down. A few tap-clicks were heard.

Seto, realizing that she was keying into the bunker's internal security cam feed frowned. "They won't appreciate that."

"Just want to prove I am right, that's all." Essence responded, picking up a remote on the table. She proceeded to turn on the fifty inch plasma.

"Essence…_really_," Malik chastised, shaking his head like a two year old child and averting his eyes when the main entrance to the restoration chamber appeared on screen.

"No," Essence spun around in her chair and while addressing her husband, pointed an accusing finger at Jade. "_I want her to see_. Bakura will use the main door to bring the prey since the actual 'cage' door was pretty demolished by Anzu."

On the screen, Bakura could now indeed be seen at the main door with two teenagers shadowing him, as he accessed the chamber. The next steps played out as if perfectly rehearsed. Bakura motioned the unsuspecting victims in, while acting like he would follow. As soon as Bonnie and Clyde where across the threshold and safe on the other side though, he pressed the release button on the control panel. The group watched unfazed as the door slid shut on oblivious hooligans – thus baring their only escape.

Essence gave Jade a wicked grin. "This is where the fun begins." She then switched cameras, and green night vision illuminated the plasma television, along with the interior of the chamber.

"I do hope you don't intend to turn this into a matinee." Malik said dryly.

"Nope – just a wicked little preview." Essence looked at Jade, while keeping one eye on the television. "Watch my queen, little witch. Watch as she hunts her prey…"

"Their hunting better be _all_ that you monitor, Ishtar." Seto said, not amused. "I for one do _not_ want to see the after show."

"Afraid of seeing more of your superiors than you would like, Kaiba?" Essence smirked. "Don't worry; I'll kill the feed before it gets hot."

Inside the chamber, Bonnie and Clyde tried in vain to see into the darkness surrounding them, but their human eyes weren't allowing them to. Jade heard Clyde swear loudly, and watched as he pushed the door for purchase. Meanwhile, Bonnie was going into hysterics. "Baby, what's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know, alright?" The young male snapped.

"I don't like this! Take me home, right now!"

"Just shut up! We ain't gonna get out of here unless you help me find the way out. Now search for another door."

"Okay…" Bonnie followed Clyde's example and began feeling along the steel walls for a notch or knob. He going left and she right, unwittingly away from the door Bakura shoved them into. As the got further away from each other, two pairs glowing red eyes watched them hungrily, and Jade could see what the teenagers couldn't: the royal two perched along the back wall, furthest from the main entrance. Bonnie and Clyde, on their separate paths were headed right for one or the other.

Moments passed, and then it happened. Jade saw the glowing eyes spring from their hiding places. There was no luring hypnosis, no sweet talk to lure the victims in. Just the raw sounds of bones breaking and screams of the dying.

"Hmm…it would seem they opted to forgo the opening act." Essence mused, giving Jade a sly look. "Look how she eats, witch."

Jade wanted to turn away from the nightmare, but found she couldn't. Bonnie's screams and pleas where drawing her in. After breaking Bonnie's leg with her own to ensure that she wouldn't evade her, Anzu had wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulders and forced her neck aside with the other. Jade noticed Anzu fangs for what seemed like the first time as the glistening canines grew to prominence before sinking themselves into Bonnie's neck with a vengeance.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Essence wanted to know, referring to Anzu feeding.

"Beautiful?" Jade scoffed. "That _thing _on the screen is not Anzu Mazaki."

"You're right; it's not _entirely_ her," Ishizu said. "But it _is_ a _part_ of her; a part that you're going to have to accept if you wish to continue to protect her and be part of this coven, Jade."

As if agreeing with Ishizu, Anzu's head suddenly twisted toward the camera and her bloody lips twisted into a snarl.

Jade shivered as Anzu's eyes – accursed and _red_ – looked straight through the camera and at her personally. _This is who I am, now_.

_I know_, Jade thought, melancholy. _I know; but that doesn't mean I have to like it._

* * *

**tbc…**

* * *

**a/n: **

**1)**: It's too early in Anzu's pregnancy for the med-tech to detect the baby.

Hi all, First off, apologies for delay. ( I'm doing that more and more lately no?) I'm present now though. I must admit, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter as it was a pain for me to get it wrote down and finished (13 pages) and it's still not exactly what I wanted it to be (I finally got sick of arguing with and questioning myself and posted). Still, I hope it was worth the wait and I haven't totally disappointed my readers.

Reviews are nice. Also, there's a new poll up in my profile. (hint, hint) Votes would be greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
